Moony: The Curse of the Full Moon
by Amydiddle
Summary: A curious three year old boy, a grudge against a name, and the watchful moon's silent gaze. The 27th of February,1964 the full moon shone down on a small house in Wales and a curse was brought upon the family that would change them forever. Remus John Lupin, only a small child when everything was taken from him and his family. Now the threat isn't on the outside; it is him.
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: DO NOT SKIP READING ME PLEASE! **

**If you do not like reading_ LOOOONNNNGGGG_ fics and clicked this on accident, or because you read the summary and didn't see the chapter count turn back now. This fic is years Bite to Second year so it needs a lot of chapters to fill all that information in. **

* * *

**Moony **

_**Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhollow  
27 February, 1964**_

It was a late night on February twenty-seventh, the clock on the wall reading about ten and it filled the home it was in with a faint ticking.

A howl sounded from outside the young boy's window waking the three year old from his light sleep. The full moon peaked through his curtains and let a silvery shadow pool on to his desk and onto his wood floors.

The darkness and silence of the night hit him after; the howl seeming like just a dream. Carefully the small boy slipped out of bed and made his way over to the window.

His forest brown eyes looked up at the sky, the moon's light seeming to try and block out most of the stars that covered the vast darkness that was the sky above. A few shone bright, still twinkling on and shining down at the little cottage he stayed sometime with his parents when his dad had off work; right near the woods.

Movement below caught his eye and he looked toward the darkness that was the woods. A flash of something glowing showed in the dark shadows of the trees.

He had always been a curious child, finding he had magic ability to his father's delight at the age of two when he had made a cookie fly off the counter from where they were cooling. The fact that there was something out in the woods around the house, and if it was his lost cat he was going to get her.

He slipped on his little shoes and put a jacket over his blue pajamas and crept out of the room silently. His eyes scanning the darkness of the home anxiously, as if one step could trigger his parents to come and snatch him back to bed.

When nothing happened he buttoned up the jacket and went down the stairs silently, doing his best to avoid the objects that were blocking his path. The full moon's light helping him see much better then he normally would be able to.

His small hand grabbed the handle of the back door and he pulled it open with some difficulty seeing as the door knob was always a little sticky without his mother or father's help.

A light breeze blew over the field that his family's cottage sat; the moon giving everything an unearthly glow as the boy made his way out of the house; the door closing behind him with none of the difficulty that it had before.

"Silver?" He whispered, looking around the best he could not daring to go near the tree line just yet. Something deep in his gut was telling him to turn and run. He hugged himself tightly and bravely took a step toward a section of the forest he heard movement.

"S-silver?"

It all happened quickly yellow eyes had appeared in the darkness and he felt a sick feeling of fear creeping up on him. When the howl came from that spot he was snapped from his frozen fear and sprinted back to the house as fast as he small legs could carry him.

A large beast broke through the tree line and started chasing after him; the creature's fur a silver brown and eyes screaming for blood as much as its growling snout was. It was larger and faster then it's prey and easily leaped onto the human child.

The child cried out in alarm when he hit the ground and was pinned under a massive paw; he cried out in pain seconds later when his struggling got him a slash to the face coming close to his eyes. He cried and withered feeling the blood begin to seep from the wound a fiery hot pain escaping his shoulder seconds later.

The beast that had caught him had sunken its teeth into its food; starting at the shoulder, it claws trying to gain something from the small meal it had captured.

His screams must have woken his parents, but he couldn't really tell. The pain was getting to his head and the blood that he could feel running from his shoulder was making his head spin.

"Remus!"

He could have sworn he heard his mother cry out in fear, and his father make the back door explode seconds after. The beast removing its attention on the small feeble meal to the hearty form of his father.

Last thing Remus Lupin remembered before the world went dark was his father drawing the beast away and his mother rushing towards him and getting him safe in her arms.

* * *

_**Saint Mungo's Hospital  
London, England**_

The first thing the small three year old was aware of was the muttered conversation near him, the voices coming into his small ears seconds later as his mother and father a third voice wasn't really able to be recognized.

His small head hurt, and so did everywhere else. He couldn't recall why just yet, and he was sure he was going to regret why sooner than he would like to.

He caught the sound of his mother crying; he could just imagine it in his mind. Her long tawny curls falling to hide her face as she cried into his father's shoulder. The man would have a tight lipped look, his floppy brown hair in a neater arrangement.

The words flowed in next, and they made the small boy's blood turn cold.

"…I am sorry to say but there is not best we can do is ask you to sign the papers and do what is best for him." Said the third party.

"You cannot expect me to sign away my child to be euthanize liked some animal! There has to be, he cannot be turned into…into one of those things. He is too young, not even four yet," his father's voice wavered from its usual strength.

The third person only sighed, "We are sorry but Lycanthropy has no cure, it is still in the research faze and with the war brewing we can's do anything but-"

"Don't tell me what you can and cannot do, I will put as much as I can into research. My son will not, cannot, be stuck as a werewolf forever and I will not take his life away!"

His father's voice rattled in Remus's head as he opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling of the hospital. Lycanthropy; he had heard that term used a few times when his father was explaining his work to his mother.

He had even asked about it once; his father had said it meant werewolf, and a werewolf was a horrible monster that bit people because they liked the taste of them and turned them into what they were. It had just seemed like a fairy tale to scare him then; now he was living it.

The thoughts brought tears to the boy's eyes as he tried to stay silent and listen to the rest of the conversation.

"We can keep him here for the first moon or so, if you are sure about this route for him, this is just to make sure nothing happens as he is the youngest we have seen yet. Best you can do from him is keep him away from the world, make sure every full moon there is a secure place you can put him, and please get him offically registered as a cub as soon as you can."

Remus moved his head to look over at his family, his father nodding his head but he could see he was not happy about the lack of help these people were giving him.

"I would also suggest, Mr. Lupin, that you both make sure you know as much about the transformation as possible. I have seen a few in my time, they are painful and straining…I am sorry to say but your son may die before he even reaches the end of his thirties at his age at most his forties."

He saw his mother lift her head and look at the person whom he was assuming was the healer, she whispered something before the healer ushered them over to him.

Remus couldn't hide the tears, or the pain he was in, or fear. As soon as he saw his mother he started to cry; not even caring about the pain on his face or shoulder as she swept him into her arms.

"It will be alright, baby, Mummy's got you. We won't let anyone hurt you and won't let you hurt anyone, I promise. I-I promise."

Her voice wavered as she petted the soft strands of brown that was her son's hair as he cried. Her baby was so scared, and would be in pain for so many nights; she wasn't a witch she was just a retired insurance agent and a muggle according to the world her husband lived in.

But she was a mother, and she was in pain just seeing her child like this.

"I will look for any way to help you Remus, trust me…I will…"

She looked up at her husband as he said those words, his graze locking onto her's.

"I will," he repeated.

The family sat in the hospital room in silence, the only thing breaking it were the young boy's sobs and his mother's humming to try and calm him down.

* * *

**Disclaimer here: I obviously don't own anything but my own headcannons (and barely own some you will see because Tumblr has amazing things) and the picture not drawn by me and was sent to me by a friend who found it. **


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

**Moony**

_**Saint Mungo's Hospital  
London, Enland  
10 March, 1964**_

Remus found quickly in those past nine days in the hospital, that he liked to explore the hospital, on his mother and father's visits he was allowed out of his room and could walk around the building. His favorite place had to be the gift shop, there was lots of toys and candy in there even if he couldn't buy any of it he liked to look at it.

All the tiny sugar treats; sugar quills, chocolate frogs, every flavored beans. Tiny cakes that had tiny magical words scrawled on them in frosting. The lady behind the counter would smile and explain what they all were to him when he asked, even explaining how she made them.

March tenth rolled around, and Remus woke up to his mother smiling at him a little watery; placing some some lilies and tulips by his bed.

"Happy birthday, baby. The healer said I am allowed to bring you outside today, we can go get something special in London. I know you want to look around there."

"Really? I get to go to London?"

A smile spread on the boy's face. In the short span since the attack, his face had been healed with something he thought smelled really funny and the small scratches had been fixed too. They had been lessened to minor cuts and when he talked he felt the skin strain a little.

The healer said that they would never go away, he would always have those marks.

His shoulder, where the bite was, was a totally different thing. It was healed up to the point of not life threatening but it ached when he moved his right arm and the bandages kept him from lifting the arm over his head or doing much.

He was getting better at using his left hand for things though.

His mother nodded and smiled, holding out a box that was wrapped in gold paper.

"First present of the day."

The four year old took the box and opened it quickly, tearing through the paper. A little fairy tale book laid inside, colorful pictures decorated the color making it shine more with the gold accents. The title over the top of it, _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ was written over top of it.

"I found it in the gift shop, I thought you might like it. I can read you stories every night when you get to come home."

Remus looked at his mother.

"Can't we go home now?"

His mother looked at him sadly, "Not yet baby, the healer's want to make sure you are fully healed before that can happen."

Remus bit his lip, tears pricking in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry on his birthday, he was four now practically a grown up. He wasn't a big baby that cried because he couldn't go home.

The healers were going to heal him and then he could go home; he could play with Silver and his father in the back yard. He would be able to sit in his bed and beg his mother to read him one more story though the sun had long since set; and nothing would happen to them.

He would go to school like his father did, and he would learn magic, and then he would be a great a wizard as his dad. There was no time for crying.

Remus let his mother help him out of bed, and he was given a t-shirt and some shorts. A jacket put over that before he grabbed his mother's hand.

She led him out of his temporary room before she led him down the hall. He paused to wave to the nice woman behind the counter in the gift shop while his mother made sure they knew Remus wouldn't be in for the day.

The lady behind the counter looked him over with a small frown; as if seeing something disgusting and unworthy in the small boy.

He just gave her a confused look before taking his mother's hand as they left the hospital.

Remus blinked at the natural light when they exited the magical hospital, hidden from muggle view. Only reason his mother could find it was the fact that his father probably brought her in before leaving for work.

When his eyes adjusted he looked around the area they were. London was bustling around them, people walking quickly and cars driving by.

Kids around his age walking with parents, people in suits looking late for work, and some people that looked like older kids skipping school for a trip around the city.

The day was mostly spent peering into shop windows, and looking around at the sights that they didn't see in their rural village home. He even got to go in and pick a few treats from a candy shop and get a nice little stuffed animal; he had latched onto a fluffy, black dog toy right away and begged his mother till he could keep it.

In the afternoon they stopped at a small little place to eat out; he got a little ice cream for free for it being his birthday.

His father met up with them near the underground after the lunch; the man easily picking Remus up into a hug and smiling wide as he carried his young son on his shoulders. Remus smiled happily and hugged his father's head tightly as they walked more around London before heading back to the hidden location of the hospital.

His father set him down on the ground gently once they were back in, and he made sure that Remus was known to be back in the building.

There was a new witch at the desk, this one just nodded and didn't even look at the four year old. His mother took his hand and led him away from the front desk, heading for the white room.

The rest of the day was spent with his parents in the plain white room only decorated with the dash of color from the flowers his mother brought. His mother's voice reading the book to him, his father using his magic to animate the stories behind her.

The end of the day came too soon, his parents would have to leave again. Leave him alone in this place, but he couldn't cry about it he was four now. He was a grown-up like his dad now.

His mother leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, "I'll come see you as soon as I can, baby. I promise."

"Alright."

He watched them go sadly, the ache in his shoulder was back now. It hadn't been there all day, but it was there again; taunting him for going outside and bringing this on himself.

Remus sat on his bed, flicking through the new book silently, his toy tucked under his arm when the door opened. He looked up to see the lady behind the gift shop counter was there with a little cake.

"Heard someone had a birthday, and I couldn't deny my favorite customer a treat."

She set the little chocolate cake down, the chocolate cake had white icing all around it and was decorated with little chocolate flowers and sparkling enchanted icing that changed color on top as it spelled out 'Happy Birthday'.

He stared at it, a little joyful laugh bubbling in his chest when she put four candles on it.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and flicked her wand to light the candles, "Now, make a wish and blow out the candles."

Remus closed his eyes quickly and made a wish; he wished that he could go home and that what happened nine days ago was jut a bad dream.

With a short breath he blew out the candles, a little smile on his face.

Remus and the gift shop lady, or Lucy as he learned later, sat in his room and ate the cake. Remus telling her the stories his mother read him today and Lucy listening happily.

The healer came in later, around the time the four year old was running out of things to say. It was time for the nightly check-up and then to get the toddler to bed. She nodded and stood up, taking the plates and the one that had held the cake and left the room.

The healer changed the bandages on his shoulder, happy that the wound was now healing much faster and responding to the treatment.

Remus said nothing throughout the process; his mind wandering as he hugged the stuffed animal to his chest as the badges were finished being tightened. He laid down without a word to the wizard and rolled on his good side; having to pull up the blankets himself.

Even if this was another birthday; he couldn't help but feel a little put off and sad about how it ended with his mother and father not here and him still stuck in the too plain, white room.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

**Moony**

_**Saint Mungo's  
London, England  
**__**28 March, 1964**_

His birthday past quickly, and soon is was back to routine for him at the hospital. His easily distracted mind would let him wander around the building and exploring some areas.

As the month grew on he found more and more of the healers who had heard what had happened to him had started to avoid him. He couldn't figure out why, did he smell? Had he said something wrong? Was it because of that accidental dung bomb accident; he said he was sorry.

Some gave him wary looks or dirty looks when they thought he wasn't looking.

Truthfully he had pushed the idea of him being a werewolf now to the back of his head, he wasn't one of those things. He couldn't be a monster.

He still thought the same, and walked the same, and talked the same.

What he heard about werewolves was that they weren't nearly as smart as humans, just near it though. They had no kindness, and didn't care if they hurt anyone. They were evil beasts that attacked anyone if they were disguised as a human or not.

Remus didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted someone to play with. He had trouble killing the flies that sometimes got into the house when he left the door open.

But apparently the paranoia spread through the hospital as the full moon drew closer. On the twentieth he was told he wasn't allowed to leave his room unless he had someone with him.

No one was willing to take him around for a walk around the place.

Remus ended up flipping through the book, though he had seen all the pictures by now and was just trying to not trip over the bigger words at this point.

He would sit on his bed with it, lay on the floor, or walk around in circles.

Remus felt caged, being stuck in this room. The past three days of being confined he had felt like this room was getting smaller and smaller on him.

He blamed his short attention span, but something else was up.

Late into the night, Remus would lay awake and stared at the darkened ceiling. The healer had told him that insomnia would be natural sooner or later.

Remus was starting to wonder what would happen at the end of this month, the full moon whispers and the looks into his room or over at him where starting to get to him.

Since the bite he had noticed things becoming a little weird for him.

When he was given a burger to eat he hadn't liked it because it tasted over cooked, but it was cooked just fine. He could see better in the night, and his sense of smells seemed better and more enhanced then normal as well as his hearing.

He could hear the whispers the healers and healers said, he could smell the weird sent that was this hospital and of the potions brewing.

It scared him, as the twenty-eighth drew closer he was noticing a lot more things that he hadn't see before and the healer just told him that this was all natural and there was nothing to fear.

He could just tell the man was lying. The healer was just as scared as he was, if not more.

The healer was scared of him.

* * *

March twenty-eighth came with a great ache over his body; the whole week he had been small pains and spells of dizziness.

Today he felt ready to throw up, like the time he got a fever and his mother couldn't leave his side.

He tried to sit up from his bed but when he did the world span. He refused to eat any of the breakfast that was given him, only eating like a bit of toast before he felt it start to creep back up his throat.

More people seemed to be avoiding his hospital room, only people that came by where the nurse that brought his food and the healer to give him something to sooth the aches in his bones.

During lunch his healer came in and sat on his bed; watching as Remus pushed the food around on his plate with a frown. The four year old was as pale as a ghost, and his hands shook a little with some unknown stress that couldn't be seen.

"I wanted to explain what is going to happen tonight, at least some of it."

Remus looked up, his eyes wide with innocence as he looked over the man. The slashes on his young, plump face had healed into lumpy pink scars; marring the perfect picture of this child's innocent four years of life.

"Remus, we are going to take you to a place where you will be safe from hurting others when the transformation takes over. Sadly, there is nothing we can do to ease the transformation's pain."

Remus just stared at him, looking paler then before.

"I want to go home."

The healer sighed; he had dealt with Lycanthropy cases before. Most where older wizards and witches, most had their job to go after the rogue beasts, they had understood the gravity of the situation. Some though killed themselves once they learned what they were; and that was hopefully in the hospital's care to help them into a stress free death before the werewolf mind could take over the victims.

This child was too young to understand what was going to happen, he just knew he was sick and he was hurting. All Remus Lupin understood was that he wanted to go home to the two people he trusted to make the pain go away.

The healer sighed, "After tonight you will be going home soon."

"Promise?"

The healer sighed and forced himself to keep looking at him; nodding.

"I promise, Remus. Now rest, you need it for tonight."

He hesitantly petted the boy's head before leaving the room.

Remus watched him silently, before pushing the tray with his food to the ground in a burst of anger. He wanted to go home, he wanted his mom to tell him that everything was going to be alright, for her to hug him till the pain went away.

Tears started to form in his eyes, the once innocent forest brown had started to get a golden glow to them, and he hugged his knees to his chest.

"I wanna go home."

* * *

As night crept closer, Remus felt sicker and sicker. When his healer came in right after an early dinner he hadn't even tried to eat anything and protested loudly when he was gotten out of the bed.

His bare feet felt cold as the man led him away from the room and down the flights of stairs.

The young cub caught glimpses out the windows of the building at the slowly darkening city. A shiver ran down his spine as he was taken down below the first floor.

The basement was dark and cold; only thing lighting the way to where they were going was the healer's wand light and the torches that were lit with a flick of the wand.

He led the boy to a small room in the back and kneeled down in front of him. Putting his hands on the skinny shoulders.

"You have to be brave now, Remus. The first transformation is always the hardest and you are younger then we have ever had. You have to be brave."

Remus' eyes were wide with fear as he nodded slowly.

The healer stood up and gave him a sad look before he left the room, a lock sounding as he left.

The sound echoed in the four year old's ears and his heart beat quickened in fear. He didn't want to be locked away, he wanted to be with his mom and for his father to tell him he was going to be alright. Where had this man led him to? Would he ever be let out!?

He rushed for the door and tried to open it but the handle wouldn't budge.

"Mummy!"

Tears started to run down his face when a sharp pain hit him suddenly. He was scared, the pain wouldn't stop.

A scream ripped from his throat as he fell to the ground. It felt like his flesh was on fire, like all his bones were breaking and being put back together.

He screamed for him mother and father to help him, crying out in fear and in intense pain.

Outside the room the healer couldn't bear to listen to the pain that he couldn't stop; he raised his wand and preformed locking charms and silencing. Last thing he did was put a calming charm around the room, so if Remus woke up in the morning he wouldn't have a panic attack, before walking away.

Praying to whomever could hear him that the young child would still be alive when he opened the door the next morning.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

**Moony **

_**St. Mungo's  
29 March, 1964**_

Howls ripped from the basement cell; bouncing off the walls unable to escape thanks to the spells around it. The small furry cub raced around the concrete prison in vain as it scratched for freedom and a way to get out.

The smell of human blood and flesh had lingered in the cell; driving the golden eyed pup wild. He growled and scratched trying to get free; the smell only coming from his own fur and skin. It was the remains of what was Remus John Lupin.

The wolf cub howled again and bit into his arm; scratching at its own flesh as it trying to escape the confines of himself. Blood fell to the ground, whimpers sounded from the small cub, and howls of pain escaped him.

All through the night it happened in this small cell; and no one in Saint Mungo's heard.

* * *

The morning of the twenty-ninth rose over London slowly; the healer had been up all night too anxious to sleep.

There was nothing they could do to ease the transformations of any lycanthrope and with their current patient being so young there was no telling what the results of the moon would have on the four year old.

Silently he made his way down and slowly took the charms down.

Silence rang through the basement of the hospital as the healer unlocked the door. His hand shaking as he peered in expecting to see the mangled remains of Remus J. Lupin.

In the middle of the room lay Remus Lupin; his body curled in a ball looking pale as death.

The man hurried over warily of the boy laying on the hard, cold ground. Carefully he kneeled down and felt for a pulse a sigh for a relief.

Small breathes were slowly coming from the boy's mouth and as he got the four year old onto a stretcher.

Four large scratches ran deep across the boy's chest; blood starting to ooze out of it again as the boy was disturbed from his ball. His right arm showing signs of an attempt of being chewed off.

The healer quickly got the boy out of the cold room and up the stairs; taking the back ways to avoid any peering eyes of visitors. A werewolf after the moon would cause some alarm within the visitors even one as young as this.

He got the boy on the bed and started to heal the wounds as far as he could with the limited supplies down there; just to make the bleeding stop its severe ways. Wrapping gauze around him and getting blood replenishing potion into the child when he became conscious for a few moments before fading away again.

There wasn't much the healer could do for the child after that point; a werewolf attacking himself when alone was not uncommon and with a body this small there was not telling if the child would survive from his wounds.

After one less check he left the room. With little else to do he could only hope that rest would save the four year old.

* * *

Slowly Remus' eyes cracked open to the white room once again. A familiar as this was the shock of the ache in his body made him wince and want to cry again but he held it in.

He blinked his eyes once again and looked around the room the best he could without moving much. The window showing the outside world showed that it was nearing the end of the day in London.

His mouth felt dry as he licked his chapped lips and pushed himself up. He winced in pain when he put pressure on his right arm and once he got up he stared at the tight bandages around it.

Tears started to prick into his eyes when memories started to surface. The moon, the pain, the transforming, and worst was the small conscious thoughts he got from the wolf.

The desperate need to be free, to hurt people, to hunt.

That was him, it had been him. He was the monster's that wizard kids learned about to keep them inside and good.

The tears started streaming down his face as all the stories his father had told him to scare him a little resurfaced. The whispered conversations of the medi-wizards and witches whispered now into his ear. The alarmed tone in his father's tone as he talked to his mother when they thought he was in bed and not listening on the steps.

He would never get to be like his dad now; he could never be a great wizard.

The door to his room opened by he didn't notice; he only noticed the new presence when he felt arms wrap around him and got the familiar sent of the woods, vanilla and lilies.

His small arms wrapped around his mother and he buried his face into her shoulder the tears staining her shirt.

"It's alright, baby. Mummy is here, and she will always be here for you."

His father stood behind her silently; watching them without saying a word. Slowly he turned away and went to sit outside the room.

He put his head in his hands before running them through his lightening hair and resting them under his chin.

So far his research had led to nothing; no one had any clue how to reverse the effects of a werewolf's bite. There wasn't even anything out there to contain the pain of the transformation. All the research he had done while sitting in his office and filling out the papers to get it documented that his son was a cub had come to nothing but the facts that werewolves were mindless killers.

He sat up when his wife came out and looked at her sadly as the healer went back into the room.

"He is alive, Lyall. That is all that matters right now."

She sat next to him.

"Hope, he is a werewolf. You saw how he looked and this was after one moon; what about the amount he has to go through for the rest of his life. He will never get to go to school and we will have to move to make sure no one notices."

He buried his face in his hands again and he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"He is still your son, and we will do anything and everything to help him through this and show him that he is loved."

Lyall nodded slowly and sat up as the healer came out followed by Remus.

Remus looked pale as a sheet with bags under his eyes. The bandages around his arm peeking out from under the sleeve.

Hope gave him a small smile, standing from her seat next to her husband and picking her son up. Cradling him close like she did when he was just a small baby.

Seeing the look in the healer's eyes, she tooking her son down the hall to wait for her husband to be done.

Lyall watched them before turning his attention to the healer who was standing silently by the door.

"I know I have been over this with you but I do want to repeat myself so you know," the healer started.

Lyall nodded.

"He will not be much trouble to restrain during the moon at this age but as he gets older more trouble may come along. You will need blood replenishing potion for the wounds and basic healing skills should help with the wounds though the special healing medicine made for wounds like that does help him recover quicker; and remember to get him registered with the ministry."

Lyall nodded, it was a lot to take in.

This wasn't how their life should have gone; it should have been just him coming home and teaching his four year old son a few magic tricks to help him before school. School was not an option anymore, and neither was a normal life.

"If you have any questions, please contact me Mr. Lupin…and I wish you all the best of luck."


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Crickhowell, Wales  
13 April, 1964**_

Remus stared out the window of their house; the families with younger kids sitting out on their front lawns as they had a nice early spring picnic. Behind him boxes were being packed; since they had arrived back at their normal home all they had done was pack.

His mother and father had decided the best course of action was to sell the home and get away from the muggle and wizard society.

The Lupin family was going to drop off the map.

First destination was the cabin in the woods where he was bit; just a few miles out of their small community. It was isolated enough so they could control a small werewolf cub while his father worked on finding a healer that was able to help them.

Nana Howell, his mother's mom, had been contacted and told that they were moving to France because Lyall's work had moved him and the opportunity was too good to skip. His mother and father's friends around their small home were told the same lie as well.

All of this small bit of panic and hurry was because of him.

He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.

His eyes locked on his friend across the street; Jason.

Jason was like him, a wizard in a small wizarding family. His parents both being muggle born thought that it would be better to raise a kid in a setting they were used to.

Jason was only a year older than him, and since their mother's had been friends they had been around each other. Now he was leaving, no real explanation for him.

His friend kept looking sadly at their house as the boxes were moved out; his mother opting for a moving truck and driving there since they had to act the part in the muggle community. He hadn't talked to Jason since the accident, and he didn't understand why.

Yes, he was a werewolf. After the initial shock of the first transformation wore off he came to his four year old terms with it.

He was just something bad once a month, the other times he wanted to still play and run around and have fun with his friend.

Lyall didn't agree with his son's idea, telling his wife that in time Remus would understand why this is happening. That their son was too young to fully understand what it meant to be a werewolf.

All Remus understood was it meant pain; oh so much pain. He had barely spoken since the full moon.

His young mind still racked with the shock of the pain of it all; how it felt to be calling out in help and no one answering.

Only flashes in an almost black and white memory kept him up at night as he felt the sharpness of claws and bites tear into him.

"Remus, come on sweetie we have to go."

Hope's voice rang out to him and he sighed. His small frame jumping from where he sat and making his way out of the empty room.

Most of their things would be put into the family vault in Gringrotts; he heard about the bank and with everything that was happening he doubted he would be able to go and see it.

Under his arm he had his book; his small feet scurrying to his mother who held out a hand.

"Come on, baby, time to say good bye to the house.

They walked outside and Remus turned and waved the house good bye with his mother; before gold flecked eyes met Jason's across the street.

The four year old gave a little wave, and Jason waved right back.

Remus didn't pay attention as he was lifted up by his father and into the back of his mother's car. He didn't pay attention when his dad said something to him; he only kept watched Jason through the window.

He squirmed a little in the car seat but didn't say anything else as the family pulled out and followed the moving truck away from their little town.

* * *

Halfway down the road, Remus began to squirm in his seat. He was always a relatively well behave toddler but he was still just that. A four year old that didn't like being in a car seat so long.

The book was boring to him, as he knew only some of the words and the pictures were less colorful; plus it was only fun if his mother read to him. The little black dog toy he had named Snuffles had fallen to the floor in the two hours and neither his mother or father had reached back again to pick it up.

His new found source of entertainment had been lightly kicking the back of his mother's chair; who was driving at the moment.

It started with one or two little kicks, and had now started to a few rhythmic ones.

The young werewolf cub was finding joy in the faces his mother was making as she struggled to focus on the road. Lyall being oblivious to the situation as he slept next to her.

"Remmy, honey, please stop kicking on my seat," he said as politely as she could after what seemed like the fiftieth kick.

Remus looked up into the mirror to see deep green eyes giving him the warning look.

Last thing Remus Lupin wanted was for his mother to start counting down; he didn't know what happened when she got to one but he didn't want to know.

His feet flopped back down so they were dangling above the seat and he sighed.

"Try to take a nap, baby, we will be there soon."

Hope sighed as she focused on the road again; giving her son a glance once or twice in the mirror as the four year old squirmed in his seat before focusing on the rain that had started to slowly fall from the sky outside the window.

The car fell silent except the snores of the man sleeping next to Hope and the gentle hum of the engine.

Hope followed the road lazily toward the cottage; dreading what she would find there and what would remind her of the night three months ago when he little baby was attacked.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't talked on this story at all; and I was trying not to but there are things I want you, my lovely readers, to know: **

**1\. Writing for a four year old is harder then writing for a five year old even as one as smart as Remmy...but he is four and wont really understand that being werewolf=bad fully besides that his daddy's stories about them were bad and he gets a lot of pain during moons. It will wear on him. **

**2\. I miss Before the Lightning greatly, but I love this story just as much. **

**3\. Roy's story is in brain storming mode**

**4\. This story will be slow in May because I have a butt load of things including: finales, a convention, two concerts, and a play**

**5\. This story is based off the actual lunar patterns of the skies in the seventees, I have read almost all werewolf lore including the stuff from Harry Potter Universe, and I love Remus to bits imagining him as a fluffy ball of death as a toddler werewolf BUT I dont want to rush this. Remus' stories (yes stories) are going to span probably a good deal of mini novels by me because he had a lot of shit thrown at him before Harry's third year. **

**Love you all. **


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

**Moony**

_**Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhowell  
14 April, 1964**_

Remus woke up to the sun tickling his nose and a frown on his face. His small hands rubbed his sleepy eyes open before he sat up and looked around the room he wasn't in when he fell asleep in the car.

The room looked the same from the day before that dreadful night making him freeze.

A moving picture on his dresser of his parents waving, and a little baby in his mother's arms that could only be him. A poster for the Welsh National Quidditch Team hung on a wall and the dragon on the front flapped its wings silently; a gift from his dad who was certain his son would learn the sport.

The walls painted a slightly blueish-grey; an oak dresser on one wall, an empty spot by his window, and his bed sitting along the same wall as the door.

Slowly Remus climbed out of his bed, and jumped a little as the cold wood floors met his feet. His hearing picking up the sounds of rainfall outside the safety of his home as he made his way out of the room and toward the stairs.

His feet stopped when his ears picked up on voices in the living room.

"…You cannot be serious about keeping that-that thing, Lyall. Think of Hope! She is a muggle, she can't defend herself against it if it decides to turn on you."

Remus froze; ice seeming to spread up his spine as he plopped onto the first step.

That was the voice of his grandfather; he recognized it barely without its usual laughter or pride. Last time he saw Lyall Sr. had been New Year's only a few months ago.

It wasn't unusual the old wizard had missed his birthday and he hadn't thought anything of it seeing that he was in the hospital because of that attack, but that was more than a month ago today being the fourteenth.

His Grandfather hadn't come to their old home to even see if he had been fine that short few weeks they had stayed at their; not even when Easter passed on the twenty-ninth of March.

And here he was yelling at his father about keeping…something.

"He is my son, dad, and your grandson!"

Remus' heart lurched in his chest hearing his father's voice raised. It sunk to his stomach when the words settled into his small mind.

Did Grandpa not want him to with his mommy and daddy? He hadn't done anything wrong, and he would never hurt his mother or father.

"That thing up there," Remus could just tell from where they were standing that the old man was pointing to the stairs, "Is not my grandson. He is a cold blooded killer, and you remember that when the day comes and you see it with your own eyes, Lyall."

Silence rung throughout the house; surrounding Remus with its think energy that surrounded the air.

As quietly as he could he let his little feet take him down the stairs and peak into the sitting room; his bottom lip trembling at the sight.

His grandfather stood tall, grey hairs lining the ash brown locks and a mustache he always thought looked funny bristling on his lip as cold brown eyes glared at the matching pair that belonged to his father.

"I will ask you to leave now, Dad."

The term left Lyall's mouth like it was full of poison. The fireplace behind his own father; roaring away awaiting the wizard for transport.

"I am not leaving until you see the reasoning behind what I am saying. You are living too close to a wizard and muggle village, that thing will grow and soon you will not be able to control it any more. He will fester into a wild animal and not hesitate to kill you and hurt many other innocent lives without another thought in the world."

Lyall's wand was brought out too quickly and aimed straight as his own father's nose.

"I invited you here to explain the situation, I invited you here for Remus to get a better late Easter holiday then the one he got since we were rushing to move, I invited you here so you would understand."

With every word, Lyall's voice got louder as he backed his own father up toward the fireplace.

"Not to call my son a monster, or a killer. He is a perfectly talented young boy of four, and one day he will show you that he is better in heart and magical skill than any of the past Lupin's have ever been!"

The wand left the face of the older man; Lyall's face grave and full of anger.

"And I will do whatever it takes to help my son through life."

"You should have euthanized the beast, Lyall. He isn't your son anymore…he is a werewolf."

Silent in the living room rang throughout the house again and tears pricked to Remus' eyes.

Grandpa didn't love him anymore because the monster hurt him. Grandpa thought he was one of them; he hated him because he got hurt. He probably hated him because of that night where he felt like he was being torn apart.

He didn't wait to hear his father's reply; his little feet ran for the front door; pulling it open fast and not caring that it slammed as he ran down the rocky, dirty path that was the drive way to the cottage.

Daddy probably hated him too for what he was, he was just keeping him around because he felt sorry that he let this happen to him. Mommy probably hated him to for being so weak against the pain.

Remus' bare feet stung as they hit the dirt; he barely noticed. He only cried out when his toe got stuck on a rock and he tripped; the pain rushing through him backing the tears come out faster. He held his right foot and sobbed, nose starting to run and mud and rain sticking to him.

The pain spread through his foot slowly; the big toe that was hit becoming an angry red. He barely heard his name being called as the rain began to belt down harder onto the earth around him.

Arms wrapped around him soon after though and he clung to them; burying his mud, tear, and snot covered face into the shirt. The soothing sent of the rain and his father washing over him as he was carried back to the house.

He hadn't gotten to run very far.

When they got back in the house was silent besides the rain pouring onto the roof. Lyall leaving his muddy boots out on the front porch as he carried his shaking and sniveling son up the stairs; the words his father said about the child in his arms ringing in his head.

Remus was not like those werewolves; he would make sure of that. His sweet little Remus would never be like one of those that think more wolf than human.

The man carried the shaking boy into the bathroom and set him down on the toilet; wiping the mud from the four year old's face.

"It will be alright Remus, I'm not leaving you. I promise you; I will never leave you."

* * *

After a hot bath, some dryer clothes, and some tissues the two Lupin boys settled onto the couch and turned on Mrs. Lupin's television. Lyall wasn't really paying attention to what was happening on it though.

The man was too focused on Remus.

The four year old had barely said a word since the events that had passed, and with his wife gone to get groceries and him on leave from work still he was alone to take care of their son.

The son that had fallen asleep after a mug of hot chocolate and curling close under a blanket with his face pressed to his father's side.

A strand of wavy, light brown hair had fallen into that little scarred face as the child slept.

"If only he saw that you like I see you, Remus. If only they all saw you like this, then maybe they would realize that you are not a monster. Just a scared little boy."

Lyall leaned down and kissed his son's head lightly.

"Perfectly innocent."

* * *

**A/N: I was so tempted to put Dr. Who in here as the show they were watching since Hartnell would be the ONLY Doc and it had come out a year ago but I didn't feel like looking that up.**

**I also need to put some things as a warning: As much as I would LIKE to keep this historically and/or culturally accurate as possible (so yeah 60's, 70's, 80's man~) and Welsh/English/ all across the pond to me things since I am in America so please be patient with me I am trusting google to help me with a few things.**

**BTW: this chapter started out REALLY hard to write**


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7

**Moony**

_**Lupin's Cottage**_**  
**_**Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhowell  
26 April, 1964**_

Through the short time in the cabin life went on as relatively normal. His father spent more time in his office though, sending letters with their old owl. The old owl who had seen young Remus as a threat when he went in to ask his father a question and attacked him.

Silver, their cat, had scratched him upon seeing him in the back yard and ran away hissing.

It made the four year old's heart sink; what made it sink more was waking up on the twenty-sixth and feeling the dull ache in his bones grow more.

It had started on the twenty-second, waking up feeling a little achy. It accelerated throughout the week.

Last night he couldn't sleep at all, spending most of the night staring at his ceiling; the glowing stars and moon that he had gotten him mother to stick on the ceiling shining down at him.

All the past week he had been eating whatever he could, now he felt sick to his stomach.

The whispers between his parents had started today.

The morning sun bleeding through his curtains alerted him that it was morning; as well as the smell of bacon drifting up the stairs. His nose picking up on it quickly.

Remus forced himself out of the bed and down the stairs; his ears picking up on something being discussed in the kitchen.

"You don't understand, Hope, today is the full moon. We aren't prepared for this."

His father's voice drifted to him first as he stood near the door way.

"I understand that my baby will be feeling very sick today and needs our love and care. If you are so worried about the preparations you deal with the magic and I will find a spot for him."

"Hope-"

"Shush Lyall, he is still small. Your healer said so, so all we have to worry about is containing a puppy. An adorable little puppy, that may or may not be dangerous but is still your son. No if, ands, or buts."

The forceful clatter of a plate sounded from the kitchen.

"Then you can work with hiring a private expert to help heal him. We just have to deal with the issue at hand. Now eat, you have things to do today."

The sound of Lyall sighing in defeat sounded next, and he backed away from the door.

The moon; that dreadful, dreadful word was back again. He thought that it would only happen at the hospital and be done; no more whispers about the moon and no more pain.

The hunger that had been there before had disappeared again as he rushed for the back door in desperate need for air. His arm forcing the sticky door open as he tumbled into the grass.

As soon as he did the familiar sent of dirt and grass hit him full force.

Remus looked up and all he saw were those yellow yes staring at him through the bushes; his small heart pounding hard as he stumbled back; knees giving out so he sat down hard on the back step.

The night of the attack playing fresh in his mind.

It was back again; back under that hard glare and shining teeth. Back in the cell under the hospital; screaming out in pain as his body changed.

He barely noticed as strong arms wrapped around him, or his face being pressed into his father's chest. He didn't remember starting to cry, or when he had lashed out in fear and scratched his father's face.

All Remus did remember was falling to the ground and the look of fear on Lyall Lupin's face as he stared down at his son, blood coming from a single, shallow cut on his cheek. He stared into those brown eyes he was fond and proud to share and saw glowing gold staring right back in the reflection.

Fear gripped the four year old's heart and he scrambled back.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't-!"

Hope came rushing into the hall to see her son curled into a ball on the floor; his back pressed to the door of the cupboard and her husband staring at the young child in fear.

* * *

Lyall locked himself in his study after that, a bandage over the cut and a hard, stone face. Remus cried into his mother's shoulder before locking himself in his room. Crying that he had hurt his daddy and now he hated him.

The poor woman didn't know what to do; she could clearly see that Remus was stressed today and so was Lyall. She could see that both her boys were frightened, frightened of the beast that neither could avoid.

By the time lunch came around and neither of them showed up in the kitchen to sneak the things she was making she had enough. Marching right to the study her husband had barricaded himself into and opened the door without knocking.

"Lyall Christopher Lupin!"

The whole room was stacked with books and parchment; a tawny owl hooting at her from its perch by the window. She could care less about that when seeing her husband rake a hand through his hair and continue to read over a line in a book.

Hope didn't wait; she walked over and pulled the book away. Not giving Lyall time to protest.

"You are going upstairs right now, and counseling your son!"

"That thing…that was not my so-"

A sharp ring was heard throughout the room, as Hope's hand stayed in the air and a red mark made its visible appearance on Lyall's cheek.

"He is not a thing! He is your son whom you had spent four wonderful years with and will spend more. He is sick Lyall, just sick, you have been reading these books but I seem to know more then you. He is scared, and though he is human you cannot imagine him having to come to the realization at the age of four that the moon is bringing him pain!

"He was scared and you are over reacting to a tiny scratch! We are raising a werewolf cub, not a gold fish. There are going to be scratches and moments of rage because he is scared, he feels scared and alone and you locking yourself in here with your books acting like you hate him because you caught him at a bad time-well you might as well leave this house and never come back!"

Lyall sat quietly staring at his wife; his face dumbstruck. Her tawny hair had fallen from its bun, catching the light of the afternoon sun and turning it a soft gold around the edges. Her eyes burning with a small fire that he loved.

Guilt wormed its way into his heart; his son's face after he hit the ground and saw the blood. Remus' cowering expecting him to be thrown out since he had heard his grandfather's words about him. He had gone against what he had told his own father about his child.

Lyall stood up and embraced her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be telling me that," she pushed him away, "Tell your son."

* * *

Remus had closed the curtains and hid under his blanket after the scratch. He couldn't remember what had come over him when he had done that; but he knew it had been him.

His grandfather's words echoing in his ear.

_Cold blooded killer._

_Wild animal. _

_Kill. _

_Monster. _

_Thing. _

He gripped his hair and pulled hard on the shaggy, light brown hair. So much like his dad, the father he hurt because he was really a monster.

Tears started to appear at the corner of his eyes.

Maybe he should run away, hide in the woods where animals like him belonged.

A knock on the door made him break from his thoughts and he peaked out of the blanket as his father walked in.

He ripped off the blanket quickly and started to plead for his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I was scared and confused a-and angry and I hurt you! I understand if you hate me now but don't give me away! Please, please, please don't get rid of me!"

Tears escaped down his chubby cheeks as he cried; burying his face in his father's chest when the man came over and hugged him.

"No, I'm the sorry one Remus."

The man let his son cry out and pet his hair gently.

Tonight the moon would rise, and his son would be taken from him for a few fragile moments. For a few moments this small child will be nothing more than the murderous beast he saw reflected in those startling gold eyes that had been on his son.

But for right now he was simply, Remus Lupin. A four year old, scared of the dark, and being unloved. He was a child that hated chicken but loved anything sweet or salty. He was a four year old that needed his father to protect him from all the demons out there, and by God was Lyall going to do that.

Even if it meant death.

* * *

Slowly the sun set and the moon rose over the Lupin's cottage. Down below the hill where it sat was a small community.

None of the people up there were aware of the cries coming from the home. None of them were aware of the screams coming from a small boy locked in a spare room as the moon pulled him in the most terrible ways.

None of the heard, because it was too far away. None of them heard because of a broken hearted wizard's tears.

None of them heard the cries of a mother as she sat outside the room and heard the dull thumps; too scared to sleep because she knew she could not relax while her baby was hurting himself unknowingly.

None of them knew a werewolf cub was closer than they would like.


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8

**Moony**

_**Lupin's Cottage  
Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhowell  
7 August, 1964**_

Over the past months it had just started to become a repetitive cycle that seemed to worry his mother more and more as time went on. During the time before a moon he had started to eat less than normal, seemed drained and bored, and wander around the house in a daze; a very bored daze.

His father had started to call in special healers that said they could do the job and fix Remus, for a cost, a very pricey cost. His father paid it without discussion to his mother and Remus ended up sitting there for a very long time only to get the result at the full moon and the healer would disappear.

That plus the money on the potions and remedies needed for him was showing signs of being very pricey.

Remus also went through fazes during the full moon week, it would start out as tired and achy and even starving, then the closer it got the more he would spend outside on the swing and would snap at people quickly though apologize and beg for forgiveness later.

After the moon he would lay in bed, sleeping off the pain after drinking many potions and being bandaged.

Today was no different.

* * *

Remus watched out the window in the living room as a man came up the drive way a bag under his arm and a hat covering his eyes. He already knew what this man was here for, to tell him that the next moon he shouldn't have to worry about anything.

That in a few days he would be a normal kid like anyone else.

He was the fourth one to come, and by now the four year old's hope about not feeling any pain at the end of this month was dimmed. This man was probably just here for his dad's money and had a cheesy smile to add that on top of it.

When the doorbell rang he moved and flopped onto the couch he had been kneeling on and stared at the ceiling. He listened as his father opened the door and as he and that man had a whispered conversation.

The sound of money being passed over, and the foot falls of feet coming closer to the room.

Remus rolled over and turned his attention to the television that had been playing some show he hadn't been too engrossed in.

"Remus."

"Hm?" The four year old didn't look up at his father as he stared at the shapes on the TV.

"This man is here to have a look at you, says he knows a way to help."

Remus sighed and sat up to look at the man; observing him a little curiously. The man had dark hair, a young, handsome face, and seemed to have an air of aristocracy.

"Well I wouldn't say a way to cure, I did never say that, but there is research going on to help control the wolf side during the moon. A potion, which I am getting funders for to help research since the ministry seems very unhelpful when it comes to these matters."

The man smiled, and it sent a chill down the four year old's back. Something that just didn't sit right about this man.

The man walked over and sat across from Remus; observing him curiously with dark eyes.

"Only reason I came today was to explain the effort to your father; he seemed willing to help."

Remus scooted back a little, a frown on his face.

"That all?"

The man smiled, and nodded.

"I'm here to help you, Remus. No one your age should have to go through what you are; and nothing should stop you from learning magic."

His father made a noise and the man sighed and stood up.

"We will talk in my study then, Mr. Riddle."

The two men left Remus sitting in the sitting room; the young four year old a little paler then he had been earlier. His brown eyes having a ring of gold that only came out when the wolf decided he wanted to take a peek at the world.

He locked his arms around his knees and blinked.

Remus didn't like, Mr. Riddle.

* * *

Mr. Riddle had arrived at around ten, and his father had kicked the man out in fits of yells and shouts around one.

Remus had watched from where he sat at the small dining room table.

He hadn't seen his father that mad before, and whatever that scary man had said he was sure it hadn't been good seeing his father react like that.

The four year old moved and stared at the drawing he had been coloring book he had been scribbling in and frowned. The anger in the air was starting to get to him.

He listened as his mother walked out of the kitchen quickly when she heard the door slam and heard her words as she tried to calm Lyall down.

"Lyall, honey, calm down."

"Hope I just can't, that man. Oh that man, he is as evil as they come. To think he can come in my house, saying he is researching a way to help my son, take my money, and then comment on muggles and muggleborns in such a rude way. Like having a werewolf as a child would change my views of the ministry and muggle society."

"He probably didn't mean any offense, dear."

"Oh he meant it, mark my words, Hope that man is nothing but rotten."

The conversation started to fade into whispers as Hope led her husband to his office so they could talk. Neither of his parents knew well enough of his hearing enhancement and with all these conversations about the outside world and concerning him he was too embarrassed to say anything.

Though he was guessing they were catching on.

Remus turned his attention to the peanut butter sandwich that had only been half way eaten beside him and frowned at it.

Pushing himself off the chair he made his way to the back yard and sighed when he breathed in the fresh air.

His small feet leading him to the swing, handing on a tree branch nearby. He couldn't really make is move without his parents pushing him, and could barely climb on it, but he when he got on it he liked to just sit there.

It was becoming a very popular place for him to just imagine stories in his head to get away from the aches and pains that had recently come into his young life. To get away from the whispered fights around him.

He had only been sitting there for a few moments when his ears picked up foot steps behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know they weren't his father of his mother because both were more cautious when it came to approaching him from behind.

The scar on his father's cheek was enough proof of that.

Still the fear of the situation had gotten to the young cub and he turned quickly; only to find the yard empty.

He didn't wait for anything else to happen. He jumped off the swing and stumbled onto the ground before getting up quickly.

His feet carrying him fast towards the door and into the house; away from the watching eyes of whatever was out there.


	9. Book 1: Chapter 9

**Moony**

_**Diagon Alley  
London, England  
10 August, 1964**_

Today was a special day, at least in Remus' mind. He had a smile on his face as he walked next to father down the busy, walk way that was the wizarding market.

His hand held tightly by his father as he lead them toward the apothecary; his eyes happily watching as the robe clad families walked around, a lot of kids in their doing their shopping for school. A small part of him longed for when he turned eleven and could join them.

The events that happened three days ago were at the back of his mind; everyone seemed scary to him. The man hadn't poked or prodded at him; or even gave him something icky and smelly to drink. He had just talked and said that he was funding something to take away the pain.

Why should he worry, it was probably more lies anyway.

As they walked into the little apothecary, Remus' interests turned elsewhere. His eyes locking on all the weird herbs and potion ingredients. His tongue sticking out when he saw something gross and slimy in a jar.

He giggled and let go of his father's hand to explore while he got the things he ordered from the counter.

As he wandered the shelves with interest. He hadn't been allowed to go anywhere in the wizarding world since the bite. He couldn't remember the last time he had been around other wizards.

He didn't really fully understand why his father had wanted to bring him with him, but a chance to go somewhere that wasn't the grocery store with his mother was something he would have begged for.

The small brown eyes locked onto something that looked like fine silk. He reached up for that jar just as someone next to him was. He hadn't even noticed the person; quickly he drew his hand back and whipped his head around to stare at the person.

The boy was just slightly bigger than him, had dark hair set into waves and touched his chin, and silver eyes that stared at him with just the same amount of curiosity. By the look of the kid's clothes though he was one of the rich families his father spoke of not so very highly.

Remus suddenly felt a little subconscious in his worn jeans and one size too big sweater.

"Sorry."

Both of them talked at the same time; they shut their mouths and stared at each other before laughing.

"We really shoul-"

Giggles erupted from both of them again. When they had finished their laughing spurt they both looked at each other curiously.

"So, you a muggle or something?"

Remus blinked at the boy's strange question before he shook his head no.

"No, my mum is though. I'm just here with my dad because he needed something-"

The boy's grey eyes seemed to widen a little.

"Your mother is a muggle? What is that-"

"There you are! Your mother was looking for you, we have to go get my books and you have to come along you know."

The boy stopped and turned to look up at the girl that come around the corner. Remus couldn't help but think she was pretty.

Her hair a shade of brown that looked almost black, her eyes a little more blue then silver like the boys, but both held the air of rich and well off.

"But Andy!"

"No but, Mr."

The young girl didn't wait, she took his hand and led him away from Remus. The boy looked back at him sadly giving him a little wave before they disappeared around the corner and out of the shop.

Remus frowned, he really wanted a friend and that boy seemed nice even if he was a little weird. He didn't even get to know his name and that made him really sad now how was he supposed to find him later.

He looked up at the jar, reading the label and realizing it was unicorn hair. Such a pretty thing, and both of them seemed to like it. He reached for it again but his father's hand took his just as he was about the grab it.

"Come on, Remus, no time for looking at things."

Remus didn't dare say anything back to that tone. It had been rushed and stern; he just let his father lead him out of the shop and back down the street.

As they reached the brick wall that lead to the Leaky Cauldron a question bubbled out of Remus.

"When can I go to school like everyone else?"

Lyall looked down at him sadly, and said nothing making Remus' heart sink. He would never get to be like these students, and he would never get to have a chance to meet that boy again.

* * *

_**Lupin's Cottage**_

As soon as their feet hit the fireplace back at their home; Remus made his way up the stairs and pushed the door open to his room.

His little face falling onto the bed.

Why did his dad not answer the question? Was it because of what happened every month? Weren't they going to fix that?

He wanted to go to school, meet people, and be a great wizard like his daddy.

It had only been a few months since the bite; there was still time. They had all the time in the world.

The quidditch players on his posters flew by him happily as he looked up.

Did his dad think that what his grandpa had said was true? That he was a monster. Surely that couldn't be it, that boy at the store had seemed nice he probably wouldn't be scared of him.

So a few people were scared of what he was, he was still a kid, he was still young. He would learn to not be what they feared and show them he was special.

That night, as his father was taking the turn to get Remus ready for bed, Remus asked a question.

"Can you tell me a story?"

His father gave a smile and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Alright, what do you want it to be about?"

"Hogwarts, you haven't told me one in, like, a billion-zillion years."

His father's face fell a little before it smiled again; the older man getting more comfortable next to his son and sitting on his bed.

"Alright, let me see…"

Remus smile and listened, his ears perked and eyes wide as he listened to his dad's school days. It was told with less strength, without the usual comments about what he expected when Remus went, but all the same some glimmer of hope.

Some fantasy world that Remus could go to one day…if the owl that brought his letter didn't attack him that is.


	10. Book 1: Chapter 10

**Moony**

_**Lupin Cottage  
Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhowell  
28 October, 1964**_

Remus woke up with the sun streaming in through a window and a sudden pain running from his toes all the way up to his head. He didn't cry; a weird calmness was over his body as he felt something wet under him that could only be his blood.

The room he had been using for the moons was already ruined; and he knew that by looking at the wood floors previous blood stains and the scratches that tore the wall paper.

It would make any four year old cry if they woke up like that, but he just couldn't. He knew he wasn't getting used to it, but he just didn't feel the need.

Footsteps getting closer alerted him of someone approaching and he listened closely. A small ache in his bones as he moved to sit up, only to fall back down with a small whimper of pain.

When the door opened the calm air around him shattered. He felt the cold, hard pain hit him again like it did every day after a moon. His vision swam with tears as he curled up into his naked form; whimpering as the wounds scraped against the wood.

He could barely hear his mother's reassuring words, or feel his father's arms pick him up before he faded into the darkness to escape the pain.

* * *

When his eyes opened again he was back in his plain little room, staring up at the ceiling. He was starting to wonder if this is how his life would be forever.

Yesterday, before the moon, he had been sitting on this very bed. Throwing up whatever his mother gave him even if it was a few crackers.

He had asked if they were going trick-or-treating for Halloween and his mother only shook her head no. Telling him he wouldn't be feeling well enough.

His argument that with all the bandages he could pretend to be a mummy and they wouldn't need to put a lot into a costume. The answer then was changed to a 'I'll speak with your father.'

His life was just this room, that other room, and the swing out in the back.

Remus body ached in protest as he sat up, using the head board of his bed to keep him up. He looked down at himself to examine the damage.

A stained bandage was wrapped around his left arm, his leg was in a splint meaning walking to get something to eat or using the bathroom would be no fun, and he could feel bandages wrapping up his torso.

Another bad moon, not extremely bad like the first two had been, but still bad.

The clock on his wall showed that it was past three in the afternoon. He had been sleeping off the pain for a good long while.

"Mummy?"

He coughed, his throat feeling scratchy. His ears picking up on the sound of his mother hurrying to the room.

"I'm right here, baby," she pushed open the door with a cheery smile, "What do you need?"

"…Can I go trick-or-treating still? Please, I promise I won't be out long."

Hope looked at her son, bandaged and broken; sitting in bed with wide hopeful eyes and as pale as a ghost. She remember only a few hours ago, his small form clutched to her husband's chest covered in red and all her thoughts just being that he bay had died.

That little boy only asking for the smallest little thing that her husband was too scared to say yes to.

"Yes, baby, anything my Remmy wants."

She sat next to him and pulled him close to her gently; petting his light brown hair.

Remus smell the familiar sent that was his mother; a sigh escaping him as the petting.

"Thank you."

His eyes fluttered close again as he listened to her heart beat and was rocked back to sleep.

* * *

_**Llanbedr Village  
**__**Northwest of Crickhowell  
**__**31 October, 1964**_

Remus smiled happily as he walked up the street with his mother; the extra gauze working well to disguise his wounds as being a mummy.

The little basket he had brought was filled halfway with candy; some of it already getting eaten.

Hope Lupin was wearing some of her husband's old robes that she had tailored, and when she had revealed to her husband why she was tailoring him he had protested loudly. Remus was lucky to even be out there tonight.

And boy did he feel it.

Everywhere kids ran around, asking for treats in their costumes.

As he limped up the walk way to another house he bumped into a boy dressed as a ghost. The boy was taller than him, probably about a good two years older making him around six.

After they go their candy they both started talking.

"So you are a mummy?"

"Yep, my Mummy helped me."

"That is cool, I wanted to be the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick but my brother said that was too hard to make."

Remus kept walking with him toward the next house; his mother trailing behind and watching closely.

"Nearly headless? How can someone be nearly headless?"

The boy only shrugged, "My brother won't say; says I have to find out when I get to go to school."

Remus listened as the boy told him about things as they got candy, both of them sharing weird stories and talking about the shows they saw on the television, even getting into a small fight about which super hero was better.

The boy's stories were all about the stories that his brother 'made up' about school.

What Remus got from what the boy told him was that he was a wizard but wouldn't say it out loud, his brother was older and went to Hogwarts, and that he really liked him.

"I'm Remus by the way."

"Bart; where do you live? I have never seen you around and I mostly know everyone around here since this place isn't so big."

"I live just out of here and up a hill. My family has a cottage up there."

This is where Hope decided to interfere weirdly.

"Okay, Remus, I think it is getting late."

It wasn't a lie, lights were starting to turn off and people were going in.

"But Mummy-!"

"No buts, say good bye to your friend."

Remus pouted and looked at Bart, "I guess I got to go."

Both boys stopped outside a house, Bart only smiling.

"It is okay, this is my house anyway. You should come over sometime. I could show you my comics or something."

Remus nodded, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Yeah! Alright!"

He waved as he ran back to his mother, both of them making the walk back to their house. Remus talking to his mother excitedly, and Hope listening with small nods.

She was just happy that he made a friend.

* * *

**A/N: I am speeding this up a little more because Remus' life PRE-HOGWARTS gets a little repetitive so if it seems jumpy please don't mind. The first two years are the most important but still things are hard to write when the main character is four and nearing five.**

**But I have things planned so this isn't going to be too boring I hope.**

**PS: I am still VERY American so all English-Welsh-Scottish culture is still foreign so I am going off google when I get names for things in Wales and how things work on the Island of Great Britain. So please excuse me if I get things wrong I needed a name for a village. **


	11. Book 1: Chapter 11

**Moony**

_**Lupin Cottage  
Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhowell  
12 December, 1964**_

Snow feel outside in a steady rhythm, and Remus shivered as he watched another breeze pick up the fine dusting on the ground and blow it up with the falling flakes. The fire in the sitting room was roaring with life and he had about four layers on to keep him warm.

Since winter blew in he had been feeling like a popsicle; doing whatever he could to stay warm. His mother's hot chocolate being one of the main things he had partaken in finding the sweet taste banished any ill feeling he was having.

He turned his head when his mother walked into the room; his father having left early for work today. The holiday season coming closer meant a little bit more hard work at the Ministry.

Hope smiled at her son, tightening the scarf around her neck.

"You want to take a trip to town and pick your Dad out a Christmas gift?"

Remus smiled and nodded, jumping off the couch. Any chance to get out of the house was a chance he would take; that and the off chance he would see Bart again.

He had only seen him twice since the meeting at Halloween, one time being in the grocery store when his mother went to go buy some more food, and the other being when he actually went over to Bart's house.

Turns out Bart was the youngest child in his home after his brother, actually only the age of five not six like Remus had guessed, and was part of the wizarding family of Schmidt; a high up German wizarding family that had a minor position in the Ministry.

His father didn't personally know them; and neither did Lyall know about his son going over and spending the day playing the cold air with Bart.

Remus shoved his boots on and pulled a thick coat on over his many layers of clothing. He smiled when his mother put a hat on his light brown hair and slipped gloves onto his hands.

"Off we go."

She took his hand and they left the house together.

* * *

_**Llanbedr Village  
**__**Northwest of Crickhowell**_

Remus wandered around the small shop with a bored expression on his young, scarred face. His feet stopping when he reached the back of the shop and came across the few books they had in the back.

Grabbing one, he flipped through frowning at the lack of pictures. They always made it more interesting to read, though he wondered if his mother would buy him a new book since the story book he was given on his birthday was practically memorized since his mother was using that to help him learn bigger words and reading comprehension.

Remus was too engrossed in trying to figure out a word in the book to realize a small figure was sneaking up behind him.

"Boo!"

Remus jumped and the book went flying and landed on the ground. He spun around fast and came face to face with a smiling, freckled face of Bart.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Rem!"

The older boy laughed, a twinkle lighting his brown eyes as he wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulder.

"Bart! That wasn't funny."

"Sorry, it was only a joke though, don't go whining about it."

Remus gave a little pout; he liked jokes but wasn't too big a fan of them getting aimed at him.

"So, what are you doing?"

Remus's face went from a pout to a smile in an instant.

"Looking for Christmas gift for my dad."

"Oh…any luck?"

The child only shook his head no in response to his friend's question. Putting the book that had fallen back on a shelf.

"When I can't think of what to get someone I usually draw something."

Remus only shrugged and looked around some more, Bart following behind him as they started to talk. The young wizards finding things funny like the Father Christmas figurines, or how their reflections looked in the reflective decorations on the Christmas trees that were scattered around the shop.

Hope came looking for her son a few moments later, having not found him in the book section where she left him she had panicked a little. Seeing the young cub with Bart she relaxed.

"There you are, Remus. Did you find anything for your father?"

Remus turned around from playing with the little toys that were placed around a small tree hearing his mother.

"No," he pouted, "And I tried really, REALLY hard to find something too."

Bart giggled.

"I tried helping."

Hope smiled at Bart before taking her son's hand and lifting him up off the floor easily.

"I'll help look then, with all three of us searching I am sure we can find something."

The three of them searched the store for a little while longer before running into Bart's parents. Hope and Mrs. Schmidt started talking about Christmas plans; Mrs. Schmidt trying to invite the Lupin's over for Boxing Day but Hope quickly declining with a hurried excuse about her mother coming over.

Remus frowned at the lie but said nothing; the nineteenth was the moon. His mother's calender said so since all the days were now marked in red. He wouldn't be well enough in time for a visit and in a few days he would be feeling the effects.

Mrs. Schmidt didn't pick up on anything odd and got into a talk about just having to have Remus over again. Hope brightened at that topic and agreed, both mother's hurrying to try and plan a date and a time for their little boys.

Remus looked over at Bart with a bored expression on his face, and both of them gave silent nods to each other before slipping out of their mother's holds and walking away. Mr. Schmidt winking at them bother as reassurance that what they were doing was fine.

Bart and Remus went back to playing with the toys, waiting a full twenty minutes before the women came and collected their boys.

"Come along, Bart, you will see Remus next month don't worry."

"But Mum-"

"No buts, young man."

Bart sighed and waved good bye to Remus.

"See you, Lupin."

"Okay, see you, Bart!" Remus smiled at Bart before looking up at his mother.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

_**Lupin Cottage**_

When the two of them got home it was about three in the afternoon; the snow had stopped falling and what they had managed to buy would last them a good small bit.

Remus skipped out into the snow, two bags in hand as he helped his mother carry the groceries inside. Most of the bags containing wrapping paper, decorations, and ingredients for treats. His bags contained a little bag and the gift for his father his mother helped him pick out; a nice, simple, pocket watch.

The young werewolf cub felt a little proud at picking out the little copper item, though in reality it was fully his mom's choice but he claimed it all for himself.

Halfway through carrying in the bags his mother had chased him off saying he couldn't be peaking at the rest.

That made Remus smile because he knew what was in them; and he knew where his presents were hidden. Later that night he was going to make it his personal mission to go find them.

His father came home around six, dinner in the process of finishing and looking tired as ever.

"Daddy!"

Lyall stopped and put down his brief case just in time to catch the little bullet of his son in a hug.

"Hey short stuff, how are you today?"

"Good, mummy and I went to the store and I looked for a gift for you, and I talked with a boy I met at Halloween, and now we are ready for Christmas…"

Remus was picked up and sat on a chair at the table. His father only picking up on a few words that he four year old was saying.

"…and me and Bart are going to see each other next month maybe, and I bought you a present and…"

Lyall gave a little frown at the mention of this new friend; his paranoia kicking in about people discovering his son was a werewolf kicking in. It was no secret that Remus was sometimes just talked without thinking, even if he quieted down since the bite when it came to people he knew he could tell them a whole tale in under a minute.

Hope came in a few seconds into the story about Remus' gift searching adventure and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Alright time for dinner, you can finish telling him the story later."

They all sat down and held hands, letting Remus say the small prayer before they dug into their food. Lyall giving his wife a look that just said they needed to talk later.

* * *

"He can't go see that boy, Hope. What are you thinking!?"

The words echoed up the stairs long passed ten when Remus was supposed to be sleeping. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore what he was hearing.

"I am thinking that we can't keep him separated from the world like this just because of something that happens once a month, Lyall."

"You don't understand, you can't possibly understand what it means to be what he is!"

"Why because I am a stupid 'muggle' that doesn't understand the magic world like you do? Well guess what I do understand being a mother and I am not letting my baby live alone and in fear of himself forever. He needs friends."

He heard his father huff and his feet start to pace.

"That isn't the reason, the reason is when they find out what he is they will chase us out and he will be scarred more than just the one's he already has. Hope, they will fear him and they will hurt him if they find out."

"If, he doesn't have to tell and he can still live a normal life."

"We both know Remus, it will slip out eventually and soon word will spread through the village that a werewolf is nearby. We will have to flee in the dead of night, and then Remus would really, and truly be hidden from the world."

Remus pulled the pillow over his head and tried to block out what his mother and father were saying. That wouldn't happen, Bart was his friend he would never be scared of him.

But if his mother and father didn't want him to tell, then he wouldn't. He would just be Remus Lupin, four year old wizard nothing more.

A tear slipped down his face as the door to his room closed fully without him doing anything.

Maybe it would have been best if he just went to sleep when he should have instead of listening in on his parent's conversation.


	12. Book 1: Chapter 12

**Moony**

_**Lupin Cottage  
Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhowell  
24 December, 1964**_

Usually the only reason a child would be up late into the night on Christmas Eve was to listen for Father Christmas bringing the gifts. Usually the child would not be feeling the ache in his bones, or the need to stay up and listen for noise.

Usually a child would not be a slave to the moon.

This was not the case for Remus as he lay in his bed, tossing every so often as he tried to ignore the pain in his bones and the small headache he was getting from the lack of sleep.

His body still aching from the moon four days ago despite his father's help in healing him.

The curtains to his room were drawn tightly shut since the shine of the sliver light made him shiver in fear.

He was slowly starting to fear that light; when most people found it a small light to breathe the darkness of night he found it sent shivers up his spine.

Remus rolled over for the fifth time that night and looked up at the ceiling; his hair probably going to have a big knot in it by the morning. He really didn't care, in the morning Christmas would be here and maybe he would feel a little better.

The clock on his wall ticked; reading that it was only ten thirty.

A frown on his face the young werewolf cub pushed himself into a sitting position and got out of the bed. His body protesting as he worked toward the window and moved the curtains apart so the moon's light shone on him.

He glared at the moon, his usually brown eyes getting a golden gleam that was only from the wolf.

"I'm not afraid of you."

The moon stayed up in the starry sky silently; the light it was giving off making the snow on the ground glitter gently. Next to the moon was a bight little twinkling star, as if watching over the thing that brought him pain just a few days ago like a loyal companion.

His glare lessened as he leaned on the window sill and rested his forehead on the freezing glass of his window.

"I'm not…afraid…even though you hurt me…I'm not afraid."

This was a time for little children to be celebrating; waiting for Father Christmas to come and give them gifts. Remus didn't feel that, a small part of him started to doubt that something so nice could give anything like him wonderful gifts.

Remus fell asleep, perched on the window sill the light of the moon surrounding him. A comforting blanket around the four year old, created by the thing he now based his life around.

* * *

_**25 December, 1964**_

Remus woke up with a crick in his neck, and his body feeling ready to collapse as soon as he stood up from his terrible sleeping place. Just last year he would have been out of the room and jumping on his parents' bed before the sun fully rose.

Today it was around nine, his body felt achy from sleeping in such an odd position. The healing bruises not too happy with the way they were resting on the hard, wooden window sill. He slowly got up and stretched much to his bones protests and made his way to the door.

The strong scent of Christmas breakfast hitting his nose; his stomach flipped in a way that said he probably couldn't eat anything. The moon was still pulling on him a little.

His mother's humming Christmas tunes following soon after the scent.

He got to the first step before he was lifted up from behind.

"Hello sleepy head."

Remus gave a weak giggle and hugged his father as the man carried him down the stairs. The whole area down stairs was decorated with garland, a small tree sat in the sitting room twinkling with shiny ornaments that were either passed down or hand made by the family.

"How are my boys, on this fine Christmas morn'?"

Hope smiled happily when the two of them entered the kitchen; giving her husband a quick kiss and kissing her little boy's cheeks. A giggle escaping her when her little man made a face.

"Hungry, Hope, though I am sure Remus wants to do something else."

"Presents!"

Even if the four year old was paler then he should be, with the moon pulling on him from where ever it was after it sunk behind the hills, he wasn't going to let it ruin his Christmas.

Hope laughed and set a piece of toast onto a plate and handed it over to the four year old.

"Eat some of this first before we get there, sweetie."

Remus frowned as he was placed on a chair, watching as his father pulled a piece of mistletoe from his pocket and dangled it playfully over his wife's head before she gave him a kiss.

The four year old stuck his tongue out in disgust but focused again on trying to eat the toast without puking it back up. The food not sitting right in his stomach as his parents sat next to him and sat next to him and started their own breakfast feasts.

The overwhelming scent of the food from the other plates made his stomach do a small flip but he said nothing. He focused on his toast and tried to force his stomach to also let him eat some begs and bacon.

Remus sat there as patiently as he could when he finished the small piece of toast and bacon, staring at his parents as if that would get them to eat faster. A playful gleam came into his mother's eyes as she started to eat slower and that was the last straw.

"Mummy!"

Hope laughed, "Alright, alright we will go and open presents and then me and your father will finish our food."

Remus grinned and jumped off his chair; wincing a little as his body protested in a sharp pain to the sudden movement. He hid a grimace and rushed to the sitting room; already reaching under the tree for the presents under there.

There were fewer then what he remembered from last year but he didn't complain; having seen a lot of money go into the random healers and cure efforts for his sake.

His parents followed after; smiling as they sat on the couch and watched as the red, gold, and green wrapping paper was ripped into by the hyper child.

When the terror to the presents were all over Remus came out with a few new socks, a newly knitted jumper, a book on magical creatures which he knew was from his dad, and some candy.

His father smiled happily at the watch; ruffling the boy's hair happily. His mother giving both her boys a kiss on cheeks before getting up with a claim that breakfast needed to be finished and the Christmas dinner started.

Remus smiled as his parents left the room as he slipped his new socks on his clod feet and the jumper over his head. It was slightly too big most likely for him to grow into it.

It felt like a warm hug, and it made him smile. He moved and climbed onto the couch, a Christmas movie coming onto the television; the aches and pains he was feeling slowly disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: So I had this all nice and typed up but then I realized that the moon calendar I had been using had been misread.**

**I changed the wording a bit in the last chapter to help with this. The full moon in December of 1964 was on the nineteenth. It may not matter to you but I try and stay true to the moon cycle of the time. **

**Sorry for the little trick before, I realized the mistake after I posted this chapter before. **

**You find anything still wrong then please don't be afraid to comment. **


	13. Book 1: Chapter 13

**Moony**

_**Schmidt Residence  
Llanbedr Village  
8 January, 1965**_

Remus laughed as his legs carried him down the street; trying his best to keep up with Bart. In his pocket a few loose coins he had found on the street jingled happily; his gloved covered hand carrying a small bag with candy in it.

"Hurry up, Remy! Mum will be home soon!"

The six year old called back, a smile on his pale face as he moved the younger boy along.

The got back to the house as soon as Mrs. Schmidt arrived in the fire place, a happy smile lighting up her eyes.

"And what have you boys been up to?"

She glanced at their red cheeks, pinched from the cold air outside.

They both glanced at each other and giggled.

"Nothing."

They both laughed again when they said it at the same time. Mrs. Schmidt only shaking her head with a fond little smile.

"Well whatever nothing was it must have been cold for you. How about a nice warm cup a cocoa to warm you both up."

"Yes please," Remus smiled a little as he watched her pull off her gloves and scarf.

She was pretty, for a girl, nothing like his mother. Mrs. Schmidt's hair was a dirty blond like her son's and her eyes were a more hazel then brown. She moved to the kitchen as both of them finished taking off their winter clothes.

Remus leaving on his two jumpers to keep warm.

They both moved quickly into the kitchen; happy smiles on their faces as they sat on the chairs and waited for their drinks.

Mrs. Schmidt handed them both mugs and sat down next to them; all of them warming up with the warm drink. Bart and Remus giggling happily when they saw they had mustaches from the fluffy froth at the top of their drinks.

The warmth of the drink seemed to calm the boys down a bit; when three o'clock came around both the boys were lazing on the couch. A few board game boxes stacked near them, and their eyes slowly starting to close.

Mrs. Lupin only smiled seeing her son like that and picked him up.

"Thank you for having him over, it was very nice of you and I can tell Remus enjoyed it."

Mrs. Schmidt only smiled, "He is a joy to have around and it is nice for Bart to have someone close to his age to play with."

"Well, he is invited over any time."

The women talked some more as Remus dosed off in his mother's arms.

* * *

_**Lupin Cottage  
**__**Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhowell**_

Remus yawned when he opened his eyes; finding himself laying on the couch in his own home. His mother's humming coming from somewhere in the house though he couldn't pin point it.

His eyes glanced at the clock and sighed when it said four; he had been only asleep an hour. His father would be home in two more.

The fight his parents had about him going and seeing Bart burned in the back of the young child's mind; confusing him a little on why he couldn't be friends with the young boy that lived close.

It was nice to have friends; Bart made him feel normal. Like nothing was going to happen in nine days when the moon rose.

If these so called 'cures' weren't going to work he was going to have to live with that face so he might as well enjoy the time he has unplagued by the moon.

Plus he was sure if Bart ever found out about what he was he would be cool with it; Bart found dragons and such cool.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up; pushing the blanket off of him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small lollipop Bart had bought him and smiled; popping it in his mouth he got up off the couch and started to walk around the small expanse of the cabin.

Almost a year living in this place and he was starting to become very familiar with the cracks in the floor, and the dents in the wood.

He knew which boards squeaked and which were a little old and loose.

His sock covered feet slide a little on the wood flooring before he stopped outside a door at the end of the first floor hall.

It used to be an extra room, holding things that the Lupin's had moved into it over the years. Now it was empty except with tattered curtains, bars over the windows, and the carpet that had been left in their torn to pieces.

He shivered thinking of every night he woke up in their feeling ready to cry from the pain only he never could. What would come from crying about something that was becoming part of a monthly routine?

The week of he would be irritated, or tired, hungry sometimes; and after he would be tired and achy and not want to eat much at all.

It was a fact of life; his life at least.

"Remus!"

His mother's call shook him from his sad little thoughts.

"I have some extra cookie dough if you want some!"

A smile broke out on his small scarred face as he rushed to the kitchen; sliding on the tiles.

Hope Lupin only laughed and handed him a bowl and a spoon; the oven behind her having a trey already baking a good two dozen treats.

They both sat on stools in the kitchen and ate some of the dough; laughing happily as they waited from them to be done.

"So, I was thinking of bringing Bart over here on your birthday? Just a nice small little party in the back if the snow and wind clear up for that day in March."

Remus looked up at his mother hopefully; the spoon still hanging in his mouth.

"Could we!? I really want him over!"

Hope smiled, "Of course we can; it is your birthday after all. Nothing should stop you from having a good birthday."

Remus smiled happily; liking her logic. He nodded happily at her idea and taking another scoop of dough.

"Can I have a big chocolate cake? With lots of icing?"

Hope only laughed, "We'll see, Remus, we'll see."

* * *

**A/N: So, I am speeding up just a bit because going through every single day is hard, and his life is repetitive...and we have to go through so many birthdays before he turns eleven. So if a year or two is skipped I just hope you wont mind, you have the idea of what happens in the year. He has a friend but he is mostly alone in the house with his mother. **


	14. Book 1: Chapter 14

**Moony**

_**Lupin Cottage  
Welsh Countryside, Near Crickhowell  
10 March, 1965**_

Five; the age that says that a child is no longer to be considered a toddler, but also the age that says that they are still young and more ready to learn.

Remus ran around in the melting snow in the back yard; bundled in his coat and Bart chasing behind him. Hope was watching him from the window a small smile on her face.

Behind her a small, half eaten cake laid on the table; chocolate icing fingerprints were over her table that she knew she had to clean up soon but she was finding too much joy watching as her little boy had fun with another kid near his age.

The six year old and the five year old tackling each other and rolling around in the snow.

She turned away from the two young wizards and went to clean up the birthday party mess. It was best to let them play.

Let them be the children they were.

* * *

_**11 May, 1966**_

Bart came over almost every day after that; and if he wasn't over the Lupin's then Remus was over the Schmidt's house. Both of them growing quickly and were as tight as brothers would be.

The Schmidt family was always happy to have Remus over, with it being a nice distraction for their child while his brother was in school. By the next year, Remus being six and Bart getting closer to seven, it was hard to get them apart.

The young Schmidt had started to walk to the Lupin's cottage and spend the night since it was usually a long walk.

Lyall even slowly warmed up to the boy; the man having slowly started to give up on finding a cure though his eyes and ears never stopped listening for any news about a cure for Lycanthropy.

It was a warm day in early May; Bart was pushing Remus on the wing out in the back yard of the small cottage. Both of them had been talking about the nonsense that children come up with; today's topic had been if pirates could really beat a ninja or not.

Remus had made silly points on how Pirates didn't really have any fighting style so obviously they would surprise the ninja when the dark assassin was found. Bart had said the pirate wouldn't be ready for an attack from an unseen person.

The conversation died away after a good while; both coming to the conclusion that the ninja would not even feel the need to get on a pirate ship to fight the captain in the first place.

A bird tittered in the silence; Hope was starting a garden of herbs nearby; his large hat hiding her face from the sun that was shining down on the Earth. She wouldn't be able to hear what the boys were talking about.

"Hey Remus…"

"Hm?" Remus kept kicking his legs; expecting to hear Bart ask for it to be his turn on the old swing that was hanging on the tree.

"Where did you get those scars?"

Remus stopped swinging; and looked at the other boy. Compared to Bart he was paler in comparison, the scars on his face having faded only a little since the attack two years ago. With the moons every month he had gotten into the habit of wearing long sleeve shirts and long pants mostly to hide the new additions to his body.

He was skinny, and short; his light brown hair cut shot so he had a small cow-lick in the back though his bangs were starting to grow long and it was a little annoying to him. The scars were always a touchy subject; Bart having asked it once before about a year ago and Remus just saying he didn't want to talk about it.

The memories of the attack had been too fresh in his mind then now the six year old barely remembered it; his brain seeming to refuse to remember it. That and his four year old brain then only saw blurs and pieces of memories.

Bart shifted a little nervously, "Sorry, just…I was wondering again…mummy told me most magic can get rid of scars and such…"

"My dad says that these scars will never fade away, Bart…" Remus' voice was low. His gold flecked eyes locking onto Bart's normal brown.

"You promise not to tell anyone, this is a really, really big secret."

Bart's eyes widened and he nodded; moving closer to him. His little head nodding up and down quickly.

Remus' serious gaze never wavered.

"We are friends, and friends don't say other's secrets," Bart whispered.

Remus glanced back at his mother; there was only one really stern rule he had been told every time he was going to see Bart and that was to never, EVER, mention the attack. Never tell anyone that he was a werewolf.

It made no sense to him; Bart was his friend and wouldn't hate him. He would probably help him with all of this; think it was cool like the muggle's did in their stories. Even if it was just their fiction to them they still loved reading about werewolves.

Remus' voice was a low whisper as he told the story to Bart, starting off with three words.

"I'm a werewolf…"

* * *

_**Midnight  
**__**Lupin's Cottage  
**__**12 May, 1966**_

The cabin was silent as lights started to come up the hill toward the home that housed the Lupin family. It wasn't a large crowd but it was still a good amount of wizards that held their wands aloft; angry looks on their faces.

Remus' stared up at the ceiling; tears were still in his eyes as his parents finished packing the boxes and putting on warm clothes to flee in. There was no time to get the car; there was no time to do anything.

_Bart had listened to the story; first reaction to the first thing Remus had said was laugh of disbelief but as Remus finished the boy had gone pale and was staring at Remus in fear. _

"_I'm not that bad now though, only when the moon is around and then I feel all sick."_

_Remus hadn't picked up on Bart's fear till the seven year old had started to back away from him like he was a wild dog ready to spring on him. _

"_Bart?"_

_Remus got off the swing and took a step towards him. _

"_Stay away! Y-You…you monster! You were only around me waiting to eat me weren't you?" _

_Remus' face crumpled and he shook his head desperately, "No, no Bart you-you're my friend!"_

_Remus had tried to get to him but something pushed him down to the ground when he brushed Bart's shoulder. Accidental magic on the young Schmidt's part. The boy ran as if he was about to be attacked; hurrying for his house in desperation. _

_Remus lay there and started to cry; his mother hearing the shouting and knowing what had happened. She didn't hesitate to go and tell Lyall after picking up her little boy and rushing him inside. _

The Lupin family needed to flee and fast; werewolves were seen as dangerous dumb animals. The ministry was wiping put the idea that these were people with a disease, they were just animals and no matter what they were evil and killers.

It wasn't like they were people that had the unlucky chance of being hurt.

Most of the things in the house were being left; the small amount of heir looms of the Lupin house that his father had been given were left and locked in the attic. Food was being left in the intentions of them coming back to get it maybe.

Lyall had shrunken the boxes and luggage that he could and stuff them in his pockets; his face was grave. He grabbed his wife's hand and reassured her; telling her to relax.

Just as there was an angry pounding on the door the Lupin family disappeared into the night with a small pop that signaled apparition.

* * *

**A/N: So, this has to be my favorite chapter so far. The jump was a little rough but I think it established the events well enough up to that date in May. Now, not a lot of things are being cracked down on werewolves yet but they are still seen as beasts in the eyes of many.**


	15. Book 1: Chapter 15

**Moony**

_**Sarrant, France  
12 May, 1966**_

The family appeared in the walkway of the small village; it was late and the stars were out. Barely anybody was around as Lyall lead them from the small side street in the main area.

Remus clung to his mother; his eyes watching the strange new area carefully.

The shouts that he heard from the people, the names he heard being called. They were calling for him.

_Monster. _

_Beast. _

_Half-breed. _

The six year old whimpered and let himself be taken to wherever his father planned on settling them down. If he just hadn't told, if he had understood what it meant to be a stupid animal, maybe this wouldn't be happening.

If only he hadn't left the house that nice so long ago… maybe his father would still love him.

* * *

_**Sarrant, France  
**__**2 June, 1966**_

The small house they had gotten was small, had only one floor and was a good walk to anyone nearby. Lyall hadn't taken long to find it, the seller was more than willing to give it away for the price Lyall set for it.

There was a shed in the back where Remus would have his first transformation away from the old home, but the news fell on deaf ears.

Since they arrived and said in an inn for a little while Remus had barely talked, or ate, or smiled. The boy gave his mother dead looks, and avoided his father's gaze. It wasn't hard to figure out the six year old blamed himself for all this.

It wasn't hard to see the boy was growing up too fast.

His normal hair cut that happened in May to keep the hair short had been denied, the short bangs growing shaggy. The six year old stayed in the plain room with only the clock as company, and the darkness as reassurance.

The ache in the child's bones told him that the next night would not be a good one for him. The new surroundings would not be pleasing to the wolf, but in his mind he deserved that pain.

Remus was the reason that they had little money, Remus was the reason they had moved. He let his parents down.

He rolled over on his little bed and buried his face in his pillow; contemplating suffocating.

"Why…?"

"Why what, sweetie?"

His mother had come in, he could smell her scent, the sweet calming aroma that made him want to act like a babe and hug her. He wouldn't look up and give in; he was a monster he didn't deserve that.

The scent came closer as the woman sat down on his bed; reaching and stroking his head.

"Why did… did you let me live… if you knew I was going to be evil?"

"You aren't evil baby," he heard the pain in his mother's voice and took it as it hurt her to lie.

Hope was only hurting because she had to lie to him about something like that, because that is what mother's do. Lie to make their kids happy even one like him.

Remus didn't fight as his mother pulled him away from the pillow and onto her lap; making sure his face rested on his chest as she cradled the child close.

"You lived because you are a fighter, and I am not giving up my baby because some stupid wizards can't see that you are still human."

She kissed the top of his head lightly.

"That you are still my little, baby boy."

Remus clung to her shirt and shook his head no; his mother couldn't understand. She was a Muggle; those people were wizards, they knew the truth. They could see the danger that was really him.

"Now, I need you to eat something while you still can… tomorrow will be a stressful time."

She held him tightly as she lifted him up; struggling only a little since her child was getting close to the age where she could no longer lift him.

Hope carried him to the kitchen with a small smile on her face; setting him down on a chair as she began to prepare lunch for him.

* * *

The night of the second was long to Remus; he was tucked into bed at eight though he was sure his mother knew he wouldn't sleep.

The door to the room was shut and he stared up into the darkness. It wasn't as dark as it normally was, but wanting to avoid the glow of the moon, he kept the curtains closed, making it darker. He wouldn't be sleeping, he never slept the day before the moon.

He rolled over and tried to close his eyes; just a month before he was calming himself down with the plans he had with Bart; now he had nothing. He was anxious; anxious because he had a feeling that something would go wrong.

"… The shed won't work…"

His golden hued eyes snapped open when his ears caught onto parts of a conversation.

"It has to… no room… he can't transform… the moon…"

"I know, but it isn't sturdy…"

Remus shivered; pulling the blankets tighter around him. He rolled away from the door so the conversation happening between his parents could be forgotten.

He had only closed his eyes for a second before he felt a small bit of light hit his face; opening his eyes, he found that the curtains were letting a sliver of the moon into his room.

The traitorous jerks.

Slowly the young werewolf stood up and moved toward the window; grabbing the curtains ready to pull them together only to freeze when he caught sight of the taunting moon. So near full he could hear the wolf howling in him.

Clawing at his flesh wanting to be released.

He gasped in fear and in a motion too fast for normal he made the curtains close tightly.

"I-I'm not… I am… afraid."

He whimpered at the silly fear as he sunk to his knees by the window; tears starting to fall. He was the moon's slave, it hurt him and pulled him. It was the reason that he could never be normal.

The tears kept flowing as he thought of everything he had lost his family.

Remus ended up crying most of the night before falling asleep by the window; a sliver of moonlight still somehow finding its way in and caressing his face gently as the child slept.


	16. Book 1: Chapter 16

**Moony**

_**Sarrant, France  
4 June, 1966**_

_Remus was running; he didn't know from what or whom but all he knew was that he had to get away. He just had to get away. _

_He felt small, and helpless like he was three one more; like he was back in the back yard of the cottage. _

_He heard something growl behind him and his small heart stopped, his dared to look back and saw great yellow eyes staring back at him. The beast fully hidden in the shadows of the trees. _

_The thing he had been running from; surrounded by the darkness of what he guess was a forest; some how he found himself in a small clearing. _

_The clouds above were holding an eerie golden glow. _

_The beast in the shadows slowly crept closer and he almost cried out in shock; it wasn't a monster at all. It was him, from the skinny limbs, to the shaggy hair; the only thing different was the pointed feral ways of the face and the eyes. _

_The soft his eyes he prided himself from having both his parents were a golden amber; a golden amber glowing as if the boy in front was an animal. _

_Remus fell to the ground in shock and all too soon was there another beast upon him; the clouds had parted and the golden moon, shining proudly in its full, was glaring down at him. _

_He felt his skin prickle, he heard the other him laugh, he felt the burning feeling everywhere, and worst of all he saw the other him, the one with the scary eyes and the wolfish features, transform into the great wolf that had almost killed him that night. _

* * *

_**Unknown Location, England  
**__**4 June, 1966**_

Remus cried out in fear as he woke up bundled up in blankets and bandages; his head on his mother's lap. Tears were being brushes away gently; his eyes in a mixture of their calm forest and amber glow as he forced himself to come to reality.

The smell came to him first, the French countryside they had moved to didn't smell like rain, and harbor; he knew for a fact that they didn't have that scent that was purely British Isle.

The voice came next to his ears and then the surroundings.

Sounded like somewhere in England, and looked like somewhere in England. Though he barely had been out of Wales since the recent move.

Fear etched in his heart; something must have gone wrong with the recent move. There was no way that they would have needed to move so soon after that.

What if he hurt someone?

What if they were going to kill him now?

What if his dad had left them here, because he hated him now just like Grandpa and Bart?

More tears started to slide down his face that Remus barely had time to look at the place they were in. If he took the time he would have taken note of the calming appearance it had, and the familiarity of it.

His mother held him tightly and gently rocked the six year old.

"It's okay baby, nothing happened. We are at Aunt Celia's house; you remember your auntie right? She is going to let us stay here for a little while your Dad goes and finds us a new house."

Remus sniffled but wasn't calmed by his mother's words.

No matter what Hope said; he couldn't get the fears out of his head. He couldn't push back the angry words and look of hatred on Bart's face. He couldn't push away the face that he was a monster.

* * *

_**Aunt Celia Lupin's House  
**__**Tinworth, Cornwall, England  
**__**Wizarding Community  
**__**5 June, 1966**_

Remus lay silently in his bed; listening to the unfamiliar house and the silence that surrounded him. When his father had come back in from where ever the man had went he barely looked at his son; just that subtle refusal to look at Remus made him want to burst into tears for the third time since he woke up.

Whatever he did he didn't mean to do it; he had no control. Oh how he wished that wolf had killed him instead of giving him a life plagued by such a life as this.

He didn't say these thoughts out loud; his mother would be horrified to hear such things come from a six year olds mouth.

But Remus no longer felt six; the time he spent with Bart felt like a thousand years ago; he felt he was a hundred. His bones ached, his back hurt, he had seen the pain of the world.

He was sick of it; sick of it all.

He kept silent though; and he let his mother carry him up the stairs to the bedroom.

He let her think he was sleeping for the rest of the day; he wasn't. He had observed his wounds when she was gone.

Bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs possibly meaning they were fractured of broken; signs of blood all along his bound tightly arm meaning that was hurt to the bone as well; he tenderly licked a scratch the cut through his lip and went down to his chin.

He flexed his ankle; barely feeling the shock of pain that caused to the bruised and swollen ankle.

None of that made him want to cry, what made him want to cry was that he would have to face that for the rest of his life. As long as he kept on living; live for his parent's maybe, least his mother. Living for himself was not an option.

Now as he lay in the middle of the night, staring up at the bland ceiling, he had come to a conclusion about himself. A conclusion he had pushed away for two years.

"I'm a monster…"

He whispered the words as if they were evil; as if just saying them would make a hidden threat jump out at him.

He carefully said them louder.

"I'm a monster."

All too soon a memory flashed into his head; a couple minutes of him being the wolf.

_The wolf's howls slowly ceased as he looked around his new confines; growling at the scent of that ever present child he could always smell but never find. _

_This new cage was small and looked flimsy; and in an attempt to escape, to find the scent of human, he started to pound his body weight against it. _

Just as the memory began to fade, Remus could hear the ring in his ears of the shed he was in crash and fall apart.

The six year old sat up wide eyed in horror; tears brimming to the edge of his eyes.

He had escaped, he had probably hurt people, the ministry was going to come and kill him now before he knew was life was.

He would never be as great as his daddy or as grown up as his mommy; he would be the monster that he truly was in their eyes.

Tears slipped down his freckled cheeks and he muffled his sobs into a pillow; not caring about the pain it caused to his abdomen.

He deserved the pain after what he did to whomever he hurt.

* * *

Lyall paced in the living room, the clock on the wall striking three with an annoying song his sister loved so much. The clock had belonged to his mother once, but with her passing everything now belonged to Celia; the daughter that held the Lupin name with pride.

The child that was going against their father's wishes and harboring the werewolf rat and his ungrateful son who raised him.

Lyall ran a hand over his face and looked up when his wife came into the room.

"You should be asleep."

"I can't Hope, I'm too worried. I didn't want to come to this so soon but he is growing too fast. I am only lucky those charms to keep the beast fenced in worked."

Hope moved and touched his shoulders gently.

"You will think of something, you always do. It is to help him; that is what we are here for. To help him."

Lyall just stared at the moving picture on the mantel piece; it was of him and Hope holding a small bundle. On the frame was curly writing in golden ink in his sister's writing, 'Welcome to the world little nephew.'

The bundle in the picture moved; a small hand appearing and grabbing hold of his mother's hair.

"For him..."


	17. Book 1: Chapter 17

**Moony**

_**Aunt Celia Lupin's House  
Tinworth, Cornwall, England  
Wizarding Community  
19 June, 1966**_

Remus stared out his window in the guest room with a bored, and distant expression on his face. Most of him was hidden by his aunt's pink curtains so only his eyes could see the children playing in the street.

A wizarding community; people that knew what he was and could kill him with the flick of his wand.

He shuddered at the thought; his mind going back to Bart's reaction to him.

As much as he wanted to go out and play with the kids out there, he didn't want them to figure out what he was. He didn't want to be responsible for them being thrown out of town again.

Hearing footsteps come up the stairs he ducked away from the window that faced the village. Rushing and sitting on the bed and shoving one of the books he took from his dad's stuff under his pillow.

Silently he hoped it wasn't his aunt coming up the stairs; he hadn't touched anything or did anything to make any noise. He was doing as he was told, showing his face a minimal amount of time and pretending he didn't exist.

His dad was out trying to find a home that would suit their current needs, hopefully in a hidden area where they wouldn't be near people but still close enough to a place where he could easily get to the ministry and his wife would be near muggles and if needed get a job.

Hope, meanwhile, was doing her best to keep her son happy and unstressed about the current moon. Though Remus put up a good act she could easily see he was still distressed about it.

The whole idea that he was really a monster, that he almost killed people, scared the child to bits. He was facing the world at too young an age.

He was learning of the hate and the wrong at an age he was supposed to be chasing bugs in the back yard and enjoying the magic he showed signs of.

His mother's face peaked into the room with a kind smile; Remus relaxed a little seeing her.

"Hey baby, I brought you some lunch."

She carried the plate in with her; sitting next to her son on the bed and resting the cold plate on his lap. Moving the bangs out of his face so she could see his eyes.

Remus looked away from her quickly; looking at the sandwich his mother had brought him; his stomach doing a little flip at the thought of eating it. He still picked it up and took a small bite, not wanting to upset her.

"Thank you."

His voice was soft, and silent. His eyes looking everywhere but at his mother's face.

"So, your father thinks he may have found the place. We won't have to stay here for much longer."

She petted her son's head as he ate slowly; watching him carefully. She wanted the little boy she had seen just a month ago; laughing and playing in the back yard of the cottage.

This Remus was quiet, and scared, and barely ate or came out of his room.

Carefully she pulled the four year old closer to her side and hugged him close with one arm.

"I was thinking, maybe later today, we can go out and see if we can get you any new books and maybe even a present for your father? It is father's day today, I'm sure he would like something from you."

Remus said nothing and stared at his half eaten food; his mouth in a small little frown.

Hope sighed and took the food from him and put it on the plate, moving the plate aside and dragging him onto her lap. Gently she kissed his head, the shaggy brown hair tickling her nose.

"You can't keep yourself locked up because the world says you are one way, you have to take the chance and show them you are another way. Something better then they believe, something much better."

He looked up at her, his eyes a mix of their normal brown and gold.

"But what if I am not? What if I really am as evil as they think? I don't want to be evil b-but they all say I am, a-and I am bad."

Hope hugged him close to her chest.

"You aren't evil, and you aren't bad. Who you are, and what you become are up to you. You make the choice to listen to them or fight their words. Those people back in the village didn't understand so they were afraid, people call things they don't understand evil."

She kissed his forehead.

"But you aren't evil, sweetie. No more evil then your father or me."

Remus gave a little nod and shifted in his mother's lap. Hope rocking him a little in her arms; shielding him the best she could from the world's words.

* * *

In the end they both had ended up in Celia's kitchen; making a cake for Lyall and making a mess of themselves.

Chocolate batter and vanilla icing stained their hands, faces, and in Remus' case, his hair.

The little boy's face actually seemed a little lighter and more appropriate for his age; laughter bubbling from him when his mother dotted icing on his nose as they waited for the cake to bake. Both of them happily eating the left over batter.

Celia seemed to avoid the kitchen for the amount of time they were in there, but Remus wasn't worried over that. The sound of his father's return when they were just pulling out the cake made him grin and run out of the room.

"Daddy!"

He was caught in his father's arms and lifted into the air; the man's tired face lit into a kind smile.

"Remus, look at you, you're a mess."

Gently the wizard swiped some of the icing off his son's freckled and eating it. The sticky hands for the six year old staining the grey robes the man was wearing on accident.

"Mummy and I were baking."

Lyall gently set the child on his shoulders.

"Were you? Was it you or your mother that made you such a mess?"

Remus only giggled and let his father carry him back into the kitchen where his mother was waiting.

* * *

Remus looked around the little room that night; the boxes that held his things were stacked near the door ready to be moved when tomorrow came.

It would be his last time in this little wizarding village, and in his mind, the last time he would be close enough to other people that would be at risk of his presence.

He laid down in the bed again and rolled over; and closed his eyes; trying to get some sleep before the move.

* * *

**A/N: We are getting closer to the end of this little part into Remus' life. I need your guys' opinion on something though. Should I just make like many stories for this like have this as one 'book' and then have first year as another and so forth or just lump it all into a very long story here? Or maybe I will just retitle chapters and have them like Book 1: Chapter 1 and such…I don't know. All I know is this is going to be a long story, longer then my Wally West story that is for sure.**


	18. Book 1: Chapter 18

**A/N: Updates on how this story will be broken up will be own below (love you all followers. but there is no need to read that of you don't want to)**

* * *

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
28 June, 1966**_

Their new home was small, nothing like the house he barely remembered from so long ago. Just like that house they lived in a muggle community.

The differences were there; it was smaller with only one story and a cellar and it was separated from the rest of the town by a good hours walk. Remus really didn't mind that fact, finding it a little more reassuring that he was separated from the people.

His room looked over the back yard, which was fenced in and needed some tending to which his mother was determined to get to work on that as soon as she could. A little bit of hope that she could get Remus to help her with the garden instead of hiding away in his room.

Today, Lyall was getting the cellar ready for the moon that was coming up that Saturday. Being as it was only Tuesday, the pain of the moon was only a dull ache in the morning and faded throughout the day.

Remus was now curled up under his blanket in his room with a book on his lap, his eyes scanning it with interest.

It was an old copy of the book of spells, year one; taken from his father's things while they were unpacking.

He knew he had no chance going to school like his father did, no chance to be a great wizard like him. Werewolves weren't wizards, or really people anymore after they were bit.

While other wizarding children were turning eleven and getting their acceptance letter he would be in the ministry with his father getting officially registered as a 'cub', or underage werewolf.

The thought made him shudder and he tried to focus on the spell he had been reading about three times, as if trying to memorize it enough times so that it would work.

Right now, in this little book of spells, he could imagine he was getting ready to be a wizard. Like in the books his mother had gotten him for his birthday. He could be anything; a detective, a knight, an unwilling adventurer, everything and anything. Everything that wasn't a werewolf.

Wasn't him.

After staring at the same page for longer than necessary he closed the book with a soft snap; making him wince at the noise. Too close to the moon, every little noise gave him a head ache.

From where he sat on his bed he could hear the movement below the house where his father was working to make the cellar safe for a werewolf to transform. At the moment something metal was scraping against stone.

That thought made him shudder.

Remus pulled the blankets tightly around his shoulders, hugging the old little dog toy to his chest, hoping the cloth and the toy would hide him from the impact of the moon. It was a small, impossible dream but it was a childish attempt he had to try.

* * *

_**1 June, 1966**_

Hope watched the sun go down silently, the rising moon coming up over the horizon. Her hands moving swiftly as they cleaned the last pot from that night's dinner.

Not a lot was eaten; Remus had took one look at the food and turned a shade of green she did not know was possible for the pale boy.

The near-full moon glowed in the sky, and the gentle moon beams started to light up the room as the rest of the sun slowly sunk behind the tree line. Her hearing straining from any movement from the room down the hall where her son was supposed to be sleeping.

She knew he wasn't, the night before the moon was always filled with nightmares if he managed to catch a wink. She only wished he allowed her to sit in the room with him, but he had refused and ran off every time she had tried to.

The whole house was tense, and silent mostly, it was only her and Remus in the house.

Quietly she moved towards her son's room and opened the door.

The curtains were drawn tight, making the plain little room dark. Still she could see the dark outline of the small form on the bed.

As quietly, and gently as she could she made her way into the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed and moving the blankets from the young boy's face.

The six year only looked troubled, the scarred face had a small frown and his eye lids fluttering in a small dream land. Carefully she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, in a small desperate hope it would bring him peace on this night.

The small hands did loosen their hold on the small stuffed animal he had been clinging to for a second; his head tilting up at the contact. A little whine escaped the boy when his mother had pulled back, so much like a dog.

Hope sat with him all night; doing her best to sooth his nightmares.

Remus didn't wake up till the morning, for the first time on the night before a moon.

* * *

_**2 June, 1966**_

Remus stared silently out the window; the evening light making his pale features and small angles of his face stick out more than he wished they would. His head was hurting, his bones were screaming, and he could hear the smallest of noises from anywhere in the small house.

His parents whispering in the kitchen just down the hall was one of these small noises.

"Is it really necessary though, Lyall? I am sure this house is sturdier then that shed anyway."

His mother's voice sounded pleading, not that it would do any good.

"Hope, we have to. It was the enviable, the bigger he gets the harder it is to contain the beast."

Remus shivered and tried to block out his parents' words. With stiff movements he got up from where he was seated on the windowsill; his bones protesting and head spinning.

The further the sun sank the worse it seemed to get.

He pushed the blanket off his shoulders and took off his jumper, socks, and t-shirt. Best to get the difficult clothing first he had learned; didn't want it all destroyed.

His parents were still talking but he could hear his father already moving out of the kitchen to come and get him.

Remus didn't wait; already making his way to the door of his room and opening it; his bare feet not liking the cold feeling of the wood floors.

His father was there seconds later; picking him up to save his son the painful journey to the basement. Remus didn't protest; holding onto his father's shirt lightly.

Two years ago, his father had done this in their old home, with whispered promises that this wasn't forever, that he would find a cure.

Now Lyall Lupin was silent, the hope had left his eyes.

When they got down into the basement he sat his son down by a wall and ran his hands through the boy's hair. Carefully he helped Remus undress fully, and reached behind the six year old to grab the metal chain that was attached to the wall.

With shaking hands the older man locked it around the skinny ankle; the lock disappearing after it was cuffed together and becoming one metal ring.

Lyall hugged Remus tightly.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your safety and ours," Lyall's voice shook as he tried to keep tears in. Chaining up his son, the wretched moon, why did this have to happen to Remus? Why had he left that damn wolf escape the ministry all those nights ago.

Remus gave a stiff nod; his face dry of tears and blank from emotions. For being the age of six, he acted so much older. Like he had been to Hell and back.

With a small bit of hesitation, Lyall let go of his son and made his way to the stairs.

"I'll see you the first light of dawn."

The man hurried up the stairs and closed the door with a soft click to let it be known that it was locked. Remus heard the incantations from outside the door for only a second before the silencing one was put over.

No one could hear in, and he couldn't hear out.

His heart hammered in his chest; as he shrunk against the wall. The chain scraping across the concrete floor rung loudly in his ears. The wolf wasn't going to like his new leash, he knew he wouldn't.

The panic melted away as a wave of calm washed over him; his father's final charm. Helping ease him into the transformation with little fear as possible.

The small window that shown into the basement became dark, before a small ray of silver light shown in.

Remus' eyes dilated, his skin burned, his bones began to bend, and all he could do was scream.

* * *

**A/N: So, there we are, no idea how this is going to pick up from here. It kind of does its own thing, I want to go one way but it pulls me another way.**

**As for this I am splitting it in thirds to make it no too overly long but the chapters will be labeled as books (sorry for Mobile users who can't see that little edit but they all should blend together to seem like one continual story).**

**Curse of the Full Moon will be this one being book 1, First year being Book 2, and the Second Year being Book 3. **

**Next one will be years 3, 4, and 5. **

**And the last one will be 6, 7, and the Order.**

**If you took the time to read this, then good on you. You get extra, Moony love. **


	19. Book 1: Chapter 19

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
15 May, 1969 **_

Remus muttered to himself and hugged the couch pillow to his chest; outside the little home the sun shone down happily but he ignored it. His mother had tried to get him outside but he ignored that too.

His ankle was propped up on a pillow; and wrapped tightly. Stupid wolf had to go and sprain it and then try and chew it off. Why couldn't the bloody beast realize the chain was for his own good?

Remus huffed; his light brown fringe flying up and then landing on his nose. The nine year old scrunched up his nose at the tickling feeling it gave.

Most boys his age wouldn't let their hair grow out this much, his mother had suggested cutting it frequently, but he refused. He liked his shaggy mess. How it reached his shoulders, and the bangs covered his face.

Not like anyone was going to see; he never left the house really.

Sometimes he would go with his mother to a store or swing on the swing of the park nearby but that was rare. He preferred his books and his mom to other people anyway.

The nine year old sighed and moved the hair from his face and looked up at the ceiling; before putting his face into the pillow he was holding and screaming in frustration.

He wasn't mad at anything but what he was at the moment.

That and the stupid moon.

He saw his mother's calendar and knew the cycle by heart now, almost. One the thirty-first of this month he would have another moon. Looks like the second of this month wasn't enough for the big white rock.

He didn't take the pillow off his face when he heard the pop, announcing his father's arrival back at their home. Remus was too busy sulking.

He gave a little protesting noise when he pillow was moved and frowned at his father.

"Remus, the pillow isn't going to help get your ankle better if you keep screaming at it. I think that will just hurt its feelings."

Lyall gave his son a tired smile; but Remus only frowned back.

"It is impossible to hurt and inanimate objects feelings, they don't have any. It is just a pillow, and you can rest your head on it or you can scream into it when you are mad at nature."

It wasn't the first blue moon he had experienced; but he hated the feeling of not fully recovering from the first moon to be thrown into a second. His whole recovery period was thrown off.

Lyall sighed and brushed his son's hair from his face.

"So literal, I liked it better when you would laugh at my quirky little sayings."

The older man sat down by his son's feet and observed the ankle carefully; without money or a willing hospital Lyall and Hope had done their best to learn about medical care for their son. Both magical and muggle.

Remus winced when his father moved the sore foot but said nothing; he had had worse pain the sting it was giving him.

"Guess I am getting to old for quirky comments then," he sighed.

Lyall only huffed and looked at his son like he had wounded him.

"Too old…then how old does that make me?"

Remus' lips quirked up a little.

"A hundred!"

Lyall clutched his heart, staring at his son in mock hurt.

"A hundred, oh my, no wonder I have been feeling a creaky in the bones."

Remus giggled; but covered his mouth quickly to hide it. His eyes twinkling a little in enjoyments of his father's antics; he squealed in surprise when he was lifted up and into his father's lap.

The skinny boy gave a little mock pout but said nothing about it.

"So if I am a hundred how old does that make you, oh mature one?"

Remus scrunched up his eyebrows as he thought.

"Forty-eight," he stated matter-of-factly; crossing his arms.

"Oh that isn't fair, and how old is your mother?"

"Exactly the age she is now, I wouldn't dare call her older."

Lyall laughed and ruffled the shaggy mess of his son's head.

"Good, lad. You are smart when it comes to her."

Remus laughed and shook his head in a dog-like manner to put his hair back into place; the end result only giving him a lack of vision and hair tickling his nose.

"You know, a haircut wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"No, I like it like this."

Remus pouted and fixed his hair; looking at his dad with a stubborn face. The older man sighing at that and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, though I may just cut it in your sleep with the way it is growing."

"And I will make sure you don't even get near my bed."

Lyall chuckled.

"Oh will you now?"

Remus nodded and got off his dad's lap carefully; trying to put as little pressure on his ankle as he stood.

"Yep, and then I will keep my hair and get Mum's biscuits all to myself."

"Now, now, that wouldn't be good," Lyall stood up slowly, "Besides I can get to the kitchen first."

The man hurried out of the room with a laugh, leaving a stunned child.

"Hey!"

Remus hurried after his father, laughing as he limped behind. Lyall not going as fast as he could for his son's sake but still making sure to stay ahead of the werewolf.

When Hope came into the garden, she laughed at the sight of his husband and her son sitting on the kitchen floor and fighting over the last biscuit on the plate.

He boys were ridiculous, but hers just the same.

* * *

Remus listened closely to the room around him after he was put to bed that evening. His father and mother were quiet and there was no sound around the house. Carefully he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small black notebook, a pencil and three books.

It wasn't the most comfortable to sleep on but he did it anyway.

He flipped open the note book and stared at the little doodle of the moon cycle he had done on the back cover before going to the last page he had been writing on.

The basic book of spell laid in front of him, and he opened it quickly reading everything word for word by the light of the torch he had stolen from the kitchen drawer.

He jotted down little things, wishing he had a wand to try one of these spells out. Closing his eyes and imagining himself in castle walls, surrounded by students, magic, and learning. Taking what little he knew from his father's stories about school and putting them into his imagination.

Remus' little world, his little fantasy he doubted would ever come true. At least right now he could pretend, once his eleventh birthday hit and passed he would tear this little world up and forget it.

It was an unhealthy habit he had, pretending and wishing on something that could never happened, but he never wished it to stop.

Not right now at least.

Not ever.

Carefully he opened his eyes and continued to write and draw things, carefully examining all the little text books he had stolen from his dad's trunk. His eyes shining happily from the light of the torch.

"Wingardium…Leviosa…I am almost certain I am saying that wrong…"


	20. Book 1: Chapter 20

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
28 May, 1969**_

The nine year old held tightly to the ropes of his swing in the park on the dreary Wednesday he found himself in, the clouds high in the sky and covering any sign of the blue beyond it. Using his good foot he lazily pushed himself back and forth with the ground, not looking up at his mother who was sitting on a bench.

He felt sick, but that was normal when the moon was close, but it shouldn't be close. He shouldn't have to go through another painful night before he had time to fully recover from the last. His ankle wasn't near healing yet and he doubted it would be by Saturday.

When had his life gone wrong?

What else could fate do that could make a curse like this seem like a petty thing?

He got off the swing slowly and made his way over to his mother; Hope being fully invested in her book.

Remus slid himself onto the bench and rested his head on her side; giving a little smile when her arm went around him and held his skinny shoulder's close.

Whenever he was aching, or was feeling down he knew he could go to her for help. She would hug away the aches, and kiss away the pain. His mother's love was the closest thing he could get to having a friend.

He didn't mind it; it was less of a risk for other people. His mother knew, and protected him. While other's may just run away and curse at him.

Remus yawned and snuggled close to her warmth; closing his eyes when the book shut softly.

"Now, no falling asleep here. We have to get back to the house first."

"A quick nap wouldn't hurt, mum. I feel tired."

Hope chuckled and shook him away.

"Come on you."

Carefully, she got the young werewolf off the bench and took his hand. She led him out of the park and they started to walk up the street back towards their small home.

Remus held her hand tightly and walked beside her, moving closer to her when the occasional bike rider, or car passed by; his eyes never strayed much from his feet or the road.

"You feeling any better?"

Remus jumped a little, scared out of his thoughts and looked up at the kind face of Hope Lupin. The whole reason they had gone to the park was to see if fresh air would help the aches and pains that this week was bringing him.

"I don' know."

Remus gave a little unsure shrug, and looked back down at his tightly wrapped ankle.

"Guess a little."

Hope sighed and moved her hand so it was around her son's shoulders. Gone were the days she could pick him up easily and hold him close to make sure he felt safe, she could hug him still but not carry him away from the troubles. Support him, be near him, but she knew soon she would be watching him from somewhere leaving on the next chapter of life.

"Well, I am sure a nice cup of tea will perk you back up, and maybe we can make desert together? Make your dad his favorite? Hm?"

Remus only gave a little shrug again.

"Maybe."

Hope sighed, and gave her son's shoulder one last squeeze before digging in her bag for her house key. They bother stopped at the door as she unlocked it and lead him inside.

The house was quiet as they both removed their shoes and Hope closed the door. Placing her keys and hat down by the hall mirror.

She watched in the reflection as she son made his way past her and down the hall way towards his room. His small shoulder's sagging with the weight of the moon that he was currently bearing.

Her heart ached watching him as he disappeared around the bend of his door frame, but she said nothing. Today was his alone day, they had learned that. If bother too much the wolf may lash out, and that only hurt him more.

He didn't want to hurt his parents, even though they never held the accidental scratches, growls, or harsh words against him. Remus couldn't control it, and he hated that fact.

They just gave him his space like he needed, but watched him carefully in case he needed help or wanted company.

Hope moved to the kitchen and started to brew the tea for her son, humming a soft lullaby under her breath. Her eyes straying to the picture that was stuck to the fridge, the enchanted photo moving thanks to her husband's magic.

Remus, still a young baby, pushing himself off the floor and taking his first few stumbling steps into his father's arms. Lyall laughing in the picture and hugging his son tightly.

Hope let a smile work her way onto her face remembering that day, her mind getting the better of her and letting her wander. She always was told she had a bad habit of getting distracted in her own little world.

The shouting of the kettle brought her back to earth and she hurried to get it off the hot stove. Moving to finish the task she had put herself to. She tried not to let her traitorous thoughts get the better of her, but they still stayed there at the back of her mind as she carried the cup down to the little bedroom down the hall.

_What could have been? _

* * *

Remus pretended not to hear his mother's footsteps coming down the hall towards his room, like he pretended not to hear the kettle's high pitched yell that made his head pound with the small head ache that he had been getting all day.

He liked to pretend that he couldn't hear these things, the things that no normal people would have been aware of unless they were close. Or effected by, because normal people didn't have sensitive hearing.

Normal people didn't get sick because the moon's cycle though either, and there was no use pretending that wasn't happening. The ache in his bones told him otherwise whenever he moved or tried to sleep at night.

He heard the door open but didn't tear his eyes away from the window. He heard the clink of the tea cup as it was placed on his desk, but he didn't flinch. It was only his mother's voice that brought him from his thoughts.

"I brought you some tea, I know it helps a little."

Remus blinked and looked back at her, not caring to move his bangs out of his face. His eyes moving to look at the tea cup.

"Thank you."

He moved out of his seat and grabbed the cup, not moving to drink it, only staring down at the steaming drink.

He was aware of his mother's movements, listening as she sighed and got up from her seat on his bed. He felt her hand on his shoulder be placed there slowly, as if it was waiting permission to be placed there.

Remus forced himself to not lash out, to not cry, and to not be angry. The wolf in the back of his mind pacing angrily. His mother was slow when touching him, a mother shouldn't be like that.

He felt a small kiss be placed on his forehead and he finally forced himself to look up at her. Not aware of a stray tear that was slipping down his cheek, only becoming aware of it when his mother wiped it away.

"Baby, don't cry. Everything will be fine."

"No it won't," he whimpered.

He felt the cup get removed from his hands and placed back down on the desk; getting pulled into a warm embrace.

"It will. You are strong, and brave, and I promise you it will be fine."

Remus latched onto his mother, stifling sobs into her shirt. Not caring as he was moved to sit by her on his bed.

He was sick of this, sick of the moon. Sick of always having to live by it.

Sick of being sick; of feeling like he was a monster.

Sick of feeling like he was a threat to his family.

Sick of feeling so alone.

Hope gently rocked her son, humming the little lullaby trying to calm him down. Trying her best to send him the message that he was loved, that he was perfect, that he was never alone.


	21. Book 1: Chapter 21

**Moony **

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
1 June, 1969**_

Darkness, cold, numb; that was all Remus felt as he slowly came to consciousness. His eyes felt too heavy to open, and he felt something wet which his face was pressed against. He hoped that the wolf hadn't tried to mark his territory and that was what he was laying in.

He didn't dare move either way that would only ignite the pain that had yet to make itself known to him. He mentally checked himself over, trying to see if it was possible to find severe injuries without opening his eyes or moving.

It wasn't helping much, he still could barely feel anything.

Carefully, and slowly, he wiggled his toes getting a spike of pain from the leg connected to the chain.

That set the whole thing off; his body suddenly felt like it was on fire, his bones crying out, his skin burning, and he just felt too weak and tired to even cry. His mind felt fuzzy around the edges, slowly edging him back into sleep.

He was distantly aware of footsteps hurrying down; he was more aware of the calming spell coming down when he felt the full effects of last night's transformation. Biting his lip to hold back a sob when he felt hands on his bare shoulders.

Remus distantly heard his father's voice, and felt the light taps on his face as he was lifted up. The sound of the chain being detached and thrown to the side was another distant sound.

"Remus. Remus I need you to open your eyes and look at me, son."

Remus tried to tell the owner of this voice that he was fine and just wanted to sleep this ache off; but he was pretty sure it came out like an unintelligible grunt. That didn't make the annoying tapping stop.

"Remus, please. Just for a moment, buddy."

Remus frowned, but slowly forced his heavy eyelids to open and look up at his father's face, which was more of a blur of colors then a solid image.

"Good boy, now focus on me, focus on what I am saying. I need you to drink some things for me, then you can sleep."

Remus' eyes weren't focused very well, and Lyall could see that. The eyes doing there best to see the older man but it was failing. He propped his son up into a sitting position; the dead tired weight leaning against him.

Lyall reached for the potions he had brought down and made sure Remus drunk every last drop. The boy falling asleep after the last one was finished. Struggling a little he lifted the boy up and carried him up the stairs; leaving the cellar for the last time till the next full moon.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes for the second time that day to find himself laying in his bed, fully clothed in his pajamas, and tucked in under his blankets. He hesitantly moved his arm; pulling the blankets down so he could observe the damages.

He felt the tight bandages wrapped around his torso under his shirt and winced; feeling his face to find a bandage right over his eyebrow where he assumed a cut was.

His eyes moved down to see both of his ankles propped up on pillows and tightly wrapped up. If he had the energy he would have thrown a fit at the fact that he would probably not be able to walk till they healed.

He flopped fully back onto his pillows and glared at the ceiling silently before even that became too hard for him to do.

Remus knew how this went, he would get a little magical healing and mostly muggle at the beginning, than his father would do what he could to speed up the healing with his limited knowledge on healing spells and potions.

Remus closed his eyes again and hoped when he woke up again that most of these aches and pains would be gone; and he could at least get up and get something to eat.

* * *

_**2 June, 1969**_

Remus opened his eyes again and looked around the dark room, confusion was the first thing he felt. His eyes moving around trying to locate his clock so he could learn the time. Squinting in the dark to read it, he figured out it was just past two in the morning.

He groaned in annoyance but pushed himself up into a sitting position, carefully flexing both his ankles. The one that had been hurt on the second of May barely hurt, the one that had been hurt on the thirty-first almost made him yelp in pain.

Remus had to bite his lip hard and mentally making a note to not do that again. He sighed and rested his head back on the pillows with a frown on his face; listening to his stomach grumble.

Remus glanced around the room again, eyes landing on the clock once again wishing it could move faster.

It had barely been five minutes since he last looked at it though. His parents wouldn't be awake, so he saw no need to wake them for something as simple as helping him walk down a hall way.

Carefully, and slowly to not agitate the bandages or wounds, he pushed himself up and moved to the edge of the bed. His toes resting on the rug that laid over the hard wood floors of his room.

Removing the blankets fully made him shiver; the cold air dancing around him happy to find this new victim to bother.

Curse lycanthrope and its stupid symptoms.

Carefully pushing himself to his feet, he got up and slowly limped his way to his door. Opening it softly so the hinges didn't squeak, he let his hand balance him on the wall as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Quietly as a nine year old boy can be, he opened the fridge and looked to see if there was any left-overs from whatever his parents had for dinner that night. He balanced himself on the door and searched through what was in there, a frown on his face when he didn't find anything that appealing besides the left over pasta that had probably gone bad since it was from the week before.

With a frown he stood back up and closed the fridge door, moving to search the pantry from at least some cereal to eat. Carefully he reached for a box and looked over it, trying to decide if he wanted to eat it or not.

"What's with the sneaking around?"

Remus yelped in shock and dropped the box, swinging around just as the light was flicked on in the room.

The young werewolf shielded his eyes from the light and blinked a couple of times to find his father standing in the door way of the kitchen still in his work robes.

"I was…um…"

Lyall didn't say anything and moved to pick up the fallen box and sit it back on the shelf behind his son's head.

"You really shouldn't be standing on your ankle."

With ease he picked up Remus and sat him on the counter.

"Now, how about some ice cream…as long as we don't tell your mother?"

Remus blinked before giving a small smile.

"My lips are sealed."

Lyall chuckled and reached into the freezer to pull out the treat, and grab two spoons. Both the boys clicked their spoons together and dug into the treat. Laughing softly so not to wake Hope Lupin, who wouldn't be too please to find both her boys awake this late and eating something sugary instead of something better for both of them.


	22. Book 1: Chapter 22

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
1 September, 1969**_

Remus pressed his face to the window, a small frown on his face.

"Remus, would you please not put nose prints on my freshly cleaned window?"

"Sorry, mum."

He moved his face away and slid off the couch; making his way over to the dining room table and sitting down. Looking over the math problem he was supposed to be doing before pushing the paper away from him.

Hope had decided summer was over and homeschooling was back in session, starting with math. He really was growing to despise the subject, not that he would tell his mother that. Last time she did he was given ten more problems to do much to his dismay.

She was just trying to give him an education, and he had no right to complain. Hope already had to deal with his problem once a month.

"Are you done with those problems yet?"

"Uh…"

He heard his mother tutt but she didn't come over to look.

"Can you please finish them? And then you can take a break."

"Really?"

"Yes, with me and the garden. I need help weeding."

Hope chuckled when she heard Remus groan.

The werewolf cub glanced over at his mother with a frown, but said nothing. Picking up his pencil and starting to doodle around the paper's edges. Letting his mind wander instead of focusing on the work at hand.

Why'd it have to be math? If it had been a more interesting subject he would have finished this problem already. But no his mother was more focused on math, since in her words, 'he was just being lazy, he could do it if he had the right motivation.'

Not his fault he thought math was a stupid subject.

Dad hadn't needed to learn math and he had a top job in the ministry of magic.

Then again his dad wasn't a werewolf and had seven years in a magic school to teach him skills so he could be able to get jobs where those skills were needed.

Remus' eyes went back down to the problem, frowning at it. Silently he did it in his head and wrote down the answer. Glancing over at his mother once again to see that she was missing from the room.

He didn't dare move though, she seemed to always know if he moved or not even if she wasn't in the room.

It took a good thirty more minutes but he finished the paper and slid off the chair.

"Can I have my break now?"

Getting no answer he frowned and started to look through the small home. It wasn't like there were a lot of places to hide, and you could practically hear everything from every room.

"Mum?"

His small heart started to hammer in his chest as he pushed open his parent's room door. He drew back in fear at the sight.

Blood.

Everywhere; it was like a wild animal had come in and terrorized the place.

He stepped back in horror only to bump into a figure behind him.

His father standing over him, his face covered in blood and looking ready to pass out.

"Look what you did, Remus."

"I-I didn't-"

"You did, you monster. You freak, you killed her!"

Remus backed away, his only option was to head into the blood covered room.

"N-no…I-I would-"

He stopped and stared at his reflection in horror; staring back at him was bright yellow eyes and a blood covered face. The reflection grinned back at him and started to morph.

_Remus screamed and-_

* * *

He fell onto the floor of the dining room and looked around; completely lost on where he was. His mind was racing a mile a minute; he heard someone rush to his side but he didn't know who it was. He lashed out, his mind connecting the presence with the monster he had seen in the mirror.

_In…in a dream._

Calming down he found himself in his mother's arms, Hope hugging him close, and finding scratches on his cheek that were starting to show the little drops of blood.

His eyes widened in fear and he wiggled out of her hold.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, sorry…"

"Shhh baby, it's okay. You didn't do anything, it's okay."

She reached for him again, but he hurried out of her reach again. Hiding under the table.

Hope's face showed heart break but she moved to stand up.

"I think that is enough with the lesson's today, you just calm down."

When she didn't get an answer she sighed and started to pick up the papers that were strewn across the table. Nightmares were normal before and after a moon, but they still worried Hope to pieces when she wasn't able to hold him tight.

Remus stared down at his nails, cursing their existence. He just hurt his mother like a wild animal.

Everything had been going so well since May; no out lashes, no attacks, no weird blank spots, no feeling of needing to protect himself.

Anger started to replace the fear and disappointment.

Why couldn't he just have a normal life, and normal year?

His teeth met his finger nails as he started chew them to nubs, tears pricking at his eyes. Frustration at the slow way of punishment he scratched at his scarred face, tugged at his long hair, and curled into a ball under the table.

"Sorry…sorry…sorry…I'm sorry…"

* * *

Hope slowly moved her sleeping sun from under the table; a bandage on her cheek and a sad look on her face. With some struggle she picked him up and moved him to the couch; brushing the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead.

She didn't turn when she heard the pop of her husband getting home early. Just moved out of the room to get the nail clippers to fix her son's nails.

"Hope, how was your da- what happened?"

He stopped his wife as she tried to move around him to get to Remus. She only shook her head.

"It wasn't his fault, he woke up from a nightmare, he wasn't fully in the right mind an-"

Lyall's hands stayed on his shoulders as he looked her over; a thumb brushing over the bandage.

"This has to stop."

"He can't help it, you know that."

"But he hurt you."

"Lyall, you know he didn't mean to."

Hope glared at Lyall and he sighed; hands dropping to his sides.

"I know…you are sure you are fine?"

"It is only a scratch dear."

"Is he fine?"

Hope looked over at the sleeping boy.

"I don't know…I wish I could say yes, but…I really don't know."


	23. Book 1: Chapter 23

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
2 September, 1969**_

Remus lay in bed, watching as the clock moved past midnight by a minute; he was afraid to sleep. He had hurt his mother, the one person he didn't want to hurt the most along with his father.

She probably hated him now; he probably wished that he had put him down.

All the secret ice cream raids at night, all the lessons, all the love and care was wasted on him. A monster.

He had let himself forget that was what he was and it came back to bite him in the shoulder.

Remus swallowed a whimper and turned over to bury his face into his pillow. Monsters don't feel sorry for themselves, they don't feel sad, they don't care if they are hurt, they just do things and not care.

Why did he care then?

Why?

Why did he keep his conscious when he was bit? Why did he still feel so…human?

He buried his tears in the pillow silently; not hearing his door opening. He froze when he felt the edge of his bed dip and a warm presence next to him. With all his might he hoped whoever was in his room thought he was asleep.

Sadly hope was not enough to stop the obvious signs that he was obviously awake and listening to the person that had entered his room.

"Remus."

Why did it have to be his dad?

Remus sent prayer after desperate prayer up hoping that whatever he was being put through did not have to happen. Sadly that didn't seem to stop his father from laying a hand on the skinny boy's shoulder.

"Rem, I know you are awake."

Remus closed his eyes tighter; not moving from how he was laying on his bed.

"Remus, what happened earlier, with your mother, you can't blame yourself."

Remus hugged the pillow tighter.

_Yes, I can blame myself because that is the only person that was responsible for her being hurt. _

"You can't blame yourself, though you may really want to. I know that feeling, trust me, I do, but you also can't lock yourself away in your room and avoid us for the rest of your life, son."

A hand came and rested on Remus' shoulder, rubbing it soothingly as he tried to coax his son from the pillow.

"Your mother wasn't hurt bad, and whatever you are thinking isn't true. You are forgiven by everyone but yourself at this moment and that is the last thing I want for you, but only you can forgive yourself."

Remus muttered something into the pillow that couldn't be heard; not even he was entirely sure what he had said.

Lyall didn't ask about it, he just kept a hand on his son's back and waited until the boy was ready to come out and talk to him. Even if that took all night, he would wait.

* * *

Hope woke up in her bed alone, which scared her for only a second before she came out of her still asleep state. She got out of bed and slipped on her slippers; running a hand through her tawny hair as she made her way into the bathroom.

Brushing out the knots made in her sleep she carefully peeled the Band-Aid and looked at the scratches; looked more like she got in a bad tussle with a cat then a scared child. She smiled, the pink lines crinkling up as she reached for her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.

Leaving the bathroom, she made her way down the hall and towards her son's room to open the door to the nicest sight ever.

Remus was asleep on top of her father; curled into his chest; his pale face showing small little blotches of red that could have only meant he had been crying. Lyall in turn looked exhausted even though he was sleeping soundly, his snores erupting into the room, and his arm protectively holding the nine year old in place.

She smiled to herself and quietly shut the door before going on a quest for her camera.

* * *

Remus woke up with a head ache; blaming it on the lack of sleep he got the previous week and not the crying that he did last night, which he would never admit to anyone if they asked him.

He was a nine year old boy, even if he didn't know anyone besides his parents, he still needed to keep up his tiny world's appearance.

He shifted a little and buried his face in his father's chest; a tiny frown on his scarred face as he forced himself to open his eyes.

This would be another thing that he refused to admit to anyone, he wasn't five anymore he didn't need his parents to fall asleep…sometimes.

Remus slowly pushed himself up and looked around, his sensitive hearing picking up on the door clicking shut behind him. He really hoped that his mother hadn't done what he knew she probably did.

Later he was going to have to sneak those pictures and destroy them for his small amount of self-pride he had left to stay intact and not shredded into pieces.

Remus slowly, and silently rolled off his father just as the older man was waking up. His feet landing on the floor silently as he started to look around for some socks to cover his freezing feet. He dug around in his sock drawer before pulling on two completely different socks, before glancing back at his dad.

Lyall was rubbing his face and not looking over at the small boy who also occupied the room. The man sat up and stretched his back, glancing over at his son and giving him a small smile before leaving the room.

That was all Remus needed after last night, a smile and some alone time.

The nine year old left the room quietly a little after his dad and made his way to the empty kitchen; his mother nowhere to be seen. Quietly he opened the pantry and reached for a box of cereal, pulling it down and going to get himself a bowl from the cupboards.

He ate his breakfast without a sound from where he sat at the kitchen table, giving a smile to his mom when she came into the kitchen looking like she had just taken a shower and got ready for the day.

He welcomed the kiss on her forehead, and the sound of his dad's footsteps as the man made his way into the dining room and sat down with the paper. The magic print and pictures moving on the front page happily.

The headline not catching Remus' eye as he focused once again on his food, not fully tuning in on his mother's words. Something about waffles, orange juice, and ham; hopefully that meant breakfast for dinner.

Maybe he could fall slightly back into the illusion that they could be normal, that everything was going to be fine from here on out.

If he had looked at the paper closely he would have seen the Daily Prophet's headline reading, 'The Dark Forces Rising?'


	24. Book 1: Chapter 24

**Moony**

_**Ministry of Magic  
Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures  
10 January, 1970**_

"Look, Lyall, I am not trying to speak bad about your family. You know I love Hope, and Remy, but you have to listen to reason and the law. You know the law better than any of us even."

Lyall continued the furious scratching of his quill, the crease on the forty-one year old's brown growing deeper with every word the man in front of his desk was saying. Since the attack on his son and his refusal to 'put him down' as they wonderfully put it, the people in this department and the sub-divisions had been wary of him.

Even going as far as blaming him for his son's affliction, never to his face though. It wasn't his fault the registration was bad, then, it wasn't his fault they let that blasted werewolf go thinking he was a Muggle, it wasn't his fault that he had warned them and they had laughed it off since he was a specialist in the 'nonbeing' sub-division and that had nothing to do with werewolves.

He knew was Jacob was trying to get out, he and the man had never been close and the compliments were starting to slip as the other man stuttered like an idiot.

Lyall let his eyes move to the picture at the corner of his desk, while he let the man ramble on without his full attention. A tiny, barely noticeable smile working its way onto the tired man's face.

Remus sat happily on his mother's lap, a big grin on his two year old face as he sucked on a lollipop his mother had given him earlier; the wavy hair looking like a dirty blond, though that was the lighting, it always changed in certain lights.

Hope was smiling happily as well, her arms snugly around her son's waist to make sure he didn't fall off like he had the habit of doing and then laughing about it. Her young face free of the stress of the times that would come soon, her hair still long and a light tawny brown, hanging in waves just past her shoulders as she laughed.

Lyall sighed and let his mind come back to the man in front of him.

"I already know what you are trying to say, Jacob, you don't have to butter it up like it will be a lovely little day trip for Remus and like there won't be staring. He is of legal age to be registered when he turns eleven as long as he had a witch or a wizard adult guardian, which is me. He will be stamped in once a year as alive, clean, and cared for every year after the initial registration until he turns seventeen in which he becomes an adult and takes fully legal action of the exchange to himself."

Jacob blinked at the pained way Lyall had stated the information he had memorized word for word since he had given up trying to find a cure when he realized that it was drying out his pockets and soon he would have no food to feed his wife and son.

Hope quitting to watch Remus had put a blow in their income back then and it still was.

Jacob seemed to come out of his trance and he sighed, the wizard giving Lyall a sad look.

"I'm really sorry, Lupin, you know I am. We all were after we heard of the escape and the aftermath of it all. Still a good thing came out of it, the Werewolf Registry and sharpened up, Greyback is being hunted for, and… if you can see it in a good light, your son didn't die."

"You think I should have let him be put down, don't you?"

Jacob shifted in the uncomfortable wooden seat and licked his lips nervously.

"Look, I-I'm not here to judge your decisions, but if it was me, and I am stating it from my point of few here. If it were me, I would have done what I saw as the most humane thing to do. I would have put the child down, saved him the pain that he would have to grow up with. I recently became a father, and I have never felt so much love for something so small, Lyall, and I would never want my baby girl to go through that."

Lyall said nothing, just stared at the man with a deep frown on his face; almost like a scowl.

"You can leave no, Jacob, I have work to do."

Lupin lowered his head and started to continue to write, as if the current conversation hadn't happened at all.

Jacob blinked, a look of confusion on his face as he moved to stand up.

"Right, yeah… uh… good chat um…" He moved slowly to the door, making sure his hand touched the handle before asked the question he needed to get answered.

"We need to know the day you are bringing him, Lyall. If you don't mind, just to get it in as much of an advance as possible."

The quill Lyall had been writing with stops mid scratch, and the room seemed to thicken even further with tension.

"March Tenth, his birthday. Now leave."

Jacob didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

_**Lupin Household  
**__**Ewole, Flintshire, Wales**_

Remus pressed his nose to the frost covered window; watching with childlike curiosity as his breath bade the window turn white. His little nose, slowly turning red from being close to the cold glass.

He shivered as he watched a cold wind blow and shake the trees and moved away; pulling his hands into the oversized jumper he was wearing. The warm, gray yarn trapping the rebellious body heat that was trying to escape him. He was a little grateful that there was a fire in the fireplace near him, and a wool beanie on his head.

He pulled on the strings hanging from the hat to try in vain to pull it further onto his head as he moved it away from the window.

"I don't understand why it has to be cold, but not have a lot of fun snow to play in. It is all icky and mud covered."

Remus huffed and plopped down in front of the fire, once again making himself comfortable in the blanket nest he had created in the main sitting room. The soft, warm blankets greeting him happily back.

His mother laughed and walked in carrying two steaming mugs and a smile on her face.

"Because, if it wasn't all icky outside, we wouldn't be in here enjoying these cups of cocoa and the shows on the television."

Remus smiled and reached his hands up for 'his' mug, Hope smiling as she gave the star covered mug to her son and sat down next to him, chuckling when she heard him gasp as the sight of whip cream layered on top. She could practically hear his eyes go wide and grin spread on the barely emotional face.

Both of them leaned back against the seat of the couch and drank their drinks, the television playing the program softly. The sound being drowned out mostly by the crackling of the fire. Both of them turning to look at each other at the same time and laughing when they saw the other's cream mustache; the whole thing looking very ridiculous.

Hope moved an arm around her son's shoulders, pressing the skinny boy close to her side after they both had finished their drinks. Kissing his head when she felt it drop onto her, knowing he was tired after drinking the warm drink.

She didn't say anything as she held him close to her; her own eyes betraying her as they began to drop the thing that brought her back to reality was the flames of the fire as they shifted and grew before he husband stepped out with an unhappy look on his face.

Lyall stopped mid step when he walked into the sitting room, his eyes landing on his sleeping son and his wife. He motioned with his head to indicate the kitchen, after getting a nod, he moved out of the sitting room and waited.

A minute later, after carefully maneuvering on Hope Lupin's part, she entered the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

"Lyall, what is it? What happened at work?"

The man shook his head and sat his hat down; running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what happened, Barnes came in and started to talk about the Registration and all that, and I knew it was unavoidable unless we wanted him taken away and we wanted to be fined."

Lyall sighed and rested against the counters, welcoming Hope's small hug.

"When does he have to go?"

"Next year, his eleventh birthday."

Hope nodded numbly, her mind wandering to the sleeping boy in the next room.

"How are we going to tell him, Lyall? He already thinks so lowly of himself, this will only make it worse, and I know it will."

"We won't, at least not yet. It isn't until next year anyway, he doesn't need to know now, as long as he knows before the date."

He hugged Hope close to himself, resting his chin on top of her head as he sent an unsure look toward the doorway.

Neither were aware that during Hope's movements to leave that she had woken up the sleeping cub, neither were aware that leaving the door to the kitchen open would help him hear the conversation much easier than he normally would have thanks to his almost canine like hearing ability.

They didn't know that Remus heard every word they said, and knew what the future had in store for him.

* * *

**A/N: Took a different approach and decided Lyall was my temporary main muse for the day. Something in the back of my head said I needed to write for Lyall and I am glad I listened to it. That was a God given little gift basket right there, I actually love how this chapter came out.**

***Even after I somehow starting writing the beginning of a totally different 'book/Year/ Section' of the whole story.* -Cough cough- First Year –Cough cough-**


	25. Book 1: Chapter 25

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
10 March, 1970 **_

Remus felt like his life was starting to become repetitive. Circling around the moon's will and the wolf's. In his spare time he walked around this house so he knew every nook and cranny, every spider web, and every moon he had ever endured.

So far he had gone through seventy-four moons; adding together the first moon and the two blue moons that happened. He hated the moon, but with nothing to do in their small house for so long he had to add up everything she did.

This brought the young werewolf back to the day at hand, he was ten today. Some tiny spark in him made him smile at that; a delusional part told him he was a year away from being able to learn spells and magic like his dad at Hogwarts.

The reasonable part told him otherwise and had many facts telling him why that was never going to happen.

One, the day he turned eleven was when he was supposed to go with his father to the Ministry and legally register as a werewolf. He would be marked as a child, but he was of legal age then; at seventeen is when he would be marked an adult. Not that his parents had told him that, but the conversation he had overheard still run in his ears.

The second point was that his father was already getting things ready to help tutor him in simple spells and enchantments. Lyall was prepared to give his son some education in the wizarding ways, while his mother still sat him down and homeschooled him in mathematics, literature, science, and history.

The third fact, he hadn't shown any signs that he had magic since before the bite. No accidental hair growth, or something flying to him, or him ending up in a weird place. There was nothing.

Remus feared that he had just, lost it all; that the wolf had taken away the thing that he was sure would make his father proud of him no matter what he was.

He frowned and rolled onto his side; staring around the darkness of his room. The ticking clock on the wall read 1: 13 am. He had been ten for an hour and thirteen minutes and he didn't feel any different, he just felt like he had survived one more year of a war zone, and fooled his parents into thinking that he was happy.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Remy~"

"Mum!"

"Happy birthday to you~"

Hope smiled wide as she planted a nice kiss on his cheek as she set the small cake down in front of him, the ten candles glowing brightly, waiting to be blown out by the boy in front of him. His mother smiling down at him.

"Now blow out the candles, and make a wish."

Her careful hands moved the hair from his face, tucking the bangs behind his ear.

Remus bites his lip, his mind racing for the perfect wish, a small piece of impossible that he could let himself have for as long as the candles burnt and dripped wax onto the icing. With a small nod, he leaned in and blew them out, watching as they all went out in one go.

_I wish… I wish I could be normal. Just for a day. _

He heard his mother clap and move to get the knife to cut the little cake.

"You better not tell that wish, it won't come true then."

"The likely hood of any wish coming true is pretty low already, mum. Especially that one."

Hope looked up at him, her eyes filled with a flash of sadness and pity before they brightened up again. She reached over and placed the cake in front of him.

"Don't be silly, that is the joy of birthday wishes, the almost always come true in time."

Remus looked at her for a moment, his eyes wide and a little frown on his face before his mouth turned up in one of his small shy smiles. He took a bite of his piece of cake; a second wish running through his head.

_I wish dad could have been here today. _

* * *

Lyall had cursed his luck, today of all days had to be the day that he needed to work overtime that everyone needed his help in some way. It was like they whole Ministry was against him getting home and celebrating his son's birthday.

He huffed a sigh and leaned back in his chair; running a hand over his face. His mind going over what he was going to tell his wife, and how he was going to have to make this up to his son.

Remus would just give him an almost sad smile and shrug it off; pretending it didn't hurt him that his father wasn't there but it really did. Hope would give him a talking to outside in the back yard, the only place they knew Remus wouldn't be able to overhear their conversation.

His eyes moved over to the clock, hopefully Remus would be getting ready for bed now, though Hope was probably letting him stay up and finish off the cake she made for the small party. It was all Remus could have, just his two parents, a present or two, and a cake.

Adding in as much love as they could give him.

A knock on his door tore him away from his thoughts and he shifted.

"Come in."

"Sir, I have the finale reports of the day. Two boggart attacks on muggles, all dealt with, a poltergeist had been reported in a muggle home and is being dealt with accordingly."

A young woman walked and sat a file down on Lyall's desk.

"They just want you to look over these and give advice the best course of action on how to deal with the poltergeist."

Lyall nodded and flicked through the paper's in the folder.

"Course, thank you Maria."

The woman left without another word as Lyall started what he hoped would be the last of his word for the day.

* * *

Lyall exited the floo network at around ten at night, heavy weight on his shoulders and the stinking knowledge that he would have to go back there tomorrow.

It was only Tuesday after all, and he still had the rest of the week to go.

Quietly he made his way out of the sitting room and into the kitchen, searching only for a bit of food and a drink. What he came across made him stop.

Remus was sitting on the floor, his eyes closed and breathing slow. He was in his pajamas, a blue jumper over the shirt, and two fuzzy socks on his feet. Right next to him sat a small plate, a slice of the marble cake sitting on it happily waiting for the person it was intended to be given to.

Carefully, Lyall kneeled down and picked up the cake, reaching up to set it on the counter. With gentle arms he picked up his son, cradling the ten year old's form close, as he stood up and carried him down the hall to his bedroom.

He opened the door carefully, moving into the darkened room to lay him down on the bed and pull up the covers. He stared at his child for a moment, moving the bangs out of his face and letting his eyes trace those scars that would forever mar his pale skin.

As Lyall moved away he felt a cold, small hand latch around his wrist.

"Dad?"

"I'm here buddy, I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the still half asleep Remus, the child's grip on his wrist not loosening.

"You get your cake?"

Lyall gave a little laugh.

"Yes, I got my cake. Thank you for saving me some instead of eating it all."

Remus' eyes closed again, a yawn escaping the birthday boy.

"Wouldn't… wouldn't be fair if you didn't get any."

"Well, I thank you buddy, now you get some sleep."

Remus gave a little nod, his hand letting go of his father's wrist and curling up into his blankets. When his breath had slowed down again Lyall's smile slipped off his face and he sat somber in the presence of his son.

The boy who's main concern on his birthday, was that his father who hadn't been there all day got some cake.

"Happy Birthday, Remus."


	26. Book 1: Chapter 26

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
19 May, 1970**_

The waiting had to be Remus' least favorite part of the whole process; the fact that he had to go through a week of feeling sicker and sicker and more on edge before it burst when the full moon shone. He hated the waiting, and he hated the feeling.

He got two weeks feeling normal, no pre-moon illness, and no post-moon weakness, just normal and feeling the quiet world around him and the aloneness of the house.

Remus finished the small quiz his mother had given him quickly and decided to doodle on the margins instead of turn it in straight away. Drawing his father's owl, Barnaby, on the side and frowning at the doodle of it.

Barnaby was the newest addition to the household, gift from his aunt for Lyall's birthday that the celebrated on January third. Soon as the owl was let out of the cage he seemed to take a large dislike in Remus and almost attacked him. Now the dumb bird was kept in his cage, in his parent's room.

At least his mother doesn't like him either.

He drew the cat he distantly remembered having, he wasn't sure what happened to her though. His mother told him she ran away, he is not guessing she died somehow. Like everything, they eventually die. He remembered her being gray, but that is all.

He drew a circle and put clouds around it, making it the moon. He scribbled out the doodle instantly after it had been completed.

"You done, sweetie?"

Remus jumped, and looked up at his mother.

"Uh…yes…think I am."

Hope smiled and took the paper, not even glancing at it as she rested it away from them both and sat down next to him at the table.

"You feeling alright? Do you want to lay down?"

Remus shook his head, leaning back on his chair.

"I'm fine, just tried and a little sore. The normal."

Remus hated waiting, and that is what his parents were making him do. He was waiting for them to tell him about the registration date. They had kept this a secret since January, and he was still waiting for them both to tell him.

The end of the year was dragging closer, even in Remus' view of the slow passage of time in his boring routine.

But he would wait, until either they chose to tell him or he chose to bring it up.

He hated waiting though, and though he had a lot of patience when it came to a lot of things he was a ten year old boy, he didn't like waiting for someone to tell him something that he already knew.

He didn't like waiting for people to hold back information that concerned him.

Remus didn't like waiting. Not for the moon, nor his parents to tell him something important.

* * *

"Lyall, we have to tell him some time. We are already nearing summer time, this had been planned since January, if we keep holding this off it will already be the New Year and his birthday will already be upon us."

Hope sat on the picnic table they had in the back yard and looked at her husband pleadingly. She had seen how distant Remus had become this year, since Lyall had come home with the news. Though the boy was still smiling, working hard, and pushing through the moons something in her gut told her he already knew about his fate.

Her eyes scanned her husband, the man looked deep in thought, his brown eyes distant. The worry lines more prominent around his face as he brought his hands to his face. The two pointer fingers up and in a steeple shape as he leaned his frown on them.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Hope…"

She sighed and rested her hand on his arm, a sad smile on her face. She knew how Lyall had everything planned before the bite, the day Remus showed the first signs of the magical gift he had inherited from his father the man had been already planning for the wizarding education.

Already convinced that his son would do something great for the world that he was born into, the dark times that seemed to be looming around the corner after the troubled times that he had grown up in and the wonder of peace that they found themselves in now. The untied world, and a prosperous wizarding community.

"He should be getting excited for school not hiding away before getting registered as a werewolf. He should be playing quidditch in the back yard with his friends not hiding away with his only companionship being the stuffed dog we got him, and us."

Hope got up from her seat and moved to the other side of the table, hugging him from behind.

"He should be happy, and healthy, and…and not worry about the damn lunar cycle."

"I know, but we can't change what happened. We can't change the past, the best we can do now is get him ready for the world he will be growing up in as a werewolf and a young boy."

Lyall went silent; his face buried in his hands as he tried to control his emotions; the people at work, with their looks and their glares, the way they viewed his boy without even really knowing him just because of what happened to him. He was letting it get into his head, contemplate what he was doing.

Did he save Remus from death for Remus, or did he do it for himself.

"We have to tell him, Lyall."

"I know…"

Near them, one of the windows that showed the back yard was covered by thick curtains only a sliver of light shone through. Past the glass, and the curtains Remus was curled up on his bed, socks on his feet, jumper on over his pajamas, and a book in his hands as he scanned the words.

His mind wasn't on the story though, it was on the faint muttering and talking he could hear out in the yard. Picking up bits and pieces of the exchange.

Remus hated waiting, and for what his parents were discussing, he decided he had waited too long.


	27. Book 1: Chapter 27

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
20 May, 1970**_

On the day before the moon was usually when Remus could start to guess how bad the transformation would be by just waking up.

A good moon would start with him waking up with only a small headache, the ability to eat at least some cereal and a slice of toast, get some of his chores and homeschooling done, only needing a two hour nap, and the overall ache in his bones only making his life harder but manageable.

A bad moon would vary from it will be a little blood to you have a two percent chance at survival.

The really bad moons usually meant waking up in the afternoon, feeling like he was about to attempt to throw up his empty stomach just because of the smell of food or standing up, unable to do anything because he felt his head swimming, and being extremely dangerous to be around.

Course by the day of the moon he acted like the world was shattering, and couldn't sleep the night before so it always felt like a really bad moon.

Today, from what Remus could tell by just opening his eyes, he was going to have an okay moon. His head had a small migraine, and when he went into the kitchen for food he only wanted to eat the toast and didn't really finish it before feeling green around the gills.

He still stayed at the breakfast table and watched as his mother set his father's plate down for him while the man did his best to tie his tie and glance at the newspaper that Barnaby had brought him. The demon bird sitting on the back of his chair and glaring at Remus with his large, round eyes.

Remus proceeded to glare right back at the animal, a low growl rumbling in his chest. He did not want to be attacked again by the feathery monster.

_Attack bird. Rip creature. Enemy. Kill. _

Sometime the wolf had the right idea, when it came to the bird, though it would be bad to act upon those thoughts or even welcome them. Remus shook his head and broke the staring contact with the feathered menace and stared down at his unfinished toast and glass of water.

His thoughts coming back to the conversation he caught from his parents.

Remus wasn't going to wait any longer, and with the moon close his parents wouldn't be bringing it up today, or for the rest of the week.

"Why haven't you told me yet?"

He heard his father set down his silverware and his mother stop making herself a plate for a second. He didn't need to look up to know they were both looking at each other in panic.

"Told you what, Remus?"

Lyall sounded worried, his voice full of caution.

The migraine that Remus woke up with becoming a little more prominent but he ignored the pain.

"About my registration date, or even what they expect me to do. I don't know why you would hide it from me, but waiting for you to tell me had gotten too long of a wait."

Carefully and slowly Remus lifted his head to look at his father across the table from him. The man was looking at him with wide eyes and a blank expression on his face.

"We were going to tell you, sweetie, really. Just the moon is tomorrow and we didn't want to stress you with it," Hope sighed and sat down next to Remus, taking his small hand in her's.

Remus' eyes looked down at his hand that his mother was holding and frowned.

"I have known since January…I heard you both talking…"

Remus looked away a little ashamed, he hated admitting to his abnormalities. The cold that he constantly felt, the sharper things smelt, the sharper hearing, the need to eat rare meat, the aches near the moon. Sometimes the weird urge to scratch behind his ear, or even the speed and strength that came to him when he didn't push the wolf away like it wasn't apart of him.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, but we were going to tell you. You just have to go with your father to the Ministry, they will take down your information, and you are set till the next year."

Remus chewed on his bottom lip, not liking how silent his father had become.

"Every year, does it always have to happen on my birthday then?"

Hope looked at Lyall in the search of help, she barely knew how this whole process went.

"Usually the time for renewal or 'check-ins' is during the summer months, Remus, at least for the minors. When you become an adult it changes to September and the rest of the fall months to keep the younger and the older separate…"

Lyall's voice was strained and almost robotic as he explained how this process would work. The last thing he wanted to do today was explain to his son how he was going to be tagged and tracked like he was a dangerous stray dog.

Remus carefully looked over at his father, letting the worry and anxiousness show to the older man.

"So…not on my birthday?"

Remus didn't like the idea of spending his birthday getting tagged and reminded that he was just a sub-citizen according to the wizarding world.

"Not on your birthday, look, we can talk about this when I get home Remus," Lyall stood up quickly and grabbed his files he had taken home from work.

He rushed to the fire place without a kiss on the cheek to his wife or the usual ruffling of Remus' hair. He was gone before either of them could say a word.

"It will be fine, baby, don't worry about some mean old business men."

For some reason his mother's nice words didn't calm his fears this time.

* * *

Remus stared up at his ceiling in silence; he couldn't sleep. Insomnia always got him the best during this final night before the moon was full. He got up from his bed and kicked off the blankets, even pulling off his socks. Sweat was starting to stick his bangs to his forehead.

Silently he moved over to the window and pressed his face to the cool surface letting the moon embrace him with her light. He could only imagine that he must look like a ghost, his skin always got a shade paler when he was nearing the time.

His mother said he looked like he had the floo, even got a minor fever at times.

Remus didn't care about that though, he had grown used to the aches and pains that the stupid moon did to him. He cared only about what would come the next birthday.

There would be no owl delivering his letter, there wouldn't be a celebrity trip to Diagon Alley the next month, there wouldn't be a rented car taking him and his mother to London to get him on the train since Hope hated the wizarding ways to transportation.

All there would be was a day of being marked to the Ministry's eyes only that he was a werewolf, the day he turned seventeen and checked in his information would be his and the files would be accessible to any employer if they wished to know.

Remus closed his eyes tighter and muttered a little prayer under his breath, asking for this moon to not leave too many scrapes for his father to clean up and for there to be less blood shed then the previous moon.

He opened his eyes and let them lock onto a bright little star, happily glittering down from the sky.

As much as wishes were improbable to him, as much as he didn't want to believe that they ever came true, he let this whispered wish escape him to only him and the star.

"I wish I had a chance…"


	28. Book 1: Chapter 28

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
27 May, 1970**_

It had been a week since Remus had brought up the Registration at the breakfast table, the day before the moon.

It had been a week since his father had explained the basics on how it would proceed throughout the rest of his childhood, and then into his adult life.

It had been a week, and still it felt like the air in this Lupin house was one of tension and secrets, and Remus didn't like that feeling, the wolf really didn't like it.

As predicted by the telltale signs, the moon did not go well but it could have been worse. He got out with a broken arm, and a few more deep claw marks to his torso. Nothing that that his father couldn't fix.

Something was happening in his house, and he didn't know what? Could it be just that this was a new decade or something?

The then year old sighed as he finished up the math problem, moving over to the science work his mother wanted him to look over. Just because he had low marks in it, according to her, didn't mean he didn't understand it.

He just wasn't interested with the work, he would rather read and jot down things the interested him and turn it in for a grade.

Remus couldn't help but let his mind wander to other things when he was doing these kinds of subjects, the ones the bored him.

What could it be his parents hadn't told him or that he hadn't accidentally heard?

Could his father left out a crucial part of the Registration? Could there actually be something wrong with him that didn't have to do with his lycanthrope?

Remus pushed the book off his lap and got up from where he was seated in the sitting room, having chosen to sit there instead of his usual perch on the third seat at their dining room table. He stretched his bones, hearing his back crack and sighing at the temporally relieved tension.

At least whenever either of his parents complained about their backs he could sympathize, though the fact he could made him feel like he was aging too fast.

He quietly padded into the kitchen, his mind fully set on ruining his teeth further and looking for where his mother had hidden the sugar cubes this time.

As he climbed onto the counter to search the upper cabinets his ears picked up on talking from his parent's bedroom. With a frown on his face he slid off the counter and crept silently on the pads of his feet toward the door just a short walk down the hall.

"-even have this then?"

His mother's voice sounded first to his ears as he stopped near the door that wasn't closed properly, a small crack still there between the door and the door frame. As he moved over to it and peaked in, he couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't be spying.

With nothing to do in the house, and with no friends, he sadly came to the excuse that he had nothing better to do then watch Doctor Who, eat, sit outside, or do homework. Spying seemed better then homework, and it wasn't Saturday so there would be no new adventure for the Doctor as he worked with UNIT.

"A co-worked gave it to me, I was going to throw it away as soon as they handed it to me, Hope, believe me. I have no desire to send him anywhere, it is bad enough that he can't go to Hogwarts last thing I need is to send him off because of what he is or as she put it 'with his own kind.'

"What does that woman even know about werewolves? I bet nothing since she isn't even in my department, he is with his own kind and where he belongs."

From the limited view Remus had he saw his mother set down a pamphlet or something and sigh, his father was out of sight. He quietly backed away, trying his best to silently shut the door so neither of them noticed and so that they could believe that they had had a conversation that wasn't over heard by their nosy werewolf of a son.

Remus hugged himself and made his way back down the hall.

He didn't need to know any more information about things dealing with his lycanthrope for a long time, if he parents wished to withhold information he was going to let them and not pry.

Unless it was the information about where those sugar cubes were, then he will pry until his mother's ears bleed and he gets what he desires.

* * *

_**1 September, 1970**_

Remus let the cold air blow around him as he sat at the top of the slide at the park, his hair whipping around his face indicating a change in the weather. Rain, probably, but Remus ignored it, letting his eyes watch the few parents that were at the park with the kids that were too young to go to school yet.

His mother wasn't among the adults on the benches, neither was his father.

Hope had gone to get groceries, and Lyall was working. Remus had come where without alerting either of them that he was leaving, and the thought of that sent unpleasant butterflies flitting around in his stomach, but also gave him with weird light feeling that made him want to laugh and maybe even float at this weird tiny spot of freedom.

He watched as two toddlers dug in the sandbox before he slid down the green slide he had been sitting on. His shoe covered feet meeting the ground at the end of the plastic contraption, making no move to help him stand.

The wind blew around them again and he watched as the mothers and fathers moved and started to take their children home, none of them giving the ten year old a second glance.

The chill of the wind cut into his long-sleeved shirt and made him shiver, the air starting to feel the oncoming rain storm that was very well near; the gray clouds already covering up the once blue patches in the sky.

He had no idea what time it was, but he hadn't seen any sign of his mother since he arrived here after she left but he assumed he should be getting back until the rain started to pour down on his head.

Slowly he stood up from his seat and followed the path the parents and their children took to leave the gated playground, his eyes watching the sky.

Somewhere there was a train taking children to a hidden school, he knew because of what his father had told him.

Somewhere, there was a castle getting ready for a feast, he knew because of the second-hand book he had been able to buy the last time his father had been able to take him to Diagon Alley. It had seemed to jump out at him and he couldn't resist buying it; _Hogwarts: A History _it was called, and he still leafed through it every night.

Somewhere kids were laughing and getting ready to learn spells and magic.

Somewhere, was the place he knew he would never go. And as much as he had accepted that fact, the closer his eleventh birthday drew he couldn't help but let his heart feel heavy. That little delusional part in his head getting smaller with every passing month.

Remus knew he was ten, and supposedly a wizard though his accidental magic had stopped when he had been bit. He knew what werewolves could and could not do, had studied it all in his father's books when he was bored one rainy afternoon.

He still felt disappointed and shut off from the fact that he could have been normal, if he hadn't walked out of that door and got bit by that wolf.

The boy sighed and carefully climbed his back yard's fence, landing easily on the other side and running into his house as the first raindrops began to fall.

September was never his favorite month anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe that this 'book' is almost done already, Remy had grown so much and there is still a lot more to do. His eleventh birthday is coming up fast and I can't wait to write that, the first year is already getting planned out in my head and the story is just lovely.**

**As for the first year the dates and stuff may be changed a little. Since we know he is at Hogwarts I see no real reason to put it there much…kind of will get repetitive so I will be switching to Hogwarts a few times and also the day of the week. If he is as Kings Cross, or the Shack, or where ever that will be up there. **

**Anyway, sorry for the long note. Toodles~**


	29. Book 1: Chapter 29

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
10 March, 1971**_

Bad moon.

That is all Remus could think when he opened his eyes that morning, everything feeling stiff and uncomfortable. Even though he slept for a good amount of time he was still tired.

Friday was the moon though, the twelfth, and he shouldn't be feeling any effects.

Then again he had two days.

It took him a few more moments of staring at his ceiling before his mind caught up with what today's date was. Today was March tenth.

Today was his birthday.

Today he was eleven.

He jumped out of bed quickly, not his wisest idea, but for some reason there was a ridiculous smile on his face as he ran for his curtain covered window and looked out at the blue sky, the white fluffy clouds floating in the blue happily.

The delusional part of his mind took full force as he looked around, hoping to see wings of an owl coming for him. Waiting for a letter that would never come.

He left the window, the curtains open letting in sunlight into the small room, and moved to the closet and opened it that is when the reality of today hit him and the wave of delayed nausea from his sudden movements took full force.

Today was Registration.

The dress shirt, trousers, and tie his mother had got him hung on a hanger waiting to be put on, not a wrinkle on them.

The happy feeling that he had felt had fled and he wanted nothing more then to go back to bed, but that was not an option. He had to go or his father would be in trouble.

How he had forgotten what today really meant he had no idea, the registration having been on his mind since the day he had been told. It weighing on his school work, and his initial person as the moons got harder as he drew closer.

He guessed around Christmas it must of slipped his mind as he actually got to see his Uncle Henry, from his mother's side, and his new Aunt Giselle. Hope having insist to Lyall that they go over since they lived close by for at least a day around the holiday season.

It had been weird seeing new family members, people that knew nothing of werewolves and magic at that, but he acted his best and said nothing of magic or anything.

New Year's came and passed and now here he was, unprepared for the registration mentally and turning eleven.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts, he was starting to make a habit of zoning out and it was getting on his own nerves. Considering it wasn't hard to hear people approaching before they were even near his door.

"Remus, you awake?"

Hope's voice floated into the room from behind the wooden door.

"Yeah, Mum…"

Remus moved away from the open closet and sat down on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest, not looking at the door as his mother opened it. She gave him a smile as she carried in a little cupcake.

"I don't usually want you eating sweets fro breakfast, even on your birthday, but I think today can be an exception to that."

Remus returned the weak smile and took the cupcake, looking at the chocolate frosting and smiling at the two little ones in blue that were piped on top.

"Thank you."

"Well it's not every day my little man turns eleven," her smiled brightened as she sat down next to him, kissing his cheek so he would blush lightly as he took off the wrapper of the little cake. Biting into it happy to feed his stomach that he only now realized wanted something to eat.

"Course, I do want you eating the real food I made before leaving with your father, can't have you only working with a cupcake as fuel."

Remus only nodded, check filled with the sweet and blue icing on his nose making his mother laugh and wipe it off with her finger.

"Come on you, let's get some breakfast in you and then get you cleaned up."

Remus swallowed and smiled shyly, standing with his mother and walking out of his room, not noticing an owl that wasn't Barnaby swoop by his uncovered window.

* * *

The Ministry was huge, that was the first thing that came to mind as he and his father entered into the main hall. His wide, golden eyes looking everywhere to drink in this new place, a place he wished he could see again but also dreading it knowing he would have to.

His mother had tied his hair back with one of her hair bands so his eyes were revealed, only since he left he had loosened so some of his hair could once again fall over one eye, hiding the worst of the four scars that scratched down his face.

He looked up at his father who gave him a small smile and took his son's hand, leading him down the green bricked hall toward the center of the ministry.

The whole hall that they entered from was lined with fire places, every so often the fire would turn green and a witch or wizard would step out in all colors of ropes and suits and hurry in some direction or another, most going in the direction that the Lupins were headed.

When they left the hall, Remus couldn't help but stare in awe of the many windows and offices that lines the walls around this little hub. The center of it being a golden covered fountain that he couldn't tell what it was off as his father was pulling him away from everything and towards another room where a lot of people seemed to be going.

Remus knew his father didn't want to stay here longer then he had to, with today being as it was. Remus really didn't want to be here either thinking about it.

Climbing into one of the lifts, his father pushed a buttons he guessed was for the floor they were going to, a few owls flew in and perched on people's shoulders with messages tied to their legs as the gates to the lift closed and started to move down.

By the time they reached his father's floor Remus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and calling attention to himself when an owl pooped down a tall, elderly man's black suit. He did giggle when the lift left with the man and the tawny owl, he was glad that none of the owls had a bad reaction to him like Barnaby though.

That may have made this a whole lot worse.

He held tightly to his father's hand as they reached the main hub of his father's department, going down the hallway that read 'Beasts' above it, the woman at the desk raising an eyebrow and sneering at them when they turned down the hall.

The hall was long and had many different doorways leading into different sections and offices of this part of the sub-department. A few of the doors were made of a strong looking metal and there were noises coming from the other end that made Remus' heart beat faster and move closer to his father's side.

Lyall squeezed his son's hand tighter but said nothing reassuring, his face was stony and it looked like he was having as hard a time with all this as Remus.

All too soon they stopped in front of a door labeled 'Werewolf Registry'. The door was a dark wood, and looked a little unfriendly, if Remus had a choice he would have run back the way they came or cried about wanting to go home.

He wasn't going to, he was eleven, he didn't need to go home, he could do this for his father, but he was terrified.

Lyall kneeled down in front of him and brushed the hair from his son's face, straightening the small tie that Hope had tied for him and fixing the grey jumper that was over it.

"Everything will be okay, Remus, they are only going to ask you a few questions and ask you to do a few things. I will be doing most of the talking and writing."

"Then we can go home and eat cake?"

Remus was feeling the effects of the moon coming up in two days, his face paler and eyes getting the bags from a restless sleep. His eyes though, still held a few sparks of innocence of that of a child.

Lyall smiled and stood up.

"Yes, we can go home and eat cake."

With a deep sigh Lyall pushed open the door and walked into the room, keeping a hand held tightly to Remus'.

* * *

**A/N: So, we are finally here. I can't help but feel like this could have been longer but at the same time I am squishing this, and two other 'books' into this fic so I don't want to keep it boring and struggle to find mini plots to put into Remus' life.**

**Plus this is the part I am most excited for. **

**I think Remus' 11****th**** birthday may span out among two-three chapters and that will be the end of this 'book'. I love you all, and if you spare the time, please review I love hearing from you all. **


	30. Book 1: Chapter 30

**Moony**

_**Ministry of Magic  
Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures  
10 March, 1971**_

The room for the registry looked more unwelcoming then the door that stood in front of it. The whole room looked like it used to be white, or at least cream colored but somehow the pain had faded into an ugly grey-brown.

There was a white door leading to a room somewhere in the back, and a counter surrounded by windows with metal work in them making it look like a protective cage, two wizards and a witch were inside scribbling things down; an opening in front of each so that they could be passed things.

The floor was white and grey tiles that looked like they needed to be cleaned, and the whole place smelled of other wolves, dirt, and just utter depression.

Remus tried to stay calm as his father led him to one of the windows, the one with 'New Registries' over it. The wizard behind the desk there was in dark colored robes and looked like he would rather be anywhere else then where he was.

"Excuse me."

The wizard didn't look up, a deep frown appearing on his mouth.

"Excuse me, I am here for my son's registration."

The frown only got deeper but the man huffed and finally looked up, his steel eyes looking once at Lyall and then moved down to Remus with a sharp and poisonous glare.

Remus clung tighter to his dad's hand and moved behind him to try and get away from the glare.

The man shoved a clipboard through the hole and huffed, "Take this and fill it out, your son will have to come back with us for a few tests."

The man got up from the seat he was apparently sitting on back there and left through a door behind the counter.

Remus didn't like the way he said son, or how his dad was looking at the paper work. When the man appeared in the other doorway and glared at him he wanted nothing more then to stay by his father's side and have him come back there.

"Can't I come with him?"

"Sorry sir, but until you are the guardian he will be taken care by the handler back here while we do the tests."

"I'm his father though, I am already his legal guardian."

"Yes, of a human child not of a werewolf."

Lyall glared at the man but let his hand slip from Remus' grasp. Remus just stared at the hand his father had let go of before looking up at him with wide, scare eyes. He didn't like this man, he didn't want to go back there.

"It will be alright Remus, I will be out here with the papers. Not far away at all."

It seemed the man from behind the counter was getting impatient to Remus just nodded and slowly let himself walk over to the door; the man pushing him through none too gently and closing the door behind them.

"Come on, you, let's see what we got."

Behind the white door was a long white hall way, it was plain and there were no windows seeing as they were below London. It had a picture frame here and there but they were faded and didn't look like anything anyone would really want to look at.

The man led Remus down the hall until he stopped at a room with another white door and opened it with the flick of a wand, not bothering to use his hands.

"On the table."

Remus looked at the table in bewilderment, but climbed on as told, the cold metal seeping through his trousers as he stared at this wizard who really looked like he would rather be doing anything else.

The man went over to the wall and pulled on a string, ringing a bell and looking at Remus with a wary eye.

"When your examiner gets here, don't do anything funny. Got it?"

Remus nodded quickly, starting to chew on the inside of his cheek out of fear. He could already feel the abused skin starting to sting.

Not long after a short, but well-built man came into the room and looked at the wizard from behind the desk.

"Thank you, Harvey, you can go."

Harvey left quicker than he had come into that room, and Remus gulped. He didn't know how this 'examiner would treat him and his father was too far away to call out to so he would hear.

"I'm Rolleston, and I will be checking you over for the first records that we will have for you. You won't ever have to get a few of these tests done again, some will have to be re-done every visit, and a few will be re-administered when you come of age."

The man sat on the chair and took some papers from a desk and took out a green quill that stood up and seemed to be waiting for something.

"One, two, three."

The quill scratched on the top of the paper and Rolleston seemed to think that enough before turning to look fully at Remus again.

"Alright, name?"

Remus bit his lip, his hands shaking with nerves.

"R-Remus John Lupin."

The man nodded, the quill jotting down everything behind them.

"Age?"

"Eleven today, sir."

The man nodded again and turned back to the quill.

"Alright, hair color brown, eye color almost hazel I would say, wolf eye color gold. Breed, I would say Welsh-English mix."

Remus' cheeks lit up hearing all this as the man described him like he wasn't sitting there to the quill. He had read about different kind of werewolves being all over the world, called 'breeds' in the book. The island of Great Britain had a couple of the most populous breeds but other nations' werewolves have spread throughout this century.

"Stand up."

Remus slid off the table and did as he was told, taking up tall when the man came over with a tape measure, taking his height from what he could tell. He watched as his examiner squinted at the numbers before humming to himself and nodding.

"About 137 centimeters (around 54 inches/ 4.5 feet)"

The tape measure snapped shut and he moved Remus over to a scale, balancing out and reading it a loud.

"About 23 Kilograms (around 50 lbs.), you are a little on the light side, lad."

Remus's face went red again but he said nothing, moving off the scale when told and sitting back down as the man began to examine in mouth.

"Normal, no sign of anything abnormal."

He moved away and observed his eyes, asking him to read a chart that was on the wall near him.

"Good eyesight, signs of the wolf in the iris. How is your hearing?"

"Pretty good, I can hear things across my house."

Rolleston nodded and pushed himself away from Remus, picking up the quill and jotting down some notes manually before letting the quill go back to writing on its own.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, could you disclose what the initial bite was given."

Remus pointed to his shoulder, the memory still vivid of the teeth sinking in deep. Hearing the bones cracking and the pain, the sticky feeling of blood.

"When was that given?"

"I was three, just about to be four."

The man seemed surprised with the answer and looked up at him.

"You were bit that young and survived?"

Remus nodded, his head falling into his face to hide his embarrassment. He just wanted this all to be over with.

"Have you ever attacked or bitten anyone?"

"No, sir."

* * *

Rolleston went over a few more questions and getting the answers written down before he got up and took out an ink pad and a needle.

"We just need a blood sample now, a photograph, and a thumb print and we are done here, Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded, taking off his jumpers so the man could roll up his shirt sleeve and tie something around his arm. He grimaced as the needle went into his arm and turned away as the blood was drawn.

No matter how many times he had seen the blood around him he still didn't like it. Remus didn't even turn back until the bandage was placed over it and he could put his shirt sleeve back down.

"Alright, just put your right thumb into the ink and press it here please."

Remus nodded and did as he was told pressing his small thumb into the indicated spot and watching as the man pulled out a camera. All of this stuff just because he was a werewolf, he really didn't understand.

He stood against one of the white walls and let the camera snap a picture to be added to his record.

"Thank you for registering, Remus."

Rolleston opened the door for the eleven year old but didn't follow him out, letting the boy wander back down the hall into the waiting room where his father was.

He was all too grateful to be back with Lyall, the man having rushed over to him as soon as he left through the first white door. Apparently during his absence he had finished the paperwork and was becoming annoyed with the people in this office rather quickly.

They left through the dark, unwelcoming door quickly and hurried out of the Beast division's area quickly. Neither of them talking about the whole registry, Remus hugging his jumper to his chest, and Lyall glaring at anyone that so much as sent a dirty glance towards his son.

Remus' thumb was still blue from the ink, and that was the only thing he looked at the whole way home.


	31. Book 1: Chapter 31

**Moony**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
10 March, 1971**_

Remus and Lyall seemed to breathe a little easier as they exited the sooty fireplace back at their home and stepped into their sitting room that is when Remus noticed something must be wrong.

This hadn't been the best birthday, not the one he dreamed of when he was younger that is for sure. There was no letter, no happy friends, no trip to Diagon Alley; it was just one of hatred and fear. But the fact that his mother always kept the curtains open and now they were closed set off alarm bells that something must be wrong.

Hope dashed into the room moments later to confirm that.

"Lyall, you're back!"

"Hope, what is wrong?"

Lyall hugged his wife and looked around with a wary eye of the place, his eyes barely brushing Remus who was standing by the fireplace still.

"There has been someone standing and watching our house all day, I didn't know what to do. He was wearing robes, like you do only in a brighter blue and looked older. More like the story book wizard than anything I have ever seen. I kept glancing outside past the curtains since I noticed him, but he was still there has been for the past hour. He sometimes walks over to the door like he is about to knock. He did once, but I didn't open it. He is gone now, but-"

Lyall was gone before she could continue, and she turned to Remus.

"Stay in here unless I say otherwise, alright?"

She didn't let him reply before running off after her husband.

Remus looked around the sitting room, confused on what was happening? Why did this person have to come and ruin this day even more?

He flopped onto his couch and rubbed his head, the full moon was in two days and he just wanted to sleep. Without thinking he slipped on his shoes and pulled the tie off his neck, leaving the color of the shirt a little messed up but he didn't care.

He curled up with one of the pillows hugged to his chest and sighed, his eyes closing as he began to doze.

"I do hope I am not arriving at a bad time."

Remus' eyes flew open at the unknown voice and he sat up quickly, eyes darting around the room until they landed on the new arrival.

* * *

Lyall finished putting the last of the spells on the windows with a sigh, glancing out into the yard and not seeing anyone like his wife had described. If a wizard had followed them, or even knew what Remus was and lived in this town they would have to move again.

He didn't think he could afford to move his family from the home they had finally been able to settle down in, and he really wasn't keen on the idea of asking his sister to house him again.

He moved into the kitchen to find his wife reading over a letter, her eyes wide in shock.

"What is it?"

Hope said nothing as she handed it over to him, he didn't get a chance to read it before he heard laugher from the sitting room and talking from two voices. One being Remus another being someone that shouldn't be in the house at all.

They both looked at each other before rushing out of the kitchen into the sitting room to find the old wizard Hope had described sitting by the fire with Remus on the floor playing a little game much like marbles; a plate of crumpets by their side.

The man looked up, a twinkle coming from behind his half-moon spectacles in his bright blue eyes as he stood with so much ease for a man with a long white beard.

"Mr. And Mrs. Lupin, I did not mean to intrude, but you see this is one of the few special cases that I have taken on as Headmaster and I do wish to speak to all of you about this. I was only getting aquatinted with young Remus during your absence."

The old man smiled down at Remus, who shyly smiled back.

"A remarkable young wizard you have here, Lyall."

"Professor Dumbledore, I did not know you would be arriving."

"A very last minute letter was delivered, I believe it got here after I did."

Remus stood up, picking up each of the little stones and putting them in a bag. Taking another crumpet and biting into it with a happy, yet wary look on his face.

"Maybe, we could discuss this in the dining room?"

Hope suggested, looking between the men in her home. Albus smiled at her and thanked her.

They four moved into the room and sat down, all looking at the Headmaster of Hogwarts expectantly.

* * *

Remus was biting his lip nervously as he stared at this wizard, a wizard, he had read about. A wizard he had gotten on his twice out of the four chocolate frogs he had received. A tiny flash of hope pounded around in his chest and he couldn't help but let it flit around happily, if he was here it could mean he could go.

He could be a wizard still.

"I came here, to deliver this personally, as Remus is a special case."

Remus' eyes watched as Dumbledore took out a letter from his robe and held it out to him, a kind smile on his face as Remus took it with shaking fingers. The green ink on the front spelling out his name and address, even which bedroom he slept in.

On the back in red wax was the Hogwarts crest, and he almost fainted from excitement. Too scared to open it at all, too scared that once he did this terrible birthday will still be terrible and he actually had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Isn't it early to be handing out his letter, Professor?"

"Please, Lyall, you can call me just Dumbledore now, you are no longer my student. But I believe now it's the perfect time, if Remus wishes to go then we will have enough time to be prepared."

"Prepared?"

Remus tore his gaze away from the unopened letter and looked up at the adults around him; his heart beat slowing down as he came down from his excitement, he knew what would be brought up next.

"The lycanthropy, a terrible business."

"How did you know, he was just registered today?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, and he winked at Remus, the boy going back to grinning once again.

"I have my ways, Lyall, but it still stands for the fact that a werewolf at Hogwarts has never been done before, but I don't intend on wasting talent because of an animal bite and a sickness that cannot be the fault of the person that contracted it."

The elder wizard turned his head and looked at both of the elder Lupins in turn.

"If Remus desires to go to Hogwarts, I do not sigh to stop him, I will get the ministry to let him go with his records covered no student will need to know about it. He will be a normal little boy like the rest of his year and house once it is chosen. Me, my Deputy Headmistress, and the Matron at the school already have found a safe way to keep Remus safe and the students face from the nightly woes that will happen once a month."

The headmaster leaned back in his chair, his face relaxed and happy behind his beard.

"It all comes down to young Mr. Lupin's decision."

Lyall looked concerned, like he almost wanted to show the old man out of his house and make sure he never comes back. Hope on the other hand had a smile on her face, it shone bigger than the time Remus had made her a cake for mother's day.

"He hasn't shown any signs of magic since the bite, how can we be sure it is still there?"

"A werewolf's bite does not take away a wizard's magic, only enhances its power. Your son was probably ready to start training his magic at a much younger age than his fellow pupils would have been."

"How can we be sure this way of keeping him safe will work, what if someone finds out?"

"Then we better hope they found out for the right intentions," another twinkle in his eyes, "Though I doubt anyone will find the place we have chosen and the wards will be up as soon as we get the word."

With that Dumbledore turned his head to Remus.

"So, it comes down to you, Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked at the faces of the adults around him, his head pounding in his chest as he looked back at the letter still clutched in his hands to the faces around him.

Dumbledore's kind words, reassurance, and smile.

His father's worried lined face, and stoic expression as if forcing himself to hold his tongue and go along with whatever his son chose.

His mother's glowing smile, ready to hug him and kiss him and love him. Tell him how proud of him she was.

"I… I want to go. I want to go to school, and learn magic, and be around kids my age, and be normal," he said at last, hesitance in his voice.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone, I wouldn't go if you didn't say you had a way to keep everyone safe."

He lifted his gaze to meet that of the headmaster's, licking his lips nervously as the butterflies fluttered around his stomach.

"I-if anything goes wrong… if someone finds out… c-could I leave? Without much fuss?"

Dumbledore smiled, "If those are your only terms, Mr. Lupin, then I will gladly give you the chance to leave if you ever feel threatened if the secret is let out somehow though I assure you it will not be. Only I and a few of the staff will know of your condition and we will not let it slip easily."

Remus smiled again and looked at his letter.

"Then, I want to go, I really want to go to Hogwarts."

"Consider yourself enrolled for the fall."

* * *

Dumbledore left the same way he had entered the house, without a sound or trace on how he got in. Remus was swooped into a hug by his mother and Lyall eventually broke down crying with joy and joined his family in the hug, though he didn't hide the fact he was wary about all of this.

"What is life without a little risks?" he had said with a watery smile.

Sometime in June they planned on going to Diagon Alley to get his school things, saving what money they could to pay.

Hope insisting he get a haircut before the school year started and him agreeing, he didn't want his too long hair before school. Though he would miss his mother braiding it, and tying it up for him; though he guessed he could play with his mother's if he asked.

As Remus laid in bed that night, he kept staring at his letter, instantly vowing every time to never throw it away.

The grin on his face wouldn't stop growing every time, not even the moon could bring his mood down. For the rest of the month until the end of August Remus was bouncy and happy; and anxious and scared all in a mix.

He had never felt so alive.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: WE DID IT! THE END OF Moony's Prelude (as I labeled the files). Now Remus is going to Hogwarts and everything will get more interesting as new faces pop up and he makes friends and I have to study the courses of a first year to get what they would be learning and stuff yay!**

**I'm so excited! I love you all, and see you after I take a little break so get the first few chapters edited and ready for year 1! **


	32. Book 2: Chapter 1

**Moony: Year 1**

It is an old saying that says, 'Once bitten, twice shy'; this used to be just applied to dogs, but over time hit came to painful experiences, though usually relationships. In short it alluded to once hurt, the person that felt the effects of the pain, do not wish to repeat it, that they have no desire to risk the chance of repeating the experience so they don't push themselves to try anything.

Remus considered himself part of the group of people that lived by this saying; had considered it ever since he found out about it. He was bitten in more ways than one, and he still couldn't figure out which way was more painful.

* * *

"_Hey Remus…"_

_The six year old kicked his legs happily, the look of joy on his face as he glanced back at his friend, the swing he was sitting on in his own back yard moving fast._

"_Hm?"_

_Bart's plain, brown eyes watched his friend for a moment before he shifted a little. _

"_Where did you get those scars?"_

_The small boy stopped moving his legs and let the swing slowly slow itself down so he could look at Bart Schmidt properly; his tiny scarred face reading confusion and wariness. The attack was still fresh in his brain, only having it happen two years ago and almost ruin his life did that to a child. _

_Bart had asked this before though, and Remus had averted the subject. The fact he was bringing it up again made him a little suspicious that the boy wasn't going to stop asking until he got an answer. _

_He watched with his abnormal eyes, the gold flecks in them that loved to give a small glow to them in the near darkness plus the fact that were a little too wide for his child like face. Bart shifted under the gaze. _

_The gaze he had once called the truth detector gaze. _

_"Sorry, just…I was wondering again…mummy told me most magic can get rid of scars and such…"_

_Remus' grip on the ropes hanging the swing shifted and he looked away, he could tell he was making the other boy nervous. _

**Don't say anything.**

_"My dad says that these scars will never fade away, Bart…"_

_His tone was low, and far off; different from the usual energetic happiness that came from the youngster. He suddenly turned an idea sparking in his eyes and making them twinkle happily. _

**Just keep your mouth shut.**

_"You promise not to tell anyone, this is a really, really big secret."_

_Bart's eyes widened, and a small smile creeping onto his face as he moved as close as he could to his friend, a little smile on his face as he nodded. _

_Remus put on a serious face, mostly copying the one his dad gave whenever he was telling things quietly to his mother when he thought Remus wasn't around. _

_"We are friends, and friends don't say other's secrets," Bart whispered._

**Don't believe him. **

_Remus nodded; his eyes moving over to his mother who was busy tending to her garden. The home grown food helping keep spending costs on things low when it came to their daily meals. _

**You know Dad's rule, you know not to tell! **

_With a little nod, Remus leaned over close to his friend's face, saying the first three words in the quietest and most serious tone he had ever spoken in, in his young life._

"_I'm a werewolf."_

_Bart blinked and gave him a weird look, a short chuckle escaping him. _

"_Yeah, and I'm a vampire." _

**He doesn't believe you, you can laugh it off as well. Pretend it was a joke. **

"_No really, you see it happened two years ago, I was just about to turn three and I heard something outside…"_

_All through the tale, and the recounting on the move, the transformations, the feeling of the change, even the bits of memories he could scrape from the wolf; the boy didn't notice his friend's face turn to one of disbelief to fear. _

**You should shut up now. **

_The literal bite had hurt less than the words that came from his friend's mouth as he backed away from him in fear after he just spilled his biggest secret. The seven year old giving him the look like he had seen the most evil thing on Earth. _

"_Bart?" _

**He hates you now.**

_Remus stumbled off the swing, moving towards his friend in concern. Had he said something wrong?_

_"Stay away! Y-You…you monster! You were only around me waiting to eat me weren't you?"_

**That's what you are to him now, a monster. **

_Remus' look of concern crumbled, he internally began to panic as he tried to settle his friend down and fix his views on this. _

_"No, no Bart you-you're my friend!"_

**No you aren't, you can't have a friend like him. You can't have friends with NORMAL humans. **

_Remus moved towards his friend slowly._

"_Friend!? How would you e-even know what friendship is, you freak! You only know what a good meal smells like!" _

_Bart backed up more, his eyes wide in fright. _

"_N-no, please, I've…I've never hurt nobody before. I w-would never hurt you, I promise."_

**Lies, you know you can't keep that promise if he stumbles in on you during a full moon.**

_He reached for Bart, his fingers brushing the other boy's shoulders and the boy snapped; pushing Remus to the muddy ground hard and running like his life depended on it. _

_Remus felt tears start to trail down his face, going over those awful marks on his face that his mother had told him made him look tough, unique._

**They label you as a freak, a monster. **

_He barely felt his mother pick him up and hold him close. Barely heard the questions she sent to him, or the yells for her husband as they ran into the house. He didn't hear the angry curses and shouts his father was sending as he rushed about the house, his wand at the ready as things began to pack themselves. _

**They hate you now. **

**They don't trust you now. **

**They never really loved you. **

**They are sending you away. **

_Remus said nothing and let tears slide down his cheeks as the chaos around him continued. _

**I deserve to be alone. **

* * *

_**Kings Cross Station  
**__**Tuesday  
**__**1 September, 1971**_

The car stopped and parked by King's Cross Station; Lyall looking back from his seat on the passenger side of the car with a hesitant and worried smile on his tired face. Undoing the seat belt he carefully reached and grabbed his son's shoulder.

"Remus, we're here. You need to wake up now."

Remus grunted, and curled up more in his seat; the book he had been reading at the start of the drive being clung to tighter.

"Well, if you are just going to sleep, I guess I have no choice but to carry you like when you were a baby to a compartment on the train."

Golden-brown eyes snapped open instantly; wide in fear; one hidden behind long bangs.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

The eleven year old in the back scrambled to get out of the car, ignoring his father's laughs as the man fully got out as well as watched the boy skidded on the ground to grab the book he had dropped back in the seat. The sudden standing up making sending him a jolt of nausea; he mentally cursed his forgetfulness about the moon being that Sunday.

He rested his forehead on the car door and closed his eyes tight; counting slowly backwards from ten till it went away, only slowly opening his eyes when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Carefully he turned his head to look into the concerned eyes of his mother.

"Alright, baby?"

Remus pushed a smile onto his face, a weak one, but it still traveled a little to his eyes. Those large eyes that held usually so little life, and so much sadness. Since his birthday, though, they had dared to show more, letting in emotions into those gold flecks. Fear, hope, excitement, and even a little joy.

"Yeah, Mum, just got up too fast. I'm fine now, don't worry."

Hope looked over her son nervously; moving her hand up and brushing the wavy bangs out of his face to see him fully. Even though she got to cut his hair a week ago, he still opted to keep it shaggy, and in his face. She at least was happy it wasn't touching his shoulders anymore, hanging a good width above them.

His pale, scarred cheeks burnt brightly at the attention; his eyes scanning the crowded train station to see if anyone was watching the exchange a little anxiously.

"Mum, I'm fine. Really, but I won't be if I miss the train."

Hope smiled and kissed his forehead, hoping that staring at him was enough for her to remember his face till Christmas; though she knew in her heart it wasn't. This would be the first time he was out of her sight since he was a young baby and being watched by his grandmother as her and Lyall had a date night.

"Fine, I will just have to shower you with kisses before you get on the train in front of all your classmates."

A look of horror crossed Remus' face as she laughed and wrapped an arm around the skinny shoulders of her son. Sending a smile to her husband as the man got the second of the two trunks onto the trolley; a grin on his face.

Remus gave a nervous smile back, his eyes scanning the boxes on the trolley anxiously. One was old and battered, even looked like it had seen its better day; chipped paint on the front gave the allusion that some letters were there once but all that could be made out was an L that was off center from the lock.

The smaller one on top made his heart sore, he was fine with the second hand books, and his robes being from his dad's time here though they had been needed to be repaired by his mother's tender hand; even though the woman knew little about sewing she did try her best. It made him just glad to see the new carry-on trunk happily there, his initials and shining brightly at him in gold paint.

R. J. Lupin.

"No time for sightseeing, we need to get you on the train."

Lyall smiled, though his eyes told his son a different story. There was worry clouding them; worry about this coming Sunday, worry about letting his son go, worry about the secret, worry.

Nothing but worry.

Lyall had tried to keep him away, even gave Remus the option to change his mind, the young cub didn't need to go if he was not certain. He even suggested writing to Dumbledore and asking if Remus could start the week after the moon just to be safe.

Nothing had shaken Remus' determination to be normal; he wanted to go and be like the other wizard kids, so he would go when they went and just worry about the moon when that time came.

The Lupin family weaved through the crowd quickly, Hope glancing at her watch, Remus walking quickly, hugging his battered book, and Lyall pushing the trolley. Their eyes set on the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten.

The stopped near it and switched a little, Lyall giving Remus the trolley and taking his wife's hand.

"Just run if you are nervous, it never works if you walk at it and are."

Remus nodded and stared at the apparently solid brick wall; feeling the palms of his hands beginning to sweat a little. Shifting his hands; he set his gaze on the wall. Without caring the look around at the other people in the station he burst forward into a run, the trolley in front of him.

Just as the front of it touched the wall it rippled, the trolley going through it. Before Remus Lupin knew it he was standing on Platform 9 ¾.

His sprint slowed down as he stared in awe; his eyes darting everywhere at once as he came to a stop near a bench. The only thing among the crowd of robed dress witches and wizards, laughing teens and pre-teens, and hooting owls that Remus could fully lock onto was the bright read train that sat proudly in the middle of it all.

"Wow," he wasn't aware of the word he just let out of his mouth. He wasn't even aware of his father and mother coming up being him; Hope Lupin having a similar reaction at seeing the magical platform for the first time.

Lyall smiled, a proud look on his face as he placed a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Welcome, Remy, to Platform 9 ¾."


	33. Book 2: Chapter 2

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Platform 9 ¾  
Tuesday  
1 September, 1971**_

He couldn't believe it, he was standing on a magical platform surrounded by witches and wizards all sending their kids to the same school he was going to learn spells and enchantments and the like. Leave home for almost a year to learn, be with kids their age.

Remus had never felt more alive and more afraid in his entire life as he stared at all the people, all the students, around the red train and he knew there were more on board. He could easily wipe this place clean if it was night time and the moon was up.

The thought sent an unwelcome shiver down a spine and in icicle into his good moon. His father's hand on his shoulder woke him from his trance.

"Come on, you, have to get your trunk onto the luggage car before we can get rid of you," he laughed. It was like after walking through the barrier had lifted some of Lyall Lupin's worry for his child.

Hope was looking around just as amazed as he was, and that gave Remus a bit of a boost.

Carefully, Lyall weaved them through the crowd; past the students with toads and owls, the ones hugging and laughing, the parents in tears as they send their kids off, and even a one cat that just sauntered by.

It was more than Remus had ever dreamed of and he wasn't even at the castle yet.

"Here we are, we just leave it here and everything will be taken care of."

With ease, Lyall lifted the bigger, and more beaten trunk into one of the open carriages making sure the tag that read Remus' name was sticking out from its handle. He handed Remus the carry-on and left the trolley somewhere without caring who saw it.

"I think I am a bit jealous of you, Remus," he comment surprised him when his mother said it, a look of pure awe still on her face, "Getting to learn magic looks very fun."

Lyall threw his arm around his son's shoulders and Hope took his hand.

The little bit of fear was back on the thought of leaving them, the only thing he knew. The two people he always knew would be down the hall if he needed him where now a letter's write away and he was sure that the school owls wouldn't like him.

Birds, for some reason, had the most extreme reaction to being around a werewolf, though all animals usually do. Dogs seemed to be a good fifty/ fifty change though so he liked them most of the time.

"So you got your toothpaste?"

"Yep."

"Robes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Toothbrush?"

"Pretty sure."

"Some of your Mother's hair ties?"

"Yeah."

"Snuffles?"

The last question was asked with a teasing tone but Remus stuck his nose in the air and huffed. He probably looked ridiculous considering he was wearing trainers, tan slacks, his white button up school shirt, and an oversized pale green sweater that passed his hands and almost hung off one skinny shoulder.

"Yes, I do believe he is in the current trunk I am carrying so he won't get lonely."

The dignified look he was giving also failed when the bangs once again covered his scarred face.

His mother laughed and stopped her husband from teasing the boy, moving her son's hair from his face to kiss him on both his cheek and hug him close to her.

"Don't let him bother you, I am sure he is doing that because he brought a stuffed companion to school till he graduated."

Remus giggled, thinking the wounded look on his father's face from his mother's words was very funny.

"Hope, you do hurt me at times when I am just trying to help him get ready for a great time."

"Shove off, Lyall, I am spending my last moments with my son till Christmas."

The words didn't hide her smile as she kneeled down in front of him and fixed the lopsided collar of his shirt.

"Now, you be good, eat as much as you can so you don't waste away on me, study hard, make sure to write, and please be good. But most importantly…" she leaned in, a grin breaking out on her face.

"Have fun, Remy, and make friends."

Remus nodded, just noticing that if it wasn't for the book and the carry-on his hands would be shaking from the nerves. The thought of actually having to talk to kids his age was a scary thought, leaving was still a scary thought but now he was going to have to socialize.

The train whistle blew, shaking him out of his thoughts, it was now or never.

Hope hugged him tight once again and kissed his head, Lyall patting his shoulders.

"See you in December."

Remus nodded and with one final push to himself he ran onto the train and hurried to the closest window, the last of the students getting on and watching with him as the doors closed and the train started to pull out.

Remus' eyes stayed trained on his parents until they escaped his view and the Hogwarts Express left the station. The crowd started to disperse and look for seats and that is when the full force of what this decision made.

He was alone, he stood in the hall way holding his book and trunk and watched as the last of the kids moved into the train car without him. Remus gulped, looking back at the window before heading fully into the car.

* * *

He walked past almost all the compartments in the current car he was in and he couldn't push himself to ask them to come in. A few compartments were full, and the ones that weren't were with older students that looked like they only wished to have their friends around them and not be bothered with some nobody, skinny first year.

He was reaching the end of the last car when he heard loud laughing coming from the fifth compartment, and the door opening quickly. Before he knew it he was on the ground and his book had slid down to the end of the car.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Sev, can you get his book? I really didn't see you I was just trying to get away from the three idiots in there."

He looked up at the person that was talking, not getting fully what they were saying. First thing he noticed was red, the next was green, and the third was the smell. Summer breeze, a field of flowers, and a hint of the ginger root.

The girl that apparently had knocked into him had got him to his feet and grabbed his trunk.

"I'm Lily, by the way, Lily Evans. That is my friend, Severus, though I call him Sev for short. If you need a compartment you could sit with us. I still am sorry for what happened, though I didn't mean to-"

"Lily, let the boy breath, you just knocked him over and haven't let him get a word in."

Remus blinked and looked over at the boy, surprised that someone as pretty and angelic as Lily was around a boy like Severus. A hooked nose, long greasy hair, and the scent that seemed nice but was a little off putting. Soap, grass, and something else he couldn't put his finger on but the wolf didn't like it.

"Right, sorry, um…what's your name?"

Realizing that Lily had still been talking he bushed a little, his hair flopping over his face and hiding his eyes once again and hopefully some of his scars.

"Remus…Remus Lupin…sorry….for the knocking in thing….though you ran into me...and…sorry…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, something he had only scene his father do and wasn't aware he had picked up. He was happy when Lily laughed and took his arm, holding onto Severus' the best she could with her other hand.

"That's alright, entirely my fault."

She let go of him and opened the last compartment up, the room being completely empty.

"Kind of glad I did, now I have another friend to add to my list. You wouldn't have happened to read through your spell books over the summer?"

"Read before I knew I would be accepted."

Lily grinned wider, her freckled cheeks brightening as she sat down with Severus next to her, Remus sitting across from her.

Remus was finding it easy to talk to this girl, though the boy was a little rude and stand off-ish. At least he didn't have to start this year entirely alone.

Hopefully Lily or Severus would be in his house, he wasn't sure if he wanted to bump into any more people to make friends. It was quiet a painful way when you have something coming up on the weekend after all.


	34. Book 2: Chapter 3

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Hogwarts Express  
Tuesday  
1 September, 1971**_

Remus learned a lot on the train to Hogwarts, at least about Lily.

One was she was a muggle born, found out all about magic from Severus who lived near her and helped her understand her gifts. She had an older sister who didn't have magic, if she could have any pet she would want a dragon fly, and he favorite color was cyan at the moment though yesterday it was ruby red.

He also learned that girls like to talk, and he being a very quiet person without being able to reveal much and without knowing another child his age, let her blabber. He found it very nice, and amusing.

As well as this new information on her he found things about himself from her game of many questions.

One was he had no idea what his favorite color was, or that he was supposed to have on, he just said he was drawn to soft, or subtle colors. Earthy tones, his mother once called them.

Lily found that amusing.

She also thought the way he talked was funny, though he didn't think it was weird. The many voices around the train and the many accents and dialects were strange to him when he grew up around his mother's Southern-Welsh and father's Londener ways of speaking.

Eventually the game ended with Lily running out of questions and a nice looking woman with light hair and a kind smile, maybe a good ten years older than his parents.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Remus' eyes went over to the trolley, and they widened behind the hair that was mostly covering his face. There was more candy then he had ever really seen in one place on there.

From sugar quills, to every flavored beans, even chocolate frogs; he really hoped his mouther wasn't watering and he was acting like a normal human being.

"You guys want anything?"

Lily stood up and counted out a few coins from a change purse she seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"No thank you, Lily."

Severus stretched his legs out some more from where he was sitting and closed his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm good for the journey."

The red head nodded and looked at Remus, who shook his head no even though he would be more than happy to have something right now. Maybe it would help with the nerves, he had skipped breakfast for the same reason.

"I wouldn't want to owe you any money."

"Come on, Remus, I insist. Call it a payback for running into you and then making you listen to me babble."

Remus bit his lip, but relented; standing up and moving over to the trolley with her and surveying his option. Weighing the process for the least expensive thing they had so Lily wouldn't have to pay for something too out of his range.

Just as he was reaching for the little chocolate frog a blond boy jogged over holding a bag and a bright happy smile on his boyish face.

"I found my money pouch miss, sorry about not having it right away."

The trolley woman smiled at him and handed Remus his candy before turning to the boy fully.

"It's alright, happens to the best of us. Now what did you want again."

Lily's cheerful mood seemed to almost evaporate when the boy came over, quickly handing her money over to the woman as she sorted the boy's large order with her other hand.

The red head walked back into the compartment, her arm latching onto Remus' at the last second and making him stumbled back in with her. She closed the door without another word, and huffed as she sat down onto her seat.

"The first day hasn't even started and I already don't like some people."

"Is that one of the kids in the compartment that was laughing when you were coming out?"

Lily sighed and swung her feet up onto the seat and onto Severus' lap, the dark haired boy not looking up from his book when she did so.

"Yes, Peter something, I don't really remember. We were just sitting in there, trying to make friends, and then Peter and the two other idiots in there start making fun of Severus because of what house he wishes to be in and his hair, and even his name."

Remus frowned, just by the sound of these kids he wanted to keep some distance between them. Though, some part of him could understand why they thought of Snape's hair in a joking manner, even if it was a cruel joke, the boy's hair did look like it needed to be washed.

Who was he to judge by appearances though, he had four scars on his face and more under his clothes. Problematic hair would be a blessing if he had to choose between the two.

"That's awful."

He shifted in his seat, and glanced out the window.

"At the same time, it is admirable you already have an idea on which house will be chosen during the sorting."

Severus, at that moment, looked up at him with his dark eyes. It was the first tie the hook-nosed boy had really acknowledged his presence since they say down in here.

The gaze was unnerving, but Remus still held his ground.

"It is an obvious choice, at least for me, none of the other houses have the qualities or appeal as Slytherin."

Remus made his face go blank at the mention of the house. In _Hogwarts: A History _it had explained all the houses' founders' beliefs and what the house strives for now. Slytherin had once strived for pure-blooded ways, now was supposed to be the house for the 'cunning', 'ambitious' and 'resourceful'.

One of the houses he could never see himself in.

"I hope you get into it then, personally I don't think I attribute to that house's traits."

Severus closed his book and leaned closer a little, Lily's feet still on his lap and a frown on his face. He seemed a little put off by Remus' well-wishings for him.

The werewolf leaned back in his seat a little, Lily chose then to break the tension that seemed to be building all because the dark haired boy stopped reading.

"Which house do you think you will be in then? Sev wants me to be in Slytherin and as much as I would like to be with him I don't think I would fit in very well there, I think my next best choice would be Ravenclaw."

Remus gladly brought his attention to Lily, she calmed him down with her smile and attitude; even her constant questions were a little comforting. He still hoped that soon there wouldn't be a lot of questions between them and conversations instead.

"I haven't really thought about it. Maybe Ravenclaw, my dad was in that house, if not I will settle with what I get. Really, I am just happy to be here."

Lily's smile widened.

"Me too, it's like a dream come true isn't it?"

Remus let a shy smile push onto his face, watching from the corner of his eye as Snape sat back in his seat.

"Yeah, it really is."

* * *

Night started to fall over the world outside the train as they three of them changed into their robes, both Lily and Remus had gone to do it in the lavatories on the train instead of in their compartment.

Remus looked at himself in the mirror over the sink and frowned, the shabby look just went great with his shaggy hair. He almost looked like a begger. After the third attempt to tie the black neck tie properly he gave up, leaving the room and heading back to his compartment.

On the way there his ears picked up laughing and talking from the compartments around him, all the noise was starting to give him a small headache.

_Seven years of migraines and threatening a castle full of people once a month, joy._

He let his eyes close for a second before pushing the door open to the compartment.

Lily smiled to him; Severus said nothing.

He sent a small smile back to Lily and sat down, curling up in his robes and leaning against the window. His eyes closing, his body fully content on letting him sleep for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts.


	35. Book 2: Chapter 4

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Hogwarts Express  
Tuesday  
1 September, 1971**_

"Remus."

Remus groaned and curled up more in the comfortable seat, he didn't want to wake up yet. His sleep filled mind still placed him in on his couch, the noise around him being the T.V. and his mother cooking. Only with the shaking did he start to get new and unfamiliar sounds around him.

The voice was someone he only recently met.

He opened his eyes and rubbed them, looking at the red hair and the smile. He had to stare for a few seconds to figure out who this person was.

"We are here Remus, the train stopped," she grinned widely, "Come on, you don't want to be left behind."

Before the skinny boy could say anything the girl dragged him up and pulled him out of the compartment. Students were moving towards the doors, in a very unorderly fashion. The bigger and taller ones getting there faster than their younger classmen.

The red head weaved them through the people quickly though, and happily gave Remus back his book when they got onto the train station's platform. Remus thanked her; wishing internally that he could remember her name or the name of the boy that she had now latched onto.

Still, he wasn't going to focus his attention on them when there was so much around them now.

The Hogsmede train station was nothing to look at, but Remus was still in awe and curious. With the girl guiding him he felt a little bolder to look around. The light of the almost full moon shone over the forest around them, and made the tracks of the train shine.

"First Years! First Years, this way!"

The loud booming voice made him tear his eyes away from the surroundings and land on a lantern being held high by what Remus could only guess was a very large man. Getting closer he could see the outline; and in his mind he could only rationalize that that man had to be a giant.

Or at least a half-giant, he was huge but those beetle eyes hidden behind the dark beard looked at all the small students that crowded him with a kind and happy light.

"That all of ya'?"

The giant man's eyes seemed to sweep over all the heads, before his already smiling face broke out into a grin and he motioned with his lantern for them all to follow him.

"The man's a giant…a real bloody giant…"

Words and mutterings pricked his ears as he was pulled along with the crowd off the train platform and down a path. The red head and the dark haired boy both taking to themselves; Remus would have left instead of intruding if the girl didn't have a strong grip on his arm.

He let his eyes wander, only having one's view obstructed by the hair that hung in his face. With the help of the wolf, the lantern's light, and the moon's beams that shone down on the terrain the walk along the path and towards the edge of a giant lake was easy for him, though other kids stumbled some in the dark.

At the edge of the lake were a line of boats, all small in size and a lantern hung at the front to help light the way. Oars for rowing on either side and waiting for their passengers.

"Do they really expect us to row?"

Remus blinked and looked over at the snobbish comment that came from the boy on the other side of the red head, now thinking about it he was starting to get names again.

_Severus…and…and L something. Names are hard to remember._

"Alright, four to a boat. Don't any of you try to over fill, and don't rock them once we are in the water."

The first years looked around themselves at first before hurrying to get a boat with the friends they had either met on the train or knew before, and even with their family members if they could do that. Sadly Remus and his weird new trio were not the lucky ones that could be put onto a boat together.

Most boats filled up, had three people, or had two by the time they got through the crowd and could see what was available.

"Come on, Lily, there is an open one for us over there." Severus began to pull Lily away from Remus and towards one of the last few boats.

_Right, Lily, I need to remember that._

"We can't just leave Remus, Sev. That would be rude," Lily dug her heels into the soft ground to stop the pulling.

Feeling the tension by these two obviously good friends, Remus slipped his arm out of Lily's hold.

"Don't worry, Lily, you go on. There aren't any empty ones anyway, I'll meet you up when we get to the school alright?"

Her green eyes shone in the moon light as she looked between the boats and the last few students climbing in and nodded.

"Alright, you come and find me right away though, understand Lupin?"

Remus gave a weak smile and nodded, moving towards one of the boats that had three people in it, "Loud and clear, Lily."

The red head smiled and let Severus lead her over to another boat; Remus watched for a second before getting in the first boat he saw with three people. He glanced over at the three boys in there, and payed them no mind seeing as they were happily talking about something.

Still with another glance at them as he began to open his book he noticed one of the boys was that Peter fellow that Lily had mentioned. Remus paled a little, remembering how Lily had described the teasing.

The werewolf contemplated getting out of the boat but it was too late; the giant man made sure everyone was seated before getting in his own and motioning forward. All the little oars on the boats started rowing and they started to glide across the dark surface of the lake.

If it wasn't for the three boys in front of him, Remus would have been amazed at the boats as they piloted themselves on their own. Sadly he was preoccupied that he didn't know how long that this boat ride would last, and was wondering how long it would take for the boys to notice him.

With his only was of escape being to swim, Remus chose the next best option and that was to bury his nose in his book and pretend he wasn't there.

That tactic didn't last long when he heard one of his boat-mates gasp; without much thought he looked up and was almost struck dumb.

The little enchanted row boat had just turned a corner and was giving them all a perfect view of the castle. Lights were lit in every window and were shining down on the lake giving it an effect of looking like a golden palace from a fairy tale.

"It's so big."

Remus tore his eyes away to look at the two boys that were nearly hanging off the front of the boat to look at the school. Peter being one of them, and the one he was guessing had said those words because the messy haired boy next to him laughed and nodded.

The third occupant was letting his hand rest in the water as he looked at the castle, a nervous look in his eyes. Dark hair cut just above the shoulders hung in waves, and he had a smirk on his face.

"How big you think it is, Pete?"

Remus frowned, biting his cheek as he tore his eyes away from the boys and looked back up at the school that they were slowly floating by towards a dock or somewhere they could get off he was assuming.

"No idea…all I know it is huge, Sirius."

The boat rocked more as the messy haired boy fully sat down on his seat and leaned back.

"I think it is big enough to get lost in for weeks, least that is what my dad said."

"Lost?"

Peter's voice seemed to grow in worry as he sat down fully again as the castle left view.

"Yep," the other dark haired boy laughed as the boats started to file into the boat house, covering the view to the castle completely.

"You aren't serious, right?"

The boats stopped and the students started to get off slowly, so not to rock the boat. Remus giving up on not hearing the conversation of the kids near him.

"No, he's Sirius, Peter. I'm James, remember?"

Remus hugged his book to his chest and rolled his eyes at the rock, having seen the messy haired boy point to the other child near him and both of them laugh.

"That really wasn't a witty joke, but I guess that is the best that they can come up with," he muttered to himself as he moved away from the laughing trio to search for Lily and Severus.

* * *

**A/N: It is so hard to write for people when you can't say there names yet but you know who they are and you just want them to be all nice and cuddly but you have to make them dorky eleven year old boys and kind of rude right now because that is what they were for a time and mmmeeeehhhhh *dies*  
**

**Review if you want...I need to go hide in the shrieking shack for a bit and break somethings. **


	36. Book 2: Chapter 5

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Tuesday  
1 September, 1971**_

The giant led the children out of the boathouse and up the stairs; Remus being pushed along with the crowd without being able to find Lily or Severus. He pushed any feeling of fear that the idea of being without them brought him.

_Can't get too attached…who says they will even be in your house, and besides what would they say if they knew what you were? _

Still the young werewolf glanced around him at the heads looking for the flash of red hair; hugging the book to his chest and silently hoping that they both would appear next to him.

He was almost too wrapped up in his worries to realize they had stopped outside the gigantic doors of the castle, thankfully someone had grabbed the back of his robes and stopped him.

He spun around, to see Lily's smiling face.

"Almost running into doors, really Remus?"

Remus chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, distracted."

Behind them the giant raised his fist that wasn't holding the light source that had been leading them and knocked on the giant doors that lead into the castle.

They swung open without effort and a witch stepped out.

"First years, this here is Professor McGonagall."

The witch was tall, and stern looking though she had some softness in her eyes. Her dark hair tied in a bun under her green hat. If Remus had to guess she would only be a few years younger than his parents, though he would never voice this opinion that would be rude.

"Thank you, Hagrid, you may go now."

She pulled the doors open wider and let them into the entrance hall of the castle, and the sheer size of the castle hit Remus as soon as he stepped in. All the homes that he had ever lived in could have fit in this one room. The high stone walls lit with torches, the ceiling so high up you could barely see it, and the marble flooring they were all walking on reflected the images of the fire.

Professor McGonagall led them across the floor, away from the door that was just to their right where loud voices of the upper classroom could clearly be heard. No enhanced hearing was needed to hear that. She brought all the students into a small chamber that was just off of the main hall.

Most of the students around Remus stood close and looked around nervously, the full reality of the situation they were in hitting them. Here they were, in Hogwarts and about to be sorted.

Lily held onto Remus' arm tightly, her other arm latched onto Severus'. Her freckled face showing the fear and excitement that Remus hoped he was expressing as well, though he had a feeling that his face was completely blank as he looked at the teacher in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall stated, looking over them all. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your common room."

She looked over at the faces, taking a moment's break before continuing.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

At each house some students seemed to perk up, as if they knew that particular house was there true placement already. The three boys from Remus' boat smiled brightly at each other. Severus just rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly to himself. Professor McGonagall gave them all a short moment to settle down before continuing.

"Each house has its noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked over all the students, her eyes lingering on one boy's candy stained face, and the boy from the boat's messy hair. Her frown getting deeper when all he did was smile at her.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she stated, "Please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall turned and left without another word leaving the first year students alone. As soon as she was gone the whispered chatter of the students perked up again as they all went into their own conversations.

"How do you think the sorting goes? I read _Hogwarts: A History _cover to cover but it never said what happens," Lily asked.

Severus only shrugged.

"My dad joked about it being a test, told me I would have to wait and see," Remus sighed.

"A test!? But we haven't learned anything yet, what if we fail?"

"I don't really thin-"

"I heard we all had to fight a troll, least that is what my cousins told me."

Remus, Lily, and Severus spun around to find the aristocratic boy leaning against the wall behind them, a cocky smirk on his face. Next to him the messy haired boy was grinning and the Peter boy look petrified at the idea of having to fight a troll.

"A-A troll!?"

Remus frowned and got his arm free of Lily's grip, crossing them over his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous they wouldn't have us fight a troll, we are underaged, have no magical practice, and it is extremely dangerous to set eleven year olds up against a troll."

The blond boy beside the other two releaxed at that statement, last thing he wanted was to flight a troll it seemed. The messy haired boy moved towards Remus and smiled down at him, finding he was a good few inches taller.

"Who says we wouldn't fight a troll? See how we fight it or conquer it and that gives us what house we join."

Remus stood up taller and narrowed his eyes at the hazel eyed boy.

"I doubt a school with such a good reputation would allow undereducated students to fight a troll."

The boy smirked and moved his eyes to Lily, a smile making his way onto his face.

"Nice new friend you got here, Evans. I think he is a great improvement to Snivellus, least he looks like he can wash his hair and he talks."

Lily's green eyes narrowed and she let go of Severus' arm, moving to stand next to Remus.

"Excuse you, Potter, but no one asked your opinion of my friends. Go run along with Black and leave us alone, if we are all lucky we will be put in different houses and not have to speak to each other ever again."

Potter opened his mouth to make a retort but was cut off when the doors opened and McGonagall once again showed herself to the students. Potter moved back away from Lily and Remus and back to his friends' sides.

"Form a line, and follow me, please."

As she turned to lead them out the students rushed to form a line, Remus being dragged to the back and away from the three boys by Lily. They were lead once again into the hall and this time to the open doors that lead into the Great Hall.

Entering through the Great Hall Remus did everything he could to hold back a gasp, his heart within his chest doing a small flip of excitement as he looked up at where the ceiling should be. The star covered sky that they had seen outside what over the ceiling just above the millions of lit candles floating above their heads.

It was better than anything he had ever read about, his imagination had not been able to imagine this magical beauty.

The line of first years were led between the four long tables where the older, robed classmates sat. The hundreds of facing watching the new students with interest as if trying to pick out which ones would be their future house mates. The gold plates and goblets in front of the students shone brightly in the candle light.

McGonagall led the first years to the front, near the fifth table in the Great Hall where all the professor's sat facing the students. Ghosts floated near the corners watching the students as well.

"I always imagined it, but I never thought it would be this beautiful," Remus head Lily mutter. Inside his head he agreed with her, this was something he never imagined being able to see.

The first year students were stopped near the table and Professor McGonagall moved to pick up a four legged stood and place it up in front of them all. On-top of the stool she placed an old looking wizard's hat. It was patched and frayed, and despite how Remus felt his robes looked, he knew that hat looked ready to fall apart almost.

The hall's attention now seemed to be on the hat, much to the first year student's confusion. The Great Hall was filled with silent as the students and teachers watched the hat waiting for something to happen. Then the hat twitched. A rip at the brim opened wide like a mouth and then the hat began to sing.

_"Oh I'm the great old sorting hat_

_Though you may not think me pretty,_

_But sit me on your head and you will find I am rather witty._

_I will look into your mind_

_And read your hear true,_

_You will be put into your house you see_

_But do not look so blue._

_Maybe you are Gryffindor,_

_Meant for the brave and bold_

_With a lion's heart,_

_And flying the colors of red and gold._

_Or maybe you are Hufflepuff,_

_Where the loyal and just roam._

_While flying the pride in yellow and bronze,_

_You will always have a home._

_But then there is the wise Ravenclaw,_

_Where those who strive for knowledge go._

_Blue and copper shine proudly there,_

_You could be placed here to help your knowledge grow._

_And yet you could be one of the cunning Slytherin,_

_Where green and silver lie._

_Where you test your wit and skill in life,_

_To help your friends get by._

_So don't be shy and put me on,_

_There are no secrets here._

_I am the great old Sorting hat,_

_There is no need to fear."_

The whole hall burst into applause when the last note was finished, the tattered hat bowing to each of the tables in turn before going still again and looking like a normal hat that would be bought in a second hand shop.

When the clapping died down McGonagall stepped up holding a rolled up piece of parchment, her attention on the students.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she stated before unrolling the parchment and reading the first name on the list she held.

"Abbot, Richard!"

A sandy haired boy made his way out of the line and hurried up to the stool, nervously sitting down as McGonagall put the hat on his head. The hall was silent for a few moments before the hat once again produced a rip in its brim and called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to the right where students had yellow stripped ties cheered as the boy rushed for the table.

"Avery, Elisabeth."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table Slytherin table on the far right cheered loudly at their new arrival. The sorting when along slowly, names being called up.

"Bletchley, Lucy," became a Ravenclaw the table to the line's left cheering so the dark haired girl knew where to go.

"Bebly, Alice," going into Gryffindor. The house on the far left being the loudest of all the cheers when the dirty brown haired girl ran over to the table with a smile. One boy at the table moved over to give her a seat, his boyish face grinning at her.

"Black, Sirius."

Suddenly the hall went silent, the Slytherin seemed the most interested in this as the aristocratic boy walked out of the line and slowly up towards the stool. Remus shifted where he stood as he watched the hat being placed on the boy's head.

Not something that looked like the boy would normally wear.

The silence that rung through the hall stayed, most of the Slytherins seemed to mutter to themselves. Only guess was that thus boy was supposed to be a no brainer Slytherin.

After a few more moments of silence the house spoke:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What!?"

The cry of distress came from a blonde girl at the Slytherin table. McGonagall seemed to have been in shock because she didn't remove the hat. Sirius removed the hat on his own and calmly walked over to his new table that wasn't really clapping.

His hands in his pocket.

What broke the silence of the shock was a loud celebratory woop from the line of first years from the messy haired Potter boy.

The sound shook McGonagall from her daze and she got back to calling names. Getting through the alphabet quickly. Remus taking note that there were varying degrees of waiting for the hat to choose.

Sometimes it would barely touch someone's head and they would run off to their cheering table, others it would take a few minutes. He silently hoped that him being a werewolf would stay hidden and not stop the hat from giving him a house. What if the hat just yelled that out and got him kicked out?

The palms of his hands sweated and he pushed them into his robe pockets.

"Evans, Lily."

"Wish me luck."

Remus jumped when the red head put her hand on his shoulder but he nodded and gave her a weak smile as the muggle born witch made her way up and sat on the stool. Putting the hat on her head. It barely took it a moment before he called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red head blinked but smiled, removing the hat as she walked to her cheering table. Her green eyes meeting Remus' with a smile before looking back at Severus with an apologetic look.

Pandora Hyslop went next, the blonde girl looking very interesting with a dreamy smile on her face and a weird homemade necklace around her neck. She got sorted into Ravenclaw. A few people next a boy names Xenophilius Lovegood was placed into Ravenclaw as well.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus almost froze when his name was called, his feet moving on their own towards the stool. A few teachers at the table looking him over with wary or curious looks. He avoided their gaze, not daring to catch Dumbledore's kind stare as he lifted the hat off the stool and sat down.

He didn't look at the rest of the school as the hat dropped over his shaggy hair and covered his vision; blocking out the sounds of the school around him.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of what McGonagall has said was taken from the books so that is not mine and is copied. I did not come up with that giant monologue. Just saying.**

**Anyway…more sorting to come next chapter. Reviews are welcome my lovelies, but not needed. **


	37. Book 2: Chapter 6

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Tuesday  
1 September, 1971**_

Remus gripped the edge of the stool tightly, for a few moments he heard nothing. All he could see was the darkness of the hat.

"Well isn't this interesting," a small voice seemed to whisper into his ear making him jump. "A werewolf in Hogwarts, never sorted one of those before."

He felt his hands begin to sweat again and he closed his eyes tightly, his mind rushing with thoughts that the hat might tell the whole school what he was.

"No need to fear, werewolf, I am here to sort you. You have power and Dumbledore let you in, and I can see you mean no harm to anyone. Though placing you will be difficult, now let me see here, hm. You have bravery, it is easily shown, but also a thirsty for knowledge. Ravenclaw could carry you along nicely but, I think that you would grow more in another house."

There was silence around Remus as the hat thought to its self.

"Yes, yes I believe it would have to be—"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The announcement rang out to the hall, Remus under the hat sat there in a daze for a second as McGonagall lifted the hat off his head and gave him a once over as the skinny boy got up. She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I will need to talk to you after the feast, Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked at her and nodded, hurrying over to the cheering table where Lily was waving him over happily as she sat beside the Alice girl. Remus barely had a chance to sit down before he was dragged into a hug and forced to sit next to Lily.

"I am so glad you are in this house with me, I don't think I could survive being with Black for seven years."

"Oi! I can hear you, Evans!"

Both Remus and Lily ignored the aristocrat that was nearby. A smile was on both their faces though Remus' mind was on getting food and having to speak with McGonagall later.

What was left of the few first years began to be sorted while Lily introduced Remus to Alice.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Remus glanced up at the stool where the blond boy was motioned up to the stool and sat down, the hat going over his eyes and blocking the boyish face from view. The teachers and students watched waiting for the Sorting Hat to shout out the house the boy would be going to.

There was no announcement immediately after that hat was put on, and there was still silence after a couple minutes passed by.

"What do you think it going on?" Lily whispered to Remus. All the werewolf could do is shrug and watch the hat. It seemed that this was not a normal occurrence as the teachers began to whisper to each other. The students around the hall began to mutter.

"Maybe the hat is just having a difficult time?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard of anything like this Remus…but then again the book never said anything about the Sorting Hat."

A couple more minutes passed before the hat twitched and the rip in the brim appeared again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It had been ten minutes and finally the boy took off the hat and ran over to his new table, the cheers from the Gryffindor students loud and proud. Sirius on his side of the table clapping Peter on his back with a giant smile.

"Glad you could make it, thought you were just going to keep James from coming over here."

Peter blushed and laughed, his eyes darting over to the Slytherin table for a second before his face relaxed. "Guess I am just hard to figure out."

"Potter, James."

The hat barely touched the messy hair before it shouted out Gryffindor. The whole table around Remus cheering loudly, though Sirius and Peter the loudest. Lily groaned beside him and turned her head away from James as the one of the final two people were called up.

"Snape, Severus."

"…look at little Snivels with his new hat, James."

Remus frowned and tried to block out the teasing snickers from the three boys near him as he watched Snape take his seat and put on the hat. Only a minute later the hat called out the name of the dark haired boy's house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The far table clapped for the boy as the first year moved over to the table. The last two names were called and sorted most students not paying attention anymore as they started to have whispered conversations to each other.

Lily and Alive both talking to each other happily as Remus focused his attention to the staff table. McGonagall near it rolling up the list and picking up the stool and hat and carrying them off. Dumbledore rose from his seat a wide smile on his face as he looked over all the students at the tables in front of him.

The hall instantly went silent as the students turned their attention to their Headmaster.

"Welcome," he said, his hands coming together in front of him, "Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Before we begin out banquet I have a few words to say. So here they are."

His eyes twinkled as he stated calmly.

"Poppy! Kerfuffle! Bibble! Nudiustertian!"

Dumbledore's smile stayed as he gave a small bow and sat back down with a small thank you. The hall clapped, though most of the first years had confused looks on their faces at the strange actions of their head master.

Before their eyes the platters and plates on the tables filled with food and everyone began to dig in.

"He is a bit strange isn't he?"

Remus let a chuckle escape him as he nodded, reaching for the roast beef to fill his plate.

"Yes, I would say he is, though that being said he is still the best wizard in the world. Guess I would go mental if I hold that title."

Remus wasn't usually hungry but with skipping most meals today he felt famished, piling his plate high with all the meat that didn't look too over-done on his standards and food. The examiner did say he needed to eat more anyway.

Lily nodded in agreement, as she began to eat.

"I guess that is true, Lupin."

Remus smiled at her turning back to his meal only to almost jump out of his skin when a ghostly head appeared out of his plate.

"Excuse me."

The boy next to Alice laughed as the ghost floated up and over their heads, the whole hall being filled with the ghosts of Hogwarts castle.

"Hello Sir Nicholas, how are you?"

The ghost turned his attention to the boy near Alice, and smiled.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom, thank you for asking though I do wish that I could try some of this great feast. Not eating for the past three hundred years does make you miss things like this."

"Can't you eat?" Lily looked up at him in amazement and in shock.

"Sadly, I cannot dear lady. I am dead, and though I can't eat I am starting to miss it."

The ghost gave a bow to Lily and smiled at her, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, your resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Lily Evans, sir."

The ghost seemed to brighten up with her reaction, and began to float over them.

"I do hope your stay at Gryffindor is a pleasant one."

Remus turned his attention away from the ghost and started to eat again, feeling better after finishing some of his roast beef and letting his ears wander back to the conversation between the ghost and Lily. It seemed Lily was getting the full blown biography of Sir Nicholas.

"…then at my execution the axe was not fully sharpened, leading to them having to take multiple hacks. It was painful, and they didn't even bother to fully finish the beheading."

Lily gasped.

"They didn't?"

Nick pulled on his left ear and his head tiled, showing that the ruffled collar around the ghost's neck was hiding the where the cut was made. The head being held on by some skin and muscle on one side.

"Wait a minute! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Peter pointed at the ghost with wide eyes from where he was sitting on the other side of the table.

Nick didn't seem too pleased with the nickname and moved his head back, a frown on his face. He ignored Peter and turned his attention back to Lily who had yet to continue the meal.

"It was lovely talking to you Ms. Evans, do find me if you want to continue this chat."

Lily nodded as the ghost floated off to another section of the table. The feast continued, Lily and Remus sometimes talking about lessons or something else but mostly she was in a deep conversation with Alice and the other boy.

The three idiots were entertaining the older students with their antics, Sirius encouraging James as the boy balanced things on his nose like a seal.

It suddenly hit Remus that he was going to have stay in a room with them for seven years if he chose to stay for the full time, though looking around he couldn't find a good reason for leaving other then someone finding out what he was.

Dessert appeared and Remus helped himself to whatever else he could fit into his stomach, but still soon it disappeared leaving the students with full bellies and ready to sleep before lessons started. The last few conversations stopped as attention was drawn to Dumbledore who had once again stood up.

"Now that you are all fed and watered I have a few start-of-term notices that I would like to go over with you all.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to enter to all students that go to this school, and our older students will do well to remember this as well."

Dumbledore's eyes landed on two older red headed twins that looked at each other innocently, both of them looked like they were in their seventh year, sixth year at least, and seemed to whisper something to each other before turning their attention back to the Headmaster.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that between classes no magic should be performed in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials are to be held on the second week of term, and anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally I would like to announce a new addition to the school grounds, a rare tree, the Whomping Willow, has been planted in hopes to help its advancement and growth so they don't go extinct. This tree is highly dangerous to all who cross it if large enough, so please for your safety and the trees stay away from it."

Dumbledore's eyes landed on Remus, the young werewolf shifted knowing in the back of his mind that the planting of the tree was more than it seemed; that is was linked to him. The headmaster's eyes left Remus as he smiled more.

"Now, I believe it is time for all of you to head to bed."

The prefects stood up for each house and started to herd the first years out the door, each house leading their first years out of the Great Hall before the other students could go.

Remus stopped outside the doors when he saw McGonagall waiting, he glanced at Lily who was not paying attention to him at the moment and walked over to his new head of house.

"There you are, Mr. Lupin, come with me."

Remus glanced back at the students at they went another way, before following McGonagall. He didn't notice the three pairs of eyes watching him as he went with her, or how the owners of them started to whisper to each other as they were led towards their common room.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone know the feeling where you want to rush to an awesome part of a story but you just can't? Well I am like that, but I can't make it second year suddenly ug. Anyway, J S and P will be (hopefully) more involved next chapter. **

**Love you all.**


	38. Book 2: Chapter 7

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Tuesday  
1 September, 1971**_

McGonagall held the door to her office open for the boy as Remus stepped in, glancing around with mild curiosity. The room was pretty much filled with books, though there were some personal touches.

Remus didn't let his eyes linger on them though as McGonagall motioned for him to sit down in one of the two seats in front of her desk. She taking the seat behind her desk.

"The Headmaster made me and the other three heads of house aware of your conditions, the one that was chosen to be your head of house would be able to give you the details of how Sunday will be panned out."

Remus nodded, silently wishing that they could have done this the next day. He needed sleep with it being the first day of classes and the moon so close. Though he did understand the importance of this meeting needing to be held.

"Now, Madam Pomfrey is the nurse of this school. On Sunday you will head down to the Hospital Wing, I will take you there myself so I can show you the way. She will take you from there to the location that Professor Dumbledore has deemed safe for your transformation. The other teachers know what you are but have been bound to secrecy about it, they also don't know the full details of this safety procedure."

She paused and looked over the boy that was now under her care, watching her with wide, tired eyes that looked like they had already seen too much pain. Not the eyes of an eleven year old, those were brighter and full of youth and excitement.

McGonagall coughed and moved to take out a paper from one of her drawers.

"Your lessons will still count, though you are given some leverage during any class you need to miss. You are not expected to go to them if you are feeling unwell, your health is the first priority though your grades do come close to it."

She passed the paper over to Remus and gave a small smile, her stern face becoming warmer and more motherly.

"Here is your time table, these are the classes that will be handed out tomorrow. I thought it would be best if you got it a little early."

"Thank you for everything though I don't wish to be treated any differently than any of my classmates even with my lycanthrope being put into account."

"You won't be besides being allowed leave from class on health reasons, other than that you must work for good grades. Now," McGonagall stood up and made her way back to the door.

"I will not try to pretend I know what you are going through, but do feel that I am a safe person to turn to if you feel the need to talk, I am your head of house and that is what I am here for."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, come along. You need to get some rest."

She opened the door, waiting as Remus stood up and left her office, the time table and the book he had been carrying around pressed to his small chest. Both of them walked out of the office and into the dark halls.

Remus followed her, but wasn't fully paying attention. His eyes moving around as he watched the paintings move around, a few waving at him. The stair case they stepped on moved and almost made him trip.

"Careful, don't want you falling."

"Sorry…"

The castle just kept getting bigger and bigger, and he didn't know how to react to it, he had never been in a place so large in size.

Too soon the walk had to stop as both he and Professor McGonagall stood in front of the painting of a large woman in a pink dress. The painting looked down at them both before speaking.

"Password?"

"Abstinence."

The painting swung open and McGonagall motioned him into through the portrait hole.

"You will need to remember that, it is your only way into the common room."

Remus nodded but was very distracted by the common room. It was a nice round room, with tables near the windows, and red arm chairs and couches around the fire. A few of the older students were up and talking with each other.

McGonagall paid them no mind as she brought him up a spiral stair case and into the main area where the boys' dorms were. She stopped at the first door she saw and smiled at him.

"Here we are, I will leave you to get settled."

"Thank you."

Without another word McGonagall left.

Remus stared at the door, shifting the book and the time table in his arms before reaching and opening the door.

* * *

Inside the dorm was quiet, the lights were off and there seemed to be no noise. The darkness didn't bother Remus as he looked around the room, easily able to see where his trunk was and moved towards it. The door closing quietly behind him.

The dorm room was round, had a stove in the middle, and three windows that let in light. Remus' bed was nearest to the door and a little separated from the three other beds in the room. It sat next to a window and the curtains were open.

He rested his book and time table on the bed and moved around to the two trunks that rested at the foot of his bed. He moved his smaller one and opened up the older one, moving things around until he found his pajamas.

Moving to get on the bed and kicking off his shoes, he pulled the curtains around it and took off his robes. The tie being loosened and lifted from around his neck. He took off the trousers and slipped on his pajama bottoms, removing his shirt last to put on a baggy t-shirt.

Remus moved out of his curtain to put his school stuff not so neatly on his trunk, throwing the paper and his book on top of it.

Just as he was crawling under the red covers he heard the door to the dorm burst open.

Remus sat up and carefully peaked out from behind the curtain as the light streamed in and two boys ran into the dorm laughing, followed by a third. Remus pulled the curtain around his bed tightly again and grumbled to himself as he covered himself up again.

Stupid roommates.

He closed his eyes and tried to block them out, he was tired and needed rest.

"James, was it really worth it?"

"The defense system my dad told me about on the girls' dorm stairs was indeed worth it, it is like a fun slide when you expect it to happen."

"You could have warned us though, Pete fell flat on his face."

"Yeah, and McGonagall didn't look too happy when she saw us all in a pile at the bottom of the stairs. We are lucky we didn't get detention then and there and were sent to bed with a warning."

The creaks of people sitting on beds was heard and a light was lit from somewhere, Remus had no idea. The conversation seemed stupid and the fact they were out made it all the worse, they were hopefully tired now though.

"Speaking of going to bed, seems like roomy number four is here…maybe?"

"His stuff is gone through, I think he is here."

_Please leave me alone, I want to sleep. _

"Should we bother him?"

"Leave him, Sirius, he is probably asleep. Don't want to bother the guy, we should probably get to sleep anyway."

A groan could be heard from the bed next to Remus, "But James~"

"We have class tomorrow too, Sirius. We need sleep."

More protests came from the person next to Remus before the guy relented. After shuffling around in the dorm and a few more jokes, the light went out and the room went silent.

Too soon the steady breathing of the three boys filled the dorm, Remus the only one wide awake. He moved the curtain that was blocking his view of the window, the moon beams hitting his pale face. He laid like that for an hour or so before finally falling asleep.


	39. Book 2: Chapter 8

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Wednesday  
2 September, 1971**_

Remus woke up to his body aching, and a small headache, he hated life right now. He could tell he was still tired, but he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore anyway.

With muttered words he opened his eyes, and for a moment was confused. The red drapes hanging around him, the castle window that could be seen through a crack, the faint sound of steady breathing of other people sleeping.

The young werewolf sat up and looked around alarmed; taken off guard by his new surroundings. This had to be a dream right? All the happened yesterday was just him being delusional.

All that happened since his birthday had been a dream.

Shakily he reached out and moved the curtains aside and looked around the stone walls of the dorm. The curtains felt real, so did the bed, everything seemed so real.

A smile started to play onto his face, looking around the room that was lit by the morning sun's rays.

Sliding out of the safety of the bed, and letting his sock covered feet touch the stone floor he felt his heart jump happily. He had made it he was really here.

Rushing to his things he grabbed the paper with the time table on it and looked at what classes he would be having today.

_First Period: Potions with the Slytherins_

_Second Period: Herbology with the Hufflepuffs_

_Lunch_

_Third Period: Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws_

_Fourth was a free period because at Midnight there would be Astronomy with the Slytherins_

Remus frowned, midnight classes weren't going to help him and neither was standing on top of a tower staring at the hunk of rock that would most likely make him want to throw up tomorrow.

Class was class though, and he would just have to ignore the heights issue. And the moon issue. And the fact that he would be a walking zombie by the time the class was over.

He shifted pushed his robes from yesterday off his trunk and dug around till he found his toiletries.

Glancing around the room, he grabbed his school robes so he could change in the bathroom and left the dorm. Least his dorm mates were sleeping, one less thing to worry about and that was them having a more likely chance of seeing the scars.

* * *

"Remus!"

Remus looked out from his school bag that he had been occupied in and looked up to see Lily on the girl's dorm stair case.

"Hi Lily…"

The red head smiled and hurried her way down, and he smiled fading when she got in front of him.

"You look terrible, are you feeling alright?"

Remus' still damp hair was tied back in one of the hair bands he borrowed letting his scarred face show. He knew he had bags under his eyes, looking a little pale, and could probably do with a couple more hours of sleep than what his body allowed him to get, but he smiled anyway.

"I'm fine, Lily, just tired. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and woke up early. Guess it is first day nerves or something."

The red head looked over him with some doubt in her eyes but nodded all the same.

"Let's hope it is just that."

She frowned and reached for him, undoing the badly tied tie and redoing the knot.

"Where you be without me?"

"Probably wearing my tie on me head, like an idiot."

Lily laughed and linked her arm with his and they both made their way to the portrait whole and out into the hall.

"What happened to you last night? You just disappeared when the prefects were taking us to the common room."

"Oh…uh…Professor McGonagall needed to speak to me…um…"

"Really? About what? You aren't in trouble already, are you? You haven't done anything."

"No, I'm not in trouble it is just…um…"

His eyes looked everywhere but at Lily, landing on a couple of pictures as he tried to think of an excuse that wasn't too close to the truth.

"It is just…that…my mum is sick."

"What?"

Lily stopped them both and looked at him in shock.

"Yeah…uh…a-apparently it is bad and my dad wants me to just go with him to see her this weekend."

He hated lying, never thought it was needed before living with his parents. Here though, he had no choice. Lily would probably hate him if she knew the truth, or accidently tell. He liked her well enough but he barely knew her and trust hadn't built enough between them yet.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry."

She put a hand on his shoulder, a sad look in her eyes. A look Remus knew too well from the med-witches and wizards that cared for him after the bite, and the few members of the Ministry he saw during registration.

Pity.

He hated pity, rather be called a monster then be pitied.

"Its fine, she should be fine, I don't want to think it is too serious."

"You are talking like it has happened before."

"I am? Oh…yeah well, she…um…well it's genetic. Happens every so often…uh…luckily I don't have it."

"Are you sure you are feeling alright, Remus? You are keep looking around."

Remus played with his bag's strap.

"I'm just hungry, come on. Breakfast is calling."

Remus hurried down the stairs to the moving stair case, hearing Lily follow him. His hands were holding the bag's strap tightly, refusing to look anywhere but ahead of him. He could feel Lily watching the back of his head, and chewed on his lip nervously.

Was he too obvious he was lying?

There was no possible way she could figure it out, but she could just look at the lunar charts and see that the full moon was Sunday and then she may put two and two together.

No, that would be too far off of an idea.

Unless if happened constantly for seven years…once a month…like it was going to.

By the time Remus entered the Great Hall, was hunger for breakfast that the werewolf had was gone and replaced by butterflies threatening to bring up yesterday's feast.

* * *

**A/N: this is really short but this chapter DID NOT want to be written. The next one actually has a good idea, this one was me struggling to write it and not erase it over and over again because it did not work. Least favorite chapter in this whole story so far ug. **

**So, the time tables for first years (and the years later) are all made up by me after a whole night of wiki searching and playing suduku with them. **

**This is this years time table: **

**Monday: DADA (Slytherins), Charms (Raven), Lunch, Herbology (Huffles), History of Magic (Huffles) **

**Tuesday: Charms (Ravens), History of Magic (Huffles), Lunch, Double DADA (Slytherins)**

**Wednesday: Potions (Slytherin), Herbology (Huffles), Lunch, Transfiguration (Ravens), and Midnight Astronomy (Slytherins) **

**Thursday: Charms (Raven), Transfigurarion (Ravens), Lunch, Herbology (Huffles), Flying (Slytherins)**

**Friday: Double Potions (Slytherins), Lunch, Transfiguration (Ravens), Herbology (Huffles)**


	40. Book 2: Chapter 9

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Wednesday  
2 September, 1971**_

"Alright everyone settle down and find a seat please."

The door to the potion room swung open and in entered a man, a little large in size, and dressed in green robes. Most of the Slytherin students took seats quickly, Remus scooting in to sit next to Lily who had Severus on her other side.

They sat at the front of the class, Lily was the only one with an excited smile on her face. The other students from their house looked ready to flee the classroom before they were 'Slyther-itized' as the three boys in the second row proudly called it.

The same three boys he was sharing a dorm with, and the three from the boat.

Remus should have expected this though, and deep down he knew he would eventually have to talk to them though considering he got through a day and the morning without them giving him a second glance he thought that his avoidance skills were very top notch.

"I am Professor Slughorn, the potions master. All through this year we will be going over the basics of potions and their ingredients to get you all used to mixing, and adding, and all over combining herbs and…things."

The man gave a slightly dazed look before smiling at all the young faces he could see, his hands clapping together as he moved to stand behind his desk at the front of his classroom.

"Alright, let's begin by going over a short quiz on what you all know, raise your hand if you know the answer. No shouting out please, that will be a loss of points if you do it twice in a row."

Slughorn stood up straighter and started to walk to the front of his desk.

"Who can tell me what is the function of a bezoar?"

The class was silent, a few kids looking at each other for answers. Two hands shot up though quickly, Lily's and Severus'.

Slughorn smiled and pointed at Severus, ready to choose someone from his own house.

"Yes, what would the answer be?"

Severus sat up a little, his hand coming down from the air to rest on the desk.

"A bezoar is a stone that comes from the stomach of a goat, it is used to cure more poisons."

Slughorn beamed brightly, eyes sparkling happily.

"Correct, five points to Slytherin."

A few of the Gryffindors in the back muttered to themselves, as Slughorn began to walk around the room. The professor had a small bounce in his step.

"Alright, the difference of Monkshood and Wolfsbane."

Remus paled hearing the names, the cold underground room seeming to get colder and smaller around him. He still felt his shaky arm go up in the air as well as a few others.

Slughorn's eyes scanned the classroom before they landed on Remus' hand.

"Yes, Mr…"

"Lupin, sir."

With his name Slughorn's smiled seemed to falter and turn a little more forced.

"Well, yes, give the answer dear boy."

Remus sucked in a breath, shifting in his seat.

"There is no difference, Monkshood is just another name for Wolfs…Wolfsbane. The plant has another name as well, Aconite."

"Yes, yes very good. Five points."

Slughorn seemed to rush past the question in a distracted and desperate manner, his pace quickening to get away from Remus.

More questions were shouted out but Remus didn't hear them. This first day of school wasn't going as well as he wanted; and now he had the poisonous herb on his brain.

"You alright, Remus?"

Remus gave a little jump and looked over at Lily, who was leaning over and giving him a concerned look.

"You don't look so good."

"F-Fine, just…just remembered I have a bit of an allergy to Monkshood. Hope we don't have to use it a lot."

Remus gave a weak smile, his mind going over what he just said hoping that didn't give too much away. The way Lily was looking over him, he guessed that was a good enough answer because she gave a small little smile.

"We use it, I'll help you handle it so you don't have a reaction."

The red headed girl say up and continued to answer questions with Severus and a few other students, Remus proceeded to let his mind wander and zone out the rest of the class.

* * *

Herbology was no better, Professor Sprout taking him aside after class just before lunch to tell him that later in the year they would be handling Aconite and that should would let him stand out of it for his health.

Remus wanted to protest, but at the same time last thing he needed was having a reaction.

Wolfsbane was a known poison against everything, very strong, but to werewolves it was worse. Remus had found that out when he was five and ran into a patch. The smell makes him dizzy, the leaves make him itchy, and what he read about later if he ingested any of the herb he would surely start to slowly die.

He took Professor Sprout's offer on doing other assignments when they were dealing with the Monkswood and went on his way back up into the castle and away from the greenhouses.

A cold breeze blew past him as he reached the doors, making him shiver. Autumn was in the air, and it wouldn't be long before snow started to lay across the land like a powdered donut.

He opened the door to come face to face with a Slytherin, one with brown eyes he sadly remembered well.

"B-Bart?"

The second year seemed to be caught off guard, his hand still up in the air as it was about to reach for the door, his brown eyes wide as frightened. There were no words exchanged between them as the boy bolted like there was a wild beast chasing him leaving Remus standing in the doorway pale faced and worried.

All feeling of hunger had fled him, lunch now sounding more like a burden then something to pass the time.

His feet taking him into the castle and away from the doorway that led outside; he passed the Great Hall without a thought of going into the room where the loud voices were coming from the smell of food was floating from.

The eleven year old ended up outside Professor McGonagall's classroom, his last class of the day before Astronomy. The doors were locked so the werewolf sat down with his back against the stone wall and let his bag rest beside him.

He hugged his knees to his chest and stared at the wall, his mind racing.

Bart was here.

Bart knows.

Bart is going to tell, and he is going to have to leave.

Barely a day and he is already going to be kicked out. Tears threatened to leak out of his wide eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

He refused to cry over this, he should have expect this to happen.

The sound of the door opening beside him startled him from his thoughts and he looked up at it to see Professor McGonagall coming out. Her eyes locked with his, and softened.

"How about you step in here, Mr. Lupin. I would hate for you to be trampled when lunch let's out."

She disappeared back into the classroom, leaving Remus dazed and confused as he grabbed his bag and hurried inside after her.

* * *

**A/N: My brain is struggling to figure out how later on Rem is going to really talk to the three Marauders, but it is only the first year of school so I guess I shouldn't stress over it too much. **

**Bart is back though so yay! Drama! **

**And McGonagall is going to be like Mama #2 to Remy. (Going to make Mama #3 Pomfrey because she is my girl man) **


	41. Book 2: Chapter 10

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Wednesday  
2 September, 1971**_

When the doors shut behind him it was like they shut out all his worries, the quiet classroom giving him some peace. The empty desks and chalk board; it was like a sanctuary.

"Come on up, Mr. Lupin, don't want you standing around down here."

Remus looked up at the small stair case to see Professor McGonagall standing at the top near another open door that led to her office. The young werewolf not hesitating as he hurried over to the stair case and up them to meet her.

She led him in gently and sat down behind her desk with a sigh, leaning down to pull out a metal container.

"I'm sorry if I ruined any lunch plans you had…" Remus muttered quietly, his head lowered a little as he sat down in one of her more comfortable chairs.

"Don't worry, I can tell something is troubling you and that is what I am here for."

McGonagall opened the container and held it out to him, inside was an array of biscuits.

"Take one, you look like you need to eat something and I refuse to listen to the excuse you aren't hungry, Remus."

Remus closed his mouth just as he was about to protest and reached in and took one, nibbling on the side of it silently as she put the container away. Her kind eyes looked over the small boy in front of her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little tired, but it's normal."

McGonagall nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"I would suggest taking naps around this time if it becomes a burden during your moon week. I wouldn't want you slipping."

"I will keep that in mind, though I think sleeping would just ensure that I miss classes."

"Don't push yourself, still."

Quiet covered the office as Remus chewed on the offered treat and McGonagall looked over the papers in front of her. After a moment she took out her wand and before Remus' eyes a plate of sandwiches appeared.

"Well, we better eat, students will be filling this classroom soon and I would hate for us both to be hungry."

She gave a small smile and Remus couldn't help but to smile back, both reaching for some of the food. He was grateful she wasn't pushing onto the reason on why he was sitting outside her room, or looking lost.

He was grateful for that.

They both ate with small talk here and there between their meal. Her asking what he thought of the school, him asking how her classes were going.

The platter was almost empty as the lunch period began to end. McGonagall moving to clean up and ushering him to go out and take a seat.

"You sure you don't want any help, Professor?"

McGonagall smiled.

"I'm sure Remus, thank you."

* * *

Transfiguration had seemed like it would be hard, already the class was getting down to writing things down. Notes on the limitations and the dangers of transfiguration now led into a paper being due by that time next week.

Remus was hoping he could get it done tomorrow night so he wouldn't have to stress about it after the moon.

Stress, thinking of that brought Remus' mind to something he would have rather forgotten and that was Bart.

_The guy that could ruin all of this._

_That is a terrible way to think of him. He is just scared and confused, plus he has good reasons to be scared of me. _

Remus was in his own little world as he walked away from the Transfiguration classroom he almost hit the person that grabbed his arm. He was dragged down another hallway; his feet stumbling from losing his balance.

"What are you doing here?"

Remus blinked and looked up at the green robed boy that was Bart Schmidt. The boy's face looked wary of the first year he had dragged down the hall, but stony all the same.

"I-…I was going to school…"

"You're-"

Bart shut up when he heard some people pass by, their laughter echoing in the halls. Remus was going over in his mind on how Bart should be going to class now interrogating him. Most second years had another class to go to now.

The Slytherin frowned.

"You're a you-know-what, and you shouldn't be here."

He pushed at Remus' chest and the smaller boy stumbled back into the wall.

"I was accepted, the headmaster came and told me himself."

"Dumbledore has always been crazy…" Bart muttered. "Going to get everyone killed."

"Bart," Remus stood up straighter and reached toward him only to have the older boy recoiled.

"Don't touch me."

Remus shrunk back, the bell ringing out into the halls. Bart grimaced and looked around with wide brown eyes. With a determined look in his eyes he grabbed Remus' arm and brought him close.

"We are not done with this-"

"Please don't tell anyone."

Bart frowned, "I won't, but there may be conditions to that."

He let go of the young Gryffindor's arm and hurried off down the emptying hall; leaving Remus standing there scared and confused.

He couldn't have been standing there long before a voice rung out.

"Hey, you alright? That Slytherin didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Huh?"

Remus whipped his head around to see one of his roommates standing there, Black if he remembered the last name right. The grey eyed boy was looking him over, his eyes an unfeeling color at the moment unlike that excited sparkle that they were the night before.

"I asked if you were okay."

Remus looked away and fixed his bag on his shoulder, making sure his hair fell back into his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…we used to know each other is all…"

"Didn't look like you guys were friends."

"…we had a falling out…"

Remus moved away from Black as he got closer, intending on hurrying back to the tower or to the library.

"…you sure you're okay?"

Remus looked up at him, searching him with wonder on why this guy would care.

"I said I was fine."

Remus didn't wait for the guy to say anything else before pushing past the dark haired boy and hurrying away in a direction. With luck his stupid feet would lead him toward the library and not the dorm he needed to be away from people and calm down.

He just needed to think.

* * *

**A/N: These last two chapters were Hell for me, in the smallest of terms. I was going to try and write out some more BEFORE the moon, but I just...my gut is telling me it is dragging because I can't advance until that point is done. **

**So, the second of September of 1971 is finished. This day was too long anyway.**


	42. Book 2: Chapter 11

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Sunday  
5 September, 1971**_

What had Remus learned this week? Well, what he could narrow down was that essays take a while to write if he had to do it in a shorter amount of time, Black didn't like when someone corrected him on how to say a spell correctly.

_It really was LeviOsa though, not Leviosaaah._

And the most important thing in his mind; he is not meant for flying. Heights are scary, brooms are demons, and the magical instruments obviously do not like werewolves near the moon. Still there was something else that was important to know-

_CRASH!_

Remus groaned and hugged his pillow close to himself, he had this day to sleep and the night to be awake ripping at his very being. Couldn't the nose say low for just a few more hours?

Laughter reached his ears and he growled low, slowly opening his eyes to meet the darkness that surrounded him thanks to his red curtains.

He hadn't seen Bart for the rest of the week, but with the guy not going to talk then he had no worry about his secret escaping.

"Just let me in!"

"Evans, beat it we are plotting!"

Remus sat up, raking a hand through his messy hair. Lily was probably trying to get in to help him 'pack' for his mother's visit, or just say goodbye.

"Why do you even need to get in here?"

"I want to talk to Remus."

"Who?"

"You're roommate."

Her voice got closer to his bed and too suddenly light hit Remus' eyes making him wince and recoil. Lily's shadow blocking out the late morning light that was sneaking through the window that was near his bed.

"Oh Merlin, Rem, you look awful."

Remus did look awful, his skin had gone to a pale that could only be defined as sick. The dark circles that seemed to be permanent around his eyes were darker, and had a defining green glow. His shaggy hair was still messy and had a slept in look. His scars on his face a shade darker then they had been thanks to his skin tone.

Just a day, one more and all this would be gone again to once again make himself his normal less sickly version of himself.

Lily's cool hands cradled his head, feeling nice on his clammy skin. Remus couldn't really remember when they had gotten to this level of friendship in their few days of knowing each other, but he really didn't care.

Least he had one friend, and Lily seemed to be a kind and caring person.

"I'm fine Lily, trust me…"

"Mate, you look awful. You aren't fine."

Remus' eyes moved to the boy standing behind her. Messy hair, hazel eyes, and a worried frown on his usually laughing face. Potter…no James; just his roommate and partner in Astronomy as he was assigned.

"I am, really. Just…just tired is all."

Remus moved his head out of her hands and moved to stand up, wanting to get out of their worried gazes and head to the bathroom. His hand reaching and grabbing his jacket that he had thrown on the floor near his bed to cover up his arms.

Lily forced him back down onto the bed, a stern look on her face. Her green eyes blazing.

"No, Remus, you are obviously sick. I'm not so sure that you don't have that disease you say your mother has."

"I am really fine-"

"Maybe we should take him to the infirmary?"

A new voice piped in, the blond head of Peter peaking in from the other side of the curtains.

At this rate, Remus was starting to think that the infirmary would have been the safest place to go last night. He sighed and laid down, curling into a ball on top of his blankets.

"For once I have to agree with one of you, he looks awful. He has been looking awful since yesterday actually."

"How can you even tell, he is always as white as a sheet."

Lily looked up at the sound of the last voice, one laced with cold bitterness. Her eyes narrowed in a glare at the speaker that was out of Remus' line of sight, but there was no doubt that he had to be Sirius Black.

Him and Sirius had been tense since the thing with part on the second, Black trying to bring it up and Remus making a rude and abrupt exit from the conversation.

"He just is sick, Black."

Lily reached down and rested a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Come on, get some shoes on. I am taking you to the infirmary."

Remus rolled over to look at her.

"I'm fine though."

"No you aren't, hurry up or I am making Potter drag you."

Remus looked over at James, who looked ready to do just that. He sat up with a puff and moved to the edge of the bed, reaching down and finding some discarded socks from his little pile of clothes. He slipped them onto his cold feet and laced his shoes on.

Slowly he stood up so he wasn't hit with the normal wave of dizziness. As soon as he was fully up, Remus' arm was slung around Lily's shoulder and he couldn't help but lean against her just a little.

To the young werewolf's surprise James took the other side so both of them were supporting him.

"Pete, can you get the door for us?"

The blond boy nodded and hurried to the door, the trip starting to make their slow journey out of the dormitory.

It was too close to the moon to protest, he was feeling weak, tired, and dizzy. From his calculations this wasn't going to be a very good moon; he had the migraine to prove that.

"We'll just have to get Professor McGonagall to write to your father saying you can't go."

Peter opened the portrait hole for them and they helped Remus out of it and into the main hallway.

"But-"

"No buts, you are sick. Really sick, I don't even want to know what you would have done if I hadn't come to get you."

"I would have been going to a hospital anyway, I am sure I would have been fine."

Lily shook her fiery red hair and James shifted Remus' arm.

"I will have to agree with her, Lupin. You don't look so hot."

Remus turned his head slowly to look at James. This boy who he barely talked to, who didn't even really know his name; why was he even helping him?

James just looked at him with a small smile on his face, Peter a little ahead of them so he could open the doors that got into their way.

"Why are you helping? Or even care?"

James gave him a look that was just pure confusion, "Why wouldn't I care? You are sick, you look like poop. You're my roommate as well, no way am I letting you die up there and stink up the room."

Remus let a smile weasel his way onto his face, and let his head duck down so neither of them could see it.

"Glad to know that I am being saved to save the smell of boyish odor and Peter's socks."

Remus head James laugh, and Lily make a noise as the doors to the infirmary were opened and they led him inside.

A woman hurried over with a worried expression on her face. The young werewolf raised his head to look at the matron.

"Rest him over there, please, Mr. Potter."

The woman wasted no time when he was sat down to look him over, pushing Lily, Peter, and James out of the way. One look in his eyes and she moved away from him.

"I thank you for bringing him in, you all can go now."

"But Mada-"

"No buts, Mr. Pettigrew. Unless any of you have serious injuries you all are asked to leave."

The three first years looked at each other before nodding and leaving slowly.

As the door closed, Madam Pomfrey went back over to Remus and tutted.

"I am presuming you are, Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded.

"I do wish you came to me sooner, you have a small fever and I would like to keep a closer eye on you if this is how you look on the day of the moon."

Madam moved over to a shelf and pulled down a potion bottle, pouring it into a cup and handing it to him.

"I usually can deal with my symptoms, and they weren't too serious."

"Well, I am here to try and take those away. Drink it, it will bring down the fever."

Remus nodded and drank the potion; his stomach recoiling in disgust at the taste and the idea of adding anything to the emptiness that hadn't been filling since Friday really besides bread. He stuck out his tongue and let her take the cup.

"Now, I need you to tell me what I need to prepare for, Mr. Lupin."

She sat down on the bed across from him, a kind smile on her young face.

Remus shifted on the bed, playing with a loose piece of fuzz that was on just pajama bottoms.

"Well…usually there is blood…and pain…so…but before all that I just get migraines and stomach aches. Sometimes aches in the bones…After I usually sleep a lot."

Madam Pomfrey just nodded and said nothing.

"If it is alright with you, I may keep you here longer then just Monday. I don't want you straining yourself after that."

"But class-"

"Your health is more important. Now," she stood up and brushed out her robes. "I am going to go get you something for your migraine, and stomach. You stay here and rest, if your friends come and ask about you I will tell them you need privacy and rest."

"They aren't my friends…well Lily is but-"

Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to hear him as she walked off, a smile on her lips.

Remus kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed, covering himself with the hospital blanket. Were they his friends? Did he even want to risk having more than just Lily as a friend?

He was already scared about losing Lily eventually because of his Lycanthrope, but add in two more?

The werewolf closed his eyes and rolled onto his side.

_Adding two more wouldn't be too bad…would it?_

* * *

**_A/N: I like this chapter. YAY, progress *happy author dance*_**


	43. Book 2: Chapter 12

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Sunday  
5 September, 1971**_

Remus opened his eyes slowly, and glanced around the room; his mind at first not completely understanding where he was. He didn't even remember falling asleep in a room as white and sterile as this.

Where were the red curtains and annoying noises of his roommates?

A woman rushed over to him and helped him sit up; the bones in his body screaming in protest at the movement.

Right.

Full moon, infirmary, Madam Pomfrey; everything came back to him.

"Good thing you are awake, I thought you were going to sleep the night away as well."

"Don't think that would be possible, Ma'am."

His eyes glanced around the room, looking for a clock to tell him the time and see how long it was going to be before the transformation took over him. Past noon, about three; explained the severity of the aches and the exhaustion he was still feeling.

"I know you probably don't want to eat but I need you to get something in your system, Mr. Lupin."

Madam Pomfrey handed him a plate with two slices of toast on it, making sure he took it and took a bite.

"You only have to eat half, but you need something to help the potions you took earlier."

Remus only nodded and chewed slowly, his stomach not wanting to take the food but it was the matron's order and he was not willing to go against her.

"Professor McGonagall was told about your early arrival. We will be leaving for the location around six, it will give us enough time to get there and get you settled."

Remus sat and listened silently to her explanations, putting the plate down on the night stand beside him when he finished with the first slice. His eyes drooping as he leant towards sleep once again.

"No sleeping, Mr. Lupin. I want you alert by the time it is to depart. Rest, but don't sleep."

Madam Pomfrey hurried off to her work leaving Remus sitting in the white bed, surrounded by the silence of the infirmary. He rubbed his eyes to keep from falling asleep and his mind wandered to the homework he still had to complete.

Maybe, just maybe, he would get some free pass on it for an extra day.

He hated to ask about that though.

Remus was just dosing off when the door to the infirmary opened and James, Peter, and Sirius came in; Sirius leaning again James and covering an eye.

"Madam Pomfrey! Sirius got hexed in the eye…again!"

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with an exasperated look on her face, moving toward the three boys. Only pausing to reach at the curtain that had been hanging open around Remus' bed and pull it closed.

His view of the three boys was blocked off entirely, but he could hear them just fine.

"I don't even want to know how this happened."

"But usually you ask, and for what you need to know it was Malfoy that did it."

"I doubt a prefect would hex Mr. Black."

"But-"

"No buts, I have told you this already today. Now, just drink this Sirius and it should clear up in an hour."

"Maybe we should all stay just to be sure?"

"You all can leave."

Groans and complaints came from behind the curtain, as well as feet shuffling towards the door. Doors closed and more footsteps could be heard before the curtain opened and Madam Pomfrey stood there looking at him.

"Sorry for that, but I do think it best that when you come in here we keep these closed. We don't want questioning."

"It is fine."

Madam Pomfrey gave a small smile to him and moved to reach for something out of his view and handed him a cup.

"Drink it, it should try and relieve some of the pain you are feeling."

Remus took the cup with a small smile and a very quiet thank you.

* * *

The setting sun painted the sky had started to paint the sky as Remus pulled the hood of the cloak over his head and was lead out of the infirmary by Madam Pomfrey. Her arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders to hold him close and upright.

His body ached, the potions weren't doing much anymore to mask the pain with their magic.

The cold, night air hit his bare feet and face like a wrecking ball and he started to shiver. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him stop to get his bearing though as she rushed him along toward the large tree that was planted near castle.

The great arms of the tree moving slowly as if by a non-existent breeze.

They stopped just out of the trees reach and Madam Pomfrey picked up a carefully, and innocently placed branch that sat on the ground. She leaned in and touched a knot on the roots, and the tree seemed to freeze.

"No one can know about this, Remus. I want you to know that."

Remus nodded, feeling too weak to speak.

She moved towards a hold by the base of the roots, practically hidden in the dark and the grass around it. Carefully she helped him down, before sliding in herself.

"I will come with you as far as you want me to go, at the end of this tunnel is ladder that leads up to a trap door. The place at the end is an old house on the outskirts of Hogsmede, it is enchanted and safe guarded so no one can get in or out."

A whole house just for the wolf, it was hard to wrap his mind around but he said nothing.

Madam helped him down the dirt tunnel as slow as they both dared, knowing night was rising fast and the moon would rise in just a few hours.

A twinge of pain raced up his leg and towards his chest about half way through the hike and he hung his head in pain, the matron almost dragging him those few steps.

She didn't say anything, just held him closer and supported him more as well as quickening the pace.

It felt like hours had passed before they reached the ladder.

"You should go now…I-I don't know how long…"

He put his hands on the rungs of the ladder, before pausing and unlatching the cloak and handing it to her.

She nodded and helped him up the first few rungs, hesitating at the bottom until he vanished through the door and out of her view.

* * *

Remus wished he had time to explore this new area he found himself in but his mind was on the pull of the moon that was going to be rising soon. The murky windows of this new place showed that the sun had fully sunk now, and that the moon would be coming out soon.

He dragged his feet across the dusty floor, struggling to walk away from the trap door and into a room that he assumed he would cause the least harm to the house and himself. It seemed too much trouble to try and move up the stairs to look.

He found an empty room with a broken table, the high ceiling showing that it had once been a dining room. There was a door that lead into a kitchen which still had plates and glasses that could easily break and harm him.

He chose one of the cabinets to store his clothes, not wanting them destroyed after the night was done.

Remus sat down near the window, pulling his skinny bare legs to his scarred chest and waited. The tremors already running through him and warning him of what was to come.

His cold nose he buried into his knees when another shock of pain ran through him, making his body shake. His fingernails digging into his shins as he tried to fight back the pain.

He didn't to see the moon to know the silver light was starting to cross the sky, painting the sleeping land in its eerie glow. He could feel it, the higher the moon climbed the more he could feel it.

His head pounded, his skin felt like it was melting off; all he could do was hug his knees tighter to his chest to stop the organ from beating so fast that it would break out of the chest cavity.

A sliver beam crossed into the house, innocently touching Remus' foot.

The sharp nails ripping into his already scarred legs as they began to grow into flaws. His eyes dilating as the pounding of his heart became the only thing he could hear, the whole iris becoming the animal glow of amber and glowing in a golden light.

His bones began to break and reform, his skin stretching to accommodate the new limbs. He could faintly hear someone screaming, a human screaming in pain.

The boy's scent picking up blood as more pain came over his body; him laying down and starting to scratch at the ground with his claws as if that would help him get away from it.

His jaw changed shape, more canine and the teeth seemed to be replaced by shape canines ready to rip into their prey. All he could hear was the loud sounding of his heart and the screams of some distant human.

He kicked, and clawed at the wood with every crack of bone, every spike of pain, and every scream.

A fuzzy darkness seemed to cross over his mind, as more feral thoughts pushed their way through.

_Kill. Must kill. _

_Kill the human that was making that sound. Kill the prey, kill the human, must kill._

The last thing Remus remembered before the world went dark, was that that scream was coming from him.


	44. Book 2: Chapter 13

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Monday  
6 September, 1971 **_

Remus felt a sharp pain in his side; waking him up from his darkness that he had found peace in. Aches crept up along his spine, and made a nice permanent spot in the back of his head and gave him a headache.

Feeling came back to his hands that were splayed over the floor, his fingers feeling the wood that was under him. An unfamiliar feeling since he was used to the cold of his cellar's floor.

His eyes slowly began to open, the world a blur of color and shapes around him. He had to blink a couple of times to make the room come into focus. He found himself on the floor of a large sitting room, face down, and his bare feet resting on a rug.

Slowly he raised his head, looking around the room in confusion; trying to rack his exhausted brain for the information he needed to get through this.

_Remus Lupin. _

No, that was the name, but that helped some.

_I'm at Hogwarts…no…no a-a house they let me transform in. _

_Madam…Madam Something will be coming to get me._

_Clothes._

His eyes moved around the expanse of the room the wolf had left him in, now remembering that he needed his clothes. It was one thing having his parents help him dress, but Madam Pomfrey was already going to be doing this for seven years, last thing she needed was that.

With shaky arms he moved to push himself off the ground, he barely got his body a few centimeters before he went crashing down, the pain in his side that woke him up firing up again. Nervously he turned his head and looked at the gash that ran down his left side.

It was surrounded by a deep bruise, and already starting to scab around the edges. His movements from waking up had seemed to aggravate the wound, blood weeping from it. How he did that, he really didn't want to remember.

He just had to be careful getting up.

Remus located the door to the dining room, the wolf seemed to have wanted to come out into the sitting room. Must have been exploring new territory.

With shaky arms he started to army crawl towards the door, his legs dragging behind him with minimum help. The edges of his vision collecting black dots as he moved.

Not soon enough he got to what had been the dining room, finding a sharp edge of the broken table fully exposed and having fur and blood stuck to it. His stomach lurched and he looked away, moving over to the kitchen and resting his back on the cabinets.

He couldn't fully remember if he got at least his pajama bottoms out and on before the darkness took him once again leading him back into the world of peace and very little pain.

* * *

"You aren't even a little worried? I mean, she can heal Black's hex quick but has to keep Remus over night? It makes no sense."

Lily walked quickly to keep up with the three boys a head of her, her words addressed to the messy haired boy who was just trying to get to breakfast.

"I am sure he is fine, I mean it isn't like Madam can't handle anything. You said his mum has a genetic sickness or something, yeah? I'm sure he just has it as well and needs rest."

The red head huffed as they all entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"He says he doesn't have that gene."

"Maybe he was lying so you weren't worried, like the good boyfriend he is."

The other two boys laughed as they took their seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table, Lily still towering over them and James just in front of her.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Potter. He is must my friend, and the way he looked yesterday you have to admit he looked dreadful. Almost dead."

James sighed, a hand moving up and running through his dark hair. His hazel eyes moving around the room to everything but the red head standing in front of him. Finally they landed on her and he relented.

"Fine, I am a little concerned. I mean he is my roommate and all, and he did look pretty bad…we can go and see if we can see him after lunch if that is alright with you?"

Lily's face went from agitated to joyful in a matter of seconds and before James knew it he had his arms full of Lily.

"Oh thank you, Potter. Maybe you aren't as bad as you let on, you may actually have a heart."

She let go with a bright grin on her freckled face and ran off to go say hi to Severus, who had just walked into the Great Hall.

"James, you're blushing."

"Shut up, Black."

* * *

Remus' eyes slowly opened once again as he became conscious, closing tightly when they were hit with the light and the white around him.

_Am I dead?_

"Good, you are awake. I was worried you had died," a worried yet stern voice of a woman came over to his bedside.

Remus blinked his eyes open again to see Madam Pomfrey hovering over him with a worried, and scared expression on her face.

He looked around the room, the curtain around his bed, the window he was by. His only guess would be that she had somehow got him back to the infirmary. The boy shifted in the bed as he started to become more conscious, feeling the present bandages around his torso.

"What-" his throat felt raw and scratchy, he didn't get to finish his question when a glass of water was shoved near his face.

"Don't strain yourself, dear. You just need to rest, and take your time recovering."

Remus took the glass with a shaking hand and drank slowly waiting for the agitation in his throat to die down before he could get his question out.

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty I would believe, around the beginning of your second period class."

Remus nodded slowly, already moving to sit up.

"S-still Monday?"

"Yes, you weren't asleep that long."

Madam turned around from where she was setting up potion bottle and almost cried out seeing him try and move.

"Mr. Lupin! You need rest, not to be walking about. You are not in the condition, I healed as much as I could but your wounds…"

He words died off as she gently pushed him back down onto the bed so he was laying under the white sheets.

That is when Remus realized he was shirtless, his scars were visible. Those ugly things that marked him as a freak and were a reminder for every torturous night. He quickly shifted the blanket so it hid them better as he was handed another potion to drink.

"I won't ask unless you want me to, but I need to ask one thing… Is every moon going to be like that?"

He could clearly see the sadness in her eyes as she looked over him. The poor broken boy that was stitched together too many times then he should be.

"Yes…"

He turned his head away and drank the potion, grimacing at the taste. The exhaustion once again washing over him. Inside he wanted to fight this exhaustion, beg to go the class, and carry on pretending he was normal again. See if he had made a friendship with Potter and Pettigrew, but his side was hurting, he was aching, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Rest now, Mr. Lupin. You need it."

Remus didn't need to be told twice as he closed his eyes and settled fully into the bed. Madam Pomfrey watching him with kind, sad, yet determined eyes. Putting it in her mind that she would take care of this boy as much as she could, and to the best of her abilities.

* * *

**A/N: Felt like Lily is probably one of the most important people to add small snippets of point of view from in this book. So she got a small spot light up there. **

**First week of Hogwarts completed, and first moon, now we got through post-moon week. Yay**


	45. Book 2: Chapter 14

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Tuesday  
7 September, 1971**_

Yesterday was a blur to Remus, he remembered bits and pieces and mostly sleeping. Around noon he had woke up to what he thought was Lily and one of his roommates talking very loudly to Madam Pomfrey. The words he didn't fully remember except in bits and pieces.

Something about him, and checking up on him, and apparently he had gone to 'see his mother' after all.

When he woke up this morning he felt better, still sore and tired, not as hungry as he should be but it didn't matter to him. He wanted to get out of the infirmary and get back into class.

"Please, I am fine. Mum used to have me walk around anyway after a moon, and I don't want to slacking at the beginning of the year."

"Your teachers already said it is fine for you to be behind, Remus."

Madam Pomfrey carefully rewrapped the bandages around his torso, her face showing she was mostly focusing on her work and not on the request the patient was giving.

"Please, I promise I won't strain myself. If I even feel a little bit tired I will come straight back here."

The matron sighed and looked up at the boy, the dark rings under his pleading eyes were still there though slightly lessoned.

"Wouldn't you be fine with one more day, just to be sure?"

"No, not really."

Remus made his eyes bigger, he knew breakfast was already happening and it would be easy to go up, change and get his books. Maybe he could even sneak in a nap into History of Magic if the subject was an easy read.

Madam stared at him for a few more minutes before shying in defeat.

"Fine, but eat your breakfast first."

"Thank you, Miss!"

Remus turned his head and grabbed the plate with the buttered toast and eggs on it, picking at the toast first and shyly eating some of the eggs. He just felt relief that he could try and get his homework done before it was due.

Charms practice, Transfiguration essay, Potions reading, and the beginning of his star chart for last Wednesday's sky. Maybe he should just draw a big moon and label is SUNDAY'S SKY.

He chuckled to himself as he put the plate down, moving to stand up and get out of the bed. Next week he fully planned on getting out of the bed the day after the moon. If he chose to stay for the rest of the six years ahead he was going to have more classes and homework.

The young werewolf sat up and pushed the blankets off himself, swinging his legs carefully over the side of the bed and standing up. He wobbled a little but was more or less stable, though when he took a step a twinge of pain raced up the leg that he was used to chaining up.

It was normal for post-moon, and sometimes pre-moon symptoms. It had been broken, bitten, and dislocated a lot in the short time span, he would just have to be careful on it like it was sprained and it would be fine.

"Alright, McGonagall sent your school things down yesterday so when you recovered you wouldn't have to strain too much."

She laid down Remus' robes and shoes onto the bed next to him; on top were his school books and his bag that he carried them all in. Remus frowned, but said nothing about not wanting to carry all the required books for this year around.

"I suggest you get dressed, don't rush yourself if the bell rings before you get to your first class. They will understand."

Madam Pomfrey left, making sure the curtains around the bed were shut tight leaving Remus to change in privacy. The young Gryffindor putting the hair band around his wrist instead of tying back his hair so he could hide how tired and worn he looked.

By the time he gathered his books, breakfast was nearing an end. The halls of the school were starting to fill with the chatter of students already hurrying to their first class or at least the general vicinity of it.

Remus pushed back the curtains and made a slow, and slightly limping, journey toward the door only stopping when Madam Pomfrey called to him.

"I want you back in here in the evening so I can look at that side wound. I know it is healing faster than some bites, but it still was pretty bad."

"Alright, I'll come around dinner."

He didn't wait for her to change the time before pushing the doors open and leaving. He left just as first period began to start, and hurried as fast as his leg would allow to the Charms classroom.

* * *

Lily found herself sitting with Pandora, a Ravenclaw with great knowledge but on nothing that could really be used in a Charms classroom. The girl kept leaning over and whispering something to her equally Ravenclaw, blond, and weird Xeno…Xeno-something. Lily had decided to just call him Xeno.

They were nice, just very distracted at times.

The class was currently taking notes as the small as ever Professor Flitwick talked in his high, squeaky voice about the basic charms and their practical purposes. His talk was cut off with the classroom's door opening and a figure limping in slowly; brown hair mostly hiding his face from view.

"Sorry 'm late, Professor…jus' got in…" Remus mumbled, looking away from the eyes that were now on him and looking at him like he was something really interesting.

"It is alright, my boy. Find an empty seat, I am sure your seat partner will be happy to give you the notes if not just come talk to me."

Near Lily, Black seemed to huff at that. He had come into his class five minutes late because he got lost and got a detention slip, and here was Lupin coming in and getting off for nothing.

Eyes watched as Remus moved over and sat down in the first seat he saw, right next to Peter Pettigrew, and started to go through his bag to find his parchment.

"Alright, where was I?"

Flitwick brought everyone, but a few wandering eyes, back to him and started back up on his talking. Lily went back to her notes but glanced at Remus ever so often.

He looked even worse than when she and James had left him in the infirmary, and was limping when he walked. Something wasn't settling right with her, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Remus scratched out what he could onto the parchment, though the exhaustion of the walk was starting to get to him. His house was much smaller than the castle he was currently residing in.

He didn't let it bother him though and pushed on through the notes, ignoring the eyes that he knew were still watching him, those green eyes filled with concern.

He was fine, like always. He could conquer this problem like any other problem, ignoring all signs of pain so no one will know of his discomfort.


	46. Book 2: Chapter 15

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Thursday  
7 October, 1971**_

The rest of September passed fairly well, without any bumps except late homework and being embarrassed for getting away with sleeping in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration the week after his first moon.

The moon that had passed on Monday showed how difficult this whole process would be with James Potter and Lily Evans watching you like a hawk. James still barely talked to him other then school work but when Remus showed any signs of exhaustion he shut up and went somewhere else.

Remus had left after classes that Friday to avoid the events that had passed last month.

Now he was sitting in his dorm room, mentally cursing brooms and the stupid flying lessons he was failing and trying to finish the potions essay that had been due yesterday while he was still in the Hospital Wing under Madam Pomfrey's order.

The matron not wanting him to do what he did last month and leave before he was ready.

Now he was here and listening to the three boys just across from him in the other bed mutter to each other.

"…Are you sure we can even get away with this?"

"Fabian and Gideon think so."

"But they are seventh years."

This had been going on for ours, the scratching of quills on the parchment they were huddled around irritating the young werewolf more and more. He looked up from his book and glared at them.

With a huff he stood up, getting it in his mind to finally feed his curiosity and figure out what they were doing.

Making his way over, he reached over and took the paper that they had been looking over.

"Hey!"

Remus ignored Black as he looked over it, a deep frown over his face. Halloween prank was written messily at the top, a few doodles on the side that Peter had been near, and all along it were scratched out sentences on how this was going to work.

"You all are going at this wrong."

The paper was snatched back by the very angry looking Black heir. It wasn't a secret in the dorm that Sirius was stand off-ish towards him, and it wasn't a secret that Remus disliked Sirius' attitude.

"What do you mean, wrong?"

Remus tore his eyes away from Black and looked at Peter.

"Well, those two you were talking about need you to set up these trick pumpkins, bats, and webs correct? You see you are all going to try and tackle a section but do it all, if you split the spells and setting up the things evenly with each other it would make things much simpler."

Remus didn't ask before grabbing the paper and spreading it out on his lap, taking his extra quill from his pocket and dipping it into James' ink.

James and Peter leaned over the skinny boy's shoulder and watched him while he worked, trying to follow the fast hand as it wrote things down.

Assigning Peter to the pumpkins, bats to Potter, and the webs to Black. Even noting helpful spells he had read about to get them into particularly hard dot reach places.

"There."

Remus turned and held the parchment to James, who hesitantly took it and looked it over.

"Merlin, Lupin… this is brilliant!"

The messy haired boy grinned widely, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"It was nothing," with that Remus stood up and made his way back to his bed. Flopping down onto it, "Just be quiet now, I want to catch up with what classes I missed."

He grabbed his book and pretended to read, but his ears tuned into the conversation that was happening near him.

* * *

"Come on, Sirius, it will work. Best birthday you will ever have and Halloween!"

Sirius had sat back down onto the bed, sending a glare back at Lupin, before looking over the parchments. Begrudgingly he had to admit this was perfect, all the kid had done was tweak a few things for them and suddenly it was a full proof plan.

"You really think this could work though? I mean, how do we know he won't tell?"

A silence fell over the three boys as they glanced over at the quietest member of their dorm room. The skinny boy reading and ignoring them completely it seemed.

"Well…he helped us, why would he risk such a thing?"

"True, Pete…"

The three boys made sure that they all knew the spells they would need, promised each other to practice them, and then headed to bed for the night. Sirius was the last one to fall asleep, staring at the bed nearest to him and playing questions in his head.

* * *

_**Saturday  
**__**Halloween Eve  
**__**30 October, 1971**_

Moon on the Tuesday meant Remus should be resting on this lovely autumn afternoon. He shouldn't be following his dorm mates, him wrapped in his scarf, jumper, hat, and gloves, and watching them as they decorated the commonly used hallways.

And he really shouldn't be secretly enchanting the suits of armor, or the pumpkin after they ran off with giggles.

He really had no idea what was coming over him, but the idea of all this. A prank that would make the teachers mad but the students laughing sent his heart racing.

He watched them as they set up the last of what they needed around the Great Hall entrance. The pumpkins Peter was setting down just blending in with the ones already around.

Black hanging the webs in the high ceiling by using Wingardium Leviosa and Potter getting the 'fake' bats to rest up there as well.

Remus had no idea what the Prewett twins were planning but by the looks of it they must have had something planned out. As Remus finished with his spells on what they had put up one last time he scurried off to take a walk outside while the other three went on their way oblivious to what had just happened behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, got smacked with writer's block and life and stuff. Yeah. But here we are, I am trying to get them together but they don't want to, so I am hoping this is another step in the formation of the marauders. They still have the rest of this year anyway, can't have it too unnaturally rushed.**

**(But secretly I want Hogwarts over because WIZARDING WAR! I love the dang war, I love the ideas I am writing for it…I hate it is blocking for the seven years I have to write about first )**


	47. Book 2: Chapter 16

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Sunday  
31 October, 1971**_

To say Remus Lupin felt giddy was an understatement, and considering it was three days before the full moon rose he really shouldn't be feeling as happy as he was feeling now. He woke up early like he was used to with only a minor headache and the sound of his sleeping roommates.

Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he slipped on a black long sleeved shirt, and the orange jumper he had always worn on Halloween, faded jeans, and his trainers. The castle was starting to let in the cold feeling of the outside autumn air.

Without a glance to his roommates' beds he left the dorm without a sound, and hurried down to breakfast.

He wasn't there to really eat anything but maybe a muffin to help him through the day. Remus was more there to observe the work that had been done yesterday by the three sleeping boys in Gryffindor tower and the two ginger seventh years that were glancing at it with some interest.

The Prewett twins.

Remus casually pretended to be tying his shoe as he listened closely to what they were saying.

"They actually did a pretty good job, but what if they don't work?"

"We have the finally, you know that. This is just the icing on the carrot cake."

"Must you mention carrot cake, Fabe?"

Remus stood up and walked past them to get into the Great Hall seeing as the two boys were now fake arguing to each other. He just grabbed a muffin and left, his mind heading to the suits of armor that he knew weren't part of the plan.

But he was making them part anyway.

* * *

By lunch the school was talking about it, the suits of armor falling apart in quiet corridors after one student walking past. Sometimes it flashing out of focus and all you see is a skeletal form of a man.

Then there was the few suits that found it funny to chase students down the corridors swinging their swords or shields.

The teachers were doing their best to contain it, but names were being tossed around on who could have done such a thing.

James, Peter, and Sirius were baffled for the fact that the Prewetts admitted to them that they had no idea what was going on. Between the five of them it seemed there was a sixth member to their little game.

And the three first years had a weird suspicion they knew who it was.

Remus Lupin watched as one of the armor suits started to sing one of the chorus' song that went along with Shakespeare's spell from Macbeth. A tiny smirk on his face as he tried to bury his nose further into a book when Professor Marly from DADA came running over when the suit started to fall apart piece by piece the song getting more and more garbled.

The young professor's strawberry-blond hair sticking out of its usual ponytail.

The young werewolf was about to get up from his seat by the window when a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. Slowly his gold flecked eyes moved up the arm to meet with the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

The scarred face quickly turned into an impassive look, and one of annoyance. He shrugged the hand off and sat up, the book closing with a snap.

"What do you want, Black?"

"You did this, didn't you? The armor?"

Remus blinked, almost tempted to give away that this was one of the more complicated charms he had studied but he held his tongue.

"I don't know what you mean, thought this would be the Prewett twins' idea as part of your little prank."

Those grey eyes narrowed, the hand resting just above Remus' head on the wall.

"Don't lie, Lupin. I know this was you."

"Why would this be me?"

Remus ducked under the arm and stood up straighter, the frown on his face becoming a scowl. A growl threatened to come up but he held it down.

"You are the ones planning pranks, you should be lucky that I have no wish to turn you in for what is going to happen at the feast tonight."

Sirius stood up straighter, the eleven year old a good half a head taller than the skinny, short boy he was in front of.

"If you tell, we will just tell them that you helped us set it up? How do you think they will feel that one of their little teacher's pets is running around doing things like this?"

"It is the second month in the year, I doubt I am a teachers pet."

_And they would never believe you. _

Thinking back on these first two months it was true that it looked like he was getting special treatment. He fell asleep in two classes after the first moon, first DADA and Transfiguration and he wasn't woken up till the end of class.

By Lily, not the teachers at all. It was like they over looked the part where he wanted to be treated like everyone else.

Remus had hoped no one would have noticed but apparently Black had.

"You are, now why won't you just admit to this."

Remus glanced at the armor nearest to him, as it finally fell apart around Professor Marly's feet.

"It is a good prank, Lupin, mostly the ones that just start chasing. Nothing to be ashamed of, could use a few tweaks though."

"What?"

Remus turned his head back to look fully at Sirius, doubt and confusion in his eyes. Behind the boy the two others were hurrying over, James' hair even messier then normal and Peter trailing behind.

"There you are, Sirius! You have got to see what is happening with the things we set up, it is insane!"

Sirius' eyes widened before he glanced back at Lupin, who had been slowly walking away. Without a word he grabbed the skinny arm and dragged him behind him as James and Peter lead them the front of the Great Hall.

When they got there some of the pumpkins were doing what they should be doing, but others were rolling after students or had sprouted vines and were tripping students. The faces that were now on the once blank squash smiling widely. The bats were normal, sometimes swooping down but mostly were corralled by McGonagall.

And lastly the webs now had large, white, and web made spiders that were raining down drops of something that was changing anything it hit into another rainbow color.

The Prewett twins were laughing loudly at their new blue and pink hair, and enjoying watching the head boy, Lucius Malfoy, get carried around by a pumpkin spider.

Remus just stared at the Halloween themed chaos that was happening, watching as a small pumpkin rolled right to his foot and he picked it up.

Sirius glanced over at him confused but Remus said nothing as he took out his wand and tapped the pumpkin. The squash shaking for a second before a small skeleton made of seeds popped out of the top and ran off.

James' smile was bright as he moved over and patted the fourth member of their dorm's back.

"This is wicked mate! Why didn't you tell us about all this?"

Remus shrugged, a blush dusting his cheeks as he hid behind his hair.

"I…I didn't do all this…some of it had to be them. I just…wanted to add a little bit of my part."

Before any of them could say anything more McGonagall stormed over to the Prewett twins and dragged them off by their ears. The three boys seemingly forgetting about what was part of the chaos around them.

* * *

The feasts finale ended as planned even with the rest of the decorations having been taken down and dismantled by teachers. At the end of the meal the plates holding the candies and sweets shot up and exploded raining down on the students the small, candy bites.

It set off the small jack-o-lanterns that were up replacing the candles that made even more fireworks shooting off.

Lily watched the show with amusement but a little bit of annoyance.

"Wasn't the chaos in the hall ways enough?"

She turned to Remus and saw him smiling to himself as he watched the show, not minding the small, enchanted spiders that landed around his still full plate.

"I think this is cool."

"Course you would, you are living with the most likely culprits. I am surprised you aren't one of them yet."

Lily went back to eating not noticing the smile fading a little on Remus' face, or the young boy getting up and leaving the feast.

_She's right. I'm not one of them, I am nothing like them._


	48. Book 2: Chapter 17

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Monday  
1 November, 1971**_

"Happy Birthday!"

Sirius cried out when two forms landed on him way too early in the morning for his liking.

"James, Peter, get off!"

"No! It isn't everyday a young heir turns twelve!"

"And it isn't everyday he gets crushed by two idiots," the Black heir growled, pushing them off so they landed on the wooden floor with a thud.

Still both of his friends laughed loudly and Sirius couldn't help but join in, after being dragged to the floor laughing. The only thing missing was a glaring boy peeking through the curtains of the nearest bed telling them to shut up.

"Where's Lupin?"

The school bag was still at the base of the bed, and so were the clothes the kid was wearing yesterday.

"Can't have one person not celebrating me."

Sirius pushed himself up and opened the curtains widely to the bed next to his, expecting to see the sleeping form of Remus Lupin.

"Wake Up, Lupin! I need everyone-huh?"

The bed was neatly made like no one had slept in it, and there was no sign of the missing boy at all. James and Peter looked over his shoulder in equal confusion.

"I'm sure he is just down at breakfast, always gets up early."

Though James had doubt in his voice, and as they made their way to breakfast and into the great hall the skinny boy that had helped them yesterday was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Remus curled up on his bed in the hospital wing, he was starting to like the spot Madam had chosen for him. Just in the back, right by the big windows, the curtains hiding the view of the door but he could at least see outside.

His private corner to rest in.

Lupin just wished that he didn't have to skip classes because of this but he couldn't risk anyone noticing the signs of sickness. If anyone caught onto the pattern he would be doomed, he already was nervous about any full moons that could land on Wednesday.

Astronomy equaled full sight of the moon which meant that they could catch on if they were studying lunar cycles.

Did they need to study the lunar cycle?

Remus looked up from the charms text book he had been reading and squinted in wonder at the curtain around his bed, trying to remember that assignment. He shook his head with a breath of relief and went back to studying for their quiz in Charms.

No, it was lunar cycles one of Jupiter's moons not Earth's moon. Nothing to worry about there.

_Why is our moon just called a moon but other moons have names? _

He let his distracted mind ponder the question trying to come up with a reason. This is probably the reason his mother hated teaching him science, he asked too many questions that couldn't be answered.

_Who even named it the moon? _

_What is the moon made of? _

_Why does it control what form I am? Does it have magical powers? _

_Is magic linked to the moon, is that why? _

Remus grabbed the notebook he brought from home and scribbled down the questions with more questions he probably would never get the answer to.

"I'm going to need a bigger notebook…"

* * *

"I don't get it, where could he have gone?"

Sirius slumped in his seat after they entered the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, a pout on his face. It was weird, he wasn't sure why he cared, I mean all Lupin had done was do one prank. An awesome work of spell work, he admitted, and all they had done was bicker but it seemed off not having those wide eyes watching them.

"Maybe Evans knows, she is always around him."

James frowned, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the slowly filling classroom for the redheaded girl.

Lily walked in with a worried frown on her face and Snape by her side, the greasy haired boy's dark eyes surveying the classroom before he took her hand and led her over to the seats farthest from the three boys.

"Well, you going to ask her?"

"No way, I am not asking her, and he would have been with her when they entered. So we can just conclude tha-"

"Potter. Black."

James snapped his mouth shut and looked to the front of the room, the chatter around them had gone silent and Professor Marly was standing there with an annoyed frown on his face.

"Anything you would like to share with the class?"

James and Sirius glanced at each other before both stood up and climbed onto the desks, making sure they were addressing their fellow classmates.

"Yes actually," James smiled.

"Thank you for giving us the chance," Sirius bowed before reaching down to help Peter up onto the desk as well.

"You see, we have only known you all for so little time, but we wished you all would be so kind…" Peter smiled as he began, glancing at James with his watery blue eyes.

James smiled and continued, "To help us celebrate a day of someone's birth. Our very own, Sirius Black."

Sirius took a dramatic bow though most of them weren't clapping, the Slytherins in the room were glaring daggers at the figures on the desks.

"Step off those desks, or you will be getting detention."

Peter jumped down quickly but James and Sirius only sighed.

"Fine, that and we are looking for one Remus Lupin."

Sirius motioned with his hand up to about his chin, a frown on his face.

"About this high, kind of has a girly face. Scars. Most likely caring a book, or being a nerd."

Lily huffed, looking ready to hex the boys if they didn't shut up.

"Detention, now get down!" Professor Marly shooed them off the desk and handed them their detention forms, before starting the lesson. By the end of the class most people were hating the three boys for making Professor Marly angry and earning them an extra writing assignment.

* * *

"I can't believe I got detention on my birthday!" Sirius groaned, pathetically flopping over and hugging James around his shoulders. "How could you do that to me, Potter? I thought we shared a bond? A brotherly bond that couldn't be tarnished by anything but you broke it by getting me this!"

He waved the slip in James' face before sighing dramatically again.

"It is just for an hour, we can still try and find the kitchen after detention."

Sirius still only groaned, a pout on his face, making James sigh.

"I'm sorry, alright? Not my fault the guy doesn't appreciate birthdays."

"Well you both shouldn't have been doing that."

Both dark haired wizards snapped their heads up to look at the person that had just sat down in front of them at the lunch table. James' hazel eyes lighting up for a second with joy.

"Waz' up, Evans?"

"What do you want?" Sirius sighed, a pout on his face.

"To know if you have found Remus yet."

Peter looked over at her, his blue eyes wide, "You mean you don't know where Lupin is?"

She shook her head, a frown on her freckled face, "I haven't seen him since yesterday and even then he disappeared before the feast was over. You guys didn't see him in your dorm last night?"

The three friends glanced at each other, all of them thinking hard about what had played out last night at the Halloween feast.

"No, thinking about it. I don't think we saw him last night when we went up, his curtains were closed and his clothes were there so we just assumed…"

Lily frowned even more, it seemed that her mind was working hard to figure out a puzzle that none of them really saw was there.

"I am sure he will turn up, probably just went to see his mum or something. Don't worry too much," James sent her a kind smile. He could tell she was concerned over the small boy.

"Yeah, hope you are right Potter."

Lily didn't give them a chance to say anything more before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Peter and Sirius looking at James with weird expressions on their face. The messy haired boy glancing at both of them in confusion.

"What?"

"…Potter's got a girlfriend~" Peter giggled.

James' face went pink, "Me and Evans! No, she is just concerned for a friend I was trying to help is all!"

"Whatever you say mate," Sirius shrugged and finally let go of James, brushing himself off to look like the proper Black heir.

"Now, let's stop moping over Lupin. It is my birthday, he doesn't show up tomorrow then we can mope, one day missing can just be skipping after all."


	49. Book 2: Chapter 18

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Friday  
5 November, 1971 **_

Detention had lasted more than the hour then the boys had been hoping and any chance to search around without being caught had been banned. Sirius' only joy was the present that James and Peter got him with the help of smuggling it in from Hogsmede from the twins.

Acid pops from Honey dukes, and some minor joke things that they were determined to try and make better. There was still no sign of Lupin as they settled down, Sirius glancing once at the present his parents sent him before shoving it under his bed with a scowl.

The happy mood having ended when he read the card that had been stuck to it.

When they woke up that Tuesday everything by the fourth bed in their dorm was exactly the same, no sign of the skinny boy. James and Peter kept a close eye out for any sign of the boy they shared their dorm with as they went to class, but there was no sign.

Wednesday was the day James seemed to be showing signs of worry, the messy haired boy running his hand through his hair more frequently. Biting his lip or shaking his leg as he sat. Evans on the other hand seemed to have forgotten all about her friend, with her nose in a book, a concentrating frown on her face.

When they headed to Astronomy that night her focus was fully on the sky, not even the stars they should have been looking at, but at the waning moon above them. The glowing orb still bright and to an untrained eye almost looked like it was still full.

Thursday came and went without one sighting of Lily and the three boys barely paying attention in any class. Peter had almost ran into a tree during Flying, the boy was usually fine but with all their minds on Lupin they just couldn't focus.

Sirius woke up early that Friday morning and hesitantly glanced over at the bed next to his, his mind searching for some explanation on where Lupin could have gone. The boy went through with the motion of him opening the curtain to expect to find nothing and was greeted with just that.

And empty bed, still neatly made and waiting from the owner to come back. A hand rested on Black's shoulder and the boy stiffened.

"Come on, Sirius. We need to get ready for class."

Just James.

Sirius let the curtains fall and let James lead him away, internally vowing once again that this would be the last time he opens the curtains to an empty bed and that if this was just over something stupid he was going to punch Lupin right in his nose till he bled.

* * *

Remus sighed as Madam Pomfrey fixed the cloak around his shoulders for the third time.

"Now, no classes today. You just rest, and can worry about catching up next week," she smoothed down the dark cloth again. Her kind eyes looking fully at him with a concerned look.

Remus gave a weak smile down at her.

His face was still pale and showed signs of exhaustion from that Tuesday night, the rings around his eyes still waiting to disappear.

"Don't suck on that cut, it will only make it heal slower."

Remus stopped sucking on the cut that went over his bottom lip and down his chin where a bandage was.

"And-"

"I know, Madam, don't walk around too much that it is painful to even move. Don't do heavy lifting for a bit, sleep, eat, drink water."

Poppy sighed and stood up fully, brushing the hair out of the boy's face and letting it rest behind his ears.

"I know, I know. Just you rarely do what I suggest, Mr. Lupin."

Remus stood up slowly, not putting pressure on his bad leg, the darn thing having been hurting since the day of the transformation. The weak bones just not liking the strain they were being put under after years of a chain.

"Let me just check your arm one last time, since ribs are now too clothed."

Without waiting for an answer she took his right arm and observed the limb carefully before sighing. The break that had been there seemed to have healed well, but still was wrapped up tightly like it was a sprain just in case.

He smiled at her and let her look over it for a few seconds more before pulling his arm back.

"I am fine, I promise I will go back to the dorm and just sleep."

"Promise?"

Remus stood up a little higher and crossed his heart with his left hand.

"I swear it."

Poppy sighed and nodded, "Alright, off you go then."

Lupin didn't need to be told twice as he hurried as fast as his bad leg would allow out of the Hospital Wing and into the halls of Hogwarts castle.

* * *

Remus didn't know why he had changed direction and gone outside, even though it was gold and all he had was a cloak on to protect his sensitive skin. As soon as he stepped out he could feel a gush of wind send goose bumps down his arm and a shiver to run over him.

He always had felt cold, long as he could remember he felt cold.

Remus shoved his hands into his pockets and let his feet take him to wherever they thought was more important than a warm common room, and even warmer dorm room with a comfy bed and no other boys to bother him from slumber.

Another breeze blew and he shivered against it, stopping to look around. His heat stopped when a shadow came up from behind him and covered his own.

"What you doin' out here?"

Remus spun around and lifted his head to look directly at the half-giant; his brown-green eyes meeting the giant's sparkling ones.

"I-I was…um…"

"You look half frozen, you do. Come on, let's get you warmed up."

With a gently hand, the large man led Remus away from wherever his feet had taken him towards a small hut at the bottom of the hill. A curl of smoke rising from the chimney and a pumpkin patch growing just next to it.

"Meant to introduce myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds here."

"R-Remus Lupin."

Hagrid stopped walking for a second before his smile brightened even more.

"No wonder you are out of class, just got out of the infirmary then? You feeling okay?"

"A-alright, sore…and cold…but alright…" Remus mumbled, staring at his feet.

Hagrid opened the door to the hut and got the pale boy inside the warmth, the fire in the near corner keeping this small hut warm. A shaggy, big dog looked up from his basket when the door opened and gave a little whine.

Remus quickly avoided the animal and stood awkwardly by the door as the large man moved to put the kettle over the fire. The game keeper glanced over his shoulder and motioned for the boy to sit down.

"Well, don' be shy. Take a seat, I'll get ya' some tea in a moment."

The young werewolf could only nod as he moved and took a seat at the table in one of the large chairs, his eyes moving around the hut to look at everything but the dog and the occupant. His eyes landing on the pheasants and hams that were hanging above them, he didn't let them linger long up there. Over in the far corner was a bed he assumed was Hagrid's.

The patchwork quilt seeming to fit the gentle giant that dealing with the copper kettle that was hanging over the fire. A moleskin coat hung on a coat rack by the door, as well as a slightly bent pink umbrella and a crossbow was laid on the table in front of him.

"Here we go."

Remus jumped a little as a cup was set down in front of him, the mug huge compared to the normal size mugs he used when he was at home.

"Thank you, Mr. Hagrid."

"No need for that, Hagrid is fine with me."

Remus blushed a little from embarrassment and took the mug gently, taking a sip of the tea.

"Sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

Hagrid's kind nature, and smile seemed to be infectious as Remus slowly began to warm up and relax. This little hut bringing him some peace.

"Now, how are classes going? You liking school?"

Remus gave his first smile to the man and answered without much hesitation.

"I love every single minute of this. I really do."

* * *

Remus opened the door to the dorm with a sigh, and walked into the room. The smile from his talk with Hagrid still on his pink cheeks that were still bit from the cold.

If Madam Pomfrey knew of all the walking that he had done just after he warnings he had a strange feeling she would have a fit. Without much care he kicked off his shoes, and unlatched the cloak and opened his curtains so he could fall onto the bed.

His face hit the pillow with a soft noise, and he didn't move so he could pull his tired body the rest of the way up. The curtains closing around him as he buried himself in the blankets, thanking Madam for only dressing him in something other than his uniform as he took off the trousers and jumper so he would be in a t-shirt and his boxer shorts.

Sleep came easy a few minutes later as snuggled into the warmth of his bed in the Gryffindor tower.


	50. Book 2: Chapter 19

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Friday  
5 November, 1971**_

The dorm door opened slowly, the three boys that walked into the room silent for the first time since meeting each other. This whole week had started out great and ended with the missing boy that no teacher seemed to willing to really discuss with them.

They even asked McGonagall before searching and she had said nothing but 'I am sure, Mr. Lupin will turn up. Now please run along to your next class.' Did she even care?

Sirius had decided that she didn't. Peter had decided that maybe Remus is like a secret spy for the teachers and was sent on a mission, and James had come up with the conclusion that this was a mystery they had to solve.

They were so stuck on how to proceed that they almost missed the new mess that was around the fourth bed.

Peter stopped looking down at his school shoes and signed, crouching to tie it when he noticed the jumper laying on the floor by Lupin's bed. His blue eyes widened taking it in, as well as the knocked over shoes, cloak, and trousers.

"Guys-"

Sirius looked up from where he had been undoing his tie and noticed what Peter had been looking at, without so much as another thought he stood up and reached for the heavy drapes hanging around the bed, wrenching them open-

To find an empty bed; and empty but unmade bed.

James and Peter stared at him with wide eyes, all of them knowing what they were all thinking. Their heads snapped up when the door opened with a creak.

In the door way, stood Remus Lupin.

* * *

Remus looked up from where he was wiping his wet hands on his shirt from washing them to find three pairs of eyes staring at him; his feet freezing in the door way as he glanced between the different colors. The confusion in Peter's baby blue, the joy and then shock in James' hazel, and the rage and relief in the stormy grey of Sirius'.

He couldn't fully understand why they were staring at him but he felt the need to cross his arms over himself and leave the room.

That is when he felt his bare arms and realized that some scars were showing, his pale face getting paler realizing how careless he had been. The sock covered feet making him take a step back.

"Where have you been!?"

Before Remus could even get away, Black stormed over and grabbed his arm tightly dragging him fully into the room. The heavy door that led into the dorm slamming behind him.

"W-what?"

"You just go and disappear and all you can say is what!"

The sprained arm was crying out in pain, making Remus realize that was the arm that Sirius was holding in a death grip. The fury in the boy's eyes made Remus want to shrink back, the wolf inside giving a small whine in fear and pain.

"I-I…"

"Sirius let go, you are hurting him."

The sound of James' voice seemed to pull Sirius back to reality a little as the grey eyes moved down to what they were holding onto tightly. The Black heir letting go as if the bandages had burnt him.

"What happened to you, Lupin?"

Six eyes looked at him expectantly, each pain though tracing the visible scars along his legs and arms. Remus tried to stand up taller like he wasn't ashamed, like the answer was of no importance if someone knew but it was of importance, because it was a lie.

He had to lie, once again, he had to lie.

"Just an accident, had to go away to see my mum. Stayed with my aunt and her kids a couple days, they are younger then me you see. We climbing up into their tree house and well…the ground isn't very soft ya' know?"

A weak laugh escaped him as he gave a small shrug that was nowhere near as casual as his words were. The young werewolf slowly inching his way to his bed, hoping that that answer was enough for these three boys.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving then? And leave your stuff, huh?"

Remus froze as he started to pick up the scattered articles of clothing around the bed. His face fully reading confusion.

"Why would I need to tell you guys anything?"

James gave a huff, his face contorting into a small frown. The messy haired boy looking annoyed that such a question was asked.

"Because we were worried about you, have been since the start of the year when you almost collapsed with us taking you to see Madam Pomfrey. And I don't know about these two but I like you enough to care if you died, or at least went off somewhere so we wouldn't spend a weak going grey with worry."

Remus blinked his eyes in confusion, the cloak still messily folded in his hands as he searched Potter from some kind of sign the guy would burst out laughing at the funny joke he made. The joke of caring for something like Lupin.

There was no humor in the usual light hearted boy's eyes, only worry, relief, and annoyance.

"You…you were worried?"

"What do you think we are? Some gigantic jerks? Yeah we worried, you just disappeared off the bloody world with no one knowing where you went! Got detention trying to find you!"

Sirius growled, the perfect pure-blood face becoming ugly with annoyance and anger. Only Peter seemed the one not annoyed or angry about Remus' sudden appearance; the blond still looking over Remus with confusion and relief.

Remus had no words to say; his mind taking a long time to wrap around that these two, maybe three, boys cared. Black who he had shared nothing but insults to, Potter who had just been a partner in a class, and Pettigrew who was the only one out of the three he had a conversation with without it being about school work.

"…don't see why detention would help you find me seeing as I am more subtle with pranks then you lot are."

Remus muttered it out, but the words carried across and James gave a look of mock hurt.

"Oi! We had to leave no stone unturned, and who knows, maybe you were trapped in the many weird trunks Professor Marly has? One could have eaten you, and we would have to save you."

"Nah, look at him, the trunk would have tried but he would be too much bone for him to be a good meal." Sirius countered, a smirk coming onto his face.

"You know I can hear you both, right?"

"Shush, Lupin, we are having a discussion."

Remus shook his head, a smile worming its way onto his face as he sat down onto his bed, his eyes moving over to Peter who seemed to have finished his staring and was giving him a sad, but kind smile.

The smile made Remus' stomach turn in an uncomfortable way, because going back on what had just happened Peter had been staring at the scars.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had the idea for the chapter, but I could not word right. So there, Marauders Completed...kinda. Not sure if I want to just skip to (near) Christmas or not. Got to think about it, gut tells me skip but...I have never really listened to my gut before. **


	51. Book 2: Chapter 20

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Friday  
12 November, 1971**_

"Uppity! Uppity! Uppity! Uppity, Loopy-poo! There are things that need to be done and you can't just sleep through them!"

Remus groaned at the shouting, and ducked his head under his covers when the heavy drapes around his bed were thrown open to let the morning light in.

"Five mo' minutes…"

"No!"

A heavy form landed right on top of the sleeping boy and started to jump a little.

"Unless we are going to stay like this all day, Lupin, then sure. Though I doubt me jumping on your back is comfortable."

Remus groaned in pain and started to try and wrestle Potter off his back, the smiling, messy haired boy laughed as Remus got him to fall onto the hard floor and glare down at him.

"Your hair is everywhere, Lupin. What did you do? Wrestle your pillow?"

Remus turned his attention to the teasing smirk of Sirius Black and gave him a half-asleep glare.

"Least I didn't snog mine, keep it down next time Black. The whole dorm doesn't want to hear that."

Peter laughed from his bed, having also gotten a rude awakening, sending a grin towards Remus.

Remus sent a shy smile back and pushed his hair out of his face, looking around the dorm. His slowly awakening mind finally sent bells off in his head when he realized what had just happened.

He couldn't have woken up late, it wasn't a moon since it was last week, the room is still kind of dark from a just rising sun, and they are never up early.

"What time is it?"

Black and Potter looked at each other innocently before looking at Remus.

"Well…would you kill us if we said four thirty?"

Remus stared at them both in shock, his mind trying to process what they had just said, as well as trying to create the best response that didn't seem too harsh. Peter on the other hand new exactly how to respond, throw a pillow at their heads.

"Jerks! I thought you said we were getting us up at five!"

"What?"

"No we said we were starting at five, not waking up at five. Get your ears checked, Pete."

"What?"

"Yeah, Pete, I mean, the only one without an excuse to not knowing what is going on is Lupin here, and that is because he is a last minute addition."

"Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on!?"

They all snapped their head to Remus, before looking at each other. Without another word they all continued getting ready for their day.

"Spiffy up, Lupin, we have a big day planned for you."

Remus' eyes looked at them all, hoping one of them would give some idea on what they were planning on doing. Sadly, he was left in the dark as he got up to go take a shower.

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts were silent without the bustle of awakened students; the stone walls echoing their footsteps as they ran down the empty halls. Remus trailing along behind as he tried to tie back the still wet hair. His mind wondering exactly what these three boys had planned.

James was the first to stop in front of the large doors to a classroom and look around before ducking in, followed by Sirius, and then Peter. Remus hesitated outside the door before gaining enough courage to step into the room.

The room was dark, except for the light shining in through the dirty windows. It was easy to see this classroom hadn't been used in a while, the dust making his sensitive nose tickle in warning of an upcoming sneeze.

"Lupin, we have decided something."

"Something we had not thought would happen."

Remus turned quickly, his eyes easily seeing their forms in the darkness. A small part of him worrying that the wolf was coming too close to the surface.

"We have decided you are the perfect addition, the perfect part to complete our little gang."

"Gang?"

"Well," Peter's voice rang out, getting ready to explain, "It isn't really a gang, it is a group of young wizards ready to take over a great inheritance and mission from the ruling pranksters."

Remus fell silent as he looked at all of them, understanding fully coming to his face as he lit his wand. The three boys drawing back at the sudden light.

"I have known you guys for a little time, and now you are asking me to join your 'gang'?"

James blinked his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I guess, more like we want to be your friend mate, and also help us as we try and becoming better then the Prewetts. They think we are just trying to keep their legend on, they are mistaken we are trying to become better. Learn what they have done and make it greater."

Remus bit his lip, and gave James an odd look.

"Why would you want me to help you?"

"Because you have a gift, we saw it during Halloween. Teachers may have blamed the Prewetts, but it was something original. You can do what we can't and I know it, plus you aren't that bad. You just need some people to help you out of your shell."

James smiled at Remus, the smile that showed genuine happiness.

"…I don't have to make a blood pack, or sell my soul to you guys do I?"

"No, that comes later," Sirius laughed.

Remus smirked, looking at these three boys.

"Long as we stop pretending like this is a secret cult of mischief I think I may be willing to help you all out."

James and Sirius looked at each other, and Peter groaned.

"Why'd you have to name it?"

"Perfect name!"

"The secret cult of mischief!"

"The SCOM!"

Both boys laughed, proud with the name that had come to them through the skinny boy in front of them.

"…The Scom?"

"Lupin! Why'd you have to do that, you made a good name and you just ruined it."

"Why! Why would you betray us in such ways?"

"Because me and Pete are hungry, and don't feel like standing in an old classroom that you tried to use as your private cult church."

Both Sirius and James looked at each other with pathetic pouts on their faces and Remus and Peter left the classroom. Entering into the corridors as they began to fill with students.

Remus glanced at Sirius and James who were behind him, talking to each other with grins on their faces, and then at Peter who was hurrying ahead as they got closer to the Great Hall. He couldn't help but wonder, what had he gotten himself into.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly I have no idea what was going on in this chapter. I just let my fingers type and see how it went and I like it but I am confused by three eleven year old wizards and one twelve year old one. Remus hasn't even thought on how Lily is going to react to his new found friendship...hm. **


	52. Book 2: Chapter 21

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Monday  
29 November, 1971**_

The past month had been the biggest change in Remus' life, all of it was a blur. The whispered plans, the silent jokes, staying up late and just laughing at the random things said as they all were drifting off. Most of those weird questions coming from himself and Peter.

In all of this he almost forgot about the moon, waking up that Monday came the cold reality.

Remus opened his gold flecked eyes with a soft groan escaping him, the early morning light having tickled his freckled nose till he woke. Same time on a school day, the sound of his friends' breathing surrounding the stone room.

Carefully he sat up and he felt a few bones pop and groaned in protest. It couldn't be that close to the moon already, the last moon felt like a week ago.

Moving as quickly as his tired, worn body would allow he pulled back the curtains and pulled out the planner his mother had given him so he could keep an easier track of the moon without her calendar to help him.

How had the month gone by so fast?

Remus ran a hand through his tangled hair, staring at the current date and the next moon's date. He barely had any time to make a convincing lie. Christmas break was too close to have him go home to visit a sick mother or go anywhere.

If he pretended to get sick they would be sure to come and see him, even if he faked an injury in anyway.

He felt himself being backed into a corner, and there seemed to be no way out of it.

Shakily he got up, pushing the planner into his school bag, and grabbing his robes for the day. With his mind working a mile a minute he went to take a shower hoping that when he got out of the cloud of steam and relaxing warm water he would have an answer for his worries.

* * *

"Hold still, Lupin, I am just trying to fix your tie."

Remus squirmed as Sirius grabbed the smaller boy's messed up tie and undid the terrible knot, redoing it quickly and easily with graceful fingers. The scarred boy's eyes just stayed on the tie, his brown bangs casting a shadow over his face.

It was weird, seeing him revert to his after the weeks the boy had been laughing and smiling around them, hair back and letting his face show.

"Anything wrong? You seem a little down?"

Brown eyes looked up out of the shadow into the grey, something strange hidden behind them. Gold flecks of color sprinkling the odd color. How had he missed this before? It was an interesting mix of brown, forest green, and amber.

"Nothing is wrong, Black, just tired today is all."

A weak smile was sent up to him, as Remus carefully pulled the tie away and tucked it into the jumper, and fixed the old looking robe.

"Thanks…for the tie…"

Without another word Remus turned his back to his friend and followed Peter and James' path down the slowly filling corridor, a small limp in his step.

* * *

Throughout their morning classes, Remus could feel Sirius' eyes burning into the back of his head, sometime the side. It took all the young werewolf's power to not turn to the dark haired boy and tell him to stop; to act like there was nothing wrong.

By lunch Remus had almost had it, he even moved as far as sitting next to Lily and her friends for a bit after a week or two of sitting with the boys but he could still feel the gaze on him.

It was like a weird fear that if those eyes watched him much longer he would show his true nature, he would become the monster that Black was probably looking for.

Remus shuddered, his mind so lost in thought he missed what Lily had asked him.

"Sorry, Lily, what was that?"

"I asked if you are going to visit your mother this week, or is that during the break?"

Remus froze while lifting the sandwich he had been eating, his mind racking his brain for a reason Lily would think that this week would be the week he left.

Had she already discovered the pattern?

What if this was a way for her to test if he was a monster?

He hoped his hesitation and panic weren't showing on his pale face, slowly he took a bite like he had been planning to but there was no flavor reaching his tongue. It tasted like eating dust, a wad of dust.

No time to dwell on that he needed to give her an answer. If he said yes that could be more confirmation but their went his main cover story and he would have to make a whole new one, plus make it believable with the break being so close.

"No," he finally got out, "Not point when in a few weeks I will be going home to see them."

He had no idea why he said that, that was the worst thig he could possibly say. It means he would have to be in every class, in bed every night. He couldn't disappear, he couldn't nap after the moon, and he couldn't even sleep before the moon.

And worse he couldn't show any signs of being sick.

Lily looked him over carefully, a look of shock on her face.

"Really? I mean, you usually go at this time."

She had noticed the pattern then, maybe this is the best he can do.

"Yeah, my dad think this best."

Silently he put the half eaten sandwich down, the eyes that had been watching him once again locked on him, this time with two other pairs. He moved and packed up the book he had been reading and go the satchel over his shoulder as he stood up.

"Where are you going? You haven't even finished lunch."

"Library, I am not as hungry as I thought I was."

He didn't wait for an answer as he hurried out of the Great Hall and down the main corridor, heading for the library and its protective shelves so he could plan on how to get through this week without dying.

This was going to be a very tough week, the pain in his leg already gave that way.


	53. Book 2: Chapter 22

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Wednesday  
1 December, 1971**_

Remus was at a loss, all Tuesday he had wracked his brain trying to find a solution to the problem that would rise tomorrow night and all he had come up with is something he doubted Madam Pomfrey would be very pleased with.

This morning, feeling his head pound, his bones creak; he decided he needed help out of this. Or at least give them the last option he had.

Not rest at all on the day of the moon and the day after.

Slowly Remus lifted himself from his bed that morning and went to drown his aching muscles in warm water.

* * *

Second class of the day, History of Magic; the class most kids let themselves sleep thanks to their ghost teacher Professor Binns. Usually Remus found it the most relaxing and easy class, today he was struggling to stay awake.

His hand was lazily trying to take notes with his quill, but it wasn't working how he wanted it to. A few times he found his eye lids had closed and the ink had either made a nice blot on the parchment or a line from where his hand had started to fall.

A couple of times he had written the same word twice as he lost his train of thought.

Halfway through the class he considered giving up and doing what Peter was doing a few seats behind him and napping. Only thing keeping him up was the eyes watching him, two pairs. One grey the other green.

Lily and Sirius.

The two people that seemed set on watching his every move. Sirius since Monday morning when the first signs of the moon's pull hit him the boy had been watching him like a shark. He hoped this wasn't the first signs of suspicion. He had almost made it to the next year without anyone finding out.

Lily on the other hand probably was near knowing, she just needed him to disappear tomorrow and she would most likely have her evidence and then confront a teacher. Then he would have to leave to protect the school.

Remus didn't want to leave, he could just see it. His father's disappointed frown, the sneers of Lily, James, Peter, and Sirius. The hatred they all would harbor after finding out what kind of monster he is, and what is worse. His mother's saddened eyes and broken heart that he let good fortune fall away.

His face hit the desk, making his eyes shoot open and look around to realize where he was. Still in a classroom with Binns' droning voice, with Lily paying attention to the teacher and not him. He lifted his head and looked around, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Still halfway through class, and the decision was easy to see. He had to see McGonagall.

* * *

Lunch is when Peter noticed it first, yesterday Lupin had eaten about half a plate he normally would which wasn't a lot of begin with. Today though, the boy had sat down and played with a piece of ham before getting up and leaving quickly his face pale and a little green.

The blond boy had turned his head to see Sirius also watching Lupin closely, a concerned frown on the pure-blood's face.

Grey eyes met blue before they turned away to go back to their meals, both conveying the same message.

Something wasn't right with Lupin.

* * *

Remus didn't care for lunch, he wasn't quite sure why he even thought it was a good idea to go, the smells of the foods were over whelming and making his stomach cringe. The loud noises making his sensitive ears give him a head ache.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the Great Hall without a word to his friends, hoping to catch his head of house before she arrived at the Great Hall or the teacher's lounge and became inaccessible.

Brushing the fringe from his pale face he hurried down the corridor toward the Transfiguration classroom.

He made it there just in time as McGonagall was locking up before she would head to the teacher's lounge.

"Professor?"

Remus grimaced when she gave a little jump, thinking it over that he really shouldn't have walked so quietly behind her. He was in a rush, and nervous about this whole thing though. He had reason to be sneaking.

"Remus," she sighed, straightening her hat over her dark hair, "What is it?"

"I…I have concerns for this moon. I believe a few people are becoming suspicious."

At those words she turned and unlocked her classroom doors.

"Come in, we should discuss this in private."

Remus stepped in quickly, ignoring the sound of the large doors closing behind him as he made his way towards the stairs that led to her office. McGonagall getting ahead of him so she could unlock that door and get them both in and settled.

Remus sat on the edge of his seat, trying to look anywhere but at the stern witch in front of him.

"What gives you the impression that someone is figuring it out?"

"W-well, Lily Evans, she asked if I was going to see my mother this week and she has been watching me closely since the first moon. Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black have also been watching me more this week. In panic I answered Lily with a no, and I don't know what to do. I can't disappear because she will know and the moon is tomorrow and I already feel really sick."

The pale faced boy looked up cautiously at McGonagall to find her thinking, trying to find a way to get Remus out of this.

"Tomorrow it will be worse for you, won't it?" she asked slowly.

Remus only nodded in answer.

"Your health and secret are top priority at this school and now they are interfering. The only option that I can see this late in learning it is for you to continue on like you are unaffected by the moon. Go to Madam at dinner, or after, and try and made it to classes Friday."

She watched the eleven year old in front of her as he nodded slowly, worry in his eyes. Her heart ached knowing the pain that this might cause the boy.

"Of course, there is no shame in asking one of the teachers to let you go to the Hospital Wing. They understand what you are going through."

Remus nodded numbly, biting his bottom lip and subtly sucking on the scar that cut through it; a nervous habit he hated but couldn't get rid of.

"I-If that is the only way, I will try my best to go through with it."

He stood up before she could offer him anything to eat, having a desire to be alone before classes continued.

"Thank you, Professor."

"I don't want you to strain yourself, dear."

"I won't. I know my limits," he lied. Gave a weak smile and left without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the weight, lack of inspiration, cosplay video plans, writers block, and a small bout of feeling useless got in the way. But I pushed through this and am holding back on what I want to skip to because that s WAY too far in the future. I mean, I like writing this but my head is giving me ideas for First Wizarding War part WAAAYYY too early. I still have to get throguh first year and second year before I make the next part of this. HAHA brain you tease. **


	54. Book 2: Chapter 23

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Wednesday  
2 December, 1971**_

Remus groaned as the sound of an alarm buzzed in his ear, a small headache falling and his mind internally cursing his moon-induced insomnia that he had most of the night. The young werewolf tried his best to cover his head with his pillow and ignore the noise but is kept going loud and clear.

Why was Madam doing this to him? He needed sleep, she knew that he had trouble sleeping on the night before the moon. It didn't help that he had to go to Astronomy class last night, whoever put it at midnight for the first years was a real prick and had no morals.

He cracked open his heavy eyelids to find red curtains surrounding him and his dorm bed spread near his face. The disgusting feeling of drool on his cheek making him grimace as he pushed himself up to deal with the noise that was giving his pre-moon migraine a hell of a beating.

With a quick wrist he opened the red curtain and the noise died, making the boy scowl. The memory of setting an alarm charm on the curtains that would only be played to him coming back to him as he got up slowly letting his joints pop like he was three times his age.

Standing up right he felt like all the blood had run out of him, and he almost stumbled back into the plush bed in a near faint but he had to push on. Had to pretend like everything was normal.

Slowly he gathered his school robes and a fresh pair of undergarments before trudging out of the dorm room where his snoring mates were sleeping and starting the longest walk of his life towards the showers.

His feet felt like they were tied to cinderblocks, and his head full of cotton. His body cried for the comfort of the bed not used to being awake so early on a day before a transformation.

Remus barely made it into the bathroom before he had to lunge for a toilet to get up what little he ate from dinner the other morning. The digested food leaving a disgusting, and acidic taste in his mouth that didn't mix well with the morning breath.

The eleven year old groaned and rested his head on the porcelain bowl for a second, his forehead feeling hot on the cool surface. A hand clumsy flushing it away before falling back to his side.

To his disgust he spotted some of the puke in his hair, making his overly sensitive nose crinkle up in disgust at the sight and smell. The only option to get rid of that was a shower, his original intention of this visit.

With the little bit of determination he had, Remus pushed himself off the bathroom floor and stripped off his t-shirt before turning on the water. He finished undressing while waiting for it to get to the temperature he needed for it to sooth his aching muscles and help him relax.

He took longer in the shower today than he normally would, constantly stopping to let his arms and legs rest, sit on the floor, just let the water wash away the disgust he felt. Once or twice he had almost nodded off or had caught himself staring blankly at a wall, the warm water droplets catching on his eyelashes and hair.

By the time he turned off the water and dried off with his towel he knew almost thirty minutes had passed. Still he took his time to make sure he buttoned every button right, not missing a whole, and pulled the jumper over it to keep him warm in the cold classrooms. The red and gold tie hung loose and limp around his neck untied since it was too much work for this early in the morning.

Socks on his feet, belt buckled, and wet hair loose and sticking to his forehead he made his way over to the sink and started to brushed his teeth, staring into the steam covered mirror blankly as the mint flavor of the toothpaste over rode his senses.

Sadly the steam slowly started to fade, and the last time he looked up he got hit by eh full force of his reflection.

His eyes were sunken in and had deep purple bags around them a tint of green even coming to play making him look sicker. His actual eyes, usually wide and bright, were dull, bloodshot, and a little puffy from the lack of sleep; the warm brown-green color having a glowing, golden shine now that made them look more feral.

His skin was the worse, it was pale in a sickly way and made his scars stand out greatly. The usual pale marks decorating his face happily in a show that he was not normal, adding this to his still damp brown waves that stuck to his forehead and needed to be brushed. He understood now why Lily and James had panicked seeing him like that the first moon.

He never had looked at himself the day of at home, his mother barely let him out of bed since she wanted to make sure he was comfortable and well rested; make sure the night wouldn't be as bad as the one he felt was coming now.

Clumsily he reached for his brush and brushed out the tangled waves, knowing they would dry in time before breakfast. The wet hair now in position to fall back into his face and cover it up when it was dry.

Gathering his things from the bathroom he left quickly with a terrible knot in his stomach and his bad leg acting up making him have a small limp. When he entered the dorm room he grabbed his shoes quietly and put them on.

He also grabbed his winter hat and tugged it over his ears before grabbing the books he packed the night before and hurrying out to the library for some restless micro-naps and prayers that he could get through this day without anyone figuring it out.

* * *

Remus wasn't in his bed when they woke up, his school things were gone and his pajamas neatly folded on the bed where the sheets had been made nicely by a tender hand. The bottoms, t-shirt, and even the socks folded perfectly.

Sirius saw no mind in it, since Remus always disappeared early, and neither did James. Both the sleepy boys yawning and talking as they slowly woke up, plotting what they were going to do before Christmas Break so that they could do something better than the Prewett Twins rather than be their pawns again.

Peter was the only one that frowned at the made bed as he silently put on his school trousers. The only one that had an itch in the back of his mind telling him something was off. He liked to think he had a knack for being quiet and observing things, taking in the fine details of a situation.

"Hey Pete, you still with us?"

The blond boy jumped and looked his two friends.

"Huh? Sorry, must have dosed off on my feet, James."

The messy haired Gryffindor just laughed and clapped him on his back, a bright smile on his face that lit the hazel eyes.

"It's alright, can understand. Astronomy needs to be rescheduled. We are growing kids, how are we expected to get through a day of classes when they make us stay up passed midnight to look at bloody stars."

"Oi, I like looking at myself thank you very much."

James rolled his eyes and made a face while jutting his thumb at the back of Sirius, smiling when it made Peter laugh. Though James didn't see the thoughtful frown come back onto his friend's face when he turned back to jump attack Sirius Black.

And certainly James couldn't hear the thoughts of Peter as he went through the events of last night carefully as he could, and what he and Evans had observed in the night sky.

* * *

The bell rang throughout the halls of the castle, waking Remus from the dose he had going as he sat in a corner of the library. The morning sun that was slowly rising washing over his aching bones now felt like it had burnt him from the sudden noise.

What time was it? What class did he have? Did he sleep through the whole day?

His heart fluttered in panic as he looked around to see the same students that had come in early with him still there and packing their bags to head to their first class. Remus tried to run a hand through his hair to come in contact with the woolen hat and stopped, just sighed and letting some hair look to hide his face as he grabbed his things and headed out.

His feet taking him slowly to Charms class, his head being kept down, and staying mostly to the far side of the large corridor and in the shadows.

Remus was just happy he got there on time and sent a weak, and weary smile to Professor Flitwick before sitting down in the very back of the classroom. The small teacher giving him the once over, and asking with his kind eyes if he wanted to leave.

Remus just ignored the pitying look and focused on getting parchment out with his shaky hands as the class began. Flitwick starting to review the spells they would need to know for their midterm, and Remus doing his best to keep up with notes though his writing hand was shaky and eyes having a hard time focusing.

He sighed halfway through the class and closed his eyes for a second to try and rest them, the quill resting in the ink pot. It came to a shock when he woke up with his head on the table, and the bell ringing from its unknown location that the current class had ended and it was time for the next one to begin.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: So I am starting to see that Book 2 may be longer then Book 1 which means (since technically we are on chapter fifty...four(?) now ) and all it wont take long to reach a hundred chapters on this and we still have another book to add to this particular fic for it to be complete and for us to move on to years 3-4-5 in the book to come after this. **

**Think I am going to but a warning in chapter 1-book one telling the people that dare to read such a long fic that this is a combination of 3 fics in one so that is why it is so long. **

**(( because I personally have a things against reading long fics if I am not in the mood. I know how people think but with a backstory like Remus' you cant sweeten it into 20 chapters sadly. you have to pick at every heart ache ))**

**Anyone it seems this moon wants to chop itself up into a span of many chapters and then we have to show the post-moon and hopefully we can get past Christmas after that! *finally* *we still have to get to 1972 and the second semester of this school year and we are at chapter 23 of this fic OMG* **

**This was a long not but hey, I love you all and I need to keep you informed. If you read all this you get chocolate, tiny/chibi version Wolfy licks (he is tasting your human flesh look out) and a 'I hate the Full Moon' metaphorical T-Shirts.**


	55. Book 2: Chapter 24

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Thursday  
2 December, 1971**_

A quiet snore broke through the silence of the Transfiguration classroom, the test taking students looking back confused at where the sound had admitted from. Eyes locking on the sleeping form of Remus Lupin.

"Pay attention to your tests, please."

Confused looks were cast around the classrooms at McGonagall's request though the mixed students of Ravenclaw slowly went back to their tests. Only a few kept their confused looks and every once and a while would glance back at the sleeping form of the small boy.

The rest of the class consisted of the scratching of quills, and the occasional nose whistle and snore from the sleeping werewolf.

* * *

Remus woke up when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, his sleep muddled mind taking it's time to locate the stiff necked feeling from sleeping with his head on the desk and cheek pressed to the paper.

"Mr. Lupin."

Remus mumbled something but sat up slowly, his back popping and his hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The fringe of his hair falling back into his face as he glanced towards Professor McGonagall, the stern, dark haired woman looking down at him kindly.

"I think it would be best if you retook the test on a later date," she reached over him and took the paper he hand been using as a pillow. His name barely scratched out on it, making him grimace.

"I fell asleep, didn' I?"

"I believe you did take a small nap."

"I'm sorry Professor, you should have woken me up. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful-"

"It is quiet alright, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall cut him off, folding the paper and putting it into her pocket. "Just please try to not let that happen again."

Somewhere in Remus' mind he knew she wasn't referring to the sleeping, more to the situation he now found himself in. Having to act like nothing was wrong, sadly he was failing already at that and it was only lunch.

"I won't, Miss, I promise."

Slowly Remus began to pack his things, scared to glance at the Professor that was standing behind him in her emerald robes. Shoving his quill, bottle of ink, and parchment into his bag that hung at his side; slowly standing to make his exit from the classroom.

"Do be careful, Mr. Lupin."

Her words made him pause at the door, his small hand holding it open slightly as he glanced back at her.

"I will be, not much can hurt me at this point Professor."

He slipped out into the corridor without another word, going opposite of the straggling students that were heading towards the head pounding noise and nauseating smells of food in the Great Hall and towards the peace and quiet of the library.

* * *

"Alright first years, today we are going to get you all to do more than just hover about the ground. We are going to practice moving toward and stopping today. Remember what he had practiced."

Madam Hooch paced in front of the lined up first years, the Slytherin students facing the Gryffindors. The school brooms at their side in the snow dusted ground of the field they were practicing on.

Remus shivered as the cold air nipped at his sensitive skin. The woolen cloak hugging his shoulders, the red and gold scarf snug around his neck, and the hat still snug on his head and covering his ears were still failing at fighting off the cold that was the winter air.

"Alright, put your hand over your brooms and say up. Let's get this moving so we can get inside and warmed up."

The students shifted and put their hands over their brooms, James and Sirius smirked as their brooms came up and into their hands easily with them not even saying the word. Both the young boys laughing when Peter's broom came up a little too fast on his second up and smacked him in the face.

Remus looked sadly at his broom, in the past few classes he had just gotten it to come up to him and hover barely above the ground. With a sad look on his face he put his hand over the broom stick and sighed.

"Up."

The stick didn't even move, staying on the ground. Beside him Lily had gotten her's up and was smiling at Severus that barely caught his broom when it flew into his hand.

"Up."

Not even a shake. With a puff of cold air he tried one more time, eyes getting an eerie glow as he slowly lost his patience.

"UP."

The old school broom shook but did nothing, and Remus growled low in his chest. Like he wanted to float around on one of those death traps, in his opinion he would rather walk everywhere for the rest of his life. If there was a situation that called for flying maybe he would do it but right now he was too close to the moon to be caring about this finale class for the day.

Flying was the one class he was fine with going home and telling his parents he had failed.

"Alright mount your brooms, don't kick off till I give the signal and keep a steady hover. No moving until I tell you."

Her yellow eyes locked onto Remus and she frowned, his mouth seeming to pucker as she held her tongue and said nothing as she moved over to a young Gryffindor who was having trouble balancing.

Remus looked down at the weathered broom stick and kicked it with his foot. The broom just rolled a few inches and did nothing; with a little huff and a low growl he moved over to it and glared at it.

"UP!"

The broom shot up with a force and landed right into the hand that he didn't even having hovering over the broom. The small boy stumbled back and fell onto the ground, his face going red when he heard the laughter bubbling around him.

"Remus are you okay?"

"'m fine, Lily…"

Madam Hooch came over, a nervous but stern look on her face as she helps Remus to his feet. The young werewolf stumbling a little as a wave of dizziness and nausea came over him, the blood seeming to drain from his face and a grey-green hue crossing the skin.

Hooch took one look at the face and looked back at her class.

"Stay on the ground, I need to take Mr. Lupin to the Hospital Wing."

Remus shook his head, the white puffs coming out more rapidly as he tried to keep the little toast he had eaten early in the morning from coming up for a visit. The knock back and sent the wolf into a whirl-wind of pain and sickness that Remus did not wish to experience when he only had a few hours till the real pain began.

"N-no…I'm fine. Just stunned is all…"

"Mr. Lupin, you look disoriented."

"I'm fine, I don't need to go there. Please."

Madam Hooch hesitated and looked over the determined face before sighing.

"Fine, but I ask that you stay out of the classes activities for the day unless you are feeling better."

She led him carefully to the stone wall at the side of the court yard and went back to her class, getting the bickering James, Sirius, Severus, and Lily to stop their quarrel and get back onto their brooms.

Remus spent the rest of the class watching students go to one side of the yard and back. Lily staying by Severus' side as he struggled a bit and talked him through it, the flying seeming to come natural to the young witch. James, Sirius, and Peter started to make a race of it after a while most of the time being Peter and James neck and neck and Sirius would casually zip past them with a laugh.

The young werewolf sighed and stared at the blue sky, after dinner he would go get some of his homework and sit with Madam in the Hospital Wing. If he was lucky he could catch some sleep, though the pull of the moon was making him feel tired yet unable to close his eyes without hearing the growl in the back of his mind.

* * *

Sirius, James, and Peter rushed to put away their brooms at the end of class, fully ready to reach Lupin and get answers on why he had avoided them all day. The young, brown haired Gryffindor, with his tie untied and sick appearance hadn't even said one word to them. Only looked at them with his big doe eyes and sad expression like he was having an internal fight with something.

By the time they got out of the school broom shed Lupin had disappeared. The stone wall where he had been dosing was empty of any dosing scarred eleven year old wizards now.

"Where could he have gone?"

Sirius frowned, a scowl on his face as he and the other two walked into the corridors. There was a good hour or so before dinner and most students were heading back to their dorms or to the library.

"More begs the question, dear Sirius, on how our slight friend disappeared do quickly," James pointed his fingers in a steeple, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Maybe he knows apparition?"

"Don't be dumb, Pete, you can't do that in Hogwarts and there is no way Lupin know how to do that already."

"Sorry," the blond looked down at his feet ashamed, only looking up when a hand patted him on his back. The smiling face of James lifting his spirits.

"Don't be sorry mate, it is the only explanation we got besides he knows passages we don't."

Sirius scoffed, "Come on, how could, Lupin, know passages? Only way to find passages is by going in forbidden areas and sneaking around at night."

James' grinned broadened, "Then it could mean that little Lupin is more sneaky then we know! More proof that he is perfect to be hanging with us!"

Sirius shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Um…guys…we still don't know where he is."

"Very true Pete."

"Bet he went to the library, I think he has been hiding in there all day."

With a nod James ran forward in the halls, a laugh bursting forward.

"On ward men! To find our missing member of…of whatever group we are!"

As they ran towards the library all three of them missed the small, tired form walking towards the moving stair case so he could get to the tower and collect his things.


	56. Book 2: Chapter 25

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Friday  
3 December, 1971**_

Remus groaned as the pain sliced through the darkness and solitude of his unconscious mind, the burning sensation of last night transformation and the cold air of the winter world outside creating a more uncomfortable and painful wake up call. The young boy struggled to skip the few steps of moaning and groaning in the morning light and tried to get his eyes open.

The simple task feeling like someone had transfigured his eyelids to lead, the thin skin weighing more than the young boy could manage to get open. A finger on his right hand twitched with his effort but he got nowhere.

The feeling in his arms and legs coming back to find he was laying on something not very comfortable, the position his body was in didn't seem right. His face was pressed to an itchy, moth eaten carpet he didn't remember being anywhere in the dining hall of this house.

With a weak arm he explored the rough would that was jabbing into his side, before he found the rest of his torso and finding it at an angle.

His pain filled and weak mind searching to figure out the floor plan of the bottom layer of the house, only coming to one conclusion.

The wolf tried to get up the stairs, the place he was scared to go in fear of the beast falling and killing them both. The idiot animal had almost killed them by the feel of how Remus was laying.

He once again struggled to get his eyes open, the world finally coming into view from the back of them and showing a fuzzy picture that wouldn't focus. Black danced in his vision once again as the trap door only a few steps away gave a heave and Madam Pomfrey stepped out.

"Remus-!"

He didn't hear the rest of what she was saying, barely cared he was in the nude; all he cared about was that he was being called back to the safe place in the back of his mind and he didn't intend on coming out of it any time soon.

* * *

"I can' believe we lost him…again!" Sirius mumbled, a hand running through his wavy, dark hair as he stared at his school shoes. The grey eyes filled with annoyance, and confusion.

"Why would he disappear this time? He said he wasn't going to."

Peter shrugged, shifting his school bag a little so it was more comfortably placed at his side, "Maybe his mother's condition hit critical? Had to leave no matter what, couldn't be avoided."

"Don't say that, Pete! It is even worse then Lupin being a teacher's secret spy!"

James' hazel eyes were wide with worry and fear as he looked around the Great Hall for any sign of the small boy.

"Last thing Lupin looks like he needs is that to happen to him. And so close to Christmas as well."

Peter nods, "It was just a thought or he could have gone to the hospital wing after Flying Lessons. Even if he said he was fine he really looked ready to puke."

Sirius slammed his hands on the table in front of him, point a finger at Peter a mad grin on his face.

"That's it, Pete! The only place we haven't checked! I bet that is where he is, Madam being so worrying probably made him stay all night!"

James barely waited for his dramatic friend to finish his sentence before he jumped up from his seat and ran as fast as he could out of the Great Hall; the black robes billowing behind him. Sirius and Peter rushing to catch up with him, Peter taking a few muffins and toast for the road.

* * *

Remus started to come back to the world of the living when he heard the doors of wherever he was bang open. His ears heard the sound of the block around his bed being put up and the angry footsteps of Madam Pomfrey walking away from him.

Vaguely he wondered what time it was, how long he had slept.

The thought made him sit up in panic, sending a sharp pain down his side into whatever injury he had and his head swim. He cried out in pain involuntarily; hugging his arms around his middle and leaning forward more his hair creating a curtain around his face.

What had that idiotic thing done to him to make him feel like this? On the one day he needed to be well enough to walk around normally.

"REMUS!"

Panicked shouts made him peak out cautiously from behind his curtain of hair as he curtains around his bed were pushed away and the three worried faces of James, Sirius, and Peter revealed themselves.

If Remus could go any paler than he was right now he would have, he quickly ducked shyly behind his hair once again. His hand hugging tighter to the blanket as he tried to drag it up to hide his bandage covered torso from the prying eyes of his roommates. Wishing that the shirt Madam had put him in had been buttoned up before the intrusion.

Tears burned at the corners of his dry eyes as he fought back the exhaustion and anger at himself for letting them know of his presence.

"Remus," Peter carefully said his full name. The first one to come out of the shock, not going with his last name like the boys seemed to like to do. The blond boy slowly stepping forward toward the scarred, bandaged, and battered boy that sat on the bed.

He didn't dare reach out to touch the broken form. The scars on the arms he had seen that once were worse than the thought, his wildest dreams didn't even want to imagine they traveled farther down his body.

"…go away…"

"Remus, please, what happened to you?"

Peter's voice was calm, as he laid a hand on the bed. Blue eyes searching the smaller boy with worry, and patience.

Remus' shoulders just shook, his face not coming out from behind the hair. A tear fell from behind that curtain and broke like a single drop of rain on the bedspread that was mercilessly being clung to by the shaking form.

"…I-I said g-go away…please…please go away."

Peter opened his mouth to ask once again, his hand even hovering over Remus' shoulder but Madam broke through the curtains. A fearful but angry look on her face.

"You are disturbing my patient, I said leave. You are not allowed in here unless one of you is seriously injured."

With an enraged look on her face she pushed the boys out of the curtain surrounded bed and led them straight to the door. They stood in the corridor dumbfounded, as the heavy doors slammed behind them.

They all looked at each other with different expressions on their faces. James' hazel eyes burned with fire that neither of the two boys had ever seen, the Gryffindor looked ready to kill. Sirius' grey eyes were blank, his face ashen like he had seen a ghost. His elegant hand shaking a little but he hid that by pushing them into his pockets. Peter just looked sad, his face showing that he was searching desperately for a way he could have helped the distressed boy behind those heavy doors.

Remus curled up on his bed, fingernails digging into his scalp and yanking at his hair as he let the tears slid down his face. They would know now, they would just have to know. No amount of calming potions, or pain relievers could take away the pain in his chest at the thought that he just lost the first three friends he had ever had all because of his stupidity.

He ignored the potions, and the broken leg, everything around him; eventually crying himself into an uneasy and unhappy sleep.

* * *

Remus didn't show up to any of his classes that day, every minute he missed the three boys shifted in their seats feeling uncomfortable and guilty. At one point all the shifting and distracted looks to each other made Peter over stir his potion in Slughorn's class, which the boy rarely does seeing as this class is one of his strong points, and the whole thing bubbled over.

Sirius' and James' on the other hand blew up in a cloud of dark smoke, pretty much the usual, but the boys didn't crack up laughing like normal. All three of them had to stay behind and clean up there mess, making them late for lunch.

They walked out of the dungeons in silence, not looking at each outer. Finally James had enough.

"I bet it was one of those dirty Slytherins that did it to him. Guy probably went to get something to sooth his stomach and got attacked. Didn't you say one of them was botherin' him, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at James, confused on why he was being addressed; nodding his head.

"Yeah, looked like it when I saw them. Brown hair I think, maybe a second year."

It only made the messy haired boy scowl more, "Think you could point him out if you saw him?"

Sirius thought, standing more alert than he had been all day.

"Maybe, it was kind of dark in that passage, but I will try."

James nodded his head, an angry look on the usually calm boy's face.

"A-Are we even sure it was this guy though? Lupin looks like he ran into the Whomping Willow."

James stopped and span around to face Peter, a deadly look on his face.

"Pete, think about it logically, it had to be that one. Remus is too smart to run into a tree or danger and he wasn't like that just because a broom knocked him over. Someone attacked him and that person is gonna pay for hurting my Lupin!"

The fire in James' eyes made Peter take a step back and nod in agreement with what his friend was saying. James spun and locked eyes with Sirius, seeing the same fire returned in the Black heir's eyes.

"Let's find this, poop-head, and show him what happens when you mess with one of us."

* * *

**A/N: I want to put this out there: I DONT CONDONE THE SLYTHERINS ARE VILLAINS THING...and I never wanted Bart to be a Slytherin (the one Sirius is talking about if you forgot) Bart was supposed to be a Ravenclaw but his personality didn't fit into that, it didn't even fit into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. He wanted Slytherin and it annoyed me to know end. **

**But anyway- poor Remmy, this was the last thing he needed before Christmas vacation. This last week at school before the break is going to be torture.**

**EDIT: WARNING TO ALL MY LOVELIES THAT HAVE FANFICS THERE IS A SPAMMER GOING AROUND ASKING FOR BANKING INFORMATION. Pen Name: Hove miles ID #: **7048502\. **BLOCK THEM! They leave a long ass 'review' and it takes up a whole page just asking for you to give them your personal information so they can 'send' you things. BLOCK THEM**


	57. Book 2: Chapter 26

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Tuesday  
Six days till break  
14 December, 1971**_

Remus didn't know what was worse?

That after avoiding the three boys and Lily for a whole week that they weren't trying to talk to him, or that the three plotting buffoons were constantly around each other and whispering when they thought he wasn't looking at him.

He knew it was for the best he detach himself from the four Gryffindors, especially his dorm mates, before they figured it out. Every month the guys seemed to get a step closer to what was behind the sealed door of the house in Hogsmede.

It scared Remus to no end…but at the same time, for some reason, excited him. A terrible part of him, a very small shriveled up hole in his heart, wanted them to learn it. See him for what he really was so he didn't have to lie, he didn't care what happened after, all he cared about was that-

"AH!?"

A bright flash broke him from his trance of staring off into space and he fell off the bench he was seated at in the Great Hall.

"Sorry, Lupin, thought you heard me!"

Remus blinked, the spots in his vision making it hard to tell who was standing over him. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to see the smiling form of Peter over him. His blood running cold as he scrambled up off the cold, stone floor of the Hall ignoring Peter's offered hand.

"I-I alright, I wasn't paying attention…"

His eyes went down to the contraption Peter was holding proudly, a new camera with a store bought bow still stuck to the top of it like it belonged there.

Peter noticed his gaze and grinned wildly, holding it up for the smaller to see.

"You like it? My mum sent it to me as a kind of early Christmas gift since she can't pick me up from the train station on Monday. James has offered for me to stay with him for the season, course I said yes, anything to spend a Christmas that isn't with my cousin pulling at my face, ya' know?"

Remus just blinked his eyes dumbly, feeling a lot like a fish out of water as he watched as a picture hung from the slot in the camera.

Peter stared at him confused before looking down again and grinning, taking the film and waving it a little till it had dried and looked at the photo.

"Sirius was really interested in it when it arrived this morning, took it and kept blinding himself with it. Probably have like twenty pictures of him now."

The blond shook his head, holding out the photograph.

The picture was only subtly moving, Remus' eyes blinked as he stared at the wall that was just away from the camera's view. After a few seconds though the boy in the picture jumped and fell off the bench, his feet resting on top of the wooden seat.

"You can keep it if you want. I didn't properly ask to take it."

Remus took the photo with a shaky and hesitant hand, barely nodding in thanks. His gaze kept moving to his face, his scars, and his hair. He never liked his reflection and he hated his picture taken. In his opinion he would rather not look at himself for the rest of his life.

"Think my dad enchanted it so they move, like the paintings all around school. It is actually a decent photo if it wasn't for the flash scaring you and knocking you over."

Remus turned his head to look at Peter, who was gazing over his shoulder.

"You look nice, lost in another world, but nice."

Peter's grin is what sealed it, the confident way the watery eyed boy smiled at him. Peter not usually being confident about everything he said, was more than ready to defend the point he just said.

Remus wasn't sure what came over him but he found himself hugging the boy tightly, the little picture still clutched in his right hand.

"…thank you."

Peter took the hug without complaint, patting the thinner boy's back and glancing at the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"It's nothing mate, just a photo, there are going to be plenty more where that came from I'm sure."

Remus just shook his head, too afraid to let go. He got the feeling that Peter knew that the thank you wasn't directed at the photograph.

* * *

_**Friday  
**__**Two days till break  
**__**17 December, 1971**_

"Where are we going?"

"Shush. You're gonna get us caught."

"Stop stepping on my foot."

"This is ridiculous."

Four figures moved in a stumbling a group down the dark halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One holding a wand alight at the front so he could see, the other three stumbling along behind him with that as their only guide.

The light from the wand went close to a painting as the messy haired youth tried to remember the quickest route he had found to the dungeons.

"Oi! Boy, turn that light out! I am trying to sleep!"

"Oh, sorry."

James pulled his wand close to his chest and away from the paintings face, turning to the three pairs of eyes that were looking at him. James a little put off with the weird shine in one when the light hit them in the right way.

"You have no idea where we are, do you Potter?"

"I do so, Lupin, I am just a little turned around with all you stepping on my heels and shoving each other like you were five."

Sirius huffed next to him and crossed his arms, "Excuse you, I wasn't the one shoving. It was Pete."

"Me! You kept trying to see if you could trip Remus, but he just jumped over your foot like a dainty fox." Peter huffed, gesturing the smallest in their company. The scarred faced boy glaring lightly at them both.

"That is why he is the smarter old sister in this family." Sirius rolled his eyes, still unhappy that tripping Lupin was harder than he thought it would be.

"Stop calling me a girl, and we are not a family. James is not my mother and you are certainly no father."

"Remmy-dear, I consider myself the fun uncle."

"QUIET!"

The three boys shut their mouths and snapped their attention to the messy haired, hazel eyed boy glaring at them all.

"We are trying to do a dangerous, and covert operation and get away with it so we can go home in two days and not come back with a detention. We can't be sneaky if we are bickering like school girls."

"The only school gi-"

James gave Sirius a warning look and the grey eyed boy's mouth snapped shut.

"Better, now Sirius Remus is not a girl, Peter please stop shoving, and Remus….just…uh…ignore Sirius. Yeah that works, ignore him."

Without waiting for protests he lead the three of them forward and toward the location of the Slytherin common room. His ears being suddenly turned off whenever Sirius or Peter would grumble about James thinking he can order them around.

They kept up the grumbling all the way down the dungeon steps, at the bottom and halfway down the corridor both of them shut up. James couldn't say, but he could have sworn Remus have given them a look that would make anyone run for the hills.

* * *

**A/N: Hey-o, so my college classes started the week before my Highschool classes did, and that is like next week, so I am going to try and be on a schedule for this (mostly me writing) like I have an hour before classes Monday and Wednesday so I am writing then (and posting apparently to tell you this) so I am still working on this. Got a cool, kinda mean if you think about it, prank in the works for them so yay! Hope you all likes this chapter, I love you all. **

**Moony hugs and chocolate~ ((one a side note, damn I want some chocolate))**


	58. Book 2: Chapter 27

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Friday  
Two days till break  
17 December, 1971**_

The four of them stood outside the stone wall that hid the Slytherin Common Room, James looking around as if this was some sort of joke. There was no way of telling if they had the right area, and how could he know that the Prewetts hadn't sent them down the wrong corridor so their careful, _read rushed_, planning would be in vain.

"Are you sure this is it, James? It just looks like a dead end," Remus gave the messy haired boy at the end of their little line they had made a confused look. Out of everything to be the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, he had not expected to be face to face with a brick wall. The other rooms they had seen throughout the day and earlier that evening had been easily spotted.

Ravenclaw had their eagle statue that had actually acknowledge their presence and asked a riddle, Remus being the only one to guess an answer that made sense to it. They took a mental note of that for later, maybe they could get in their sometime.

Hufflepuff has a portrait kind of like Gryffindor only when you get the entrance wrong, or say something dumb, you get sprayed with water, like poor Sirius did much to Peter's enjoyment till he was pushed into the spray.

Here it was just a stone wall.

"This is it," it was soft words spoken, but the boys being the only ones in the corridor turned to look at Sirius Black. His face was hard, but still calm.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room, my cousins liked to try and motivate me and my little brother with stories and stuff from when they were at school. Talked about the common room entrance and stuff with its passwords and views like it was a fairy tale dream."

"Great, then we can crush that dream easily the next morning. Come on."

James reached into his robes with a grin, and pulled out four miniature erklings, the small creatures sneering up at the children in a threatening way. Even after 'planting' them outside every common room that night, the small creatures still freaked them out.

"I still have no idea how you got these, Lupin."

"I didn't, they aren't real, just transfigured from the suits of armor. They will make the same noises, have the same look, act the same, but they won't eat anyone only chase. The cackle usually enchanting will not be luring, and dart they throw will only give you dots on your face in a random houses' color if it pricks your skin."

During his small speech, Remus' chest puffed out a bit in pride, but his head hung lower in shyness.

"Easy enchantments, if you take the time to learn them."

"Learn them! I bet you invented it with the amazing things you can do!" Sirius grinned widely, though it wasn't all there in his eyes as he threw his arms around the skinny shoulders of their new companion.

"Yeah, this is brilliant Remus. Remind me to get you as much candy as you want for Christmas."

"You don' got to."

Behind them, Peter started to place the 'erklings' in their spots around the corridor, tapping his wand on them so they became their full sized selves. Just a little taller than a gnome, and pointed faces that would give anyone, adult or child, the creeps.

"Uh, what's the code word to keep them from going after us again?"

"Canis."

Peter nodded, and backed up so he was near his friends after the last little monster was placed in its spot.

James noticed the nervousness and nodded to him, looking at the creatures they had placed.

_That should do the job, no one will know it was us, and this Slytherin guy will be sorry he messed with our Lupin. Long as that spell works, he should recognize him from Sirius' memories easily._

"Come on, these things are creeping me out," James took Peter's arm and hurried down the corridor. Lupin and Sirius close behind.

* * *

_**Saturday  
**__**1 day till break  
18 December, 1971**_

The four boys took their time getting down to the Great Hall that morning. Remus stalling to make sure everything he needed for break was packed in his smaller trunk. Sirius tying and retying his tie in different knots before throwing it at the wall. Peter snoring for a couple more minutes before James pushed him off the bed after the third attempt to wake him up.

The stalling was for one reason and one reason to know.

They needed to make sure they could act like all this was a surprise. As much as James and Sirius wanted to run down to the hall at the crack of dawn and watch the chaos that would unfold when their other school mates, most that Slytherin fellow, woke up and got 'attacked' Remus had reasoned that if they seemed eager like something was going to happen they could get detention.

What fun would detention be when break was about to start?

Still, Sirius Black was not known for patience.

"Can we go now? People will have already gone down to breakfast by this time! If we don't leave sooner the teachers are going to have already fixed the problem."

"Stop your whining Sirius, you can go whenever you want to. I am just not going down there, I'm not hungry," Remus sighed.

"Sirius Black, heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, doesn't whine…he pleads in a very manly way."

Remus turned his head away with a smirk seeing the pout on the other boys face. He didn't see the form coming up behind him and lifting him up so his feet dangled above the ground.

"JAMES!?"

"Just as I thought, lighter than a baby. Lighter than a twig, no way you are not eating, Lupin."

Remus turned his head to come face to face with hazel eyes and an evil grin. The taller boy already moving towards the open door.

"Wait! I really am not hungry! Let me go! I am not going out there in my pajamas!"

The pleas fell on deaf ears as James carried Remus out the door and Sirius and Peter took the jobs off opening doors and batting Remus' hands away when they tried to get a grip on something.

"Come on Remus," Peter grinned, "You have to see the work we did with the prank anyway. We all worked hard on making this work."

"I don't care if we did or did not, I would rather not be carried in my pajamas to the Great Hall where there is most likely cha-"

Remus' small rant was cut off by a screaming first year Ravenclaw as she ran, one of their creations chasing after her. A wicked grin on his pointed face.

The things pursuit stopped when he saw the four of them, the erkling seeming to get an idea as it started to chase Peter instead.

"Guys! Help!"

The elfish creature and Peter ran around the forms of the tree boys, and Remus scrambled to try and remember the word to stop the enchantments. Luckily he didn't have to as a spell was shouted from the end of the corridor and an angry Professor McGonagall came over to help up Peter where he had fallen amongst the now scattered pieces of armor.

"Mr. Pettigrew are you alright?"

Peter just nodded dumbly, his eyes locked on the metal around him.

With Peter seemingly saved she turned her attention back to the three other boys.

"Mr. Potter do set Mr. Lupin down and I will advise for you all to head back to your dorms. It seems someone's idea of a joke as gone wrong. Unless any of you have any idea on how this happened it is not safe for you to be out of the safety of the tower."

"What do you mean, gone wrong?" James asked nervously as he set Remus down. The boy wincing as the cold stone met his bare feet.

"I mean the erklings are getting a mind of their own and attacking whatever children they can find. Most of those elfish creatures are going down to the Slytherin Common Room and attacking all first and second years they see."

Sirius and James exchanged worried looks but nodded, hoping their faces showed worry and concern instead of guilt."

"Understood professor, we will head back now," Remus nodded, already heading back in the direction they had come from Peter following quickly before James and Sirius followed. Once they were out of McGonagall's sights though Remus took a sudden right and started hurrying on a path to the dungeons.

His wand being pulled from where he had stored it at in the waist band of his pajama bottoms.

"Come on, we have to fix this. Obviously something went wrong with my charms if they are just targeting a specific house and actually terrorizing."

The young werewolf missed the guilty looks from the two dark haired boys as he led them down into the dungeons to disarm their faulty erklings.


	59. Book 2: Chapter 28

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Monday  
20 December, 1971**_

The morning the train would leave for the students heading home for the break was the morning the grey mountains were hit with their first snowfall. Remus woke up that morning to the rising sun painting the white landscape with its colors and making the white dust sparkle.

He let himself stare for a few seconds, his mind wondering if there would be any snow at their small little cottage in their village, what his mother would be making for that Holiday dinner, and the New Year that he would be coming back to school in.

As he went to take a warm shower to warm up his toes his mind went back to what he had been wondering since that Saturday morning, how those charms had gone wrong. Sure they were rushed, and ill-prepared but he knew he took special care to make sure none would do much harm other than chase for a short distance and laugh creepily.

He didn't expect any to chase a girl from Ravenclaw tower down to the moving stair case, or for any of be circling a Hufflepuff boy as he tried to leave the Great Hall. And he really didn't expect them to have cornered Bart Schmidt and for him to have to save him.

One look in his former friend's after he had rescued him told him that the Slytherin blamed him for the mess he had just been rescued from. It didn't mean that Remus missed the evil glares that Sirius and James were sending the boy as they walked away to fix the mess.

With a sigh Remus turned on the shower, undressed, and let himself into the warmth of the water. Maybe if he pretended it would wash away his worries, and suspicions and leave him with his only concern being what kind of pudding he hoped his mother would make for Christmas dinner.

* * *

The compartment near the back of the train was all but silent as James and Sirius talked, traded wizard cards, played exploding snap, and tried in vain to get the boy reading to say something other than the odd word here or there to tell them to leave him alone.

The only time Remus had looked up from that book was when Lily and Severus walked by the glass doors and James had called out to them in a pretty rude away that made Sirius and Peter laugh. Remus had stayed silent and looked away feeling a little ashamed for barely talking to her since befriending these idiots.

Lily had only glared at them and took a compartment away from theirs.

"It's like we didn't bond at all over this term," James remarked with a pout.

"Women, mate, I grew up with three cousins and I still don't understand how they work."

Remus buried his face deeper in his book, not really reading the words. His shoulder leaning against the window till he could stare out of it without it being seen his attention had left the novel.

With the ever passing white landscape, Remus began to evaluate the prank once more. The spells he had used, the words the others had said.

With all that in consideration, it could only have a few reasons why the prank had gone rouge.

Either he hadn't been as careful as he thought he had been or one of the others had done something to his fake erklings. His eyes moved to the three boys sitting around him.

Sirius dressed like he was going to a funeral but his tie loose and robes discarded beside him. Peter who was counting out money for the eventual trolley. And James who was trying to twirl his wand between his fingers and was failing badly.

"…You think we used a faulty spell?"

The wand clattered to the floor at the first words Remus had said directly to them since getting on the train.

"What?"

"The erklings, think I chose a faulty spell? Or didn't cast it correctly? I can't think of why they would mess up like they did, they worked in the dorm but…maybe I didn't test it for lasting a whole night without anything to chase. Or-"

"L-Remus," James stopped him, holding up a hand.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sometimes spells just go faulty. Or they don't work well on a large scale, it is all part of the testing process you know."

"But, it worked fine in the dorm. It doesn't make sense on why they wouldn't work in the corridors and stay in the corridors. They never left our dorm even when we left them for an hour with the door wide open."

Brown eyes searched all three of their faces, picking up the guilt easily.

"You all did something, didn't you?"

Silence.

"Didn't you?"

"We had to get back at him," Peter mumbled. His hands twisting out of nervous habit.

Remus' face morphed into confusion.

"Get back at who?"

"The guy who hurt you, that is who!"

Sirius glared, hurt and anger clear in his expression and voice.

"They guy had no right to be speaking to you the way he did at the beginning of the year and then he hurt you like that. We couldn't just sit back and let him hurt you like that!"

Remus' confused expression slowly morphed into one of surprise and shock.

_They…they think Bart hurt me. They don't think it to be the attack of a wolf but the attack of an angry Slytherin._

"You…you think-"

"We know, Remus, what other option is there?"

He stared at all of them, their angry but defiant faces.

"The spells to get back at the guy must have interfered with your initial spells. We didn't want to hurt the guy just terrorize him into leaving you alone. So don't for a second think that your plan wasn't perfect in every way, we were the idiots that messed with it."

James crossed with his arms, seemingly pleased with himself to have messed up a good prank in order to help the skinny boy staring at them all in shock.

"I-uh…I…"

Remus was at a loss for words. They would terrorize a guy for him because they thought those wounds had been from Bart not the wolf. They had risked getting caught for him.

"You all are mental, let me tell you," Remus ducked his head and shook it. Hiding the smile that was working its way onto his face.

"You wouldn't like us way other way, Lupin."

"I don't know, you haven't tried to be any other way, Mr. Black."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus and threw a chocolate frog card at him, the little thing of paper only falling to the ground pathetically making Remus stifle a laugh behind his hand.

"Good throw, my grandmother can do the same only farther."

"Why you-!"

James and Peter laughed as Sirius lunged at the brown haired boy, who dodged the attack with a laugh. The compartment becoming its only personal area for cat and mouse as Sirius tried his best to tackle Remus and Remus easily getting away at the last second.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform nine and three quarters, and the compartment they sat in had gotten an eerie silence. Sirius' once laughing face was stone cold as he glanced out the window and none of the three wanted to inquire why.

Silently James stood up and helped Remus and Peter get their trunks down, made sure both of them were bundled up even though they insisted they weren't five. And together they got off the train, leaving Sirius slowly rising and a soft popping noise.

The kids that had come home were being hugged and found by their parents, most of the first years having both to come and hug them tightly.

Remus hovered close to James until a dark haired woman with streaks of grey came forward with a wide smile, blue-grey eyes crinkled as she grinned and hugged her messy haired son.

"Jimmy!"

"Mum!"

Mrs. Potter didn't listen to the protests as she showered her son's face with kisses, a messy haired, bespeckled man coming up behind them. His hair having the silver lines as well.

Remus slowly moved away, his trunk being pulled behind him as James wiggled out and introduced Peter with a proud smile. By the time James went to introduce Remus the boy had slipped away into the crowd and was heading for the exit to the platform.

The scarred boy tugging the hat farther onto his head so it covered his ears, he looked up just in time to see his father still worn and tired but smiling at him.

"Not one single letter after the first week."

Remus stopped in front of him and smiled, "Yeah, well, been distracted."

"Hope it was trouble."

"You know me Dad, I live for trouble."

He laughed and let the taller man pull him in for a hug. An ache he didn't know that had existed coming to light as he was reunited with his father. He had never felt home-sick before and now he knew the term.

The hug broke slowly, Lyall keeping a hand on the skinny shoulder.

"We better get home before your mother starts worrying that we got lost in London."

He took the trunk from the smaller boy, and then took his hand. Giving the signal they were appariting home.

Remus relaxed the best he could and with little warning he and his father were sent off the platform and being squeezed in to the magical tube. Both landing in their sitting room, the fire warming it and the smiling face of Hope Lupin there to greet them.

Remus didn't have to wait to be snatched up in a hug, and he instantly melted into the embrace, hugging back just as tight. His cold nose burying into his mother's neck as he settled the dizzy feeling from the magical transport and settled back into the familiar sounds of home.

* * *

**A/N: I fully believe that this book will be bigger than the first which was only 31 chapters. That being said, I am just going to set 31 at the minimum amount they can have. Though most likely they will get bigger as they get closer to my age and I have days rather then years to play with. **

**Place bets now on what part of Moony's life will require the most chapters, I vote First Wizarding War!**


	60. Book 2: Chapter 29

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Lupin Household  
Ewole, Flintshire, Wales  
24 December, 1971**_

"Remus you better not be eating any of the biscuits before dinner."

Remus' hand froze over the Christmas treats, an innocent face taking mask over his scarred face as he glanced up at his father who was smirking. The Christmas treat sneak had started between Lyall and Remus the day after the boy had got back and it had been nothing but annoyance to Hope.

With the blue moon to prepare for on the 31, Christmas dinner and dessert to be made with the small amount of help from the boys, she was getting more then tired of smacking their hands when they stuck a finger in pie filling, her sugared plums, or swiped a sugar cube when she wasn't looking.

Hope may have been exasperated but Lyall and Remus were keeping a point system on who could get the most by the end of the winter break.

So far Lyall had the lead by two since when Hope wasn't looking he snatched three pieces of chocolate.

"I wasn't grabbing anything, mum. Just looking."

"You better be, or Santa won't give you anything for Christmas this year."

Remus rolled his eyes, but kept a smile on his face. Remus hardly believed in Santa anymore, books and logic may have been his cure for loneliness, fantasy his haven from reality. But there was no way a big fat guy could fit in the chimney and leave presents for a werewolf and write in his mother's handwriting.

"I was honest! I would never touch them."

She raised a small eyebrow and raised a wooden spoon to show him she meant business and turned back around to what she was stirring.

Soon as her back was to him he snatched a few and ran off, sending a challenging look to his father as he stole the lead.

By the time Christmas dinner started most of the desserts were smaller then they had been when Hope had started baking, or had small holes were curious fingers has gotten a taste before their time. And there was only one suffering as Lyall didn't have his son's metabolism so as he was looking a little green in the gills from darting around and sneaking sweets, Remus was happily eating the small ham his mom had prepared.

* * *

_**1 January, 1972**_

Christmas morning had long passed with a few presents exchanged but much of Remus just describing the Christmas trees that the gamekeeper had dragged into the Great Hall and decorated. Near the fire place was their small tree decorated in lots of homemade ornaments.

The New Year arrived slower then the Lupin household wanted as Hope sat on her chair by the door to the cellar, and Lyall watched the starry sky outside long after midnight. When dawn breached and the moon fully gone was when they relaxed.

Lyall hurried into the cellar, breaking most charms but the one he used to warm the underground room. Got Remus out of there, happy to see barely anything bleeding except a few deep gashes on his leg that had been chained, the ankle once again sprained.

He patched Remus up and the Lupin house fell into peaceful silence that it hadn't had the entire night. The tension and fear disappearing till the next moon that Remus would endure there.

* * *

_**2 January, 1972**_

"Are you sure you want to head back so soon, I am sure your professors especially Dumbledore will understand if you waited a few more days."

Lyall looked up at the eleven year old that was reclining on his bed, the sprained ankle still propped on a pillow and giving the boy a dull pain thanks to the cold, winter weather that was outside his window.

"I'm sure, it is not like much will happen on the first day back, we get in Monday they took Tuesday off to make sure everyone is settled and the break ends on Wednesday. I can go see Madam Pomfrey if anything is wrong, and I won't do much walking so my ankle heals faster."

Lyall gave a worried look but held his tongue, those pleading eyes his son was giving him were impossible to deny that he had made a good argument.

"I just don't want you straining yourself. The moon was barely two days ago, and Monday it will be four and most of the time you are still aching and sensitive.

"I am sure I will be fine," Remus smiled. Pale face getting a little color as his father sighed in the relenting way.

"Fine, fine you can go. Just if one thing goes wrong you will write to me, and you have to write more. Your mother wants details on every day of your life."

"Everyday? I hardly believe that school would make a very interesting thing to read about after I write about the thirty kinds of plants in the green house that have growled or whined at me."

"How about you only add them if they learn to roll over then?"

Remus let out a small laugh, imagining those big green plants rolling over. The pots that held them spilling that awful fertilizer everywhere. It was a very amusing sight, imagining it.

Lyall sat on the bed and hugged Remus close to his side while Remus was imaging it, sending warmth down Remus' side that he didn't know he needed. Heat and warmth were nice, and in two days he wouldn't have his father's smiles that made his eyes crinkle, or his mother's laugh that made his heart warm up.

"Do write more than you have though? If you can, I know owls don't like you but I am sure you can find one that won't scratch you like Barnaby."

Remus nodded, his shaggy hair being flattened by his father's chin.

"I expect a letter no later than the middle week of February, and a valentine for your mother. With both having details of everything you have done."

Remus' mind went to the early morning, or late night sneaking he had been doing recently and knew those will most likely never see the ink on the parchment with his parents involved. One word to him that he has been breaking school rules…he would shudder but his father would feel it easily.

Lyall released the hug after a few more moments and ruffled his son's hair making the boy give him a glare from behind the hair that was in his face.

"Alright then, back to packing."

"And not messing my hair up would be nice too."

"Sorry what was that? Couldn't hear you over the piles of books I am putting away for you."

Lyall's playful smirk disappeared when a pillow hit his face. In barely a minute the bedroom was filled with laughter that Hope easily heard from down the hall, a smile on her face as she went back to her book with a slow shaking of her head.

"Boys."

* * *

**A/N: There a nice Christmas break summed up in a chapter, ah yes, not an extended mini-story. I needed this, because in two more chapters we will match up with the first book and there is no way that I am going to be able to end first year in Chapter 31 I think that would be stupid because first semester/term was so long and then two chapters later: And they did this and then a few months later school ended yay summer...would be BORING. **

**So yeah, should have expected this because baby Remmie and Siri, and Jamie, and Petey are so cute to write about though hard because 3/4 don't know about the lycanthropy so I can't make them have wolf jokes ug. I love wolf jokes.**

**Anyway, love you lots.**


	61. Book 2: Chapter 30

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Hogwarts  
Saturday  
4 February, 1972**_

Owls, otherwise known as the demon birds.

Remus hated them with a burning passion, and in return they hated him. He stood on the slick, ice covered steps that led up to the Owlery with a frown on his face and two letters in his hands.

This was probably the stupidest this he was attempting in this whole year of school.

With a puff of white air he left the snowy white and grey of the outside weather and headed into the stone building filled with the ruffling of feathers, cooing, and frozen owl poo. Remus didn't even want to imagine how this place smelled during the hot months, ug.

He looked around carefully, trying to find an owl that could make the long journey and not kill him because he tried to offer him letters. Most of the owls upon sensing him had flown up higher into the Owlery tower and that did not make his job easier.

With careful steps he climbed higher, staying far away from the roosts to show he wasn't trying to intrude, and searched for a bird.

He stopped in front of a small roost with a young barn owl in it, staring at him with his wide lamp like eyes. Remus bit his lip and sucked on the scar that resided there nervously.

"Hi, now I am not trying to attack you," his voice was soft and calm, though the hesitance still showed. He reached out just a hand slowly, to see if he could get a positive response when a loud voice shook his resolve and he lost the bird that had been creeping closer in a blurry of feathers and claws.

The barn owl flying out one of the many windows without his letters.

Remus scowled, a nice gash from the night bird starting to leave a slow train of blood down his cheek. He had been closer than he usually was at home with that bird. With a limp in his step due to the cold, a cut on his cheek, and a scowl on his face he made his way to the top of the tower to find a very familiar person throwing a piece of paper angrily at the wall over and over again.

"…Sirius?"

Angry grey eyes locked onto him instantly and Remus moved to take a step back down the stair, luckily not slipping.

"What are you doing now, huh? Spying on me, Lupin? Can't tell that all last month that I didn't want to talk to you?"

"Sirius…I-I wasn't-"

"Don't call me Sirius, it is Black to you." Sirius spit out his last name like it was venom and turned around, a grey eagle owl sitting close by with a bored expression on his face.

Confusion was written all over Remus' face as he watched the stiffness in the boy's back as the other watched the eagle owl. The bird giving a small little glare as he took a step towards its owner.

"Sirius, I can tell when someone isn't okay."

His voice was soft and practically silent as he carefully took a few steps forwards and placed his hand onto the heir's shoulder. He considered Sirius a friend in some ways, but the boy had stayed locked up about a lot of things to him.

Not that Remus was any better, ignoring questions about his home life and even his birthday. He didn't even talk about his mother or his father to them all. He barely said anything really, just let them drag him around.

He grimaced when Black spun around and grabbed his wrist tightly, his grey eyes dull and cold. Still there was a rim of red around them.

"S-Black, you have been crying."

"No I haven't, now why can't you leave me alone? You stupid h-half…"

The stone wall around Sirius crumbled as the grip loosened and he fell onto his knees in the cold Owlery, Remus following him. The skinny boy awkward and surprised seeing the one person that seemed so sure of himself breaking down in front of him.

Slowly he moved over and hugged him, thinking how this was how his mother usually comforted him.

"Whatever it is, Sirius, you don't have to tell me…but you are obviously distressed over something."

Sirius' eyes were buried in the itchy material that was Remus' old jumper, shaking hands clinging to the small form. The paper that had made this young man fall forgotten and collecting water from the snow that had gotten in behind them.

* * *

_**Sunday  
**__**27 February, 1972**_

Remus and Sirius had a nonverbal agreement to never speak of what happened in the Owlery with each other. Sirius had just brushed off his eyes and stood up, taking Remus' letters without saying anything and gave them to his proud bird.

Remus stuttering the address out, and both of them leaving.

It wasn't something the other two noticed at first but during the next couple of weeks Sirius would sit a little closer to Remus, or put the short boy in a head lock and mess his shaky hair up; be listening close enough to hear the comments that Remus usually said under his breath, or even sneak into Remus' bed at night just to talk or bother the little insomniac.

It wasn't that big of a surprise to the two others that Sunday morning that Sirius went a little stiff when McGonagall walked over to them and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. The boy had been looking sickly starting that Thursday, and it almost looked like the teachers had finally taken notice.

"Mr. Lupin, if you don't mind I would like a word."

"Of course, Professor."

Remus stood up slowly, and followed her out without a glance back at his friends. A small limp in his step that they all were just noticing, and his head hung to avoid looking at anyone.

"Think he is in trouble?"

"Can't be, the back to school fairies weren't even his idea, they were mine and yours Pete."

"He's limping? Think something happened to his leg?"

"Nah, he told me he has a bad leg."

"Then what is going on?"

Their whispered conversation was cut short by a small huff from behind James, all of them looking up to see Lily Evans' freckled face and unamused frown. James smiled instantly, and leaned on the table.

"Hello, Evans, how are you this fine winter morning? Love the new hair cut by the way, was meaning to say."

Lily's once long hair now hung above her shoulders, the dark red making her pale skin glow. Still her expression kept the other's from saying anything stupid.

"Heard you all whispering about Lupin, you think living with him you would have figured it out by now."

"Figured out what?" Sirius frowned, the smirk from James being an idiot melting off his face.

Lily only rolled her eyes at him and let them lock onto Peter's blue.

"Figured out the pattern."

Peter blinked, and in that instant the red head was gone, leaving all of them a little confused. James and Sirius started up the conversation about how girls were weird and that Lily made barely any sense since there was no pattern to anything Remus did really, he left at random it seemed.

Peter stayed silent, his face thoughtful, as he pulled out a piece of parchment and started doodling little circles all over it not that it was taken notice by the others.

* * *

**A/N: Speeding things up a bit so we can get to the summer and then get to book 3/ Second Year (the discovery year). So this next term of them will be moving faster then the first half. More jumping, and hopefully my brain can come up with pranks, or you all can give me prank suggestions because I have six more years of pranks to write and I don't want all hexes to be aimed at Snivellous all the time. I need big scale pranks.**

**How many of you think Lily already knows? I want to know. Love you lots.**


	62. Book 2: Chapter 31

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Friday  
10 March, 1972**_

Pattern forgotten, and left aside in the back of their minds, the four of them considered they had more important things to worry about. James' birthday on the twenty seventh.

The messy haired boy was jumping on the bed in the dorm a huge smile on his face as he blabbered on about everything he hoped he was getting while the others got dressed. Remus watched him with a small amused smile, having gotten into the habit of dressing early and staying till they woke up.

"And I want a new racing broom, course it has to be the best because I need to practice for quidditch tryouts!"

"Quidditch? They have that here?"

The jumping ceased as James missed and fell off the bed in shock and stared at the scarred boy like he had created a great treason.

"D-do they- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SINCE NOVEMEBER!?"

Remus gave him a confused look, "Um…here? In the dorm? Why?"

"THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAMES STARTED IN NOVEMEBER! YOU HAVE MISSED THREE! THREE! Thank Merlin that we found this out now or you would be here all alone in the tower tomorrow while everyone else is cheering for the defeat of Hufflepuff."

Remus just blinked confused, "So…that is why the tower and castle was so quiet…I just thought my wish came true and you all dropped off the face of the earth."

"You wound me, Remmy." Sirius pouted, "You know you would miss my presence if we all died."

"Don't call me Remmy."

With a quick hop he jumped off his bed, and headed for the door, school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Come on, we are going to miss breakfast at this rate."

"We aren't done discussing this, Lupin, the fact you missed the most important spo-"

James didn't get a chance to finish as Remus had walked out of the dorm and was already heading down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The normal things happened while eating breakfast, owls flew in from the highest windows and brought the papers and letters to all the students that had received somethings. The older students getting the paper mostly for news on what was happening outside, and the younger for the funny comics.

What was unusual was the fact a certain first year Gryffindor was sitting there instead of waiting outside for those evil birds to leave. He also seemed unfazed when a mature, brown owl landing a little clumsily in front of him and narrowed its yellow eyes as is offered a small package.

"Oh Barnaby, I didn't know you cared," Remus' smile to the owl was toothy and a little threatening as he reached to pet the bird but the owl only snapped it's beak. With a sigh, Remus untied the package and watched as the owl flew off in a flurry of feathers like it was desperate to get away from a predator.

The three boys stared at Remus like he had a third head. Remus Lupin never got mail, and if he did it was during lunch time and the boy was usually sitting in the dorm. The owl that usually brought the mail to him wasn't that brown one but one from the ministry.

Remus gave a little smile at the small card tied to a soft blue box that had come out of the brown paper. His slow hands opening it and grinning wide at whatever it was inside.

Impatience got the better of James as he snatched the small card from where it was lying beside Remus' plate and read it, his hazel eyes going wide.

_Happy Birthday, Baby. Hope you like it, Mom. _

"Remus J. Lupin!"

Remus looked up from the box in shock, his eyes wide that exclamation from his companion. The hazel eyes in front of him narrowing as the boy stood up and pointed at him.

"How dare you not tell us what day it is!"

"W-what?"

By this point the small card was snatched by Sirius who read it and got the same expression as James before handing it to Peter who smiled widely.

"Oh Happy Birthday Remus, I wish I had known or I would have gotten you some-"

"Pete, that is just the point, we should have known! He didn't tell us, his own best friends!"

Peter got a confused look on his face before seemingly getting the point and nodding.

"I guess, James, but it is his choice to tell us-"Peter's face got an annoyed look when he was once again cut off, this time by Sirius.

"No! We have no time to plan anything, and he still has to go to classes, the horror!"

"I'm really fine wi-"

"What can we do? There is no chance to get him a cake, it is so last minute to make an amazing display of charm work only an amazing first year can perform!"

"Guys-"

Sirius shook his head while James ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more.

"What little time to pla-"

"GUYS!"

The shout made the hall almost go silent, and the two boys that were blabbering shut up instantly and stared at the boy with wide eyes. Those gold specks in the usual calm brown had seemed to grow into a feral glow.

Remus ducked his head and pocketed the small box.

"You don't have to do anything, please. I don't want anything big, today isn't that special really."

"Rem, today is special. If it wasn't for today then you wouldn't be here to meet us," Peter's tone was soft and reassuring. "How about tonight, we look for the kitchens? Huh? That would be an adventure and we didn't get to do that for Sirius'."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, please?"

Remus peaked up at Peter nervously, the boy smiling at him kindly. Trying to coax the skinny boy out of his shell. In the end Remus gave a small sigh and a nod.

"If you promise we won't get caught."

"Course we won't," James spoke up, a grin on his face. "I have the perfect way to keep that from happening."

* * *

"Peter stop stepping on my heels!"

"James your elbow is in my ribs."

"Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Shhh! We are going to get caught?"

The corridors at night were, to the naked eye, empty and void of anyone where those voices could be coming from, but underneath a few paintings and a cloak there were a few very unhappy boys.

Peter taking up the rear of the cloak, James in the front. Sirius behind the messy haired boy, and Remus squished behind him and in front of Peter. Whispered insults and exclamations were slowly starting to get louder before their 'leader' shushed them.

Since James had revealed the cloak after dinner their excitement had faded into frustration. It was clear that though it easily covered them now that as they grew it was going to become a very tight fit.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Remus muttered. He was getting sick of being unable to see over Sirius' and James' heads and crashing into the Black heir's back every time they stopped or turned a corner.

"Course I do, Gideon gave me the general location of it."

Remus rolled his eyes as James led them off again, down another flight of stairs.

"Even if we do find it we are never going to be able to again," Peter mumbled. Remus silently agreeing with him as he stumbled along. At this rate the only people that could see where they were going and haven't fallen too many times were the dark haired boys in front.

It seemed like forever before the stair case ended and they were walking along a torch lit passage that none of the young Gryffindors had seen before. The stone walls relatively bare of the usual magical painting that decorated the walls.

Looking around, and after a few more steps, it became clear to Remus where they were.

"Hufflepuff?"

He could practically hear James' grin in his voice, "Yeah, they are in the perfect location don't you think? And with the Prewetts' advice I bet the kitchens are around here. Have you noticed the lack of portraits and paintings, Remmy?"

"Don't call me that, and yes I have."

His eyes locked onto the large painting that hid the Hufflepuff common room, the usual creepiness of the castle seemed not to effect it as it did the other paintings.

"Hey Sirius, want another bath?"

"Shut it, Pete."

Silence fell over the four as they continued a journey away from that painting, exploring the corridor and side corridor they were in. A few paintings lined the walls but one or two stood out as possible contenders. A large fruit basket and a medium sized painting of a small dog.

Remus took the chance and ducked out for under the cloak, stretching his limbs and breathing fresh air.

"You all are going to need a good reason to get me under there again," he huffed. His eyes landing on the fruit painting. Peter had taken the chance as well and freed himself from the silvery material that hid them from view of the caretaker or his cat.

James and Sirius revealed themselves last, both looking around warily like someone was going to appear from the shadows and snatch it.

"Guys," James whined, "Don't take off the cloak unless we know the area is safe."

Remus just rolled his eyes and studied the fruit painting while Peter watched the dog one, the brown mutt blinking its eyes open and barking at him happily.

"Pete! Keep it quiet!"

"S-sorry, uh…"

As Peter and Sirius struggled to keep the painting of the dog at bay, James and Sirius studied the large portrait. Examining each brush stroke and item in it.

"Obviously it isn't like the Fat Lady, or it would have asked for a password, so I doubt there is a riddle or something to say involved if this is the door."

"What do you mean if? It is the only portrait big enough."

"Yes, but in Hogwarts, A History it says that the kitchen staff is manned by House Elves. They are much smaller than us, even if we are only twelve and eleven."

"Well, I'm not leaving until you get a birthday cake and icing all over your face."

Remus huffed, his arms crossed, "I don't eat like that."

"Some days you do, like you need to eat to survive," James laughed, looping two fingers around Remus' small wrist and holing it up, "Look at you, you are just skin and bone! Think I should give you two cakes to fatten you up."

The werewolf pulled his arm away and narrowed his eyes at his messy haired friend, turning his full attention to the puzzle in front of him. Nervously he reached out and brushed his hand along the painting, trying to find the answer to it.

A finger brushed the golden-green pear near the corner and it moved as if aggravated by the hand touching its painted form. Moving up to it again, Remus tapped it and got a small giggle.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

Ignoring Sirius' question, who had walked over after calming the dog down, Remus started to brush the pear lightly with three fingers in a tickling motion and the painted fruit started to crack up. The door swung open after the fourth laugh and Remus let his arm fall to his side.

"You did it! No way!"

James and Sirius went first, Potter clapping a hand on their smaller friend's shoulder. Peter was the one to push Remus into the passage. When all four of them got down into the kitchens they were met with the wide, orb like eyes of what seemed to be millions of house elves.

The little creatures not hesitating to start their duties to these young students.

"Sirs! My name is Addy," the little creature bowed in front of them, its bat like ears almost touching the floor. "I-Is there anything we can get you? Anything at all? It is our job to serve the students and staff of Hogwarts." It looked up at them expectantly, wide eyes full of hope for an order.

James stood tall in front of them and looked back at Remus, who was staring at an elf who was looking at him cautiously but kindly.

"We have a birthday to celebrate, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you help us with it?"

The elves had never been happier to help, and by the time the four boys left they were so stuffed and tired that they fell asleep as soon as they got back to the tower and their heads hit their pillows.


	63. Book 2: Chapter 32

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Sunday  
26 March, 1972**_

Four forms, wrapped in warm cloaks, trudged through the windy and sluggy grounds of Hogwarts. One of them laughing in front of them and talking loudly. A letter had arrived the morning at breakfast to one Remus Lupin, a dirty little thing with scrawled seeming rushed, from a large man that lived at the edge of the grounds.

Since their first little talk Remus and Hagrid had grown very close, usually during the week before the moon Hagrid would invite him down for tea and a chat and after the moon Remus would try his best to go see him just to sit in the cozy setting and pet the large dog that liked to rest his head on his lap.

Today was a little different, it was the week before the moon since the full landed on the twenty ninth, but it also was the day before James' birthday.

Meaning, in the Potter boy's mind, that it was all about him. It started six days ago with a few hexes at Snape and other Slytherins, a cushion that made various animal noises on McGonagall, Slughorn, and even Dumbledore' seats during Thursday's dinner. The only one finding it funny being the Headmaster.

And this morning James had snatched the letter from the owl that landed in front of Remus, scaring the bird, who immediately went for the closets threat. Remus.

So now Remus had bandages on his face from the talons, and a reason to push James in the freezing cold lake after seeing Hagrid.

"…is he really giant? Cause he seemed like one on the first day, like as tall as the tower."

"No he is only half, and giants aren't as tall as the castle let alone the tower."

"Oh ,well, I think it would be cool if he was. Why is he writing to you anyway? Are you both teacher spies, 'cause I am sure he has a hard time being a spy…"

Remus sighed and picked up his pace to pass James, ignoring the rest of the boy's babbling. He just wanted to get out of the windy weather's harsh hold and into the warm cottage, and then hope that when he walked out it will be mid-April and it would be bearable to be outside.

Not soon enough in Remus' mind, they reached the small, one roomed cottage. The young werewolf knocking on the door only to come to the realization that he hadn't warned Hagrid of their extra guests just before the barking started.

"W-what's that?"

"Only Butch, Pete, he is harmless. Large, but harmless."

The door opened a second later to sparkling beetle eyes, and a wide smile behind a rough beard.

"Remus!"

Before Remus could say a word the small boy was lifted into a hug, and off the ground. His small from looking like a doll in the half-giant's embrace.

"H-Hagrid…um…"

"Sorry, sorry, got excited. Oh, and I got you a little somethin'. Nice girl told me what day it was a few days ago, so it took me a bit to get you somethin' last minute."

"You didn't have to," Remus' face went pink, glancing at his feet. It was a few seconds later that Hagrid noticed the three other boys standing at the foot of the steps watching the scene confused, scared, or amused.

"Well, we can't have you all standing around here. Come on in, I will get a few more cups out. Didn't know I'd be having more company."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, Remus."

With a gentle hand he led them all into the cottage, a smile on his face as the closed the door. Remus settled into a large chair, his feet dangling as he let Butch rest his face on his lap and get petted. Sirius, James, and Peter looked around the cabin with interest but a little fearful.

"Sit where you like, there is a bench right there and another chair at the table. Sorry, I don't got more."

"It's fine?"

James sat on the chair next to Remus while the other two took the bench, the dark haired boy looking around with great interest. Even more when a grubby package was put in front of Remus.

"Not much, but you still deserve something."

"Hagrid, you really didn't have-"

"It was nothing, really," he half giant smiled and placed a plate of his 'rock cakes' as Remus had dubbed them on the table after offering it to his other guests. Remus shook his head politely at the invite and took the package.

"Think I'll open it late, James has dubbed this his birthday week and I don't think me opening a present is part of that plan."

"Ah yes, that does bring us to one James Potter. The boy who was stealing pumpkins from my patch, hm?"

Behind Hagrid's rough mane, the man raised an eyebrow. His beetle black eyes waiting for an explanation, in which James seemed startled that he was called out.

"Well, I wasn't the only one. Sirius did it too, and Pete! You can't put full blame on me!"

"Remus seems to find that as a good option."

Hazel eyes locked onto the shaggy, brown hair of the boy next to him, the werewolf refusing to meet his gaze as he thanked Hagrid for the offered cup.

"You blame me?"

"Well, you and Sirius. You both rush in without a proper escape plan, Hagrid told me all about Halloween's raid of the pumpkins for that prank. You could have tried to ask first."

Sirius had a pout on his face and almost stood up but the big, shaggy form of Butch chose that moment to jump up onto the bench with the two tiny first years and lay his giant head in the pure-blood's lap. The pale nose crinkling in disgust and uncertainty.

"Don't mind Butch, Mr. Black, he won't bite."

Sirius nodded his head and patted the animal's head warily while Peter seemed to be fine with a big dog lying next to him and started to scratch his back.

James played with the ginormous cup he had just received, before he broke out into a grin. "What else has Remus said about us? Is he really just hiding his feelings of love and affection behind that ice mask?"

Remus chocked on his tea at the statement, his forehead resting on the table as he tried to stop the liquid from doing down wrong. Hagrid laughed, drowning out the noise easily, and smiled warmly.

"Don't think I am at liberty to say what happens in these meetings unless Remus says it is fine, right now I think it is time for a proper introductions and biscuits. So how are classes?"

The rest of the day turned into a lazy Sunday at Hagrid's.


	64. Book 2: Chapter 33

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Tuesday  
28 March, 1972**_

Remus hoped this wasn't becoming a habit, disappearing near his roommate's birthdays. Yesterday James had decided that they would pull an almost all-nighter, sneak into the kitchen for late night treats and birthday fun, and go through the presents that Mr. and Mrs. Potter had sent their son and a letter explaining that he had a surprise waiting at home.

James insisted he now had a broom.

The celebration wasn't as good as it could have been for Remus as the first drastic signs of his Lycanthropy. He felt exhausted the first half and by the time the others were calming down insomnia had kicked him hard.

Now he was resting his forehead on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the smells of food and chatter making the migraine he had been nursing all day worsen. James was standing on the bench and miming sword fighting with his butter knife, dueling the smiling Sirius Black.

"Warning you, Potter. I was trained in fencing since I could walk even with this meager weapon you are no match for me!"

James threw back his head in a laugh, clashing his weapon with his friend's.

"You could never beat me, Black! I am much too skilled and amazing for that to happen."

Peter sat next to Remus and cheered on both of them, having been dubbed the merry king they were fighting a joust for, while Remus got stuck with sulking princess.

The clang of the dinnerware echoed in his ears again, the rung traveling and punching his brain stem painfully. He pressed his forehead harder against the table top, hoping it would sooth the pain he was feeling.

The scent of Wolfsbane, or silver burns would be less painful at this point to him. Even a silver bullet, though that was only a myth considering you shoot anything and it dies.

Three more clashes of the dinnerware was enough for that small part of humanity and calm Remus had been holding onto to break. Faster than anyone around them could see he jumped to his feet and grabbed their wrists painfully.

Both boys' knives clattered onto the floor with a loud noise and a growl escaped Remus' throat as he glared at both of them. The soft brown-green eyes now a feral, glowing gold of a predator that had been poked one too many times.

"Stop."

The simple word was low, and warning; both of them nodding and not moving. Afraid to attempt the freedom of their wrists from the iron grip. When the grip loosened they both sat down faster then they probably had ever done in their life.

Remus stayed standing, glaring at them before turning and leaving the hall, his head down. Before he left though, they caught the glimpse of fear on his face. They didn't say a word for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

The dorm was void of Remus Lupin when they got up there, no sign of the boy's robes he had been wearing, or books. The curtain had been drawn but the bed was still freshly made. The rest of the night was silent, both feeling the exhaustion of last night and a worry they couldn't explain in their stomachs.

Sirius closed his curtains as soon as he got on his bed, James threw a ball at a stone wall, and Peter read his Astronomy book and looked at a few scattered parchments he had been doodling circles on.

Down in the Hospital Wing, Remus tried his best to fall asleep, his head at ease thanks to Madam Pomfrey's potions and the quiet of the wing, but his thought process could not be calmed down.

The perfection he had since the New Year started, had seemed to crumple just because he couldn't control the beast within him. He could have attacked James and Sirius and then it would have been end game, there would be no more Remus Lupin.

The Ministry would have a ball with that case, there wouldn't be one wizard who would stand up for his freedom and life. Even if he wasn't sentenced to death straight away he would be locked up forever.

The thoughts of what could have been sent his stomach into knots and he groaned; his knees being drawn to his chest as he curled up tighter under the soft sheets of the bed. A small spark in kept softly reminding him that none of that had happened, that he was safe. It oddly sounded like his mother's voice.

His shaking hand pulled out a locket, the metal old and battered but the golden chain it hung on had a new shine. The outside had engraved 'Close to your heart, never apart.' With stumbling fingers he pried it open, a small picture inside showed his mother's face smiling happily as she stood next to his father, in her arms was the bundle of a baby. The other side of the locket was empty and awaiting a picture.

He closed it again and wrapped his hand around it, pretending he was home.

* * *

_**Friday  
**__**29 March, 1972**_

Bones cracking, skin changing, blood pooling, and a faraway scream of agony and pain. All was heard in the village of Hogsmede. The residence locking their doors and closing their shutters and blinds to hide from the house on the outskirts of the village.

The transformation being worse than Remus thought possible that night. The beast pushing him out of control faster than he remembered, though he barely fought to keep his humanity this night. He needed the beast to release the anger, sadness, and loneness he felt.

The wolf, growling and angry, stalked the house for the scent of the human that he smelt so close to him. The screams still echoing in its sensitive ears.

It destroyed what it could in its search, scratched at the floor where he smelt human the most. Everywhere it went though it smelled that boy, it must be on him.

Blood pooled, howls of pain echoed. And the night went on, with the full moon bathing the shack innocently like it wasn't causing such pain and suffering.

* * *

**A/N: Srry for the lack of update Monday, had no school and was over a friend's house without my laptop. So here is what I wrote before that, and am giving you now. Think year one is wrapping up as second year is starting to develop in my head. Just a few more months and Remus will have a successful first year hiding his secret. **


	65. Book 2: Chapter 34

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Wednesday  
5 April, 1972**_

"Aconite, as discussed this will be out last unit." Professor Sprout paced in front of the class, a pot holding Devil's Snare wiggling next to her before she flicked her wand and a cover was put over top of it.

"It is a simple plant compared to what we had recently went over but I think it will be a good lesson to wrap up on before we start review for exams in the coming summer."

Most of the students groaned at the mention of their tests, it had been all the professors had talked about since the first signs of sunlight flitted around the edges of grounds. The snow long gone, and green grass and butterflies calling to the kids locked up in a stuffy greenhouse or classroom.

With another flick of her wand, pots levitated and landed in front of the students. All the students accept one.

Remus sat at the last table, at the very last seat, and stared out the window. He looked paler today, and a little green. Like he was near puking or he had smelled something horrible. Lily was one of the few that kept looking over at him, more so when a little pot was not handed to him.

The first thing coming to the red head's mind was what he said at the beginning of the year, his allergy to Wolfsbane.

"I want all of you to observe and write down your observations of the plant while I deal with some of the unruly plants that the third years seem to have forgotten to care for correctly."

The plump witch said nothing more, and the students got to work. The professor not going into what she said she was going to do, but walking over with the covered pot of Devil's Snare and setting it in front of Remus.

Crouching down the best she could and speaking softly with him, so the other students wouldn't be able to hear.

"You can just work with the Devil's Snare for a bit if you want, no need to strain yourself."

"I'm fine, Professor," He gave a weak smile, hoping she wouldn't see through the lie. The overwhelming scent of the herb was making him woozy, he would need fresh air in a few moments if he wanted breakfast to stay down.

"Step outside if you need to, dear, no one is keeping you from moving."

Professor Sprout got up and started to work on the third year's plants, leaving Remus to poke at the evil vine and fight with his stomach and woozy head.

* * *

"Hey, Remus."

Remus stopped putting things in his bag and turned to the voice, seeing Lily dodging their way through the departing students towards him. His mind debating hurrying up with packing his things and running before she could confront him but he seemed to have no need as his arm was hooked with someone else's.

"Remmy dearest, you look awful!"

Sirius stared at him with wide eyes, keeping the arm trapped in his own as he observed the boy next to him. His grey eyes barely glancing at Lily as she made stopped in front of them and crossed her arms; green eyes glaring at Sirius Black.

"Yes, thank you for the observation Sirius, must I remind you to not call me Remmy and to release my arm?"

"But Rem! I am concerned for you, you looked so awful and you didn't even get to play with the aconite! How are you going to write your paper you little bookworm?"

Lily seemed to interject here, "If you were really his friend, Black, you would know of his allergies but you probably only keep him around because you need your homework done for you seeing as you and Potter are half-wits."

Sirius' playful eyes went dark and cold in a flash and Remus felt a shiver go up his spine, not even daring letting his mind play with the thoughts that Sirius and James were using him for better school grades as he saw how easy they figured out spells and enchantments and aced every test.

"I don't use people like that, Evans. If you were really his friend, you would know that he actually likes hanging out with us and not prissy and bossy red heads."

Tension circled the two students as Remus finally wiggled his skinny arm free and backed up, his shoulder bag hiding his hip as he did.

"Guys…"

Neither we listening as Lily stepped up and got in Sirius' face, those green eyes burning with anger.

"You are a liar and a bully, Black, I know you are."

"Guys…"

"You are just a know it all!"

Lily's arm raised at the same time as Sirius'. Both raising their wands ready for a hex that never came as Remus shouted and their wands dropped to the floor suddenly.

"STOP!"

They both stared at him with wide eyes, the thin chest of the small boy heaving up and down under the worn hand-me-down robes.

"Stop, okay? I can like whomever I want, Lily, and I like them and I also like Lily, Sirius, but right now I don't like any of you and it would be best you leave me alone."

His words were said as if given great thought, but his voice shook showing the nervousness. He didn't wait for a reply he hurried away and into the castle, praying he wasn't late to the next class and debating going to Madam Pomfrey for something for his head. The stupid Aconite making him feel light headed and dizzy.

* * *

Today couldn't have been worse, by the time dinner came around Sirius and Lily were avoiding him like the plague which in turn meant Peter and James were as well. Remus didn't even bother to go get food in the Great Hall, choosing the kitchens instead.

He had started to make a habit of going down there during moon weeks, the quiet and niceness of the little creatures making him feel calmer and right now he needed the calm. The house elves bustling around him and making sure he had his tea, and food, and comfort.

He smiled at each one shyly, still a little weirded out by being served by a magical creature he knew were mostly owned by the rich and powerful families. They only bowed and walked off, bat-like ears almost flapping behind them.

Remus stayed down there until curfew was about to start before hurrying as fast as he could to the common room, taking advantage of the lack of people to start on an essay that needed to be done tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so First Year is dragging, in my mind and I am wrapping up. Sorry that this mostly focused on the first term, but more stories and build up wanted to happen there. Second year is close and at this point I can't move on with the marauders until they figure it out and that is second year so...we come to this. A stand still. **

**Most likely the next chapter will be near, like, the exam time so they get their first exam time and then maybe a lazy day before the train leaves? I don't know. We shall see, just don't expect a lot more from First Year. **


	66. Book 2: Chapter 35

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Monday  
29 May, 1972**_

"Ug! Why do we have to put our uniform on if we are just going to be taking stupid tests?"

James groaned, looking over at Sirius, the heir to the Black estate just shrugged and tied his tie. Peter snoring loudly in his bed and not waking up even after they jumped on him about five times. James sat up, his hair even messier from rolling around on his bed.

He was making his way to wake up Remus when the door opened and the skinny boy limped in and they stared in shock. A bandage wrapped around his forehead and he was limping badly, seeming to favor one arm as he grabbed his things.

"Remus?"

Remus looked up at them, his pale skin getting paler and then hid behind his fringe that was longer than they had seen some girls have it. The scars and bandage hiding from view as Remus crawled onto the bed and pulled the curtains fully closed so he could change.

Sirius, and James said nothing; just stared at the curtain. They decided it best not to ask questions seeing as when Remus came out his tie wasn't even tied and he almost left the dorm without one shoe. They just silently helped him and tried to figure out what could have happened to their skinny and soft spoken friend.

* * *

The classroom was filled with the scratching of quills and the sighs, over dramatic sighs, coming from two certain Gryffindor first years. Professor Binns still having to pick up on it though the ghost teacher had gone over a long speech about sounds being made before the exam started that morning.

James looked up at Sirius, and raised an eyebrow. Grey eyes locked with hazel before moving to look at the boy the few seats between them both. Brown hair laying on the desk as the quill slowly moved, if it wasn't for the feather moving it would seem Remus had fallen asleep.

Near James, Peter looked up to see what they were looking at but quickly looked away with a nervous twinge in his blue eyes.

Sirius gave James the signal that they needed to talk after class, and went back to his exam like he hadn't been having a secret conversation. The exams dragged on, the ticking of the clock the only sound in the room and Professor Binns floating over them all giving them a chill.

Remus stared at a few questions for minutes at a time, his mind not on the test but on the sleep he could be getting if he hadn't begged Madam this morning to go to the exams since he had to get these all in before the next week when they would get the results. He hoped the tiredness wouldn't effect this exam too badly.

He wrote an answer slowly, sitting up with a pop of his back and rubbing his eyes. This morning couldn't have gone worse in his opinion. Having them see him like that was not part of the plan, he would rather them not have talked to him until tomorrow or seen him.

Remus knew they were looking about him, knew they were most likely talking about him at breakfast. He wasn't there so he couldn't tell.

He had just finished writing the last answer when the bell rang through the hall and the exam time was finished. Relief filling some of the students, some becoming distressed, and some silent as they were dismissed for lunch, the halls filled with the loud chatter.

The rest of the week would be like this, silence then noise. Remus wasn't sure if he should be happy he made it this far, or be scared in the face of what is to come.

* * *

_**Thursday  
**__**8 June, 1972**_

Remus groaned as he was once again, not so subtly, moved out of the way for a rock he could easily slip on. Maybe the excuse that he just easily bruises and was clumsy was working too well. Sirius and James had been hovering around him since exam time had ended.

The younger years were just waiting for the fifth and seventh years to finish their tests, allowed to go where they wanted as long as they weren't loud. Today was the last day for the fifth years and then tomorrow everyone would get their test results, the last day of school being Monday.

Now, Remus found himself standing on the edge of the lake, in a long-sleeved t-shirt much to the horror of his friends, and watching them as they splashed around in the lake. Or he would like to be doing that if the walk over here hadn't annoyed him with Sirius and James constantly out for things to hurt 'their Lupin' as they were in habit of calling him.

"You guys can leave me along and join Peter. I won't fall on my face if I am sitting by a tree."

"But, what if a branch fell on you."

"Then the headache I am getting from you two would be doubled or I may luckily be knocked out."

Both of the dark haired boy's frowned but said nothing, carefully walking Remus over to a shaded tree that looked 'safe' in their eyes.

Remus sighed as he sat down, shooing them to go play in the water. He watched them from over the book he brought with him and sighed. He would like to get in but them seeing the scars for a second was close enough for him.

He didn't care for them to see the bite scar that he wasn't very proud of showing to anyone. His parents barely saw it.

The looming summer washed over them all, and laughter filled the area around the lake. In a couple days they would separate and Remus had to decide if he wanted to risk coming back.

The werewolf's eyes moved away from his friends and to the castle that had housed them for the past few months. Taught them so much.

The answer seemed a little strange, thinking on it, but he did want to come back. He thought at the beginning of the year this plan would flop and everyone would know but they had succeeded in fooling everyone. Lily was talking to him like there wasn't anything bad about him so he assumed she didn't find the pattern.

The three boys he stayed with were oblivious to the going on's once a month.

He could do this, he could pull this off.

A happy smile spread onto Remus' freckled face and he leaned fully back under the tree. The shouts from Sirius to stop getting splashed made him chuckle, he almost wanted to laugh more remembering the point count that each house had.

James would not be pleased for Hufflepuff that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N: I think maybe one more chapter and first year is done. Summer will pick up in Second Years beginning maybe. I don't know, my mind is distracted by cosplay and Welcome to Night Vale so I am a little everywhere trying to stay focused on this. I want second year to start so badly but I have to get the train ride back done and pieces of the summer. Not a lot, and not one chapter for a story since nothing much is going to happen this year. **

**Love you all, sorry if this sucks I was distracted.**


	67. Book 2: Chapter 36

**Moony: Year 1**

_**Friday  
9 June, 1972**_

Exam results were given out Monday and Tuesday, most students in the first year relieved they had passed. The rest of the week went by in a blur, most kids taking advantage of their lack of classes to run around the school grounds, explore the castle, and swim in the lake in whatever clothing they pleased.

Remus found himself resting on a tree branch as the summer winds played with the leaves, below him came the laughter of his dorm mates as they splashed around in the lake. James once sending playful insults just be cry out after a splash was heard.

"Sure you don't want to get in, Rem?"

Remus looked down, away from his book to the smiling and damp face of Sirius Black.

"How many times must I tell you to not call me Rem, Black?"

"Just a few more, Remmy~"

The smaller boy's eyes narrowed playfully before he threw leaves down at the dripping wet boy, laughing as they floated down and landed perfectly on the messy tangle of black hair.

"Oh why thank you, Remus, I do like my new leaf hat."

"I thought you would have died to have something in your precious hair, especially lake water and other nature."

James and Peter laughed as they made themselves seen.

"Oh mighty tree Remus, your jokes are so witty. Why…I might have to give you a hug," A wicked grin spread over Sirius' face as he started to pull himself up into the tree. Remus squeaked and left his book for dead, hurrying to scramble up the tree away from the twelve year old.

"Your offering is not required."

"Oh but it is!"

James and Peter cheered from below as the chase through the trees to get Remus occurred. Ending with a very unhappy, damp, and skinny Gryffindor and a smiling dark haired Black who was pushed from the branch that hung over the lake and fell in.

The rest of the day was spent splashing as hard as they could to try and hit Remus, who sat just out of their reach in his tree.

* * *

_**Saturday  
10 June, 1972**_

"Next year, I am going to make sure we win the house cup. Or at least the quidditch cup," James was sprawled out on the seat across from Remus and Peter. His messy head making Sirius' lap a nice pillow as the hazeled eyed boy opened a chocolate frog.

"Oh are you. How do you plan to do that James?"

Remus took his eyes away from the window of the train, a thin eyebrow raised as he watched his friend. The boy sitting up and grinning like a madman.

"Glad you asked, Remmy my boy."

"Don't call me that."

James jumped up and stood on the seat, getting a small look of disapproval from Sirius that his secret attempts to fix James' messy mop while he had been resting there had been in vain.

"I am joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year! Most of the Seventh Year players are leaving, they are getting a new Captain and I am sure once they see my awesome flying skills they will let me be the new captain within a year."

Peter clapped, "Go James!"

James' fingers snapped and he pointed to Peter, the grin still planted on his face.

"Thank you, Pete, you can be my manager when all the big teams try to get me on their team to play for the quidditch cup."

"Oh yes, because you are oh so amazing at everything," Remus sighed, his eyes rolling as he rested back against the window.

"Don't use that sarcastic tone with me, young man. You will see, me and Sirius will be the best won't we?"

James whipped his head around to grin at Sirius who just gave him a very confused look.

"James, I never said I was going to try out."

"What? But you got to, me and you are-are….you have to try out. You have been bragging about your skills at every match, which we still need to drag Remus to by the way just on a side. But you have to try."

Sirius shook his head, "I don't really want to, though I hear because Fabian is leaving they are going to need a new announcer for the games. I am in for that idea."

James jumped and flopped down onto the seat with a huff, a pout on his boyish face.

"But Sirius, thought you said you wanted to be beater."

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and stood up as the door was opened by the candy lady. He almost looked relieved to get out of that conversation.

"Anyone want anything? I got enough."

* * *

It was late into the evening as the train pulled into Platform 9 3/4, most of the younger students having to be awoken by the prefects. Sirius hung back in the compartment after they all hugged each other good bye, the boy in a stiff outfit and an unhappy expression on his face.

Remus hesitated to follow the other two, looking over Sirius with a frown on his freckled face. He put his carry on trunk down, and moved slowly over to where Sirius' luggage still was on the rack and brought it down.

"I really don't like getting mail, but if you need anything I am sure James is open for a letter. And I am too if you want to risk my face being attacked."

Remus gave a shy, lopsided smile at Sirius and felt relief when he got one back. Both left the train at different times.

Amongst the crowd Remus could see the messy hair of what he guess would be James' parent. The dark hair of the man seeming more of a peppery color. Peter seemed to have been swept away from the crowd as had Sirius once he entered it.

A hand rested it's self gently against Remus' shoulder and he grinned before he span around, locking his father in a tight hug.

"You still didn't write enough. I hope you know that."

"I wrote twice in a month, what do you want a detailed description of every brick in the castle?"

The both looked at each other, serious expressions on their faces breaking as they let out loud laughs. Remus getting swept up in a hug again, a tight one. The young werewolf relaxing and melting into it with a smile on his face.

"Come on, let's get home before your mother believes we were ran over by the train."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Getting the last of Remus' things gathered, they both left the Platform and entered the muggle world. Lyall glancing at his son every once in a while, they hadn't left the station before he asked what was on his mind.

"You thinking about going back next year?"

Remus grinned at him, "I won't miss it for the world."

* * *

**A/N: ANNNNDDDD FIRST YEAR IS OVER! *fireworks explode*YAY! Now, the beginning before second may or may not have summer chapters. I don't know, I don't think this summer will have MUCH because Remus isn't took willing to write to people using Barnaby the EVIL DEMON BIRD though I am also pretty sure that the Lupins are going to do another move though not entirely sure where to yet. **

**Leave suggestions on what you want to see, Second Year is the year of the wolf after all~**


	68. Book 3: Chapter 1

**Moony: Year 2**

**_Lupin Household_**_**  
**_**_Ewole, Flintshire, Wales_**_**  
4 July, 1972**_

"Come on, Remus, last box."

Remus sighed as he carried the last box that contained what he owned to the front room. Moving, again. His dad was getting worried about the noises that were being complained about in the papers and now here they were.

"Where are we going again?"

"Just somewhere, better. Don't worry yourself."

His father gave him 'that' smile; the smile that reassured him as a child but right now it didn't do anything but make him want to roll his eyes. The twelve year old setting the box down by the others and watching as his father shrunk them for easy moving.

His mother came out from his parents' bedroom a few seconds later, a clam expression on her face.

"We all ready?"

Remus shrugged, "As ready as I can be."

"I know you don't want to move baby, but this is for the best."

Remus relaxed with his mother's hand on his shoulder as they both watched his dad move the last of the boxes that weren't shrunk out of the house and into a car they were renting.

"Where are we going anyway, Mum?"

* * *

_**Abercarn, Caerohilly, Wales  
14 July, 1972**_

Remus didn't like it here, he could tell that to his parents now if he didn't think that it would make them feel guilty or get him a lecture. His forehead was resting against his new bedroom window. It was nice to once be living in the actual town though.

He watched someone bike by and sighed, looking up when he heard the bed room door open.

"I know you don't want to answer these, but if Barnaby or your friends owls keep giving me letters I am going to insist that the owl goes up to your window."

"Don't do that, Barnaby hates me but at least he knows I won't hurt him. Other owls will leave embarrassing scars!"

Lyall gave a little snort of a laugh and handed the letter pile he had carried up the stairs, not putting his hand down until his son took them.

"Between you and me, Remus, I don't think you would have told them to write you if you didn't want to get letters."

His father ruffled his hair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Remus looked down at the small stack of letters, flipping through them to see most were from Peter and Lily, James having wrote almost a whole novel and sent it and one small one was from Sirius.

With a reluctant hand he opened the first letter and started to read, dated to about a week after school let out.

_Remus, _

_How is your summer? I know it is a little early to put a definition to it but I hope it is well. Maybe we could try and meet up in Diagon Alley in August? Or maybe sooner, find a place in between and meet up. Not sure my sister would be happy if I brought a wizard home but you are nice I am sure if we didn't say she would like you. _

_My summer has so far been mixed of great and saddening. Petunia refuses to talk to me but my parents are proud on my high marks though I had to explain the grading system to them. _

_I hope you and your mother are well. Write back soon, _

_Lily. _

If this was the first he couldn't imagine what Lily could still be writing about, though a little twinge of guilt for not receiving it till now swirled in his gut. Maybe his father could help him get Barnaby to work with him.

For once in that bird's life.

Remus grabbed the one that was obviously from Peter and ripped into unlike how he nicely opened Lily's.

_Lupin!_

_Hey! Wondering if you maybe want to come over sometime in July? Mum is bringing over her side of the family and I REALLY don't want to deal with it alone. I already asked James and Sirius but Sirius can't cause he got like an engagement party for his cousin to go to and James hasn't replied yet. _

_Really great if you could though, home life is boring being back. Nothing like hanging around with you guys. I am so excited for second year! We get brooms, you know! I best James' broom will be awesome, I am going to try and get a new one so I can fly around. _

_I do like flying. Know you don't, but I guess you can laugh at us when we all crash into each other after racing on the grounds. Don't deny it, I see you smirking when we do something stupid like that. _

Remus' face went pink but he let out a chuckle anyway, Peter did talk the way he wrote messy and out of order. Almost like he was having a conversation with him.

"Yeah, well, you lot deserve to be laughed at after crashing into each other."

_Anyway, if you can't come it is fine, Mum doesn't really want nonfamily over anyway. I just want liberation from my baby brat of a cousin. She is SO annoying now that she is teething, likes to stick everything in her mouth. _

_If you can't come we can always try to get our school supplies trips to match up. _

_Write back! _

_Pete. _

Two people he owed letters to, and he would have to answer after the most recent one. Already his brain was working on a good excuse, only good excuse he could see would be saying the owls must have got lost cause he moved down to Southern Wales.

James' letter he wanted to avoid but the novel screamed at him almost in the Potter boy's voice to pick him up.

It had the mailing date of about a week ago but felt like James had wrote about everything they had ever done.

_REMMY! _

_WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN TO ME YET!? You said you would write, and that you didn't want a lot of letters but I have waited and waited and waited and the only person to really write me is Pete! PETE! Like, I get Sirius is playing princess with his family playing evil court but you have no excuse young man! _

_(Don't say you are older than me, it is by DAYS) _

_Now I am going to have to recall everything that ever happened while I have been away from school in one letter because you didn't start writing to me soon enough. You should be glad I didn't wait till August, because then the owl would be delivering a package of paper with my biography on it. _

Remus put the letter down after that, skimming to the end where there was once again a Diagon Alley meet up thing, only this time there was a specified date on when he was going to be there and that Remus should _'Be there or he is fired!'_

A smile was on Remus' freckled and scarred face and he didn't even realize it till he opened Sirius' small letter and read.

_Lupin, _

_Know this is the first time I have wrote, I know James just sent me his biography, and you probably haven't noticed the lack of letters as one page four of Potter's story was the chapter about waiting for your mail. _

_Just wanted to say I'm alive, make sure you're alive, and I am hoping my owl doesn't attack you on sight like all birds seem to like to do. Not sure if I will write more or see you at all before the first of September, but if I do remind me to hit James for sending this novel. _

The next part looks like it was scratched out but Remus got through the quill scratches.

_It is one thing to have to listen to your mother coo over your younger brother because he is leaving for school this year, it is another to hear her yell at you for getting a novel from a Potter about his daily life. _

Remus' smile faded and he frowned at the letter; that didn't seem right.

_No need to write back, if you do, don't write too much. _

_Black. _

Remus put the letter down and walked over to where his school trunk way, pulling out parchment and quill. Guess it was about time that he wrote them a letter.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to Second Year! The last of the three books in this fic before I move squishing another 3 into another fic otherwise this one will be SO MANY CHAPTERS! *though that would be kinda cool* **

**Anyway, first time of us seeing Werewolf Check-ins at the Ministry, Diagon Alley, and signs of suspicion for the oblivious Sirius and James to come.**


	69. Book 3: Chapter 2

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Ministry of Magic  
Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**__**  
12 August, 1972**_

Remus fidgeted on his seat, checking the watch around his father's wrist for the third time since they sat down in the waiting room. He had wrote to James and Peter saying he would meet them in Diagon Alley at three and it was already two forty-five. Curse this ministry and understaffing this department.

Of course his father thought he was fidgeting under nerves of being in this awful office surrounded by even glares, and a few kids older than him that looked worse off than Remus. A few of their guardians and parents looking at them with disdain or extreme disappointment.

"Lupin."

The woman behind the desk seemed to huff out the name, and didn't glance up when Remus and Lyall walked to the desk. She only pointed to the door, "Rolleston will see him now."

Lyall took that as he still couldn't go back.

A different, unhappy looking man than the first time Remus was here lead him back, but didn't say anything as he left him in the room. Dr. Rolleston coming in a few seconds later.

"Welcome back, Mr. Lupin. Glad to see you in one piece."

The man sat on the chair and smiled at him, a small wary smile but a smile none the less.

"Can' say I am happy to be back," Remus mumbled it but the man still heard him, letting out a small chuckle.

"Know what you mean, dreadful color they have chosen for this place. Makes you remember that you are underground."

With a huff, Rolleston fixed his glasses and looked down at the clipboard he had been holding.

"More than a year ago we got the measurements for you, so we need to do that. Weight again as well, hope you have been eating. Need to keep up your strength. Also going to check on your teeth, some young children get signs of fangs as they get older want to make sure you aren't one of those cases."

Remus stayed silent as the man tapped the board and they moved through the motions. Remus standing on the scale, finding he had grown enough to have been average height a year ago but he was still off by a good sized measurement.

He had put on a good amount of weight, but Rolleston still wasn't pleased that it wasn't up to average. No signs of fangs, which was good; and blood pressure normal.

Examining the eyes again, Remus remarking about how his hearing and sense of smell got sharper closer to the moon. Truthfully he never noticed that till going to Hogwarts but he didn't know if his schooling was common knowledge yet.

Still, the check in went faster that it had when he was registered.

"All we need it a thumb print, and off you go."

The ink was held out to him and Remus pressed his thumb into it before pressing it to the paper Rolleston held out.

By the time Remus got out, the time was two fifty five. He mentally groaned at the thought of being late to see his friends and prayed they wouldn't be mad at him.

* * *

_**Diagon Alley**_

"I can't believe you, Remus Lupin, being late meeting us. I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one out of all of us."

Remus sighed, trying not to look at his father who was chuckling as he say on the waiting stool. Under his mother's request, more like order, Remus found himself now sitting in a barber's chair as they trimmed the fringe out of his eyes and off his shoulders once again. This time, though, he was sure it was going to be shorter than he wanted it to be.

James was standing beside him with a very unhappy look on his face, it was almost comical considering the ridiculous amount of quidditch team jerseys he had thrown over his normal clothes after he bought them.

"I told you I had something to do before school shopping you know that."

He blew up as some fringe fell in his face when it fell down from the witch doing his hair's hold. It didn't look like James was listening though, as he turned to Peter and started to tell him how disappointed he was in their Lupin.

By the time they got out of the shop Remus looked as red as his Gryffindor robes, and his father was laughing at James and Peter's antics.

The wary smile gone from the man's lips that had been there since their arrival in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay, men. We are on a mission to get everything for school and items for mischief. Are you prepared for this mission?"

Peter grinned, "Yes, sir!"

"More in it for the school supplies," Remus sighed, a hand running though the now shortened hair. He didn't like it that much, the brown locks now as a shaggy but shorter length, unable to hide behind what hung in his face as it was too short for that but long enough to see when he looked up. Plus, the shorted length made the soft waves turn into loose annoying curls.

"No you aren't, Remmy. Now, men, move out!"

James grinned and started marching down the busy alley way followed by Peter with Remus and Lyall trailing behind. Walking with them Remus wondered where his friends' parents were, and if it wasn't normal to have his dad around.

He knew in his heart that if he asked his dad to go somewhere he would feel guilty and the man would say no.

Remus was so deep in thought he almost missed it as the boys turned into the apothecary.

"First thing, potion things," Peter laughed out. Double checking his list as he picked things out.

Lyall moved to get some ingredients for his own personal stores and Remus weaved away from his friends around the isles, like he used to when he was younger. His eyes looking at the odds and end in the bottles before coming once again to the shimmering unicorn hair.

He reached for it and another hand got in his way, he turned and was met with grey eyes and black hair. The same from before and from his dorm.

"Sirius?"

"Lupin?"


	70. Book 3: Chapter 3

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Diagon Alley  
12 August, 1972**_

_Remus stared at the contents of the jar, entranced by the shimmering. He hadn't even noticed the person behind him till both their hands touched it. Both of them giving a yelp and staring at each other. Bouts of giggles leaving the four year olds as they started to speak at the same time. _

_Grey eyes, dark hair, nice clothes. _

_Brown shag, messy trainers, worn jeans. _

_Only just having started talking when a girl, about eleven, came around the corner and pulled the boy away. The first person Remus had seen since the accident. The last option of a friend for some time. _

* * *

"Sirius?"

Remus blinked his eyes, his face fully reading confusion.

"You."

Sirius seemed to whisper the words as he stared at Remus like he had five heads and turned into a dragon. It only made the confused face on the werewolf show how much more lost he was.

"Yes, me? Have you forgotten my name?"

"No, no, no! You!"

Sirius suddenly grabbed both Remus' wrists and held them tight, looking him over like it was the first time he had ever seen him. Remus trying to wiggle out of the grip.

"S-Sirius, you are starting to scare me."

Much to Remus' relief his wrists were released but hands were now on his shoulders. The concerned face of the heir to the Black house had a goofy smile on his face.

"This is just amazing. Nothing like I could have ever thought. It's you! You-bloody hell! You!"

"Sirius, are you off your meds again? Who else would I be, Dumbledore?" Remus spoke slowly, making sure his tone stayed in a joking way.

Remus wasn't sure what his dorm mate was on about but he was sure Sirius had some kind of reasoning for at least SOME of his madness.

"No, no, Remmy, can't you see it too? The unicorn hair, me, you? Don't you remember?"

Remus' brown scrunched up in confusion, head tilting as he tried to understand the boy in front of him. Some light dawning in his eyes, but any word that was going to come out of his mouth was disturbed as a messy haired wizard popped his head around the corner before throwing himself onto Sirius.

"Sirius! Mate, my bestest best mate! Oh how I have missed thee!"

Sirius had to brace himself to not fall into the delicate shelves but laughed off the attack and hugged back.

"And I have missed you too, clingy? Did my lovely lady in waiting wait too long?"

"Excuse you, I am not lady in waiting. I am a noble knight, Rem is the lady in waiting."

Remus threw his hands in the air, "For the last time, I am not a woman!"

Two pairs of eyes rolled, obviously teasing but it still made Remus' blood boil a little. The young boy having to suck in a breath and start to collect things that were on their school list.

"Thought you couldn't come, Sirius?"

"Did you sneak off?" James piped up with a grin, only for it to falter with Sirius' happy face going grave in an instant.

"I…I…uh…I'm here with my brother and mother….actually. They think I am lost in books right now trying to find the text books." Sirius shrugged.

Remus's hand picked up the unicorn hair without thinking as he looked at Sirius with a frown. Both him and James locking eyes before they both gave a little shrug.

"Guess we stay away from the book shop then," Remus sighed dramatically, "Why couldn't you have chosen the Owl Emporium? We would have reason to stay away from there then."

"Oh come on, Remmy, just because those birds hate you doesn't mean Petey can't look around."

James' arms looped around both his friend's shoulders as he led them around the aisles, moving fast so Remus' stuff was clumped with his own when the bought what they needed. The werewolf not even realizing till they were out of the store and tried hard to pay the Potter boy back without his father knowing.

Course James outright refused, and only took any money if Remus bought them ice cream.

Sirius trailing behind them, talking with Peter and trying to play like he belonged.

* * *

Remus picked a feather out of his hair as they all sat around the table outside the ice cream parlor, an annoyed look on his face. There had been no scratches going into the accursed store, but it had been a close call.

"Lupin, I must say, I have never seen an animal hate a human as much as I just saw in there."

Remus gave a small glare to Sirius, who had a confused smile on his face and was happily eating the frozen treat he had been bought. James and Peter beside him fighting a spoon battle as they tried to get each other's ice cream.

"I told you those birds are demon birds."

"Can see that now, think one of then wanted to eat your face off."

Remus gave a small groan, laying his forehead on the table, happy he had convinced his father he would be fine going in there and just to get the books. Man, had he been wrong.

"Can you just search for feathers? I have a bad feeling I still have some."

Hand were already up and searching through the light brown waves, "Don't want to become one with the birds, Lupin? Still afraid of heights?"

"More like afraid of flying, and no becoming a bird would be a hell I would not want to experience."

"I can see it now," James laughed as Sirius picked out a black feather from the hair, "Watch out, up in the sky, it is the Remus-bird! He is coming to prey on your chocolate and tea! Oh the horror!"

Remus looked up from his mini-face plant on the table and sent an annoyed look at James, who only laughed. Sirius right along with him as he pulled out the last feather, threading his fingers through his friend's hair to get the shaggy, yet shorter, mess to become less tangled.

"There we are, feathers out but I left the grey hairs in."

"Oh thanks, just what I wanted to show my growing maturity and stress that you lot bring."

"Oh come on, Rem," Peter laughed, "You love us, you know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be living with us for the next six years."

Remus leaned back in his chair and shook his head, "Oh yes, and that has nothing to do with the fact I am assigned to the dorm."

"Course it doesn't," Sirius huffed, a roll of the eyes adding to his accusation, "You can go into the girl's dorm any time you want."

When Lyall Lupin came back he found James and Peter cheering on one of the boys that were running around the table, Remus chasing Sirius, but both of them laughing happily.


	71. Book 3: Chapter 4

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Lupin's Household  
**_**_Abercarn, Caerohilly, Wales  
1 September, 1972_**

Sleep. Something Remus loved about the summer, and that is what he found himself contently doing that morning as he hugged his pillow to his chest. Snuffles on the floor where he fell during the night, and Remus' foot slightly hanging off the bed.

For a reserved boy he liked to spread himself out when he slept and cling to something.

That was how Hope found him when she went up to wake him up, and she couldn't help but laugh. Creeping over silently and turning on the lamp on the bedside table, tilting the shade so it shone in his face.

"Remus, time to get up. It's school day."

"Don' wanna. Five mo' minutes," the twelve year old groaned, covering his head with the pillow. A little annoyed growl escaping him when his mother laughed.

"I thought you would want to see your friends."

Hope sighed dramatically, and walked over to open the curtains, "Guess we are just going to have to send Dumbledore the news that you don't want to go to school today."

She heard movement behind her and knew the boy had uncovered his face, "Alright, Alright I am up."

"Your fault for being up all night, baby. If you just went to sleep at a proper time you wouldn't be so grumpy."

Remus pouted, but kept his mouth shut as he dragged himself out of the bed and picked up the ragged stuffed dog off the ground. His mother going over and giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Breakfast is down stairs waiting for you, just bring your stuff down. I am sure your father wants to leave as soon as you are done eating."

Remus only nodded sleepily and started to stuff what was still hanging out of his trunk into the box. Hope left her son to wake up, not before reminding him not to fall back to sleep.

* * *

"We are going to be late. We are going to be late. Oh Merlin! I can't be late!"

Remus pushed the trolley as fast as he could, the shoe laces on his right trainer loose and dangerously near tripping him. Both Lyall and Remus were rushing as fast as they could to the brick wall separating the muggle train station from the Hogwarts Express.

Remus didn't even have to hold his breath before he went through, the awe from last year replaced with the rushed need to get on the train before they were late.

If only he hadn't fallen asleep a few minutes after he was woken up, but it had cost them dearly in time of arrival. Trunks were left at the baggage car, a quick hug exchanged and a reminder to write; the whistle blew on the red engine and Remus stood by an open window to wave his dad good bye.

As the train turned the corner, Remus once again found himself alone in the hall with the people thinning as they went to find a seat. The first years straggling and wandering a little lost. Doing his best he smiled and a led a few sniffling first year girls to their own compartment, handing them some of the sweets he got from his trip to Diagon Alley.

"Won't be that bad, trust me. Before you know it you will have lots of friends."

He left them to their giggling as he started to wander down the corridors heading for the last compartment where he knew the chaotic trio would be. His small frame easily weaving through the taller and older students.

His eyes locked on the door he needed just as he was dragged into another compartment and his back slammed onto the glass of the window and the shades that had been pulled down. The trunk he had been dragging behind him left laying alone.

Remus' eyes came into focus to see Bart's face, his right arm pinning Remus to the window his left holding his wand. The brown haired boy already in his robes and looking a little disheveled.

"Bar-"

"Shut up, Lupin. Don't think I won't hex you."

Remus bit his lip, eyes glancing nervously out the cracks in the blinds to see if anyone had noticed his trunk left all alone. No one seemed to though.

Remus took in a shaky breath and looked at his ex-friend in the eyes, the third year looking just as frightened.

"Bart, you don't need to do anything. I haven't done anything, so please. I am just trying to find my friends."

"They don't know, do they?"

Bart's tone was full of spite, a sneer working its way onto his face. The wand point stating to dig into Remus' skin as the boy's usually plane eyes were lit with accusation, and malice.

"D-don't know-?"

"Don't know what you are. That you are only keeping them around till they are right for the picking."

Remus shook his head, his pale face paler than it had ever been before. The fact that someone could think that is what he wanted to do, all he wanted was for them to like him enough to keep him around but still not find out.

"N-no, I-I just wa-"

"You want what? To turn them? Make a little pack of flea bitten mongrels? Poison out kind. You know you don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere. You are a monster."

Remus seemed to have stopped breathing because suddenly the world was crashing around him, he had forgotten how to do such a simple and normal human function.

"What will happen when they find out? I mean, one of them is a Black. Born and bred for a higher class than filth like you, probably hunts your kind for sport. Even the kinds tolerating Potters won't want a thing like you around."

"B-Bart….Bart please…"

Remus was becoming blind as the tears collected in his eyes, he was too afraid to move and his ears couldn't stop hearing the truth he knew in his heart was true.

"Now you are begging like the dog you are," Bart huffed. Pushing Remus so he hit his head on the glass and stepped away from the werewolf.

"Now listen, Lupin, I-"

The door to the compartment burst open and a flash of light knocked Bart off his feet and onto the floor.

Remus cowered in his corner, glancing warily at the person that had burst in. A very angry red head, who looked like she was ready to kill.

"Leave him alone. I won't say it again."

Lily said nothing as she marched over to Remus and helped him to his feet; her quick steps rushing him to the door.

"You won't want him around when you learn what he is. What his kind does! I am warning you, you are saving a beast! A freak!"

"Shut up!" Lily turned quickly and pointed her want at Bart, her face red as her hair and eyes wild. The tip of her wand pointed right at the Slytherin's nose.

"You call him anything like that again, or even so much as brush him in the halls. I will personally make sure you are never found again. Is. That. Clear?"

Bart's confidence seemed the drain from his face, eyes crossing as he stared at the wand, the boy could do nothing but nod in agreement to what the witch was saying.

The boy's confidence only coming back when she lowered her wand and had Remus fully out the door.

"You wouldn't understand anyway, you stupid mudblood."

There was a shock of green light and the next time the Slytherins saw Bart Schmidt he was covered in nasty boils and was too ashamed to say who had caused the hex.

* * *

**A/N: I was having a bad day and it made my write double the chapters some how. Yay! Congrads guys you get two chapters in one day.**


	72. Book 3: Chapter 5

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Friday  
1 September, 1972**_

"Slytherin!"

The sorting hat boomed out from the top of a dark haired boy's head, the table on the other side of the Great Hall showing the most emotion and happiness for getting this young first year. The blond headed Narcissa Black smiling wider than thought possible as the boy walked over quickly.

Sirius' face was stone cold and emotionless, grey eyes not leaving the small form will he had sat down next to Narcissa.

Remus was watching Sirius from where he sat next to Lily, had been since the name had been called.

Regulus Black, it wasn't that hard to figure out who that was and it wasn't that hard to see the raw pain that Sirius was trying to hide. Least, Remus saw it easily; he used that blank face enough to know what it looked like on other people's faces.

James moved a comforting hand onto Sirius' shoulder but the eldest Black shrugged it off and turned away from the sorting ceremony.

"Doesn't matter, least Mum can have the perfect Black son now."

The smile on Sirius' face was cruel, but James didn't push it. The last of the first years were sorted, the feast was served, but last year's joy from the three boys at the end of the table wasn't felt.

And Remus still felt the paralyzing fear from before.

* * *

Sleep had settled over the boy's dorm slowly, James had pricked and pried at Remus to try and get an answer to where he was on the train but Remus wouldn't tell. Only way he got him to stop was a glare and a stop it from Sirius.

Now curtains were drawn around the beds, and snores were coming from Peter's.

Remus lay away, staring at the canopy. The little worn out stuffed dog sitting by his head, and staring at him with those fake eyes. Sleep should have been coming easy considering the warmth of the food he had eaten and the comfort of the tower.

But the words Bart had said were spinning in his head. The boy was right, Sirius would be first to go if he learnt and James too. Peter probably following out of fear of what he really was. Kicked out of the school because of the three boys that were sleeping soundly in his dorm.

The soft padding on the stone floor brought Remus from those terrible thoughts. Quietly he moved the curtains out of the way and peaked into the dorm just in time to see the door close.

Silently he slipped out of his bed, sock covered feet touching the cold stone ground. He left the dorm and closed the door quietly, heading out of the boy's dorm area and into the common room.

The glow of the fire lighting up the red and gold covered room, though it was low. The few portraits in the room were asleep and unmoving, and the whole room was empty of people except one.

Sirius was sitting on the couch, facing the dying flames.

Remus hesitated on the stairway, biting his lip and staring at the back of his friend's head. The words still shouting at him in his own mind, though he pushed them down the best he could.

"Black?"

He watched his friends jump and turn around, eyes wide as if he didn't expect to be caught.

"What….what are you doing up, Lupin?"

"Couldn't sleep," Remus shrugged, it wasn't a lie. He finished the journey down and sat next to him on the couch. Looking at him intently, "What about you?"

"Same, I guess. Too many thoughts."

Silence rang between them after that, both staring at the fire. It couldn't be defined as an awkward silence, but it wasn't comfortable. Like too many things needed to be said but neither were sure if they should really be told to the person sitting next to them.

"Regulus was always my mother's favorite…"

Remus turned his gaze away, staring at Sirius now. Sirius' gaze still locked on the fire, the twelve year old's face set in stone again and eyes reflecting the red flame.

"I was the oldest but Reg…Reg showed more of the Black's way of things. He was quiet, never spoke out of turn, followed rules that were set perfectly; he was the perfect Black since the day he was born. I was just…different." Sirius' shoulders slumped, grey eyes dulling.

"Always needed to find a loophole or a way around it. Always asked too many questions on why something wasn't allowed; challenged the Black's code of life."

A bitter laugh left his mouth as he turned that icy gaze to Remus, the boy's spine getting a shiver of fear.

"I mean, you are technically scum having your mum be a muggle. Potter up there has always been seen as a blood traitor with his family excepting everyone, no idea on Pete but I am sure he isn't up to code."

"Sirius…"

Remus' hand hesitantly landed on the boy's shoulder and Sirius seemed to freeze. Gaze going blank again, "What am I, Lupin? Reg is now the perfect son, there is no way they are going to keep me around now."

Lupin fell silent, his brain moving fast; taking in the desperate and lost look on his friend's face.

"You are Sirius," he stated it slowly, "A rambunctious Gryffindor, with pride for his house and friends. Genius of terrible pranks and hater of one Severus Snape."

Sirius gave a little huff of breath almost like a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in mirth.

"Thanks."

"Sirius, I mean it," both his hands landed on Sirius' shoulders. Staring the boy in the eye with intensity and pure truth, "You are loud and brash, but you are you. You have never let anyone tell you who you were and have questioned everything that needed to be questioned. You are Sirius, and just Sirius."

A tiny smile worked its way onto Remus' face, "You aren't defined by a label or a name, you are defined by what you make of yourself. By your choices, least that is how I see it."

"You sure you aren't the eldest of us all, oh wise and monk like Lupin?"

A smirk came onto Remus' face, "You caught me, I am an immortal being just trying to get through life. The fact you found grey hairs in Diagon Alley is just to show my found wisdom."

Sirius laughed, his eyes getting some life back in them; letting Remus' hand fall back down onto his own lap.

"But thanks, really. I needed your pep-talk. James would only tell me how Slytherins are evil anyway, and I am not totally sure I want to hear that my baby brother is evil."

"What about Peter?"

"Pete would insist the kitchens will solve the problem."

"True," Remus shook his head, staring at the fire again. The quiet they had once again settled into bringing back his own troubles.

"What is going on with you? I told you my problem."

"Huh? Oh," hand raked through his hair nervously, "Nothing, really. Same old, mum sick and just the journey here didn't go as planned. Nothing a few days here can't fix."

"Don't want to talk about it? I am a little emotionally detached but I can listen."

_You can tell him, see if he reacts the way Bat said he would. _

_But that may lead to him hating you, loss of a friend. It would be dumb to tell anyone, keep it to yourself. Don't tell anyone, you have dealt for years without anyone finding out. One time someone did you were hurt and still are hurting. _

Remus shook his head, "I can handle it, plus this is just a bout of insomnia is all. Can't sleep, second year seems more interesting than first year after all."

Remus put on the best smile he could, hoping it worked in tricking Sirius. The Black heir seemed to look over him with doubt but nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. Should get some sleep if we are going to enjoy the morning though."

With that Sirius got up and stretched. His bare feet already making their way to the stairs.

"Coming Lupin?"

"You go ahead, I'm going to read a bit. See if I can put myself to sleep."

Sirius shrugged and waved a good night, leaving Remus alone in the common room with his thoughts. Not even mentioning how his fellow Gryffindor didn't have a book to read.

* * *

**A/N: Second Year REALLY wants to be written and I am not stopping myself from updating fast. Now, don't expect updates like this all the time though, I am just inspired. Mon/Wednes is my normal. **

**Time Table for Second Year will be at the end of the next chapter. Love u all.**


	73. Book 3: Chapter 6

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
9 September, 1972**_

"Remus you can't be serious."

"Sorry, I do believe you said my name at the beginning of your statement. I am pretty sure Sirius is you," Remus hummed, dipping his quill into the ink and scribbling words onto his parchment. Not even turning his head to look at Sirius or James' faces.

"You promised."

"I promised to accompany you while you all practiced, and since James seems to be the only one actually trying out, I decided I will start on McGonagall's essay."

His quill was lifted off the paper just in time as the chair was swung around and he came face to face with James, a big pout on the messy haired boy's face.

"Come on, Remmy, you need to be out there supporting me."

"Why must I? Can't you ask one of your fans to cheer you on? I am sure Peter is more than willing seeing as he dropped out of trying out."

"Oi! Don't drag me into this," Peter gave Remus a soft glare, crossing his arms. "I have my reasons for not wanting to join the game."

Sirius groaned and hugged Remus around his shoulders.

"Come on, please! We need you there, you are like a good luck charm!"

"The final answer is no, Sirius. Unlike you, I need to read my books and try and get high marks."

Sirius stood fully upright and looked at James, James looking back at him. A mischievous glint was in both of their eyes before they lunged forward at Remus.

* * *

"For Merlin's Sake! Put me down!"

Remus beat his fists on James' side, glaring at the floor from the fireman's carry he was being held in. Sirius was smirking behind them holding James' broom, while Peter ran ahead and opened doors and strayed a few steps farther in case of falling over.

"Rem, you need to eat more. This journey should be more difficult."

"I eat fine, James, now put me down I can walk on my own," Remus glared at the messy haired boy holding him captive.

"Fine, you are hurting my shoulders anyway, but no running off."

James stopped just as they walked outside, setting Remus down clumsily. The brown haired boy stumbling and being caught by Peter who smiled down at him.

"It is a miracle, he can walk!"

"Shut up, Pete," a light punch was sent at his friend's shoulder as he stood up fully. The path back to the castle blocked by James and Sirius, Sirius whom handed James his broom.

"Come on men, time to cheer for me."

They all walked towards the pitch, some a few reluctantly, finding when they got there a few other and older members of their house waiting.

"We will be in the stands cheering you on, don't screw this up," Sirius sent the best reassuring smile he could at his best friend and hurried the other two towards the stands as James got in line with the others.

"Alright," A girl in red robes walked across the pitch, behind her levitated a large crate. "Hope you all know what you are getting into. I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, appointed this year. Names Dana Mallard, been with the team since my third year and we have not won a game since. I am looking for skill, so if you were on the team last year you are not guaranteed a spot."

Her thick, dark hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and she looked at each of the students with a stern gaze. It wasn't hard to see she wanted to win this year, and she wanted it badly.

"I do hope you all are familiar with the game of Quidditch because we have no time to teach. You don't know get out now."

The trunk behind her fell with a thud, a smirk on her face as her gaze seemed to lock onto James.

"Now, let's see what you all got."

* * *

Remus' bored expression almost turned to one of interest as he watched each member try his best to impress the captain enough. His eyes darting around the pitch fast every time a ball was hit or thrown.

The mechanics of the game a little fuzzy in his mind, he would have to read up on this maybe. If he was now going to be forced to go to every game.

James seemed to be doing strong in a lot of positions the captain was making everyone try for. Though there were a few cases he seemed to have lost focus or stumbled. Dropping something more than once.

"Have you noticed James' squinting?"

"How the heck do you see that from all the way over here?"

Remus sighed and turned his gaze away, looking at Sirius, "I mean in class, or when he is trying to read something. I handed him a copy of my notes yesterday and he squinted at the paper a bit before thanking me. Like it was hard to read."

"Your hand writing is atrocious, Rem. Sorry to tell you this now."

Remus glared at him, glancing away only when Peter cheered because James scored a goal in the mock game. His gaze flicking over to James before returning to Sirius.

"I just mean, that he has been squinting a lot this year. Last year he would just squint at a few small words but this it has been a week and he seemed to be struggling."

"You trying to say James needs to get glasses and become a four-eyes?"

"Possibly, it would benefit his game if he is as good as he says he is and has been playing for years he really isn't showing it today of all days."

With that point, Remus returned his attention back to James. The messy haired boy rubbing his eyes while hovering on his broom. A blond haired girl zipped by him fast with the ball, only being blocked by one of the keepers.

At this point, the only hope was that James showed enough potential to be considered to be put on the team.

* * *

James hadn't changed from his dirt covered clothes before he flopped onto his bed and groaned, face buried in the mattress.

"You weren't that bad, mate. You just were having a rough day is all, don't be hard on yourself."

Peter patted his friend's back, a worried smile on his face as he tried to get James to sit up. The Gryffindor only refusing and continued to groan.

"Come on, James, it is just a game. You can try out next year if you are that convinced you didn't make the team."

At that James sat up and looked at Remus, a glare on his face.

"You don't understand, Remus, I messed up! On this! This was so important and I failed it!"

"You don't kno-"

"I only made three bloody goals! Course I know I messed up! It is hard to see how I didn't!"

"Your vision just needs to be looked at, you get glasses, and I am sure your amazing skills will come back."

James just groaned again and flopped back down, seeming to accept defeat. Sirius shaking his head at his friend from his bed.

"You could at least do us the decency and change out of your dirty clothes, not all of us are fine with smudges on our shoes," he huffed.

The only answer Sirius got back was a pillow chucked at him and shake of the head from Remus.


	74. Book 3: Chapter 7

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Tuesday  
12 September, 1972**_

Remus shifted on the couch and ran his hands through his friend's hair, watch the dark red play in the morning light. Unlike Lily he was still in his pajamas and questioning her reasoning of 'absolutely needing him' this morning.

"Thought you said you could braid?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can, just half-awake right now. It is Tuesday morning you know."

His fingers started to slowly get whatever small knots were left in the dark red hair and section off small parts of it before letting him fall back into place.

"You want one braid or what?"

Remus rubbed his head one hand and looked down at Lily, the girl sitting up and sliding onto the floor so she was leaning against his knees.

"Whatever you feel like, I trust you."

The werewolf frowned but kept his mouth shut, he had wanted some kind of concrete idea of what he was supposed to do. He took the offered hair ties and started to play with the dark red, making small braids slowly.

A comfortable silence filling the common room as a few more early risers left their dorms and started filling the few tables and chairs.

"You ever going to tell me what that boy wanted with you on the train?"

"Please, Lily, it is too early in the morning for this."

"I just am worried about you, Remus. He was saying awful things. I know you can protect yourself but doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

Remus didn't reply, focusing on his small lines of braids he was making, watching as the ever burning fire in the common room made the colors in the red dance.

"I know, but I really don't need to talk about it."

He collected all the hair, staring to braid the rest together, the smaller ones being incorporated into it.

"Fine, but one day I will get it out of you Lupin. Mark my words."

"I don't doubt it."

Remus let a small smile grace his lips and finished the braid. Patting her shoulder had sat back more on the couch, pulling his knees up and crossing his legs.

"There we are, all done."

"Really!?"

Lily bounced up off the ground, spinning around to face him, "Don't move!"

Before Remus could say another word she ran off and up the stairs of the girl's dorm. Leaving Remus on the couch alone, the werewolf sighed and leaning till gravity dragged him down onto the soft cushions of the couch.

The warmth the fire was giving off, and the morning light still only hitting the floor and not his face lulling Remus off again.

"I said stay here not fall asleep!"

"Huh?"

Remus sat up with a start and looked around, finding Lily in front of him fixing her robes a little and grinning at him.

"Sorry," he rubbed his face. Cheeks dusting pink with embarrassment, eyes glancing around trying to find a clock.

"You are suck a sleepy head, I will have you know that now."

She played with the end of her braid, a kind smile on her face, "And thanks for this. Maybe when you grow your hair out I can return the favor?"

"Oh yes, a reason for Sirius to tease me. Thanks."

Lily's smile faltered, "Remus, I know you like them and all but-"

"Lily, as annoying as they are I do like them as friends. I like you as a friend equally as much. I know you don't approve much of them but-"

"Okay, I am just saying. They will be a bad influence on you, I mean they could just lure you into their stupid antics."

"Oh come on, Lils. I think I can keep them in line."

* * *

"No."

"But Remus! We have all this time after Astronomy it would be SO easy to just sneak around," James whined.

"I said, no. It is a school night. The reasoning you have is stupid, and we are already losing precious sleep time for a class to stare at the stars."

James pouted, puppy dog eyes getting wider as he inched closer to the shorted boy. Sirius' turn to try and reason with their less than willing companion.

"Come on, it is a great plan. A wondrous plan, the most stupendous."

"We are not trying to make polyjuice potion and sneaking into the teacher's lounge. That is their private quarters and if they see themselves they will know that something is up for sure."

Peter sighed, "But what about the other one? I think it sounds pretty cool."

"And we aren't throwing a party, we barely know anyone. Plus we are Second Years, who goes to a part hosted by Second Years?"

Sirius huffed and grabbed Remus' shoulders, "Then the Forbidden Forest it is?"

"NO! We are not going anywhere near that cursed place!"

Last thing he needed was to run into more, and more feral, werewolves. Remus shrugged off the hands and walked over to James, who had given up on his puppy face.

"Besides, James doesn't need stupid adventures he needs to see Madam Pomfrey and see if she can check his eyes."

"I do?" James looked up at Remus confused, an eyebrow raised. "I don't think there is anything wrong with my vision."

"James you are squinting. A lot."

"Well, my head hurts a little. I am squinting 'cause of that."

Remus shook his head with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever you say, but we still aren't going to do anything after class. We are coming straight back here and going to sleep."

* * *

"I can't believe you all talked me into this," Remus groaned.

"Shut up, Remus. You don't want us caught do you?" Sirius hissed behind him. The invisibility cloak thrown over them all as they creeped down the hall. James' light the only source in the hallway.

Their quiet footsteps all leading them down into the dungeons and slowly into the Potion's classroom. In the dark it looked more like the dungeon it had originally been built for. The remaining loops on the wall that once hung chains sending shivers down Peter and Remus' spines.

"Alright, to the stores."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Experimentation my dear, Lupin." Sirius smirked, opening the cabinet and starting to rummage through the items.

"We don't even know that what we grab will make anything or if it will explode in our faces."

Peter just patted his shoulder, "Then you stand guard if you don't want to grab anything."

Remus looked at them all as they whispered excitedly to each other and went over and stood by the door. Outside he was trying his best to keep himself against this, but a grin was starting to spread on his face. This was something very interesting.

* * *

**A/N: I don't care what cannon says, THEY NEED THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK. He just snuck it ever year with out 'Fleamont' knowing. HAHA! Anyway, still making chapters, you guys choose what the experimental potions does. **


	75. Book 3: Chapter 8

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Wednesday  
13 September, 1972**_

Remus sat rigidly on his stool in the potion's classroom, making sure the corner of his eyes always had a clear view of their professor. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest as his mind went back to the potion ingredients stored in Peter's trunk.

Slughorn seemed to be looking over every student with a keen eye. He knew, it wasn't hard to know what he knew.

Peter slapped Remus' hand away as he tried to add an ingredient on the current potion they were working on, giving him a look.

At the beginning of this year all four of them had made a rule, Remus was not to mess with their potion work if they got him as a seat partner. It wasn't a secret he sucked at it, but right now he really needed something to do with his hands.

He could feel Slughorn hovering behind them as Peter stirred the potion calmly.

"Very nice, Mr. Pettigrew. Lupin."

The round professor sent Peter a grin and hurried off to the next student, not glancing at Remus.

"Rem, you need to calm down," Peter glanced at Remus, an eyebrow raised.

"He won't know it is us, unless you give it away. Thought you were all about keeping the secret?"

"I know, I know. We just got all that stuff, and we didn't try and hide that we stole things. We don't even know what that potion will create if we mix it all together it could kill someone if we aren't careful. I am all good for a prank but the possibility of killing or hurting someone is out of option for me, Pete."

They both glanced at Slughorn, the man was now praising Lily and Severus for their potion a wide smile on his face. Turning back to each other and lowering their voices.

"We aren't going to kill someone, Remus. I am sure we won't, we didn't take anything that could kill someone."

"I just don't think we should try this, okay? We should return everything soon."

Peter had a frown on his face but moved back to their potion, adding a few more ingredients.

"I'm not sure, Rem. We got lucky taking them how are we supposed to bring them back?"

"I don't know, we just should, and soon."

Peter shook his head but focused more on the potion, watching as it changed colors slowly. His eyes on it but his mind on other things as he got Remus to read him the last step from their books.

* * *

_**Friday  
**__**22 September, 1972**_

"I can't believe we lied to him, made the potion, and are now debating on what to do with it," Peter groaned, his feet pulled up under him as he looked down at the two boys that were staring at the clear potion that the ingredients had created.

Remus having left that morning with a worried look on his face, saying something about his mother.

"We are even taking advantage of his mother being sick to make it!"

"Shush, Pete." Sirius looked up and gave the blond boy a look before looking back at the cauldron in front of James.

"What do you think it does?"

"Could kill someone, like Remus said," Peter huffed.

"Yeah, maybe we should try it on you then to get you to shut up."

"Sirius, shut up. It won't kill anyone," James glared at them both, turning back to the cauldron. His eyes losing their amusement for the creation and staring at it with worry.

"So, who is going to…"

They all seemed to somber as they kept their gaze on the potion in the small cauldron. None of them moving their gaze from the softly bubbling liquid.

"We could draw straws," Peter mumbled.

"Yeah, good idea," James said with a nod. Getting up from his seat on the stone floor and went over to his trunk. Digging around for something to use, ending up breaking a few old quills.

"Shortest drinks a sip of it, agreed?"

The other two nodded and hesitantly reached for the broken pieces of the quills. Sirius grabbing his from James' fist and then Peter. All quickly comparing the size, Peter's face quickly going into one of fear when he found he had the shortest.

"Drink up, Pete."

"B-But, what if-"

"A sip won't kill you, may make you sick but-"

James put a hand over Sirius' mouth and looked at their blond friend, "We will get you to Madam as fast as we can if you are feeling back. Promise."

Peter hesitated but nodded, sliding down to the floor off his bed and moving over to the potion. His hand shaking as he took the spoon that had been sitting in the liquid and took a sip, his blue eyes shut tight.

Sirius and James held their breaths, staring at Pete in expectation. Peter slowly opening one eye at a time and looking at them, confusion on his face.

"I don't feel any different."

"You mean that we made a potion that does nothing?" Sirius groaned, his eyes glaring at the cauldron like it did something wrong.

"You sure you feel nothing different, Pete? Nothing at all?"

Peter shook his head, "I mean, I feel fine. More so because I ate those chocolates your mother sent to you James, I was a bit hungry when we got up here."

Peter's eyes widened, "Why did I say that!?"

"No way!" Sirius' jaw dropped, "We made a truth serum!"

"You ate my chocolates!?"

"Remus ate some first yesterday, showed me where they were. You need to stop hiding your snacks in your broom cleaning kit."

James' eyes narrowed, "Prat, I am getting revenge for that."

"James, forget the candy! Imagine what we could do with this, find out about who is getting on quidditch team, what the answers are on a test, even deep secrets that no one else could possibly know!"

Sirius' grin spread slowly on his face, grabbing James' shoulders and shaking him.

"I don't think Remus would like that much, using this for that kind of advantage. I mean, he probably is telling us a bunch of lies already. With the whole once a month is a little weird to go see your mother or leave school, just to come back to say she is feeling better and then the next month she be ill. I mean, I would think that she would want him to stay at school and learn, "Peter babbled.

James and Sirius stared at Peter with confused looks on their face.

"What do you mean?"

"I know we promised to not listen much to Evans, but the hints she gave us last year and the way Remus always looks, I have been suspicious and watching him. I am not sure what is up with him but he is lying to us about what happens when he-Oof!"

Sirius shoved his tie into Peter's mouth, a stormy glare on his face.

"Shut. Up."

Peter's blue eyes were wide, the truth still trying to spill from his mouth from behind the tie that Sirius had shoved in there. The smaller boy relieved when James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and pulled him away.

"Lay off him, Sirius, he can't control his mouth at the moment."

"But, Remus isn't lying! He wouldn't lie to us!"

Sirius had a desperate look on his face, eyes wild as he looked at James to hear it repeated back to him. James only gave him a doubting look.

"Look, I trust Remus. I really do, but, what Pete said just kind of lines up. We have known him for a year and he barely wrote to us during the summer, gets nervous when we ask about his family, he didn't even tell us his birthday."

Sirius pulled his shoulder away from James' grip and stared at them all like they had just committed treason. Peter was staring sadly at his shoes and James had a hand in his hair as he messed with it nervously.

Peter hesitantly took the tie from his mouth and looked up at him, "I…I don't fully know what he is lying about but I have been searching all summer for the answer and the options are a little too farfetched."

"So, why don't we just ask him?"

"If he kept it from us for a whole year you really think he is just going to tell us?"

Sirius sighed, running a hand down his face, "Fine, you two can have fun looking. I am going to trust that this secret is being kept for a reason. Some secrets aren't meant to come to light, and there is a reason Rem isn't telling us."

"What if he needs help? You have seen those marks, Sirius. This disappearance thing is hurting him," James stepped towards Sirius.

"Well then, you help him, since you seem to think he needs help and can't help himself. Have fun with your investigation, hope you find what you are looking for."

Sirius climbed onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed to block them out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you guys till I got a solid answer," Peter mumbled. His face reading the pain of saying something out of the influence of the potion.

"Its fine, Pete. Kind of glad you brought it up, cause now I can help," James smiled warmly.

"You want to help?"

"He is my friend, yeah? If I have a chance to figure this out then I am going to help."

Peter smiled back at him, "We should get rid of this before Remus gets back."

"Yeah, so drink up Pete!"

James laughed loudly at the horrified expression Peter gave him, patting him hard on the shoulder, "I'm joking."

Peter shoved him with a playful look on his face, both of them ending up wrestling on the floor some how avoiding knocking over the cauldron. Leaving Sirius to glower in his bed and behind the curtains.


	76. Book 3: Chapter 9

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Monday  
25 September, 1972**_

Walking into the dorm after a weekend in the Hospital Wing. Normal. Finding James and Peter still in the dorm while breakfast was going on surrounded by stacks of parchment and books was not normal.

Remus stood at the door way staring at them, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You guys behind on an essay or something?"

James and Peter's heads snapped up and stared at him in shock. Peter rushing to push the papers under his pillow and James stumbling off the bed.

"Remus you're home! We missed you so much, mate!"

James' arms wrapped around his shoulders and Remus hid a grimace as he was pulled into a tight hug. His bones still not fully recovered from Saturday's moon. He patted James' back lightly but pulled away fast from the hug.

"Yeah, I am. Mum is fine, it was just a scare. Doctor's messed up with the readings is all."

Lying was getting too easy, and it pained him to know he was lying to their faces.

He moved over to his bed, doing his best to hide the post-moon limp. Kneeling down so he could start to rummage through his trunk for his robes.

"Shouldn't you guys be at breakfast with Sirius?"

As soon as the words left his lips, the tower dorm seemed to get colder. Tension seemed to waft off the two boys.

"We…we just needed to get something done for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius didn't want to stick around while we did work," Peter muttered now putting the papers away neatly and the books placed with care in his trunk.

Remus glanced between them, confusion on his face. His curious side wanted to ask what had happened while he was gone but a part of him held his tongue. If they didn't want him knowing why should he ask? It could ruin this small friendship they had if he pried too far.

"Okay?" Was all he said, pulling out his robes, and standing up slowly; his joints popping a little.

"Well, you both should at least get down and eat something before Charms."

"Yeah, you're right. We didn't even notice the time," James smiled, patting his shoulder, "See you down in the hall then. Come on, Pete."

Peter smiled and jumped off his bed, "Good to see you, Rem."

Remus gave a shy smile as they both left eh dorm, as soon as they were gone his posture slackened and he flopped back onto his bed. A hand moving to his shoulder and massaging it slowly, a grimace on his face. Stupid wolf and it's stupid idea to fall down the stairs and dislocate the shoulder.

His eyelids seemed heavy, reminding him of the pain medication he was still on. He almost gave into the inviting warmth and comfort of his bed but the thoughts of missing another class and falling more behind got him to grit his teeth and sit up.

Heavy feet and creaking limbs got him to dress in his robes, fix his tie, and gather his books and parchment.

The bell for the first class rang just as he got to the moving stair case. Not that he really wanted breakfast that morning anyway.

* * *

Flitwick wobbled on his stacks of books as he explained the Arresto Momento charm, his squeaky voice only giving Remus a small headache. He wasn't really paying attention anyway, having read over a few charms while waiting to be released from Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye.

His head may have been mostly facing his notes but his eyes were on the side of Sirius' head, the boy sitting directly next to him while Peter and James were about three rows behind them near the back of the classroom.

Remus liked sitting in the front, he could pay attention easier and the other three chose the back for 'reasons'. He hadn't really been told the reasons, and as much as they begged him to sit with them the front seemed nicer.

Now Sirius was next to him and away from James, writing down notes with a heavy hand and Remus was more distracted than ever because he would glance at the boy next to him and then look back subtly at James and Peter to find them whispering something or Peter writing something down that didn't seem like notes.

The werewolf's mind was reeling as he tried to figure out the thing that had split Sirius from the two in just a weekend's time.

His mind was still on the problem when the class ended and he walked out without giving Sirius a glance. He really wished he had been paying attention to the boy because one moment he was walking to Transfiguration the next he was dragged into a passage by the taller boy.

His back hitting the stone wall a little too hard, sending a shock of pain down his shoulder, making him grimace.

"Sirius?"

"Remus, I-I…you aren't hiding anything from us are you?"

Whatever question Remus had expected to leave Sirius' mouth had not lined up with what Remus had just heard. He expected an explanation, or how this was all a prank but no it was an accusation of Remus lying, which is what their friendship had been seemingly based on.

"I-I, Sirius, I…why would you think that?"

The stuttering and hesitation seemed to make Sirius' face go grave, his grip tightening on the wrist he had been holding.

Remus' face would have paled further at the glare and suspicious look he was being given by Sirius Black; his blood chilling as if the older boy in front of him could possibly see through his lies. See the wolf that was curled up in the back of his mind, sleeping until the next moon brought him out to light.

"Are you hiding anything?"

The question was more of a demand and Remus gulped what little salvia was being created, suddenly this whole passage seemed small and crushing. The walls closing in; his world crumbling at his feet. The pain medication and weakness still in his bones from the recent moon making the skinny boy feel dizzy and off balance. Only being held up by the wall pressed to his back and Sirius's hand.

The lie just wouldn't pass his lips, the steel grey of the usually sparkling silver keeping him from spitting out the lies.

Only thing he could get out in the weakest and softest tone was, "Everyone has some secrets they aren't ready to share."

Remus closed his eyes, trying to get the world to stop spinning. He seemed to stop breathing after those words left his mouth, almost as if someone else had said them. He felt the hand leave his wrist and a few moments later heavy footsteps leave him alone in the passage way.

Remus' heart ached at the possibility of ruining that friendship because he was scared to tell him.

"Yes. Yes I'm hiding something, but you all would hate me if you knew."

Those words were whispered as he sunk to the stone floor of the passageway. His eyes starting to fill with tears as he buried his face in his knees.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yeah. I am going to ruin the mood now with my realization that I forgot to give you this years' time table. So here we go:**

**Monday: Charms w/ R, Transfiguration w/ R, Potions w/ S, Herbology w/ H, DADA w/ S**

**Tuesday: Transfiguration w/ R, DADA w/ S, Double Herbology w/ H, Free Period, Evening Astronomy w/ S**

**Wednesday: Herbology/ H, Transfiguration w/ R, DADA w/ s, Potions w/ Slytherin, History of Magic w/ H**

**Thursday: DADA w/ S, History of Magic w/ H, Double Potions w/ S, Free Period**

**Friday: Herbology w/ H, Charms w/ R, Transfiguration w/ R, Double History of Magic w/ H **


	77. Book 3: Chapter 10

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Sunday  
1 October, 1972**_

_How does one tell one's friend that they suspect one's friend that is also their friend is a man eating monster once a month when the moon is full?_

Peter stared at the question he had just wrote at the top of his parchment, the eloquence of it ruined by the blots of ink that always ruined his good handwriting. If this wasn't a very real situation and a very real, and highly plausible, possibility it could almost seem like the line of a play or a summary to catch the interest of a reader as they skimmed for new reading material.

Peter had been trying to find that very answer to the question since he had blabbed about his suspicions of Remus' lying more than a week ago. Wrestling with himself between telling James to add that to their list of possible reasons and letting the messy haired boy figure it out for himself.

He had almost worked up the courage to add the third year Defense Against text book to their pile of research material on Monday but Sirius had decided then to join their team of researching and all that preparation for just getting James to consider it went out the window.

It would be hard enough getting James to consider that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, but Sirius Black?

Peter looked up from his paper to the boy's sitting across from in the library, both whispering and debating. Probably trying to figure out if Sirius' theory that Remus was actually a female was true or not.

Peter thought that theory was ridiculous but James seemed to hold onto every word since the secret agent thing was debunked by Peter the first day they talked about it.

The only think the two dark haired boy's hard to go off of was that Remus disappears once and month, is lying to them about his mother, and always looks like he was hit by the Knight Bus when he gets back.

They didn't know about how it lined up with the full moon, they hadn't noticed Remus missing last year when they were out during that particular time in the lunar cycle. The two of them didn't notice the week before the full how Remus would get paler, get bags, and sometimes leave the dorm at night to go who knows where.

Peter shivered at the thought, he told himself after he figured this possibility out that if Remus was a werewolf he wouldn't care. Every story he heard about them seemed to be debunked while being around the scarred and freckled boy.

Werewolves were only pretending to be human, couldn't be kind. They would attack without thought even if they were human, and they just weren't Remus. Remus was the guy that wore jumpers and long sleeves all year long, the boy that had a stuffed dog on his bed and read books till it was inhumanly possible to be awake just because he wanted to know what happened.

He encouraged Peter to practice spells when he felt like he was going to fail Charms, and he was the boy that couldn't make a potion for the life of him.

If Remus Lupin was a werewolf then he was actually a better liar than he seemed to be or everything he had been told was a lie.

"…do you think, Pete?"

"Huh?"

Peter blinked his eyes and found himself out of his thoughts and looking at James and Sirius, both whom were staring at him.

"Sorry, lost in thought. What was the question?"

"We asked if you thought that it could be possible. Him actually being a girl and all?"

James laughed a little at the question Sirius had asked, his face brightening.

Peter just gave them both a look, "I think you both need to come up with a better idea."

"Oh yeah, well what do you got? Mr. I'm-so-smart?"

Before Peter could stop them his notes he had been writing on where taken and Sirius turned them around, his eyes reading the jotted notes on the moon and the things from the book. The smirk on Sirius' face fading into a blank and stony expression.

James quickly moving and looking over his best friend's shoulder, his face also becoming grave.

"How could you even think that?"

Sirius' tone was icy as he glared at Peter, his hand slamming the papers onto the table causing many people in the library to shush them. Peter starting to sink into his chair.

He hadn't been ready to tell them, he didn't prepare anything to deal with the stormy looking Sirius that was looming over him now. His blue eyes wide with fear as they flicked from the boy above him and James. The messy haired kid now reading over the notes again, a thoughtful look on his face even as he squinted a little and pulled the papers a little too close.

"I-I…j-just…the patterns E-Evans said…a-and…I…"

Sirius' wand was out in a flash and pointed at Peter but James tapped his arm, "Sirius, read this."

Sirius slowly turned away from Peter and sat back down in his chair, letting James show him what he had been reading.

"Peter lined up the disappearing to the full moons from around the end of last year to even recent. They all match up almost, except he seems to leave the day before."

"It is just a coincidence, James. Remus isn't…he can't be that."

James looked at his friend, "Every possibility must be worked out before it can denied."

James' usually light face was gave as he looked through everything that Peter had written down, "And sadly this seemed to have a lot of evidence."

Sirius was shaking in his seat, a desperate look on his face, "But he can't be."

"Then we will prove it wrong," Peter piped in, finding his voice once again. "I have been trying to do that. There will be a better explanation, I know there has to be."

"Then why were you still exploring that one?" Sirius snapped.

Peter shifted nervously in his seat, "Because it was the only one that fit…and…and if he is one I want to know as much as I can before I confront him."

A heavy silence seemed to sill the space between the three boys before James let his chair scrape against the ground, picking up the medical books they had been flipping through.

"Might as well look up things on Werewolves then. No use sitting here and debating it."

James left with to return the books to their shelves, leaving Peter and Sirius along. Peter shifting in his seat nervously as he brought his notes back to the safety that was his rea of the table.

"Pete…I'm…I'm sorry for snapping."

"Its fine, I would have too. In fact I expect you to snap, main reason I didn't want to tell you about that idea till I was certain."

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked at the ceiling, "But, do you really think he is that…that thing?"

"If he is, he is still Remus so I don't think it really matters. He had a whole year to eat us but by the looks of him he barely eats normal food."

Peter was relieved when Sirius gave a weak chuckle, even though the conflicted look on the boy's face stayed.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

Sirius pushed his chair out and stood up, stretching. His eyes not meeting Peter's, "Just I know he won't be one. We will prove this wrong and go back to searching."

Peter really doubted that hope that Sirius was so strongly holding onto but nodded anyway, a small smile being sent to the taller boy as he walked off to help James find some books. There was no way that Peter was wrong, and he knew that.

He looked down at the question again and picked up his quill again, crossing it out with a messy line of ink.

No use asking that if they had answered it for themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this story is moving faster, and I am not sure that is good for you all. I think it feels great, like I am not going to be lagging like Year 1 felt a little like in some places. But hey, story writes itself and it wants drama. **

**And I LOVE writing from Pete's POV, like yay! I get to play so much with his character and make him how I want while still sticking to cannon characteristics and oh man it is great! **


	78. Book 3: Chapter 11

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Tuesday  
3 October, 1972**_

Avoiding people had become an art form of his, and Remus knew it. Having spent the past week getting up early and arriving late back to the dorm it felt like first year all over again. He would make sure he arrived early enough to class to get his front seat and have other's fill in around him.

He didn't even talk to Peter as they did Potions and Peter didn't seem to try and talk to him either.

It was like everything that the four of them had vanished in a weekend and Remus couldn't help but blame himself. Blame what he was for driving his wedge between the first friendships he had had in years.

Every time he would glance at Sirius he would get a suspicious look.

James would turn his head away, Peter seemed to be the only level headed one when it came to being around him though the blond boy wouldn't say a word just get on with whatever task he was asked to perform.

Remus was even avoiding Lily out of fear of her leaving him as well, making sure the red head had an easy choice on what to do. Stay with Severus and Alice, they were better friends and more human then he could ever be.

Thoughts like that were eating away from him at night, Bart's words circling in mind.

He shivered in the chilling October air as he looked up at the evening sky from the Astronomy Tower, a frown on his face as the professor rambled about something. Remus never paid close attention in the class, only time he did was when Sirius had been pointing at constellations and making faces at them because of his family.

There was something Remus hadn't thought about; he knew more about Sirius then James or Peter and that could be seen as a threat. He was a freak and he knew something about the heir to the Black house; would they kill him for that?

A gust of wind blew and he stared down at this year's star chart, having barely started it seeing as he hated the night sky to some degree. The evening light becoming darker as slowly disappearing moon came into light.

Stupid hunk of rock floating in space and captured by the Earth's gravitational pull. Scientifically speaking there is no reason for him to be reacting to the moon in such a way but then again science has no idea about magic so that was thrown out the window.

_Focus, Lupin. Class now, Lycanthrope later._

It was too easy to get distracted in a class he barely cared about.

"Lupin."

Remus raised his head so come face to face with knees hidden behind a rather sorry looking cloak, he followed it up till he came to the pointed and annoyed face of Severus Snape.

"Sorry, Snape, I wasn't paying attention. Did you ask for something?"

The dark haired Slytherin sneered, "I was asked to give you this."

His hand jutted out in Remus' face, holding a note. Carefully Remus took it, confused expression still plastered there. Before Remus could ask who it was from, Severus was already walking back over to where Lily was talking with her friends.

Remus watched for a few seconds before turning his attention to the bit of parchment he had been given, slowly opening it.

"Lupin! What do you think you're doing!?"

Remus jumped, eyes wide. He barely had time to react before a blur of black and red snatched the note from his hands and another tackled him to the ground.

"That could have been a bomb! Or poison! The fact you touched it shows that we can't trust you on your own!"

Remus had to blink his eyes several times to understand what was happening, Sirius was laying on him and shouting in his face. Grey eyes wild with alarm and turning to look at James who had an equally terrified look on his face as he pinched the note as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever touched and held it an arm's length in front of him.

"…Sirius?"

"James, we have lost him! He barely remembers who I am!"

"That could be because you bashed his head into the stone floor, mate."

"James? Wha-? I? Huh?"

Sirius scrambled off the smaller boy and pulled him back up, the brown eyes flashing between their faces and full of confusion and a flash of fear. Remus wiggling his arm out of Sirius' grip and backing up till his back hit the edge of the tower wall.

"You took a note from Snivellus, Remus. We can't let that happen, first you seem to want us to leave you alone and now you are taking things from the enemy? Is everything alright?"

Remus seemed a little dumb struck, one part of his mind acting like the animal he so believed he was. Searching desperately for an escape from his corner he found himself backed into the other was filling with that sliver of hope that they still wanted him around. That he had been wrong about them hating him.

"…Bart? Who the hell is Bart?"

That hope just came crashing down as he found James reading over the note, a stormy look on his face.

"What does he mean tell them? Remus what is going on-hey!"

Remus snatched the note from his hands and read it over, his fingers shaking and color draining from his face. The cold wind of the tower seeming to chill his bones.

_Saturday. Third Floor Corridor. Midnight. We need to finish our talk. You tell; I tell them. _

_~Bart. _

"Remus, what is going-"the hand that had just landed on his shoulder was pushed off as Remus broke through their small barricade. Not caring that class was still going on as he slung his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the tower. He needed air, and though the top of the tower was very open he found he couldn't breathe.

There were too many eyes on him and too many people asking the same question.

"Remus!?"

The distant shout from James was blurred out from the sick feeling in his gut, the fact he was getting away with leaving the class while he could hear the muffled lecture that their teacher to James and Sirius just proved more he wasn't like them. He was a freak, and treated softly as he could.

He didn't want to be asked if he was okay, he had that way too much. He wasn't okay though; his dorm mates getting too close it seems, Bart threatening the ruse, and the wolf itself.

Maybe this was all a mistake? Maybe he shouldn't have come to school at all. I mean, what use is a werewolf in a school for magic?

* * *

**A/N: I cannot ease up on Remus, the story wont let me. It just wants me to crush him and I am trying so hard to fight it but it is HARD.**


	79. Book 3: Chapter 12

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Wednesday  
4 October, 1972**_

James, Peter, and Sirius were silent as they sat in the darkened dorm. It was past midnight by now, most likely the next day, but there was still a bed empty. The one by the window that was at the perfect angle to let the moon light in.

The note was still in the front of James' mind. Who was Bart, and why did he want to hurt Remus? What did this guy know too? What did Remus want to hide from them?

Was the secret that big?

James laid down on the bed, pulling the curtains closed only a tad and lit his wand.

He was pretty sure the silence of the other two was because they fell asleep waiting for Remus to return.

He opened the book he had been reading, though it was probably the most infuriating piece of literature he had ever read. The book describing werewolves at barely human, thought stating that they had no choice in the matter in the first chapter.

How could an accident make you less then human? Remus wasn't a blood thirsty monster, he was the guy that picked up a spider and set it near an open window so it could be free. What kind of facts did this guys have that they were monsters in and out of the moon light?

The door to the dorm creaked and James quickly shut off his light, peaking through the curtains as the skinny and ragged form of Remus Lupin made its way into the dorm. The little moon light showing light scratches and smudges of dirt on the smaller boy's scared face.

Remus didn't seem to notice him, turning his head to the dorm. The simple motion making James gasp; having to slap a hand over his mouth and duck away. Remus' brown eyes caught the light, and flashed a very inhuman gold.

He heard the soft footsteps hesitate but then heard the creaking off the bed by the window and relaxed.

Next time, James peaked out Remus' curtains were closed fully and the dorm room was silent once more.

* * *

"Scars, weird coloration in the eyes," James slammed the book in front of Sirius' sleeping face. Once again finding themselves in the library. This whole investigation seemed to be taking up more time then plotting anything, their last attempt in a prank being that potion that started this.

Sirius jerked up and blinked his eyes blearily, "Huh?"

"As much as we look there seems to be more and more proof, even if these books are so…so…stupid. They are so stupidly written."

"They are written by experts and people trained to deal with werewolves, James. I doubt they are wrong about their information," Sirius yawned; stretching his arms.

"I don't know, Sirius, they seem to be going off the stories from the word of mouth more than the actual fact," Peter sighed. Closing his book, and putting it on their small pile.

"Yeah? Well, can't get a werewolf to write one. I mean, who would read the word of a beast?"

James turned, his face annoyed as he looked at Sirius.

"Sirius, you are my best mate. I hope you know that when I am pummeling you, because I don't see why a werewolf has to uproot whatever life he has just because he was bit by a creature that couldn't control himself one night of the year."

"Well, you aren't seeing it then. It is because werewolves are animals, animals aren't educated. They don't have the same level of humanity as us; we are about them after all."

James shook his head, "Can't believe you just called Remus an animal."

"He's not a werewolf! All this looking is pointless, and we are just getting ahead in a year of Defense!" Sirius stood up, a defensive glare on his face sent to the messy haired boy.

"Guys," Peter stood up as well and pulled on their arms to get them both to sit down, "This project already has very dire consequences. We know that most things in their books are pointing to Remus being a werewolf, but there are things that contradict each other and Remus' personality. So, we just test this theory to get a good answer."

"Test it?"

James looked confused, "How do you plan to do that?"

"Well, the legends that pop up the most in these books that don't involve killing, and we observe Remus. Meaning we are going to have to make-up to him for being so rude to him lately."

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah, cause that went so well last night."

"No, no it did. We can protect Remus from the Bart guy, and watch him. Figure this all out, and by your birthday everyone will know of our genius brains!" James grinned.

"Could take longer than that, we have to observe the week of the moon, see if there is any silver in this castle to test it on though be careful with that incase werewolves to react to it. We also have the Wolfsbane but that is another careful. The observing of the need for rarer meats. Watch the skies every time he leaves to see if it lines up."

Peter looked down the list he had made from skimming through books.

"You mean this could take months?" Sirius groaned, "This could just prove false, and Remus is good and avoiding us if he doesn't want to be found. This whole thing is going to come up empty handed and you both will be back to square one in no time."

"OR, we will have found it and need to plan the next course of action carefully."

Peter only nodded along, not wanting to disagree or agree.

"When is the next full, Pete?"

"The twenty-second; a Sunday."

James nodded and flicked his wand; sending the pile of books back up to their places on the shelves, "Alright. Until then we can observe that week, we will do our best to get on Remus' good side."

Sirius only groaned and got up, collecting his things, "Yeah, and not waste anymore lunches sitting around in here hopefully."

They all started to walk out of the library when Peter started to chuckle, James and Sirius giving him a confused look.

"What?"

"Well, if Remus is a werewolf it would be kind of funny."

"It would?"

Peter nodded a shy smile on his face, "His name is from a ledged on wolves and his last name also practically means wolf. He is Werewolf McWerewolf practically all ready."

James snorted, "Bet the middle name also has something dorky and wolfish."

"Yeah, cause a J can mean that."

James stuck his tongue out at Sirius and pushed him, running down the corridor before the boy could push him back.

* * *

**A/N: Going to fast forcing it to slow down. Though by Christmas I am hoping I can get them to confront him about this furry little problem. Like RIGHT before Christmas. Like the next day the train leaves and utter chaos for the holidays and the winter months ensues. *I dont know writers ramble***


	80. Book 3: Chapter 13

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Friday  
6 October, 1972**_

Remus sat on the wall that lined the steep walkway toward the Owlery, pieces of crumpled up parchment scattered around the cold ground. A pen that he had took from his mother before coming to school in his gloved hands as he tried to write another letter to his parents.

This month seemed to be the hardest to write about, and his mind was more focused on tomorrow. Saturday.

The note from Bart was still in his back pocket and almost burning a hole in it.

He shook his head, the short curls starting to get longer and turn into waves. He scratched out another word he had written and crumbled up the paper and threw it down the steep hill.

"Thought you hated owls?"

Remus gasped and almost slipped off the stone wall, being caught by a hand grabbing his jumper. He turned his head to find Lily standing there and holding onto him. He got his balance and looked up at the large stone tower, owls flying in and out of the small windows.

"I don't hate owls, they hate me. I respect that feeling and try to stay away. Just…"

"Just this is the last place the three idiots would look for you?"

Remus looked back at his lap and nodded, glancing at Lily when she pulled herself up onto the wall to sit next to him.

"Why are you avoiding them?"

"I…" Remus shifted nervously on the wall, "I got back from visiting my mother and it seemed as if…they were divided and then Sirius asked me a question and hasn't talked to me. I just feel like they-"

Remus cut himself off and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Never mind. Just forget it."

Lily rested a hand on his knee, making him look up at her. "Remus, I-"

"Lupin!"

Both of them turned their heads to find Sirius Black making his way towards them. Red and gold scarf tightly wound around his neck.

Lily's green eyes narrowed as the Gryffindor boy stopped in front of them both.

"What the heck are you doing here? Thought the owls liked to rip your face off?"

Remus huffed a sigh, reaching for his bag and shoving his parchment and pen into it. "I needed peace, and I was helping you all leave me alone."

"Yeah, not something I wanted to do. I wanted to talk to you about that; you avoiding us. We have Halloween coming up and have done nothing to disturb the balance of the school."

Sirius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, ignoring the huff that came from Lily.

"Do you ever think Remus doesn't want to join you all in your idiotic pranks to ruin people's education?"

Sirius slowly turned his head towards Lily, a frown on his face before he gave a dry laugh.

"No one asked you, Evans, and Rem loves to do these kinds of things. In fact he helped us last Halloween, so you can shut it."

Sirius turned his head back to speak to Remus to find the brown haired boy missing from his spot on the wall, and hurrying down the steep hill. Sirius clung to the cold stones and watched him a scowl on his face.

"Rem!" He groaned and sent a glare at Lily, "Leave him alone, we are his friends."

"I am his first friend, and understand what he is going through more than you are, Black."

Lily glared up at Sirius matching the grey eyed boy's glare. With a huff he broke the eye contact and started hurrying down the path, aim to catch up to Remus. Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking back at the small form of her retreating friend.

Her green eyes locking onto a small parchment piece that wasn't part of the scattered ball of failed letters. A frown crossed her freckled face as she leaned down and grabbed it, reading over it. Hand crinkling it up in anger.

* * *

Remus stopped his retreat as soon as he got close to Hagrid's hut, turning back and happily finding that neither of them had followed him. He leaned against the gate and rubbed his face.

"Remus?"

Remus groaned and turned, sending a glare at the owner of the voice, "What!"

Peter took a step back, the blond boy looking more fidgety than normal, "I-I just…um…never mind."

Peter started to hurry away, head hung low.

"Wait, Pete…I'm…I'm sorry. For that, and whatever I did."

"You didn't do anything though, we were kind of the ones being jerks and cutting you out of this."

"This?" Remus tilted his head, confusion spreading on the werewolf's face.

"W-well, we were planning a prank for Halloween night but then James told us about that note an-"

"He did what?" Remus' eyes widened, hand going to his back pocket and finding it empty. His heart seeming to stop for a second.

"Well he mentioned the no-Remus are you okay?"

"I-I…I got to go…sorry Pete."

Remus pushed past Peter, feet hurrying back towards the Owlery, mind racing. If someone found the note they would take it to a teacher. If Bart got caught then he would tell James, Peter, and Sirius the truth.

He skidded to a stop where he and Lily had been sitting and rifted through the left over papers that were there.

"No. No, no, no!"

The note was nowhere.

* * *

Remus skipped dinner, going straight to the dorm room and pulling the red curtains tightly closed. He couldn't think of eating without his stomach constricting. His eyes were focused on the red of the curtains, wishing powerfully that tomorrow wouldn't come.

His sensitive ears perking when the door to the dorm opened and his dorm mates came back from the Great Hall. All of them quietly whispering, Remus only catching some of the conversation.

"…Bart…"

"Evans…"

"Tomorrow."

The bad feeling in his gut only got worse; having to curl into a tight ball under the blankets.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the lateness just got my computer back and whipped this up fast. Also the chapter in First Year with Sirius' birthday was tweaked to fit the cannon birthday. Happy to me it was only a two day difference though the moon was the day before Sirius turned twelve but I fixed that. (Book 2: Chap. 17) **


	81. Book 3: Chapter 14

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
7 October, 1972**_

_Saturday. Third Floor Corridor. Midnight. We need to finish our talk. You tell; I tell them. _

_~Bart. _

Lily read over the note again and again as she sat at the Gryffindor table that morning, her eyes looking up slowly to the Slytherin table on the other side of the hall. Green eyes trying to find the third year that had terrorized her friend on the train.

He should be happy that she couldn't locate him.

_You tell; I tell them._

That part of the note kept catching her eye and all she could do was sigh. Remus wasn't at breakfast this morning, and though he rare did show up in the mornings for food it still worried her.

"Oh Remus."

She had been so close to telling him, reassuring his worries but that dumb Black had to come and cut her off and make Remus run away. Lily had never disliked someone like she did Black, Potter coming in as a close second to that.

Thinking of them she turned her attention to the three heads that were currently pressed together; plotting. Her red eyebrow raised in suspicion, watching as they got up and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"See you later, Alice."

She didn't even glance at her friend as she got up and hurried to follow them out of the large doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

"…All I am saying is we jump him."

"One day you are going to go to jail, Black, I swear. That is a last resort idea."

"Well we can't let Remus go near that guy, obviously, but at the same time the jerk knows something."

"That is why we protect Remus from him, and gain his trust again."

Lily listened close as she could to the bickering of Black and Potter as she followed behind them, a frown on her face. The not still clutched in her hand; mind churning with the new information that they knew about the threat.

It was obvious they didn't know the full story but they knew this Bart was up to no good. Protecting Remus' secret was only second to protecting her friend.

"Hey!" She called out to the three of them, hurrying her footsteps as they stopped and turned around.

Black crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, "What do you want, Evans?"

"To stop you all from doing anything illegal."

"Too late," Sirius muttered.

"And to help," hesitantly she held out the note to Peter; only one she trusted out of the three. The blond boy hesitantly reaching out and taking the paper, a frown on his face as he read it over.

"Where did you get this?"

"Remus dropped it yesterday, and I am worried about him. If this is the same guy that bothered him on the train-"

"Hold up," James held up a hand cutting her off; a suspicious look coming into his eyes. "Someone bothered Remus on the train?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Lily blinked, this news was surprising. She would think that Remus would let his friends know about this bully seeing as these guys were on their way to becoming some themselves. She had seen the little duels Potter gets into with Severus, her being the one to stop her friend before he hexed the laughing kid's back.

"Not a word," James' frown was hard as he looked over the note.

"Why would he tell you about it?" Black's tones was cold, suspicion in his eyes along with a protective glint. "We are his best mates, don't see a reason to tell you about that problem?"

"He didn't tell me I got him away from that guy."

Black seemed a little taken aback by the statement, arms lowering a little from their defensive stance.

"You…-oh…yeah. Well, thanks…"

"Don't thank me, I wasn't going to stand by and let someone speak to him like that."

Potter luckily took the conversation in a less awkward direction, "Hey, Sirius, you think this is the same Slytherin from last year?"

Sirius looked relieved to find a new course for the conversation and nodded, "Most likely, jerk just can't get the memo to stay away from Lupin."

"That is why we have to go through this carefully."

Three pairs of eyes stared at Lily, hesitation in their gazes.

She placed her hands on her hips and glanced around the mostly empty corridor.

"Remus wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but we found out. We have options some we can't cross if we want to help Remus and hold onto whatever the guy wants to tell us."

Lily's finger pointed to the last words on the note, keeping her gaze locked on their faces. Peter was the only one that gave way to emotion, a slight frown pulling on the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," James took the attention again, his face set in stone. "So we can't tell a teacher, and we can't let Bart know that we know. So how do we do this?"

Lily smirked, a mischievous glint coming into her eyes.

"We get him caught."

* * *

Remus stared up at the ceiling of Gryffindor tower, eyes flicking over to the clock on the mantle in the common room for the third time. He wasn't sure if he should have left already or not; how long did it take to get to the Third Floor Corridor he didn't know.

Laying on the red couch in the common room just seemed like the better option at the moment. Seemed like time went slower on this couch, even if today that wasn't the case. The night seemed to have passed way too fast for his liking.

The dark night sky outside the windows in the tower was proof of what the clock read.

It was eleven thirty now, and the time Remus had agreed to get off the couch and start walking to the corridor. His stomach tied in knots as he sat up, palms getting sweaty and mouth suddenly dry.

He glanced up at the door that lead to the boy's dormitory; half tempted to just go back up there and crawl into bed. The only thing that kept him on the course of the portrait hole was the thought that it would most likely be his last time sleeping up there if he didn't go.

Gently as he could Remus pushed the portrait out and peaked out into the darkness of the night; biting his lip nervously. With a shaky breath he stepped out into the hall, pulling the sleeves to the jumper he was wearing down a little so he could cling to the frayed ends with his fingers.

Commanding his feet to take him toward the corridor he walking silently through the halls, sticking to the shadows. Pretending this was just a journey to the Hospital Wing a few days before the moon made this a little bit easier, until his eyes caught sight of the corridor.

His feet freezing where they stood and not willing him to move. He was about to take a step into the hall when loud footsteps started racing towards him, Remus barely had time to turn around before his arm was grabbed and he found himself being dragged along.

Having to blink his eyes a few seconds to find his arm firmly held by Sirius Black.

"Wha- Siri-"

Sirius pulled him into an empty classroom and held a hand over his mouth, breath hard as he peeked out of the door.

"Shush, Rem, don't want to be caught."

Remus pushed the hand off his mouth, anger starting to boil in his gut.

"What are you even doing out here?"

"Catching Filch's cat," Sirius shrugged, a grin on his face as he pulled his head back in. "Isn't that why you are out here, Potter did tell you we were doing this right?"

Remus bit his lip, "Oh…y-yeah just…you startled me is all. The animal on your tail or something?"

Sirius nodded, closing the door when a shadow passed by the classroom, "Yeah. Should be safe in he-"

A loud meow and cursing came from somewhere in the corridor, and Sirius had to do everything in his power to not laugh. His grey eyes looking at his watch and grinning; the time was eleven fifty five.

Slytherin arrived to find the stupid cat meaning Filch would be there in three…two…one-

"And what have we here? Student out of bed!"

Sirius pulled his head back from the door hearing Filch's voice, a mock expression on confusion on his face.

"Seems we aren't the only one out of bed tonight, eh Remmy? What are the odds, right?"

Remus gave a small nervous laugh, sinking into one of the desk seats, "Yeah. Weird huh?"

"Should be safe in here, then we can go get James and Pete and be back to bed. Don't think I like the idea of running around while that cat is on high alert, we can change its color another day."

"Change the color of a cat?"

Sirius' grin seemed to get wider hearing the faint interest in Remus' voice, leaning his arm on the desk and arching an eye brow, "Yeah, we still haven't worked out how to do it but it sounds like fun right?"

A flicker of a smile worked its way onto Remus' face, "Yeah long as you don't get your face scratched."

"Says the guy that is an owls scratching post."

"Hey!"

Remus pushed Sirius' arm, a glare on his face but only got a barking laugh in return. The twelve year olds proceeding to scuffle till the classroom door opened making them freeze.

"You two done sneaking off the private areas?"

"Oh shut up, Potter!"

Remus sat on the floor and watched as Sirius and James started to wrestle, his heart suddenly feeling a little lighter. Even if this was easily seen as a plan to help him, it really meant the world to him that they cared enough to risk getting caught for him.

The fact that Bart couldn't pin this to him telling made this even more of something special.

'Come on you louts, I am tired and want to get to bed. Poor Pete is falling asleep at this desk as we speak."

"Louts! Remus, I thought we found something special in this classroom and then you go and call me a lout!" Sirius whined, holding James tightly in a head lock.

Remus only rolled his eyes and left the classroom; knowing they would follow.


	82. Book 3: Chapter 15

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Monday  
16 October, 1972**_

"We have to start the plan this week," James' voice broke through Sirius' afternoon nap. A frown crossing his face, as he opened one eye to see James' face over his and the ceiling of the common room blocked by messy hair.

"Thought I told you to wake me up when the lunch period was near being over, it has barely been twenty minutes," Sirius grumbled. "You still on with that stupid plan?"

"This is the week the full moon starts, we have to start this week. I mean, Remus is already showing signs of fatigue like that one book said."

James gestured to the sleeping boy in the chair next to the couch Sirius was lounging on. Remus had faint bags under his eyes, a book resting on his chest. The boy' foot twitching a little before he curled up more on the plush red chair, causing the book to tumble down to the ground.

"Nah, he is just tired because he didn't get a lot of the sleep last night. Like me, I'm tired because I didn't sleep last night."

Sirius huffed, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out James' image.

"What?"

"Remus was up all night, could hear him pacing. Very distracting, eventually threw a pillow at him and he went back to bed," Sirius mumbled.

"Well isn't that proof enough that he is starting to show signs of it. All this cannot not be linked."

It seemed to make sense to James, the boy throwing a book down onto Sirius' stomach. Sirius grunted as the hard cover hit him, making sure to send a glare at his messy haired friend before glancing at the title.

"Transfiguration spells?"

"Page fifty-three," James stated, picking up his friend's feet and sitting on the couch. Letting Sirius' feet rest in his lap as his the boy flipped through to find the page James had mentioned.

"_Changing Metals" _the chapter read, Sirius letting his eyes skim the page till he found one with ink circling the incantation. Description stating it changed things to silver for a brief period of time.

"You can't be serious, James, and isn't this a library book? Why did you vandalize it?"

James brushed the questions off, grabbing the book and pointing to the spell, "This is just one of many things we can test. Most books said that werewolves react to silver, though the exact was seemed to vary. Everything else we observe as carefully as we can, but this."

James pointed excitedly at the spell, "This we can do."

Hazel eyes shined brightly, showing how determined James was to try this theory. The messy haired boy staring expectantly at Sirius; the Black heir almost feeling the silent pleas that were not being spoken to him.

Sirius sighed, sitting up and crossing his legs, taking another glance at their slumbering friend.

It was odd that Remus hadn't woken up from their chatter or the book hitting the floor; Sirius would allow himself to admit that. Lupin slept like something was going to spring out and attack him when versing how much it took to wake Peter up in the morning.

"Fine I'll help with this," Sirius held up a hand to stop the excited statement to escape James, "But only to prove this theory is wrong, that Lupin isn't a werewolf, and that you all need to find something else to scratch the surface of."

"Yeah, yeah; but when we prove this true you owe me five sickles."

Sirius raised one eyebrow, his mouth making a thin line, "two."

"Four."

"Three."

James huffed, "Deal then, mister stingy."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, getting James tongue to be stuck out right back.

A hand ran through Sirius' hair as he looked over the spell again, "This is like fifth year magic, mate. How we going to do this?"

"Me and Pete have already been practicing and discussing this part of the trails while you were trying to weasel your denial into our brilliant solution to the disappearing Remmy. We just need you to do one thing for us."

"What?"

"Make sure he is down at dinner later, oh and you should wake him up, lunch is almost over."

James was already hurrying to the portrait hole and away from Sirius, smirking at the wizard as he slipped out in the corridor.

"Twat, can't let a man get his beauty sleep…"

* * *

Waking up feeling groggy, mandrake screams, not something a lycanthrope near the full moon wanted to deal with. Even with the ear muffs on, Remus still felt woozy from the sound that breached through and reached his overly sensitive ears.

_Bad moon, _was all he could think. It was Monday, still six days away and he was already feeling the gut tugging pull of the moon. Sunday couldn't come soon enough so he could get it over with.

Some months he just wanted the whole transforming thing over so he could get back to pretending to be normal.

Remus covered the screaming root in fertilizer and dirt, muffling the sound of his. All around him were more of those annoying plants, but he tried his best to keep the look of pain off his face. Too busy nursing the migraine from the lack of sleep and the sound to notice James and Peter's eyes watching him carefully.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to look at Lily, the red head smiling at him and carefully mouthing words so he could understand what she wanted to say despite the headwear they had on.

"You alright?"

Remus gave a toothless smile and a nod, trying to make it look convincing. He turned away just as he caught a concerned and suspicious look in her eye; willing himself to pretend he never saw it.

Class ending was a relief, though they all had to take off their earmuffs outside the greenhouse due to some people preferring to throw dirt at each other than actually repot their screaming roots.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was actually a soothing thing to go to. Though the new professor, as Professor Marly retired last year, was a little strange and like to give lectures more then interact it was a relief to sit at a desk and take notes rather than stand and try to focus on practicing spells during this week.

Pretty boring class other than the professor telling James, Sirius, and Peter to stop throwing paper balls at each other after one hit the teacher square on the forehead. They thought it had been rewarding as it got Remus to give a small smile and a snort that could have been laughter if the scarred boy hadn't been trying to stay serious.

* * *

"Sirius I really not in the mood," Remus groaned. He had made it all the way up to the common room when Sirius had caught his arm. So close to the sweet relief of a warm shower and a comfortable bed.

"Remus Lupin, you didn't eat last night, ate half your eggs for breakfast, and skipped lunch. You are not going to bed without going down to the Great Hall with me and getting something in your stomach."

Sirius' grey eyes hardened, showing that he was not giving up on his quest to get Remus down the Great Hall, they had been bickering about this since Sirius had grabbed his arm about ten minutes ago. Remus had only managed to step on the first step of the stairs towards the dorms since then.

"I am not hungry, is that so hard to believe?"

"No it isn't, I mean look at you. You are a stick in oversized robes; you need meat on your bones."

Remus let out an annoyed huff, the fringe resting on his forehead flying up and settling in an annoying way. He once again tried in vain to wiggle his arm from Sirius' grip.

"I am not hungry, how hard is that to understand?"

"Very hard, now put your bag of books down and come on."

"Have to go up these stairs to put it down," Remus stated bluntly, eyes gesturing to the stairs.

The obvious statement seemed to take Sirius by surprise, his lips pursing like he ate a sour lemon.

"Stop being such a smarty," hesitantly the grip lessoned on the arm and Remus was free. "You better come back down here in five minutes, or I am coming up after you."

"Yes, Mum."

Remus stuck his tongue out at his friend before hurrying up the stairs, considering locking the door but giving up the idea considering Sirius most likely had his wand on him and had perfected the unlocking charm ages ago since he and James liked to lock each other out of the dorm all first year.

He threw his bag on the bed, threw off the tie, glaring at the door like it was the object threatening him to come back down and not Sirius Black. He glanced at the bed again, his tired moon pulled bones pleading to let him just lie down for a minute. He had about three more minutes before Sirius got up there.

Remus laid on his bed and stared up at the red canopy, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. His eyes closing without him really noticing, the next thing Remus knew he was being woken up by someone throwing him over his shoulder.

Eyes coming into view of curly black hair, black robes, and the stone stairs of the castle.

"I can't believe you Remus J. Lupin, I trusted you I really did and then you go and do that to me. Falling asleep and throwing away that trust."

Remus wiggled in the grip, finding him securely held by Sirius as they walked, internally cursing Sirius' growth spurt that summer and his own weight for making this easy for the Gryffindor.

"Sirius out me down, I can walk on my own."

"How can I trust you to not fall asleep on the moving stair case? I can't."

Remus grumbled, arms crossing so he could hold his head up, "I will have you know the moving stair case isn't that uncomfortable a place to fall asleep on, and I am not liking the idea of you carrying me into the Great Hall."

"Could be worse, could be carrying you like a blushing bride and not like a potato sack."

Remus glared at the back of Sirius' head, seeing as that was the closest he could come to glaring at his face. "…jerk."

He couldn't feel it but he knew Sirius was smirking, sensing how Remus just gave in to being carried. Only when they got closer to the Great Hall did Remus start to wiggle in the grip again and try and break free only for Sirius to tighten the grip and push the doors open and walk casually to the Great Hall. The boy not carrying that his potato sack was now blushing very brightly at the people staring as they made their way to the Gryffindor Table.

"You know when I said fetch him, I didn't think you would carry him all the way down here."

Sirius just grinned widely as he set Remus down clumsily, "You never specified the means on retrieving him, Jamie."

"Yeah, next time specify that carrying is out of the question," Remus muttered. Reluctantly taking a seat since Sirius was blocking his exit.

The smells and chatter around him making the migraine worse and lessoning his hunger; everything was too over whelming for it to be the beginning of the week.

_Really bad moon…or I should fight the insomnia and sleep more._

His eyes scanned the array of food in front of him, grimacing at most of it. Steak too over cooked it looked like, and chicken. Why'd it have to be chicken?

Sirius wasn't taking no eating for an answer as he grabbed a small sized steak, put it on the plate, putting some potatoes and gravy as well.

"Eat at least half and then you can go up sleep on the moving stair case all you want."

Remus ignored the questioning looks Peter and James were sending him and sighed, "I am really not hungry, feel like I could puke."

"That is a sign of not eating, you aren't hungry."

Peter piped up, the small smile on his face sliding off seeing the look Remus was giving him. Blue eyes taking note on how the gold flecks in the soft brown seemed to have grown and created a circle around the pupil.

Sirius picked up the silverware and held it out, "Eat."

Remus grumbled and reached for the offered utensils only to stop when he felt a radiating heat come off them and threaten his palm. His widening a little, fingers curling in away from them.

Sirius only stared at him expectantly, a delicate eyebrow raised. Scenarios playing in Remus' head on how to get out of touching them, and how the usually harmless things suddenly became silver.

"I really-"

"Remus you really need to eat something before you start starving," James interrupted.

Shakily the hand unfurled and closed around the fork, Remus doing his best to not grimace at the burning heat that suddenly seared into his palm. He barely got it to the plate before he dropped it with a small whimper, his palm and a few fingers red from touching the medal.

"Remus are you alright?"

James stood up from his seat and was reaching for the hand but Remus pulled back shaking his head.

"Th-think I…excuse me."

Remus got up and bolted from the Great Hall, cradling the wounded hand to his chest. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Had no morning class so you get an extra chapter this week. Would have got it to you sooner by FanFiction wouldn't load. Love you all, feel free to point out a mistake or give ideas on what headcannon/or scenario you would like to see added in at some point.**


	83. Book 3: Chapter 16

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Monday  
16 October, 1972**_

Remus moved fast, wiping away the tears that threatened to escape down his cheeks. The burnt hand held to his chest.

_It couldn't have been them, they don't know; but what if they did know? Now they are trying to harm you for a game. Bart must have told them and they hate him now, pretending to be his friend._

Panicked thoughts couldn't be stopped as he hurried blindly towards the first toilet, turning the cold metal handle and running the hand under the cold water. The silver burns being slowly soothed, the angry red on his hand being enough of an indication that he wasn't normal.

That he could never fully pretend he was, how stupid was he taking the silver. He felt the heat and he grabbed it anyway, gave them another clue into his secret life.

More tears escaped against his will, and Remus did his best to scrub them away. Faintly he heard someone calling his name in the corridors; biting his lip tightly hearing it.

_Maybe this was just an accident?_

He heard the worry in the boys' voices, but couldn't will himself to walk out and confront them. Couldn't find it in him to lie to their faces about what happened. He didn't even think he would be able to come up with a good lie either, Sirius had touched them without any pain and here he was crying and burnt.

Remus turned the water off when he heard the footsteps get closer to where he was, pulling his jumper down so his fingers could curl around the edge of the sleeve and hide the burn from sight.

The door seemed to push open hesitantly, and Remus glanced up in the mirror to find not James, Sirius, or Peter but Lily walking towards him. Behind her and hovering by the door was Severus, the Slytherin glancing between them before watching the hall.

"Remus," Lily stopped in front of him, green eyes filled with concerned. The usually talkative red head seemed to be struggling with words, her green eyes flicking to her dark haired friend before she bit her lip and pulled the skinny werewolf into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, if I had known they were just going to do that to you. I don't even know how they could-"

Lily's face seemed to get red with anger, the hug tightening and squeezing Remus till he could barely breathe. He didn't move out of the grip though, it was reassuring and he really felt like he needed this.

"Not your fault Lily, it is theirs. They prey one people that aren't fully like them," Snape' voice drawled. Black eyes staring at them both as Lily released Remus and wiped her eyes from the small tears that wanted to leak from them.

"Can I…can I see?"

Lily motioned to the hand he was trying to keep hidden, her small hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling it up to eye sight. Pulling the plush jumper back to see the burn lining her friend's palm; the red in her face almost matching her hair now.

"How could they? I don't see how this is funny in the slightest."

Severus seemed to just appear over his shoulder, staring at the burn with a raised eyebrow, "You should get it looked at before it gets infect. Make sure they didn't use a spell that will make it grow, knowing them they would find it most enjoyable to watch someone suffer like that."

"Its fine," Remus pulled his hand away, hiding the red line from view. "Barely hurts anymore anyway, just needed to cool it off. Wasn't a powerful charm, I guess."

It was a lie, the pain was starting to creep up again and make his hand feel like he had set it on fire. Years of keeping his face still to fool his parents that he wasn't in pain came in handy at this moment as he gave a weak and sort of watery smile.

"You should still get it looked out, something to help it heal faster. Burns can become infected fast. I can take you down to Madam and Sev can go and tell a teacher wha-"

"No!" Remus interjected, eyes wide in fear of the thought of the three boys he trust getting in trouble for something like this. He could only see the worry on whatever professor's face learned of why he ran from the Great Hall.

"You cannot seriously be defending them, Lupin?" Snape's voice was cold, black eyes narrowing, "After what they did and you are still playing lap dog to them? Have you not seen what they do to other people in the corridors and halls for their own amusement; I am surprised it took them this long to get bored of you."

Tears started to work back into Remus' eyes, the young werewolf trying desperately to blink them away. The blurred vision making him miss the glare that Lily was sending her best friend before her hand landed on Remus' shoulder.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary, no matter what you say. And then you won't be leaving my sight for the rest of your life understand?"

Her tone was soft but light, a small smile on her freckled face as she looked at him. The little smiling growing on Lily's face when he nodded.

"Good," Lily led Remus away from the sinks, keeping him in front of her. The red head looking at Severus when she was sure Remus couldn't see mouthing for him to go to a teacher.

Severus gave her a nod, following them out. The Slytherin going one way, and Lily and Remus headed toward the Hospital Wing.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter had been in trouble before; many hexes in the halls and small tiny explosions of dung bombs had gotten them told off. Blowing up Severus' cauldron and talking back in class got them detention but never in their lives had they seen a face quiet so stoic but at the same time livid.

Sirius took a half step so he was the first one placed between McGonagall and the two boys behind him. His grey eyes still scared to full meet the deputy headmistress' gaze.

James kept staring at his feet, the silence in the office becoming deafening to the usually loud and mischief boy.

"I would like to know exactly what you did to Mr. Lupin, and what gave you the bright idea to do something like that?"

McGonagall's voice cut like a knife through the quiet office, her eyes staring at all of them and watched them fidget under her gaze. When Severus had told her about Lupin's hand she had barely believed the boys would go and do that to one she saw they considered a friend.

Madam Pomfrey showed the professor it was no lie and the guilty looks on all their faces showed that it was them that caused their friend the pain.

"…w-we weren't trying to hurt 'im."

James spoke it quietly, seeming to be the first of the trio to find his voice. Hands wringing together as he stared at his shoes nervously.

"Then what was your intention in burning Mr. Lupin's hand?" McGonagall's voice conveyed her annoyance.

"We burnt him?"

James' head snapped up, hazel eyes wide with shock; those fearful eyes catching Peter's watering blues before staring at their professor again. The woman sighing and rubbing her temples, annoyance clear as well as exhaustion for starting the week like this.

"Yes, you are lucky it is a minor burn and Madam Pomfrey had an easy time tending to it. Whatever spell you used to do it I will ask you to not do it again."

"We won't!"

McGonagall nodded and picked up her quill, scribbling on the white slips of papers and holding them out for each boy to take.

"Week of detention for all of you, after your classes with me."

They didn't protest, merely nodding their heads sadly. The stern woman nodding and standing from her desk again, "I would also like for you to apologize to Mr. Lupin. Now get to bed."

She didn't need to give the order twice, the boys hurrying out of the office resembling dogs with their tails tucked between their legs. The witch was a little relieved that the boys were at least sorry for their actions.

* * *

Fingers threaded through Remus' hair as he sat on his bed, the boy's face a little pink from holding back the tears and eyes red and puffy but Lily pretended not to notice. Her careful fingers playing with the brown curls, watching them bounce back into place after she stretched them fully out.

"Your hair is getting longer, the curls will be shaggy waves again soon."

Remus glanced at her, "Then you going to play with my hair more?"

Lily only smirked, "I don't see why I can't still play with it now?"

The teasing tone won a small, shy smile from her friend. Lily considered that a victory since she had only got fragments of words since they both got back to Gryffindor Tower. Remus now leaning against her side as she thread her hands ran through his hair.

The dark red strands that were resting on his head from her own head seeming to reflect off the brown creating a nice combination of the two colors.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it? It might help," her hand brushed over the bandaged one but Remus pulled it back, shaking his head.

"No, I really don't."

Lily frowned but agreed with the decision, taking her time to let her eyes travel around the boys' dorm. Each of the four beds seeming to reflect each of the boys that slept there almost perfectly.

The one she assumed was Peter's had candy bags, random fiction books, and think poking out of the trunk at the end of it. She assumed the only reason the bed was made was because the house elves took care of them so well.

James' was easy to spot, a broom leaning against the wall next to it and more of the head board of the bed and the wall around it plastered with quidditch posters, random red and gold items, random papers with writing on them and pictures.

Sirius' came as a surprise, the trunk neatly packed and the floor around it clean besides a few socks. There wasn't much decorating it. The bed she was sitting on was the most chaotic. Remus seemed to live in piles of books, parchment, and quills. A stuffed dog stared at her from the pillow with its remaining eyes.

Her attention was pulled away from it when the dorm door opened and Remus stiffened next to her, sitting up and taking his head off her shoulder. Both her and Remus watching as the three boys filed in silently, none of them giving any second glances at the two people already in the room,

James seemed the first to gain his voice, the messy haired boy glancing warily at Lily who was seated there like a guard dog.

"Rem, I-"

James stopped when Remus started shaking his head, turning away from him.

"Not now…Lily thanks but I think I am going to sleep now."

Lily nodded and got off the bed, "Alright, good night Remus."

"Night."

Remus avoided James' eyes as he got under the covers, closing the curtains fully when Lily got off the bed. The red hangings even blocking out the light of the moon that was shining through the window next to the bed.

"Remus-"

James reached for the curtains but Lily swatted his hand away, a cold glare in her eyes.

"You stay away from him, Potter. You hurt him again, or try to talk to him without him wanting you to. Trust me when I say they will find you hanging outside the Astronomy Tower from your underwear."

She poked James' chest hard, "You wait for when he is ready to talk to you. And in the meantime, learn to be more caring."

With that Lily stomped out of the dorm, sending a chilling glare at all three of them before slamming the door shut. The vibrations of the wooden door, kept the boys mute for the rest of the night. All of them heading to bed earlier than they normally would. None trusting themselves to say a word.

* * *

**A/N: Date Chapter Published- 16 October, 2015. My story has caught up with me and now it is going ahead of me, 43 years...man that is like...I am writing a history and it is kind of weird to have a chapter with the same date as the day I finished typing it out. **

**Anyway, I wanted to finish this little plot line because it was a dire need and I cant ignore the need to write when I have it. That would be bad and unhealthy. So yay, you get another!**


	84. Book 3: Chapter 17

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Monday  
23 October, 1972**_

Remus letting a soft groan escape him as he laid where ever the beast had chosen to come for sanctuary in the pain of the transformation back. A fire-like pain shooting down his spine when he tried to move an arm. Taking in shallow breathes he opened his eyes slowly, letting them focus on the area around him.

Thankfully he had woken on the floor instead of upside-down on the stair way like last month, finding himself in the main sitting room. What used to be the stuffing in the couch spread around him, and Remus grimaced as he felt some of it in his teeth.

The young werewolf tried to push himself up but stopped when he body protested and sent a wave of dizziness over him. Hearing footsteps coming closer to the trap door he was near he let his eyes flutter closed.

Only opening his eyes again when Madam tried to get him to respond long enough so she knew the boy was alive.

* * *

The white of the Hospital Wing so for once welcome to him, as he opened his eyes again late in the day. Observing what damages he could easily feel or see. The stuffing now out of his teeth thankfully.

His leg was propped up, the animal having seemed to have sprained or broken it he couldn't tell. Still hurt badly so he took it as it was. Not sure if it was on purpose or just a chance it was the same one his father chained to the wall when he was home.

A bandage wrapped around his torso and his fingers seemed bound as well. He grimace imagining what he felt, claws stuck to the wood and that in turn meaning his nails had been pulled out and broken.

Remus turned his head and chose to look out the window next to him.

"Ma-"

"Don't talk, Remus, your vocal cords are near ruined. It would only bring more pain if it wasn't for the amount of pain medication I have you on. I am surprised you are awake."

Madam tisked as she came around the curtain with a tray, setting it near his head and holding out a cup of water.

"Drink."

Remus took the cup with a shaky hand and downed it, feeling relief as the water seemed to smooth over his sore throat. The matron nodding, setting the trey over him; watching his expression as he gazed at the toast.

"You have to eat something or the medicine will start effecting you badly. I expect at least a third of it to be gone when I get back."

Her voice was stern but it soothed Remus into familiarity, all he gave was a nod as he picked up the bread. Watching her carefully as she stepped out of sight before he put it down and fully flopped back onto the white pillows.

Closing his eyes and imagining that he was laying somewhere in the October sky, on a fluffy cloud, and not in the infirmary and nursing broken bones.

* * *

Lily weighed the option in her head as she paced around in her small corner of the library, a finger tapping her chin as she thought.

"On one hand if you go to see him it will make you feel better, on the other hand it may distress him even more and will ruin the friendship forever," she restated to herself.

She had been anxious all morning, her mind always going back to Remus and how ill he looked when he left Saturday. The excuse it was just worry had gotten old by the time Christmas rolled around last year.

A hand raked through her hair as she sat down in the chair at the desk and sighed, "I can't, I just can't do it. I have to tell him when I think he is ready."

"Planning your love letter to me, Evans? I do believe it should start with, 'Oh Potter, how I do love your hair.'"

Her worried expression hardened as she turned her head to find James Potter smiling at her with a smirk on his smug face. Her hand curled into a fist for only a second before she turned to look away with a little huff of breath.

"Don't flatter yourself. What are you even doing in a library, do you even know how to read?"

She expected a retort back but there was nothing but silence, the frown on her face lessening enough for her to turn her head and find him nervously standing there.

"Tell the truth, I need to ask you something."

"Me?"

"Yes," he hurried over, seeming to find his courage and sat down on the opposite table. Staring at her.

"I want you to know first that what happened to Lupin was an accident, we didn't know what would happen."

Lily just nodded, confused on where this conversation was leading. Taking the nod as a good omen James continued.

"So can you tell me this…is Remus a…a werewolf?"

He spoke the word werewolf softly, a nervously look in his eyes when he said it. Hazel eyes watching her as she stiffened in her seat, eyes flicking a little as she tried to find the appropriate answer. Carefully choosing her words.

"Not my place to say other people's secrets."

The answer seemed to satisfy James enough as the boy jumped up and hurried out of the library without so much as a thank you or good bye.

* * *

_Why is it called Ravenclaw if their symbol is an eagle? Shouldn't it be like a raven or them be called Eagleclaw?_

Remus mused, hand folded on his chest as he lay in the infirmary, a confused frown on his face as the questions poured into his head mostly out of the effect of the pain medication he had just taken.

_And Gryffindor, shouldn't we be a griffin then? And how the hell did they get a badger out of the word Hufflepuff? Who came up with these symbols, only one that makes sense is Slytherin! _

A small pain in his side seemed it best to let itself known and he groaned, closing his eyes tighter and losing his train of thought for a second. Not like it was focused on anything important.

_Guess that is a sign to not think about the houses and how they are messed up. _

With a small sigh, he rolled over and hugged one of his pillows to his chest. Muffling a yawn in the soft, white fabric. Sleep sounded like a good option, since Madam wasn't going to let him go until his leg was healed.

Outside the window the cold, autumn wind blew and owls swooped overhead. Up in Gryffindor tower three boys discussed something very, very important about their dear friend.


	85. Book 3: Chapter 18

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Friday  
3 November, 1972**_

_Haven't talked to them since you got burnt? Check. Awkwardly sitting here with the worst present ever and feeling guilty? Also check. _

Remus groaned and threw the small parcel onto his pillow as he flopped back onto his bed. He was trying his best to be as quiet as he dared to be, the roommates around him were sleeping and it was too early for even him to be up.

But the realization that he got the stupid idiot in the next bed something and forgot to wrap it before he got to school. Scrambling around to find some spare parchment and now he was very disappointed with his efforts.

Sirius was probably used to getting really expensive stuff, something that could easily outweigh the tiny parchment covered object, and if that wasn't a problem the fact he had avoided all three of them for more than a week and hung with Lily and Snape was another problem.

He was just an instinctive avoider; if he avoided the problem it wouldn't cause conflict.

Rustling and movement from behind his curtains broke Remus from his thoughts and the werewolf sat up, crawling carefully over to the edge of the bed and peeking out into the dimly lit room. Two figures were scurrying around, and Remus could easily tell who they were. Both James and Peter were doing something around Sirius' bed.

He bit his lip nervously, the curiosity of what was going on trying to break the resistance of not asking and pretending to be asleep.

"Lupin, hold this."

Remus was startled with being addressed he almost dropped the object he was tossed; juggling it in the air before holding it to his chest. Looking down to observe it before holding it out away from him in disgust.

"Stink bomb? You planning on ruining the whole dorm?" Remus hissed; eyes locked on the messy haired wizard that had thrown it to him. The dimmed light making it hard to make out his expression.

"No, thought if we can't wake the jerk up; we would gas him out."

"We?"

"You are awake aren't you? You are helping."

James seemed to think he had made a final point and turned back to whatever he and Peter had been doing before they noticed him watching. Both of the twelve year olds were covering the ground around the bed with exploding snap cards and a few old looking pumpkin pastries.

"You are pranking him on his birthday?" Remus raised an eyebrow, putting the stink bomb down and swinging his legs so he was sitting more comfortably on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, guy dares to turn thirteen before the rest of us." Peter shook his head, a teary looking coming to his eyes, "How could he betray our trust so?"

James reached over and patted Peter's shoulder, sniffling as well, "I know, Pete, I know. We will have to be strong as your dear, dear friend takes the first steps towards the big wide world of teenage-dom."

Remus snorted, putting up a hand to cover up a laugh that wanted to break free.

"Well, good luck on this. I am going to go get ready for classes."

"Remmy, you have to help us. He will be so happy to see you actually participating he won't get mad at us for exploding his feet," James whined.

Remus just shook his head and got up, "Sorry, you are on your own."

Easily dodging the few stray objects that were near his own bed, he retrieved his robes and hade his way to the showers. Present at the back of his mind, for now.

* * *

"I don't see why you don't just give it to him," Lily huffed, not looking up from her notes as Professor Binns droned on in front of her. The ghost professor putting most of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students in the classroom to sleep as he explained the importance of the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards.

_Wonder if Professor Binns died of the boredom of his own subject? _

Remus shook his head, getting rid of the ridiculous thought and focused on what Lily said. "I can't," he said, "I haven't talked to them in a week, and he will probably hate it anyway."

Lily put down her quill and turned in her seat, making sure she was fully facing Remus. A hard glare on her face as she made sure he didn't look away.

"If he is anything of the true friend you defended when I call them stupid or idiotic I am sure he will like whatever you got him."

"B-but-"

"What are you even going to do with it if you keep it? Stare at it till the guilt devours you for not giving it away?"

A red eyebrow went up and Remus looked away, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, guess you're right."

"Course I'm right, I'm the woman. The woman is always right," Lily smirked, patting his back and turning back to his notes.

"Now, listen to the teacher and stop worrying about your boyfriend, Remona."

"He-wh-Lily!"

Lily laughed, muffling it behind her hand and shoving him teasingly with her shoulder, happy when the boy next to her shoved back. It took all of the little maturity she had to not start a push way with this boy; this class was too boring sometimes even for her.

* * *

Remus sat on his bed, the present on his lap; internally repeating over and over again that he would give it to Sirius if he came up in the next few minutes. If not then he threw it out the window or something and forget about it. He was near the point where he would do just that when the door opened and a very red in the face Sirius Black ran in.

"Shit, Remus, hide me."

He grabbed the boy off the bed and ducked under the werewolf's blankets, peaking out.

"Wha-? What exactly are you hiding and running from?"

"We did what we said we were going to do a few days ago. Filch now has a very pretty purple cat."

Sirius smiled innocently at him, though the smile was slowly fading as Remus just stared at him blankly, a hand behind his back.

"Remus, you okay?"

Sirius crawled out of the bed, and sat up. A confused, but concerned look on his face.

"I know we haven't been talking and all, but I am sorry for what happened. James said it wouldn't hurt you and I believed him and we-"

Sirius had to lean back when Remus brought the hand out from behind his back fast and held it out to him, the aristocratic face twisting up having expected a punch was looked down when he didn't feel a sting. In Remus' hand was a small, parchment wrapped thing.

"Remus-?"

"I saw it in a shop this summer, and I thought you may…uh…I…happy birthday?"

Remus' ears were getting red as he stood there with his hand held out like an idiot; Sirius just staring at him dumbfounded. The younger Gryffindor slowly started to pull his arm back and look down at his feet.

"Sorry…I…I know it isn't much just-eh!?"

Remus squeaked in surprise when Sirius brought him in for a tight hug, the little present being dropped to the ground in the shock of it.

"Thank you." Remus blinked, standing on his toes so he could see over Sirius' shoulder. Slowly he hugged back, relaxing into the hug knowing the Black heir wasn't that into physical affection like James was.

"…Welcome…though you haven't even opened it. You could hate it…"

"I already know I won't," Sirius grinned pulling back and reaching down to grab it. Moving back and jumping onto Remus' bed, tearing into the parchment. Fingers stopping when it was pulled back and he stared at the object.

"Thought you may…I'm sorry if it is stupid-"Remus stopped when he was blinded by a flash and the click of a camera reached his ears. Blinking rapidly he found Sirius grinning widely as he waved a picture in his hands; the picture starting to show.

"This is awesome! It is even moving!"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ceiling and not wanting to see the picture, "Yeah, my dad helped me with some of the charms after I bought it. Hopefully it won't mess up as it is a muggle camera."

"It is amazing, now I can have your stupid face forever," Sirius teased. Waving the picture of Remus still in his hands, Remus catching sight of the embarrassed blush on his face and the sudden stunned face from the flash.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, stupid face."

James and Peter got up to the dorm to find Remus and Sirius wrestling on the floor, both laughing loudly and calling out the worst insults known to man.

* * *

**A/N: So taking a break from the saddness and fixing their relationship, and all. Have to for the things in the, plus I dont want it destroyed beyong repair. **

***Think we needed happiness as well, cute little fluffy-wuffleness***


	86. Book 3: Chapter 19

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
11 November, 1972**_

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

James was cheering loudly, fist pumping into the air as he they marched out of the dorm. He looked like the house colors had exploded all over him. His jumper red and gold, scarf matching, face painted in red and gold in the shape of a lion, and his hair even seemed to shimmer the colors.

Sirius was no better, the boy had his face painted red with a gold 'G' in the middle, his tie wrapped around his head, and hair shimmering as well. Peter and Remus looked like the sane ones of the group, both just in their outside cloaks, wrapped tightly with their red and gold scarves. Remus having gloves and his hat on as well.

"If this is normal for quidditch matches, I am afraid they will turn themselves into lions by the next match," Remus sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Sadly this is normal, from what I can tell from last year alone," Peter gave an apologetic smile to his friend.

Behind the two a crowd was forming, all in red and gold and chanting along with James and Sirius. The lion's roar getting louder as they left Gryffindor tower.

"It does seem we are being left behind, Mr. Pettigrew."

"Does indeed, Mr. Lupin," Peter retorted. A smirk on his face, "Want to see something?"

Before Remus could answer Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him to the right corridor, away from the ever growing, chanting crowd. Peter tapping the bricks around a painting and it swung open, revealing a dark passage.

Remus leaned his head in trying to see the steps that would lead them down, about to ask where this led when he felt a push and his footing slipped. Landing on his chest and suddenly sliding down into the darkness. It seemed like ages before he landed with an oof on the cold, hard ground outside the castle.

Pushing himself up with his arms for only a few seconds later Peter to come down and land on him, squishing him back to the ground.

"Sorry, Remus! I should have warned you, or not have pushed you." Peter scrambled off, helping the boy up with a single yank. Worried hands brushing off the dirt and dead grass.

"But, now we beat them out of the castle and can get refreshments!" Peter smiled nervously, waiting for Remus to catch his breath and hopefully not yell at him for not warning him.

"Next time warn me about it?" Remus gave a weary smile before looking towards the Quidditch Pitch. The usual barren place looking like life had struck it as the whole school made their way towards it. He didn't start when Peter grabbed his hand, just let the boy hurry him over to the pitch.

"Least now we can get good seats without those losers," Peter laughed.

Remus grinned back, loosening up and relaxing. Ignoring the fact that the stands would be more crowded than he was comfortable with, he was going to have fun at this event. Letting Peter lead him up the red and gold stand so they could get a good seat near the edge and close to the actual pitch.

A few minutes later James appeared next to them, a wide grin trying to make itself look like a pout.

"You guys left us."

"Yeah," Remus mused, "And I don't believe I regret that decision."

James' pout got bigger, and the boy crossed his arms, "Rude. How did you do that? Get here before us."

"I only see you though, James. Where is Sirius?" Peter looked around, not sure if the Gryffindor would pop up somewhere and spook him.

James only shrugged in response, hazel eyes turning when the crackle of the magical speaker suddenly filled the air.

Remus almost jumped out of his skin when the posh, and loud voice of Sirius echoed around the stadium from the teacher's stand.

"_Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the first game of the season. My name is Sirius Black, but of course you knew that already. I mean who doesn't know who I am? …McGonagall is telling me to stop distracting so, yeah. Slyther-poops versus the best house ever!_

"_Sorry, I mean Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Madam Hooch~, if you would be so kind to start the game. Then I can stop rambling into this thing." _

"He's not-"

"There is no way she would-"

"That asshole!"

Peter and Remus whipped their heads around to find James standing with his hands on his hips and glaring at the teacher's stand. Both of them shocked the boy cursed and more shocked this was the thing that got him to do it.

"He gets the best seats in the whole stadium and doesn't tell us he got the position," James' voice picked up as the crowd around them got loud and Sirius started to talk about the game play.

"That just isn't fair, like, why would he hide something like that?"

…_Minnie, can I call you Minnie? No, well I am, Minnie here just said a hilarious comment about that wipe out by Slytherin Chaser Angelica-Hey! No! My announcements Minnie, you can't take this! I won't repeat it I promise..."_

For the little bit of divergence, James' rant in the beginning about keeping such a secret, and the loud noises. Remus did find himself enjoying it, even more so when he realized the points were house points; and with Gryffindor beating Slytherin by a sheer twenty it was a relief to know that now for total house points they were tied with Ravenclaw for second.

* * *

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

Remus felt himself joining along as Peter piggy backed him just behind James who had Sirius chanting practically next to his ear. Their piggy back race from the pitch had ended when the steep hill they went down to get to the pitch suddenly became a problem to get up with a person on your back.

Being carried wasn't fun, unless your bad leg was acting up because of the long exposure to cold air and then it was the best thing ever. Least Remus thought so; and Pete didn't carry him like a sack of potatoes like the potato brains next to him.

Peter had still done it, though James and Sirius had to hike up individually.

The shimmering of the two dark haired twelve year old's caught in the late afternoon sunlight; making it shine with the glory of red and gold from their house. Whatever color that had been on their faces was faded and a little streaked.

"I can't believe you called her Minnie in front of the whole stadium," James cut the chant short with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, you know Minerva, all stuff lip and no business. She has a wonderful sense of humor though," Sirius grinned.

"Oh dear, it does seem someone has fallen for the teacher," Remus laughed, wrapping his arms loosely around Peter's neck as they entered the castle.

Sirius sighed dramatically, "Alas, it is true, and she has fallen for me. Our love forbidden but I am determined to make it work."

Peter snorted, shaking his head. "Think you would have better luck getting Dumbledore to go on a date with you."

"You think he would be interested?" Sirius grinned, "I mean, he has winked at me a couple of times."

James made a face and pushed his best friend, "Stop! You are talking about the headmaster like he is some girl you wanna date."

Sirius only shrugged innocently, "I mean if he is offering and Minnie won't give into my advances."

Remus barked out a laugh, failing at keeping it hidden. The thought of Sirius getting Dumbledore to go on a date was just too funny.

Sirius' eyes shone with happiness when he heard it, and laughed along. Pretty soon they were all laughing; the sound happily bouncing off the walls.


	87. Book 3: Chapter 20

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Thursday  
23 November, 1972**_

"I can't believe you did that!"

Sirius' voice bounced off the walls in the dormitory, glaring at the two boys in front of him. The teenager giving them a very intimidating glare looking ready to hit them both.

"I was hoping you both would have given up on this whole 'convince Sirius so we don't seem mad' thing, but no! You are both completely mental!"

"Sirius-"

Sirius cut James off, glare only hardening, "No, you just had to hurt him more. I thought he was just coming down with the flu but it turns out you lot have been setting things up so it seemed like he was a-a…a bloody werewolf!"

"Sirius," Peter stuttered, twisting his hands, "W-we didn't do anything to harm him. W-we merely w-watched him; only th-thing that was planted was wolfsbane a-and the plant doesn't affect us by scent."

Sirius' face was red, as he turned his back to them, "He just has the flu; that is it. He isn't a werewolf."

Sirius had hoped they had given up on this; he was so sure that they had after the silver thing and Sirius had agreed with Lily's every word to James. He had been so happy when Remus started hanging around them again, helping them plan something amazing for Christmas. Now, when Remus is sick and in the Hospital Wing they show what they had been doing behind his back.

Watching and accusing Remus of being something so awful.

"Sirius. Mate, the signs are all there. You just have to look, and-"

James' hand landed on Black's shoulder but he shrugged it off fast, turning and sending an icy glare towards James.

"No. You stick with your stupid accusations, I am sticking with Remus because he is my friends. You lot stay away from him."

Peter and James could only stand back as Sirius stomped out of the room; both looking at each other nervously.

* * *

Remus squinted up at the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing, boredom itching at the back of the young werewolf's mind. He wanted to be out of the bed already, Madam may have said it would only hurt him more but he thought she was over reacting. He had had worse moons and the moon being three days ago made this all the more reason for him to be anxious to leave.

The doors to the Hospital Wing suddenly opened and Remus sat up with a start; cursing himself when he did as his whole middle was in pain and still recovering from the unhealable scratches the mangy beast had decided to inflict on itself.

"Remus!"

Sirius stopped running as soon as he got to the boy's bed, looking him over.

"How you feeling, mate? Still all sniffly?"

Remus gave him a confused expression before the story he had come up with on the day of the moon came back to him, his mouth making a little 'o'. Might as well be honest.

"I feel perfectly fine today, actually. Madam just won't let me out under 'precautions' as she keeps saying. It is dreadfully boring in here, I already missed so much class."

"Miss class!" Sirius huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed, a hurt look crossing the teen's face. "What about missing me?"

"Oh yes, I thought about doing that but then I realized I would be missing the person that annoys me the most."

Remus grinned at the scoff he got from the wizard, laughing as Sirius tried to do a dramatic hair flip with his short hair.

"So rude, I can't imagine why I am friends with you."

"Because your life would be void of feeling without me," Remus retorted; propping himself up on his pillows. Sirius already bringing in some liveliness to this very boring stay in the hospital wing.

"What you even doing here? Shouldn't you be pranking Snape or some first years with the other idiots?"

The playful smile on Sirius' face seemed to freeze in place at the mention of James and Peter, the playful aura that had been around the wizard gone in a blink of an eye. Behind grey eyes, Sirius seemed to be trying his best to come up with a good excuse to be devoid of his best friends.

"Can't I visit you when you are bed ridden, Remmy. Don't have to be around them all the time."

Remus frowned, not liking the answer that was given to him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to-"

"You haven't come to see me since I got in here and now suddenly you are here with a very stormy expression on your face, so what happened?"

Sirius had a stubborn expression on his face, ready to combat Remus' accusations. He didn't say nothing as he looked at the same stubborn expression on the bed ridden wizard. Sirius deflated and looked away.

"Fine, they were doing something this whole week that I told them not to. They told me today and I am just-"

"Mad at them?"

"Yeah," Sirius sighed, lying back so his back was on Remus legs; both under the white blanket.

"What did they do that was so terrible that it made you run down here and risk sickness?"

Sirius' eyes met with Remus' for a moment before the teen had to look away; just as Sirius thought there was no gold rim like Peter said there was. Only soft brown-green with fleck of gold; nothing that was proof to a wolf.

"They just…it doesn't matter Rem. It is the fact they did it," Sirius huffed out. No way was he telling the boy that the other two thought he was a werewolf; it was like calling Evans a mud-blood. It just wasn't done.

"It matters to you though," Remus tried. He wanted to know how James and Peter managed to upset him this much. Getting the answer out of Sirius seemed to be a futile attempt as the boy just glared at the ceiling.

With a sigh, Remus shifted a leg to make it more comfortable for him. "You should forgive them, least try to. Maybe even listen to their reasoning, give that idea a chance."

Sirius huffed, shaking his head. If only Remus knew what he had to give a chance, he wouldn't be so forgiving of those two jerks.

"Least forgive them and ask them to leave you out of it," Remus sighed. It was the best he could give to the sulking boy on his lap.

Sirius sat up and looked at Remus. "But Remus, they think-"

"I said no visitors, Mr. Black," Madam interrupted the talk, her white robes swishing as she hurried over with the next potion Remus had to take.

"But Madam, it is really-"

"Just take the potion Remus, you need rest." She didn't let the preteen finished as she handed him the glass. Her next action being shooing Sirius off the bed, and hurrying him to the door.

"See you around, Remus," Sirius got in just as the doors closed behind him.

"Bye," Remus grumbled as he took the potion; grimacing at the taste. The glass being taken by the matron with another order for him to sleep.

Remus couldn't sleep like he had been told to, he could only once again stare at the ceiling. Wondering what Sirius was about to tell him.

* * *

**A/N: Happy time over, now we can get on to the whole thing that I have been building up since they started this year. *throws confetti* **


	88. Book 3: Chapter 21

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Friday  
1 December, 1972**_

Snow had fallen over the mountainous terrain of the small town the last week of November, and waking up to the freezing cold of the dormitory was now a norm. The fire of the furnace going out some time in the night and none of the boys being awake to restart it.

Remus shivered under his blankets, teeth chattering as he pulled the warm layers closer to him in an attempt to keep the cold of the winter morning out; the temperature already affecting his bad leg and making it throb in pain that seemed to stab the bone. The thick curtains around his bed not seeming to help with the chill the stone tower room was giving him.

The thought of having the treck to the greenhouses in all this snow and cold wind kept Remus from getting out of bed at his normal time. He really did need to find out how to do a warming charm soon, it would make winter so much more bearable.

The werewolf briefly considered sleeping through breakfast but the idea of warmth from a warm drink and food seemed to convince his stomach otherwise. With a groan, he slowly moved from his pocket of heat that he had made under the covers, and let a foot stick out into the cold of the room.

Making his shivering worse and drag it back in; though in vain as his movement had made him loose the comfort of warmth his body heat had created. The debate over a warm shower was lost in his head at the idea of walking around with damp hair and watching ice form.

The twelve year old moving and changing into his school robes on his bed and hidden from the curtain and quietly as possible, pulling on his woolen cloak and winter hat as well. Leaving his hands free of his gloves until he had brushed his teeth.

He made sure everything for today's lessons were in his bag, and went over to the furnace; taking his wand and restarting the fire. Dragging himself away from the warmth of the flame to head into the bathroom to brush his teeth and deal with the morning bed head.

Moving fast to get everything done with so he could hurry down and curl up by the fire in the common room, finish Professor Sprout's essay on winter plant life, and maybe catch Lily before she headed down to breakfast.

* * *

"Why does it have to be so bloody cold?" Peter muttered into his scarf, the red and yellow cloth covering his nose as the four of them walked in the snowy world toward the green house.

"And then we have to take all these layers off 'cause it is hot in the green house just to put them back on to walk to the next class. We are just lugging around these things from class to class for no reason," the blond groaned. His blue eyes glaring at a snow flake as it slowly flitted down.

Remus just shrugged next to him, more bundled up then his friend. Two pairs of gloves, scarf pulled up, woolen cloak, and hat. Only thing that would really be seen were his eyes.

Brown eyes looked over at Sirius and James, who were at the back of the group. Last week still fresh in his thoughts; the two of them seeming to get along so he was glad he got Sirius to forgive them and listen to them but he still had no clarification on what the Gryffindor was going to tell him.

He even asked Sirius when he got back to the dorms but the teen had just shrugged it off saying it hadn't been that important.

Still the annoying itch that it was important for him to know didn't stop nagging at him, especially seeing as Sirius and James were always whispering to each other while walking behind him and Peter. Instead of the normal whispering and laughing while they walked in front.

"Well, least you warm up fast. I have been freezing since I woke up this morning," Remus retorted.

"You are always cold, though. You are a walking ice cube, Lupin."

Remus didn't take the harsh tone to heart, as he watched the blond boy walk faster across the grounds. Peter was never a morning person and the cold air was not helping the boy's mood. By lunch Peter should be back to his cheerful self.

"Thanks, Pete, least I know I can keep your drinks cold."

He got a snort from the boy, and it was an accomplishment to Remus. His eyes looking back at James and Sirius, who had stopped whispering and both had matching smirks on their faces.

* * *

Remus stared across the hall at the Slytherin table, an eyebrow raises at a particular student. The young werewolf having to blink his eyes a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"James, Sirius, why is Severus' hair fuchsia?"

The two boys that had been snickering broke into laughter, before giving Lupin the best they could at an innocent grin.

"W-what do you mean?" Sirius smirked, looking over. "I would say his hair is a more hot pink."

"No, Remus has it right. Nice improvement to the slimy black he used to have wouldn't you say?" James countered, looking back at Severus, who was just discovering his new hair color. Squinting to see the boy but all the same smiling wide.

The face the Slytherin second year had was just another reason for the both of them to go back into hysterics; Peter even joining in with the laughing when he caught sight at what they were looking at. Remus only shook his head to hide the weak chuckles he was trying to hide for Lily's friend's sake, but the laughter was getting contagious.

"How…" Remus chuckled, sucking in a breath to stop it, "How did you do that? We don't even have class with the Slytherins today?"

"A good prankster never reveals his secrets, Remmy~" Sirius teased, wiggling his fingers.

"Oh come on," Remus smiled, "You know you can't resist gloating."

James and Sirius both glanced at each other, biting their lips as a grin spread across their faces. Finally James cracked.

"Okay, fine, yesterday in double potions Snivels was getting very annoying."

"Because you two were fooling around and he was doing his work?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it, Remus, I am telling my tale," James sighed dramatically, getting right back into it, "Anyway, he was annoying and I had found this awesome potions that was supposed to make anything change color, I wanted to test it so I put it on Snivels head after I tripped him."

"So that is why he almost knocked Peter into the cauldron."

"No, that was Sirius' trip. He didn't have a prank reason, he just wanted to trip him," James snickered, "But yeah, nothing happened so we thought it was a dud till this morning I read the potion recipe that says we needed an activation spell and we found it so we gave him pretty pink tresses to make him happier."

"And it seems we were successful in the mission," Sirius watched as Severus hurried out of the Great Hall; a satisfied look on his face.

"You all are just awful! He has done nothing to you," Lily glared at all four of them, standing from her seat. "Remus I expected better."

Remus looked at her, glancing down at his plate in shame. Even with Lily's scolding he did find it a little funny, not like Severus was really hurt.

"Oh come on, Evans," James protested as the red head was hurrying to follow her friend, "It was just a prank!"

* * *

**A/N: Transition into winter, the month of the dead everything and greys. The clock is ticking close, Remus has less time then he thinks feeling this safe.**


	89. Book 3: Chapter 22

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Thursday  
14 December, 1972**_

Sirius, Peter, and James were huddled together in their dorm room, leaning over a book to pretend they were going over spells for Sunday's 'Christmas Break' prank Remus was in the library, returning books his borrowed and getting a few new ones for the break. It gave them the perfect timing to fully discuss how they were going to go about this.

"I know you still aren't fully convinced yet, mate-"

"I'm not," Sirius interjected, not looking at James, "But I do admit there is something going on with Remus."

James nodded, continuing, "But there is a simple solution to all of this that Peter suggested but I think is a very stupid plan."

Both pairs of eyes turned to the scared blue ones, Peter Pettigrew twisting his tie nervously as he stuttered out the idea.

"W-we could…we could ask him?"

Hazel turned to shocked grey, as the Black heir stood up and smacked Peter upside the head.

"Peter you can't just ask people that. We can't just waltz up to Remus and be like 'Hey, Remus. You know we are the bestest mates and would tell each other anything so can you tell us if you are a bloody stinking werewolf!?' That is wrong! You can't ask people if they turn into a beast once a month-"

The sound of books clattering to the ground behind him made Sirius' stomach plummet and his mouth stop talking, the dark haired teen slowly turning to find Remus Lupin standing there looking paler then he had ever had before. Scars easy to see in the light as scared eyes stared at all of them.

"Rem I-"

Sirius reached for his friend but the boy moved back faster than should really be possible, tripping over his shabby robes as he searched blindly for the door. Fear was the only thing in the brown eyes as he stared at them all, realization seeming to come over Sirius. The Black heir finally getting the message; the one thing he didn't want to admit to thinking as a possibility.

"Rem, you aren't-?"

Remus didn't hear the rest of Sirius question as he pulled the door open and ran blindly out of the dormitories and out of the tower.

* * *

His feet had just run fast, to anyone walking down the halls of Hogwarts they would only see a brief glimpse of Remus Lupin. The stone walls, though very high, seemed to be closing in around him. The words he had walked in on still playing in his head over and over again.

Tears were starting to leak from his eyes as he pushed into the outside and into the snowy hills of the Hogwarts grounds. His feet sliding on the cold frozen ground as he ran towards the one place he felt safe, the willow.

Distantly he could hear the calls of his name, but the sheet panic that was making him run was the thing keeping him from confronting them. How long had they known? Was the thing that happened in the Great Hall really just a chance of the odds?

A tear slipped down his cheek and started to freeze as he fell into the snow by the whomping willow. His hands burying themselves into the icy cold snow searching for the stick that would hide him safely in the shack. Cold wind blowing as he tried desperately to find it, fingers already going numb in the snow.

A warm arm wrapped around his middle and dragged him up and away from the monstrous tree while also getting him to his feet, Remus struggling against the arms so he could get to safety. Get to the shack, the place he belonged.

"L-Let m-me go! P-please, I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry j-just let me go! L-let me-e go!"

James held him tight to his chest, his holding tightening around the struggling boy watching as the struggles began to weaken and sobs shook the small boy. The word sorry repeating every so often as he hung like a limp rag in James' arms.

The messy haired boy shifting Remus till he was hugging him tight, playing the situation in his head over and over. Internally cursing himself for not being more careful, not putting up a silencing ward. Not taking care on how to reveal their knowledge to Remus.

James hugged him tight, "Let's get you inside."

Weak protests came from Remus as James got him back up the castle doors, looking at Peter who was standing there shivering. Peter seemed to get the message and gave Remus a worried glance; opening the door for them and helping them get back to the dorm safely.

Remus didn't look up from his feet the whole way there, the sobs dying down and now all that came from the young wizard was silence. James got him onto his bed, and got the shoes and snow covered socks off, motioning for Peter to start the furnace.

The orange glow of the fire showing the red stained cheeks of their friend, and the way his mouth was trembling. Hazel eyes watching Remus nervously.

"Remus," James reached over, trying to put a hand on the boy's shoulder to see him cower back.

"…I-I'm sorry I…" Remus pulled his knees to his chest; pushing himself back so he was away from the edge of the bed, face being buried into his knees. His shoulders starting to shake again.

"Remus, you…you don't need to be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about, we are the ones that should be sorry."

Remus shook his head, not looking up from his knees even when Peter sat down on the other side of the bed making the mattress dip. A hand moving and rubbing his friend's back.

"We are just trying to understand, Rem," Peter tried, watching as Remus moved away from them both so he was pressed against the head board and looking smaller than normal in his tattered robes.

Silence was all they got from the young werewolf, both of them looking at each other nervously.

"Remus, Pete and I have known for months. We had just wanted to be sure, trying to understand what we thought was true; trying to get Sirius to see it as a possibility. We didn't mean to burn you, or make you sick, or scare you off."

James moved and sat on the bed, crawling over so he was shoulder to shoulder to the werewolf Peter doing the same so Remus was trapped between them.

"…s-so you know now…I-I'm a m-monster…"

Peter stared at Remus in shock, the books they had been slaving over coming to mind. The blond boy shaking his head furiously, "No. No you aren't."

"Yeah, just because a few books say you are-"

Remus head snapped up and he glared at the both of them, eyes wet with tears and glowing gold.

"You both don't understand! I'm a monster! A freak! Not supposed to have magic, not supposed to learn, not supposed to have friends, and not supposed to live! I-I…I'm-"

Remus' glare deflated and bottom lip trembled, eyes seeming to pool with fresh tears. His face going back and burying into his knees.

A rage bubbled inside James as he watched his friend break, but it wasn't directed at the shaking werewolf. Directed at whom ever put those lies into his head, made him this scared to tell them his secret. This scared to look at them now that they knew; so scared he was acting like a punish animal.

"P-please…please j-just don't tell anyone. I-I don't want to be kicked out…I'll leave you alone. Just…please…d-don't tell."

Remus didn't dare peak up at either of them, the darkness around him seemed safer. He had ruined everything in less than two years, now they knew. They just didn't understand what this meant, they didn't learn enough about what he was to really understand the consequences.

"Remus, we were never going to tell," Peter spoke softly.

The words registered slowly, the young cub slowly lifting his head and looking at them both.

"W-what?"

"We were never going to tell, and we weren't planning on you finding out like this," James gave a small smile; pushing down the rage in his gut to tend to his unstable friend. Studying the face closely now, wondering how he didn't see it before.

The gold in the eyes, the scars that he never asked about, and the gaunt face. Even puffy from crying he still could see obvious signs if someone looked closely.

"B-but…I-I don't belong here. I-If someone found out I-I w-would b-be-"

"Shush," James pressed a hand over the stuttering boy, a kind smile on his face. "We don't care about that…that-"

"Furry little problem?" Peter smiled shyly, a nervous flush on his face. James chuckling and nodding, the happy smile coming back to his face.

"Exactly, we don't care about your furry little problem. Just that you are safe, and you know that you belong…and that you can tell us anything."

Remus just stared at them in awe, his mouth moving up and down in the mimicking of a fish. The last of the tears slowly ran down his face and James used the edge of his robe to wipe it away.

"We don't think you are a monster, Rem, we just want you to understand we are your friends. Friends do anything for each other, and never abandon one another for anything."

"Yeah," Peter let his arm warp around Remus' shoulder; James joining him before pulling both of them in for a tight hug. The dark haired boy catching the weak, watery smile of the young werewolf before it faded when the dorm door banged open and an out of breath Sirius Black ran in.

"I…I can't find him!? Oh Merlin!? W-what if I ran him out!? What if I killed him! I-I just…I-"Sirius' frantic eyes caught sight of Remus and he sighed with relief, "REMUS!"

Before any of them could stop Sirius he jumped onto the bed and pulled Remus in for a bone crushing hug, the breath being knocked out of the skinny werewolf.

"Oh my God, Remus I am so, so sorry! I never meant to say that and for you to hear! Or scare you off! O-Or…" He trailed off. Sirius had never been one for physical touch but right now he clung to Remus like a life line till James pulled him off to make sure the dark haired boy hadn't crushed the smaller.

"Remus…I-I…" Sirius seemed at a loss, looking around nervously. "Y-You…you are one…r-right? I-I didn't just scare you off?"

Silence passed over the dorm, all eyes on the small boy now surrounded on his bed by his three dorm mates. Remus' eyes moved down and he looked at the red covers of his bed. A small nod being the response to the question, a shaky breath being released by the thirteen year old wizard that had been hugging him so desperately before.

"Alright then," Sirius finally got out after a pause, before moving off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"That's it?" James stared at Sirius in shock, "Months of denial and now suddenly it is okay, time to take a shower and get ready for bed?"

Sirius looked up from his trunk and shrugged, "Well it is a school night James, sorry if I don't want to be dirty and all."

"B-but…"

Sirius sighed, his pajama bottoms in one hand as both hands rested on his hips.

"Sorry if I am not getting out my wand and threatening to kill the beast like every other Black would, but Remus just isn't that scary. I have seen him have an almost hour long conversation with a lady bird."

Remus' cheeks went red from embarrassment, though relief was pooling in his stomach that Sirius didn't hate him.

"…Sirius-"

Sirius glanced at Remus before turning and leaving the dorm; letting that small fire of hope die. Peter seeming to see that fast, and wrapped Remus into another hug.

"Think we should head to bed, last day of classes tomorrow…"

James nodded, "Yeah." He got up off the bed and went to make sure the fire was good and hot before going to get his pajamas on. Peter following him.

"When you want to talk about this, we'll listen Rem," Peter smiled kindly. Remus doing his best to send a smile back but it came back more of a wince. As Remus closed to curtains to change, he let his worried face show.

Right now they thought it was fine, thought that having a werewolf with them was cool. Sirius seemed to be nervous around him as it was, unsure how to treat him. One of them would crack soon, see what he really is and be scared, hate him, loathe him like Bart had when he found out. Their shock was just taking longer to settle in.

As he settled into his pillows and blankets he pulled the curtains closed so he wouldn't have to see the light of the growing moon break through the clouds and strain through the window. He pushed the blanket over his head and listened as James' and Peter's whispers died as Sirius' footsteps entered the room again.

Listened as the bed next to him groaned as a body laid on it, the scratch of the metal rings that held the curtains being pulled to cover the mattress. Soon the tower room was filled with the sound of the breathing of sleeping boys. Only one out of the symphony was Remus, too focused on the next three days to come.

* * *

**A/N: I took time editing and rewriting, and adding to make this chapter perfect. Let the characters drive the story on the way they wanted it to go. *tears* This...this is beautiful, I-I can make Moony jokes soon. **


	90. Book 3: Chapter 23

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Abercarn, Caerohilly, Wales  
18 December, 1972**_

Something was chasing him, he didn't need to look back to know that he should keep running. He felt out of breath but his life depended on running though it seemed to only bring whatever was chasing him closer. He suddenly found his feet were bare when he stepped on something sharp, it stung more like a burn then a knife like blade.

His hand scrapped along a tree as he used it to turn his momentum and make him run in another direction, his hand burning same as his foot. He couldn't understand where he had felt such a burn, had no time to look to see how severe it was. All he could do was run, run fast and far away from the snarling beast that was getting closer and closer to him.

He saw light, meaning that the dark forest he was running in would end soon, that he would be free from this beast that was chasing him. Hunting him down by his scent; he could hear the pounding of what he guessed were its feet as he got closer.

His right leg, never reliable, chose that time to lock up sending a shock of pain through him as he fell to the mossy earth. The growls and snarls getting louder as he tried to drag himself up, his leg still practically lame but he needed to run needed to get away.

The boy looked around helplessly as he started to limp as fast as he could, gritting his teeth as he fought the pain. He saw the safety of the open; safety from the dark. Could make out figures standing there, _one holding out a hand for him to grab. _

_Remus reached for the hand, fingers only brushing the others as the beast made for a last pounce. Knocking him to the ground. He cried out, for help, struggled helplessly when he found he couldn't move. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die._

* * *

"D-don't kill me. P-Please….someone one…" Remus whimpered in his sleep, struggling against the person holding him close. His mother soothingly humming and holding her child, a worried expression on her face. Remus hadn't come back with smiles and storied like he had the year before.

He looked more tired, more worried, and as soon as he had gotten home; he had shut himself in his room.

Hope leaned down and kissed his forehead as his whimpers and tears slowly died down and Remus seemed to settle peacefully back into dreamland. Whatever stress was befalling her son now would only become worse if it stayed curled up before the moon on the twentieth.

The glowing orb in the sky mockingly peeking through the curtains and slow bearing clouds and resting on her son's face. The boy's cheeks tear stained, but his breathing even.

"No one will hurt you, baby. Just sleep," she whispered. Hope didn't leave the bed till the first signs of dawn showed themselves through the snowy white clouds.

* * *

_**19 December, 1972**_

Remus woke up feeling more tired than he had when he went to sleep, but that was all he had been feeling since that Thursday. Avoiding them all seemed like the only option he could rationalize; avoid the problem that had been looming.

The start of break prank had not happened, Remus sat in his own compartment on the train even though Sirius and Lily were headed home as well for the holidays. Awkward handshakes, and averted gazes were all he gave his friends as he left the school for the rest of the year, returning in the New Year that brought a lot of unknown.

The young werewolf groaned with his bones as he sat up, rubbing his raw eyes. Grimacing realizing he must have been having another nightmare. Happening way too often for his liking even if he couldn't remember what had happened didn't mean he liked waking up with the effects.

There was no growl of his stomach, only a sickening feeling as he stood up and made his way down the stairs. Bare feet feeling the wood, and hands holding the railing of the stairs. It was nice to be home; away from the troubles that he could easily avoid.

The clock on the wall read that it was sometime in the middle of the day, if it wasn't for the creak in his joints he would have cursed himself for sleeping so late. The moon rose tomorrow night, he needed all the sleep he could get.

"There you are, thought you were going to sleep all day," Hope Lupin smiled brightly at him as Remus peaked his head into the kitchen. "Come help me finish these biscuits then we can get you something to eat."

Remus glanced at the dough on the counter and bowl, "Can't I just eat the left overs?"

Hope only laughed, "If you don't tell your father I let you have some."

Remus grinned and walked over slowly, rolling it out for his mother to cut in little shapes. Her favorite part of the season; always treating each little gingerbread man with care. Under her breath she would hum Christmas tunes as she laid each piece onto the baking sheet.

Remus taking a chance and getting a head start eating the dough when he was sure that she had finished the pieces for her normal gingerbread house. Smiling innocently when his mother looked at him with his hand still in the bowl.

"I said after the cookies."

"All I heard was eat, Mum, no after. Just eat it."

Hope gave him a look and shook her head, "Good to know you are feeling better. I was worried when you came home and barely spoke."

Remus removed his hand from the bowl, watching as his mother rolled out the rest of the dough.

"It was just the moon, giving me a hard time this week. Today I feel a little better though I think it could change any moment."

Hope only hummed, cutting out the last of the little people and placing the sheet in the oven.

"You sure that is it? Nothing bothering you?"

Remus bit his lip, looking away. If he told his mother about the three of them then he would tell his father and then he could never go back again? He wanted to go back to school, he didn't want to prove he had messed up his one chance to make a difference.

"I-…It's just school work and things. I am fine…" He stared at the extra dough, his earlier mood disappearing fast.

"…just the moon. It's just the moon."


	91. Book 3: Chapter 24

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Hogwarts  
20 December, 1972**_

"We need to do something, Pete." James Potter groaned, pressing his forehead to the freezing glass as they sat alone in the common room of Gryffindor tower. Most people had gone home this Christmas break. James had elected to stay his year, wanting to explore without so many people around and Peter just didn't want to go home.

"Do something about what?"

James turned around and looked at his friend, who was sitting upside-down on the red couch, trying to do a handstand. James hurrying over and catching his ankles before he could fall onto his face.

"About Remus, when he gets back. We didn't reveal it was the best of tact and now that he is gone there is a chance that we may never see him again. He may even elect to stay away from school!"

James and his dramatics threw up his hands, letting go of his friend, grimacing when Peter went tumbling down onto the floor fully.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine, but you got a point. He wouldn't even talk to us."

Peter pushed himself up, rubbing his nose sore nose. Face scrunched up as he thought.

"Maybe we should learn more about Lycan…? Lycanthro-werewolfism, show him we do understand least a little."

James just shook his head and flopped down on the couch, covering his face with his arm. "That won't work, we have read every book and all of them are wrong. The only person that could tell us that they aren't wrong is away with his mum and dad and changing into a wolf tonight."

"Then we ask him when he gets back, make him help us understand why we should 'be afraid and hate him' like so wishes and thinks we should be."

Peter smiled nervously at his messy haired friend, twisting the edge of his jumper around in his hands out of nervous habit. He watched at James slowly lowered his arm and looked at him, an unsure look on his face before it broke out into a grin.

"Sometimes, I do wonder what I would do without you Pete."

"Probably be a lot smarter and successful."

Peter snorted in a joking manner but James' face went serious, "No, I would be here complaining to myself. You are smart Pete, just not in ways that are beneficial to grades ways that are beneficial to helping."

"…thanks."

"No problem, mate. Now," James looked out into the snow ground of Hogwarts, "Wanna play tag with the whomping willow?"

* * *

"Thought we were playing tag with it? Why are you crawling around on the ground like a blind animal?" Peter shivered, rubbing his gloved hands together to try and beat the chilling cold the snowy world was giving him.

"We are, just…" James trailed off when his hand came in contact with a stick, a pretty long one at that. He lifted it up and looked at the large tree confused. It couldn't have come from this one that branches didn't look like that and there and there was no other tree close to the willow to drop it.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, it is a branch James. Can we go inside? I don't want to freeze and I don't want to be hit," Peter's teeth chattered.

"Fine," James sighed, dropping the branch on the ground, "Come on. Let's get some hot chocolate from the house elves."

Potter grabbed his friend's arm and led him back to the cold wintery castle.

* * *

_**Abercarn, Caerohilly, Wales**_

Remus through the small ball he had found under his bed up into the air and caught it, reflexes getting better as the Earth slowly turned to show the reflection of the sun onto the full surface of the side of the moon that was facing them.

"Still makes no sense," the science that had been taught to him through homeschooling never aligned to how it affected him and it was the constant question that he played over and over in his head.

The ball bounced off the ceiling a little too hard and went too far away from his hand, hitting his lamp causing it to crash to the floor.

"Shit," the term left his mouth as he sat up fast. Hurrying over despite his limps and picking up the broken lamp, avoiding the glass of the bulb so they wouldn't stab his sock covered feet.

"Remus!? What happened?" His father's voice came from downstairs, Lyall taking off work for family time, and the moon.

"Nothing!" Remus called back, setting the light fixture right and starting to pick up the bigger pieces of the glass to throw them in the trash can.

His father didn't seem to believe the 'nothing' his son had sent down to him, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs reached his ears fast before his door opened. Lyall Lupin standing in the doorway and looking around nervously.

Remus stood there, near the glass; shards in his hands ready to be thrown away.

"Remus, put that down you could cut yourself."

Lyall rushed over, pulling his wand out. He pointed it at the broken glass and muttered a reparo, not paying attention as the bulb magically put itself back together.

"What happened," Lyall looked at his son, checking his hand for any cuts. Looking up from the hand to see Remus shaking his head.

"Nothing happened, I just…I just bounced the ball wrong is all."

His head tilted toward the toy, the werewolf not looking up to see his father's expression. Silence is the only thing that came from the man for the longest of times.

"Next time, be careful and tell me what happened."

"Yes, sir."

Lyall nodded and patted his back, "Get some rest."

Remus only nodded again, not looking up to watch his dad leave. As soon as he was sure he wasn't close Remus kicked his desk, cursing when his toe stubbed.

He was restless, the wolf was restless. Staying and resting would not help this moon as sick as he felt right now. He needed to run, he needed to do something to get how bad this moon could be off his mind.

Remus didn't act on that need to get out, he merely went back over to his bed and pressed his face to the pillow; screaming into it.

He felt sick, he felt stressed, he wanted to break and give in, but he only screamed and curled up on himself. Wanting this moon over fast.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in a day, just for you guys. **

**I was going to make James go home this Christmas and come back a glasses wearing dork but the story would not progress with that. I would have to make Christmas break SO short and barely touched I think then because now they are all mostly involved with Mr. Werewolf McWerewolf. Never gunna touch on the Black Family Christmas though *shivers* so scary...imagining a happy holiday ruined by them**


	92. Book 3: Chapter 25

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Abercarn, Caerphilly, Wales  
25 December, 1972**_

Remus reclined on the sofa, staring at the Christmas tree that had a small twinkling star on the top. His mother's nativity watching him from the mantle with happy smiles on their faces. He remembered when his father tried to make them move around, the poor sheep had jumped off the table and cracked.

"Who is ready for presents?"

Hope grinned as she walked into the room, holding a few boxes wrapped in red and green paper.

"Hope it is the pie you were baking," Lyall chuckled, walking into the room from letting Barnaby stretch his wings on this cold December day.

"I agree with dad, only present I will accept is that pie."

Hope rolled her eyes, setting the present down to help Remus sit up. Pillows from his room being a cushion for his back so he could sit up easier.

"You boys and your food," she teased. Reaching over and grabbing the present, setting it in her son's lap.

"Only your food, mum, don't think I would be begging for anyone else's cooking."

Lyall sat on the chair as Hope pulled another present from under the tree and handed it to her husband. The man smiling and leaning to give his wife a kiss; chuckling when he saw the face his son made at it.

"Open the present, Remus, or I may just keep kissing your mother."

"Please stop, I am going to hurl," Remus groaned. Fingers working fast to rip into the wrapping paper and open up the gift. Carefully opening the box and staring at what was inside, a little snort making itself known as Remus lifted the forest green jumper out of the box.

"Isn't it a little big for me?"

"Point is for you to grow into it," his mother grinned. "Do you like it?"

Remus moved the box off his lap and shimmied into the over-sized clothing. He had been right when he said it would be too big. The sleeves coming down over his hands, and neck line just about hanging off his shoulder.

"Seems I have been given a dress," Remus laughed.

"Glad you like it, now find the rest of the gift."

"There is more!?" Remus stared, he was used to getting a jumper and that was about it. He peaked into the box to find some new socks, and a small box he hadn't noticed at the bottom.

Carefully he reached in and grabbed it, opening it slowly. A light laugh escaping him when he found the few pictures he had practiced with to see if it worked after he bought it. All of them in a small book, just the right side.

Most weren't moving but it made him smile seeing it, and taking note of the extra pages that could be used soon.

"I love it, thank you mum."

"You are welcome sweety," Hope smiled.

"My turn!" Lyall grinned, already making a dramatic display of opening his present like he did every year. A grin on his face when he found a new scarf to replace the one he lost. His mother being just as bad when she saw the new bracelet she received and kissing their faces to death.

Remus didn't even mind when Lyall had to piggy-backed him to the dining room for breakfast; he was just glad he had a day to ignore the fact that when he got back to school the troubles would still be there.

* * *

"Remus."

Remus looked up from the book he was reading by torch light, finding his father standing there in his pajamas.

"Can you tell me why there is an owl knocking furiously at my window at eleven twenty three in the morning?"

"What?" Remus put the book down and sat up more, staring at his father in confusion. The man left only to come back with a very unhappy looking owl and a package in his hands.

"Seems you got a present."

"A present?"

Remus took the brown, wrapped thing. Looking it over curiously; unsure if he should open it. The tawny owl hooted and flapped its wings, taking flight in the room, before landing by the window and tapping it in an annoyed manner till Lyall walked over and let him out.

"No more midnight owls, alright?"

Remus just nodded, not moving to open his package till his father was fully out of the room. Shakily he unwrapped the brown packing paper to find shimmering silver wrapping paper underneath. Remus written nicely in hasty, black ink.

The werewolf threw the brown paper onto the floor and carefully peeled back the wrapping paper, a little scared to rip it like he normally would. The box underneath was rectangle and still looked a little big for that owl to have flown it from wherever it came from.

He opened it, eyes squeezing shut as a puff of red and gold smoke came out. What was inside made Remus stare, it was like someone threw all of Peter's private stash of treats into this box.

Every flavored beans, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, fudge flies, pumpkin pasties; it was endless. A piece of paper attached to one of the chocolate frog boxes caught his eyes next. Carefully he picked it up and unfolded it.

_Remmy! _

_You will never guess what we found while wondering around after hours! It is like a gold mine…don't worry we paid for this. Can't wait to show you this thing when you get back. _

_Happy Christmas!_

_James and Peter_

Remus chews on a cauldron cake and shook his head, laughing to himself. He better not be eating stolen candies, he flipped the note over to make sure he wasn't missing anything. A scribbled PS in Peter's handwriting was on the back but seemed to have been blotted out.

Remus shrugged it off, probably took this off one of their note sheets or quizzes. Maybe in a few days he could go down and pick something up for them; he was sure they would be interesting in some 'muggle candy' plus Christmas candy will be on sale so it wasn't like he wasn't already planning to go get some anyway.

Cheap chocolate Santas, beware.


	93. Book 3: Chapter 26

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Hogwarts Express  
3 January, 1973**_

Remus had passed the one compartment about three times without the lone person in there looking up. He had first passed it on the way to the toilet, now he was passing out of nervousness of not wanting to go in if he wasn't invited in. Sirius hadn't looked away from the window which was unnerving seeing the boy usually so hyper so passive.

Remus raised his hand to knock on the glass door when a first year walked over, in Slytherin robes; the boy didn't even glance at Remus as he pushed the door open. Remus taking in the look of the boy and staring, he looked almost exactly like Sirius minus the kindness in the eyes.

"Sirius, you should be sitting with us."

Remus back up into an empty compartment and tried not to listen, but his overly sensitive ears betrayed him.

"I should be your standards, but I am sitting alone? Is there a rule against that now too, Regulus?"

Sirius' words came out spiteful from the compartment, Remus could almost imagine the grey eyes becoming stormy and uncaring.

"Mother said-"

"Screw what mother said, she isn't here to boss me around. I'm not 'poisoning' myself with the inferior so what is so wrong with me sitting alone?"

Silence rung between them, Remus pressing his ear to the wall between the compartments trying to hear the answer but it was too quiet and the magic too strong to hear the response. Regulus Black walked passed that compartment a few minutes later looking worried and a little frightened.

Remus didn't try and comfort the eleven year old, his feet automatically taking him to stand in the doorway that lead to the brooding heir to the Black estate. His hands curled up and clutching to the edge of his jumper sleeves; the soft fabric bunched up so he could use his hands easier.

He had only been standing there a few minutes before it seemed Sirius had had his limit and spun around on his seat. Stormy eyes narrowing.

"Thought I said to-"It seemed to register who was standing in the doorway, slightly cowering at the explosion of anger.

"…Re-Lupin, what do you want?"

Remus caught the hesitation to call him by his last name, but stayed silent about that. His fingers holding tighter to the jumper sleeves as he looked at Sirius Black.

"I…just…" His shoulders shrugged pathetically, he didn't know if he was on good terms with Sirius or not. He wasn't sure why he stopped here either since his whole goal since the big reveal had been to avoid all of them.

Sirius' present was back in his compartment, as were all his things. He really had no purpose to be here other then wanting to be here, he guessed.

"You just what?"

Sirius' tone was impatient as he stared at the skinny boy in front of him. It seemed to make him more insecure on his reasoning to be standing in the compartment doorway. Like a least was holding the boy back from either stepping in or leaving.

"I…I…never mind, I'm sorry to disturb." Remus turned on his heal and started to hurry away from Black, heart hammering in his chest while a sinking feeling in his gut settled and started to hold tight to his insides.

His chest hurting but there was no medical reasoning for that being so. He didn't hear anyone following him so obviously he had offended Sirius; had scared him off. He wiped furiously at a tear as it started to form, mentally berating himself not to cry.

_Twelve year olds don't cry; you couldn't get too attached anyway. All you do is bring bad luck._

Sirius stared at the spot Remus had been after the boy went off quickly, a sad frown coming to his face. His brain at war with the things he wanted to believe and the stuff his parents had drilled in since he was old enough to understand English.

_Remus isn't bad? One good out of all the bad is a possibility…right? _

* * *

_**Hogwarts**_

Returning to the castle had to have been the greatest relief to Remus, the train ride being nothing but tears and anger at himself for getting so chocked up for something he knew was going to happen. As soon as the carriages pulled up to the castle doors, Remus had gotten off and hurried inside.

The January snow pushing the other returning students in fast, so no one really noticed when one small second year Gryffindor strayed from the group of the arrived students and started to head up the stairs. His mind fully on his dorm and his bed, and most importantly getting away from Sirius Black so the guy wouldn't be plagued with his presence.

"Rem!"

Remus ignored the call, just keeping his head down.

"Lupin!"

"Remus!"

Remus jumped over a trick step, willing himself to keep from turning around and seeing who was calling to him.

"Moonshine! Will you just look at me!?"

Remus tripped, spinning around wide-eyed to see Sirius standing at the bottom of the stair case looking annoyed but ridiculous in his stiff 'casual' robes the Black family made him wear.

"…w-what?"

"So you do respond to Moonshine, and James said it would be a bad idea to call you that."

Sirius hurried up the steps before Remus could come out of shock, feet easily avoiding the trick stairs until he was on the step ahead of Remus. The tall boy now taller with the extra step to help him.

"…w-what do you want, S-Black? I stand by my first offer to all of you, I'll leave you alone long as you don't tell. I-…I just want a chance at something more like everyone else."

Remus didn't know when he had ended up staring at his feet again, or when Sirius had pulled him into a fairly awkward hug.

"Remus…I-I do care about what you are."

Remus stiffened, as if waiting for Sirius to push him over the railing.

"But I care more you didn't tell us sooner, I thought you trusted us more. I trusted you with my big confession…guess I just thought that you should have trusted me as much."

"I do trust you…but…I-I had bad experiences with telling people I thought I could trust."

Remus glanced up at Sirius nervously, practically seeing the clogs in the teen's head turning. Sirius looked down at Remus, a stormy glow in his eyes.

"That Slytherin knows, don't he? Bart?"

The stormy grey seemed to crackle with lightening when Remus nodded slowly, wiggling out of the tightening embrace to not get crushed. Sirius stood there oblivious to Remus' escape, a face cold as stone as he stared off at a wall.

The Black heir suddenly grinned, a toothy grin full of nothing but mischief.

"What are yo-Hey no! Stop! Sirius Black!"

Remus barely got his question out before Sirius scooped him up like a rag doll and started to drag him up the stairs; the grin not leaving his face only difference was the stormy grey had left. Soon as they got to the landing Sirius let go of the werewolf.

"Don't drag me ever again."

"No promises, Moonshine."

"Stop calling me that," Remus huffed a little breath.

Sirius only stuck out his tongue and crouched a little.

"Come on, on my back, we need a big entrance for those tossers."

Remus lifted an eyebrow, his judging and annoyed look destroyed with the oversized green jumper he was wearing and the red rimmed eyes that were the only evidence he had been crying. With a sigh he gave in and took the offer, clutching tightly to Sirius as they started up another flight of stairs.

The fat lady only shook her head and laughed seeing them both as they arrived.

"Password?"

"Amicitia," Remus answered. Smiling to the painting before the portrait swung open and they got in very clumsily.

"Jamie! Petey! We're home!" Sirius laughed, grinning at the two boys that were sitting by the fire in the common room. Laughing when they both jumped and rushed toward them.

"Don't ever leave us along again!" Peter huffed, hugging Remus tightly when he got his feet firmly on the ground. "It was SO boring!"

James was clinging to Sirius tightly like his life depended on it, rambling something into his best friend's shoulder.

Remus only shook his head with a laugh, patting Peter's back as the boy also went onto a tangent about how boring it way. The nervousness still there in his stomach but a new warmth joining it; a warmth that told him he was home.


	94. Book 3: Chapter 27

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Monday  
16 January, 1973**_

"Moonshine?"

"I already told you no."

"Wolfboy?"

"Stop."

"Werewolf McWerewolf?"

"Now you are just being stupid." Remus huffed, slamming the book he was trying to study from closed. Looking up at the three innocent faces staring at him from across the library table. The three pairs of eyes glancing at each other.

"…Man eating fluff ball?" James stated, getting a book to the face and laughter from Sirius Black when the chair the messy haired wizard was sitting on tipped back and fell over.

"Just stop with the nicknames, I don't like them. I prefer my name and my name only; Remus isn't that hard of a name to say."

"It is the principle of it, Luna."

Remus growled, eyes locked on Sirius and Peter; both of his dorm mates' eyes widening as they slid their chairs away from the boy. They were still adjusting to their new knowledge and the growls that Remus was now freely giving out were intimidating; more so when the gold in his eyes would grow and show the beast with in.

"Besides," James said, picking himself off the floor. "What else can we do, you won't answer our questions."

Remus stopped growling and looked away, face going cold.

"I don't want to answer those questions, they aren't important. All you need to know is I am one and live with that."

The playful mood that had been in that corner of the library seemed to vanish and three boys looked on at their friend's face; suddenly seeing weight that they hadn't seen before. It was never an exaggeration when Lily said Remus was the most mature, but now he looked older. His boyish face seeming to age in the light and hardened like a man that had gone through war.

"Remus," James moved over, a hand resting on the shorter boy's shoulder making the werewolf look up at him. "We are just trying to understand, and we want to understand. We can't understand if you keep pushing us off."

James glanced back at Sirius and Peter, "None of us have dealt with this kind of thing before, heck, doubt anyone really has seeing as how lousy the books are on werewolves. So can't you at least answer some things for us?"

Remus held James' gaze for only for a few moments before he looked away again. A sadness washing over him as he looked out of the library window.

"I…can…can we do this somewhere else? In case of people listening in?"

"Course we can. We can skip potions and everything," Peter smiled at him.

Remus only nodded, moving and gathering his things; feeling the three pairs of eyes watching him carefully. It was time to confess to everything he guessed, give them what they wanted and see if they still like him after.

* * *

"What's it like? You know, the whole changing? Nothing we read ever said anything about that just that you can hear how close they are to the beast as the moonlight hits them and…well, all that junk," Sirius waved his hand around in the air as he reclined on his bed. Grey eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Remus stared at his lap as he sat on his own bed, not looking at any of them. Spitefully thinking to himself that Sirius couldn't have tried to ask an easier question.

James mistook the silence as a result of how rude the question was asked and threw his pillow at the teenager's head; smirking when an insult was thrown back at him from under the red clothed pillow.

Remus didn't laugh at that like he usually would, shifting his aching bones as he tried to find the right words to describe the pain he felt during the transformation.

"Its…It is like Hell. Pain everywhere and no chance of stopping it. Bones breaking and rearranging, nails and teeth changing shape or falling off all together. Skin sometimes rips, and my insides feel like they are being stabbed; my mind forcefully taken away from me by…b-by the big rock in the sky," Remus' voice wavered, pain and resentment coming out all at once.

"J-just forcing me to be something I am not! Taking away humanity and control, breaking and bending me into…into-"Remus found himself crushing into Peter's chest, the boy hugging him tight. Remus couldn't recall when the boy had gotten over to his bed.

"Can't the pain be eased?"

Remus only shook his head, trying to calm himself down; thin frame escaping from Peter's embrace as he pushed any anger induced tears away.

"And you have to go through with that on Thursday and every moon after? Where do you even go?"

Remus sighed, "Madam Pomfrey takes me somewhere, a passage under the willow to a house that was made secure for me to transform without anyone getting hurt from it. She brings me back and heals me."

"You get hurt from this!" James stared wide eyed, the thought of having a werewolf as a friend losing its splendor with each word leaving Remus' mouth.

"Course I get hurt!" Remus spat back, "The transformation is only part of the pain. The wolf, with no humans to attack, will attack the closest thing that smells human…itself. The beast is very stupid, you think it would stop when in pain."

Remus' tone was like ice as he talked about the wolf like it was another being entirely, and Sirius caught onto that fast. The Black heir sitting up and looking at Remus with concern, though easily mistaken as pity. The look fueling the cold, black spot in Remus' heart.

"I didn't explain this to you for pity, I explained it because you asked me to," Remus growled. A twinge of sorrow when Peter shifted away from him fast after the sound had come out.

"We aren't going to pity you, Remus, but we want to help. There has to be a way to help you."

"There isn't, believe me, there isn't. My dad searched for a long time for one and as you can see there is no cure and nothing to ease the transformation. Werewolves aren't at the top spot on the priority chart in the ministry. All they care about is to make sure we are all accounted for."

"Nonsense!" James jumped up so he was standing on his bed, "There is going to be a way, and there is always a way. We just need to search for it."

"Yeah!" Peter grinned, "We just need to search for it."

Remus shook his head, "You guys don't understand. There isn't a way to magically fix this, I am cursed by one of the most ancient curses in the history of curses."

"Shoosh, Moony, we are thinking!" James raised hand, looking up at the dorm ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"…what?"

A grin spread on James' and Sirius' face fast, both of them looking at each other before saying the same word at the same time.

"MOONY!"

"It is perfect!" Sirius laughed.

"Our little Moony! The fluff ball of death!" James grinned.

"No!" Remus groaned, "I am not being called Moony! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

Laughter filled the dorm and chased away the darkness of the conversation, the stupid nickname getting chanted by Sirius and James as they jumped on their beds. Peter joining in by hugging Remus tightly so his arms were pinned to his sides and rocking them both back and forth.

Outside Remus was miserable, an annoyed expression on his face. On the inside he felt more relief than ever that they were more focused on giving him a stupid name then the fact he just told them the dark truth of his life. Maybe they did understand the severity of this and just didn't care-

"So we get to visit you on Friday right?" James grinned.

"No!"

* * *

**A/N: So I had a question from a guest asking: ****"Will this have wolfstar in it? I really have no clue." **

**Well I have an response to this. I am a BIG wolfstar shipper, and it may leak into the story but I am trying my best to just leave it with (not so) subtle hints for you to take as you will. Their will be no 'fanfic' cannon of the pairing, just a lot of sexual tensions *pfft* ((unless it is demanded))**

**But only pairings that will be cannon are awkward teenage relationships that don't last, James and Lily, Alice and Frank, Lucius and Narcissa, and other cannon pairings. **


	95. Book 3: Chapter 28

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Thursday  
18 January, 1973**_

Remus whimpered into his pillow, outside the sky was dark and the moon mostly full. The clocks all over the castle reading four in the morning. After the moon sank and the sun rose, the day of the full would begin and Remus would be miserable. Wednesday was when the insomnia hit but he hid it from his friends, making up excuses about homework that needed to be done so they didn't see him get to bed around four.

Sleeping in class was noted though, not by the teachers but by the three boys. Remus had woken up on Thursday to find himself in the dormitory when he could have sworn he was at lunch. The fact that this was the first full moon with them knowing was also stressing him, making him feel the signs of a bad moon.

For now, though, the young werewolf was sleeping. Restless sleeping, but getting some shut eye without the assistant of Madam Pomfrey and her potions having chosen to stay in the dorm till the day of the moon instead of go down a few days earlier like normal.

The nightmare shook him, and the young werewolf sat up fast. Breathe huffing like he had been running for his life, and looking around the dark room wildly. Clutching the red blankets close to his chest to protect himself from the cold of the tower room, the furnace having gone out and letting in the winter chill.

Slowly he laid back down, covering his head with the covers knowing he should sleep but unable to shake off the pain from the dream and the moon's pull that was in his bones. Remus listened to the breathing of his roommates as they slept in oblivion to what was happening to him.

Peter's snoring, James' nose whistle, Sirius sometimes backing the bed squeak as he moved around; sounds he had become accustomed to in two and a half years he had been at this school.

Gold flecked eyes locked onto the shining for of the moon, the long winter night keeping the glowing orb in the sky longer. A small growl escaped him, a glare directed at the moon though it was futile.

He glanced at the wrist watch he usually wore and checked the time. Four twenty in the morning, with a sigh of knowing he would not get any sleep he pushed into the cold, stone tower room. Grabbing his green jumper, and putting shoes on his sock covered feet.

He didn't even bother to make his bed, or close the curtains; letting the oversized sleeves hang over his hands as he crept out of the dorm room. Shoe covered feet barely making a sound as he passed through the silent and abandoned common room and out into the corridors of Hogwarts heading toward the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Remus is gone." Peter observed, as he fixed his robes. Glancing over at the abandoned bed with a frown, it was one of the rare days that the blond Gryffindor was up before his other two dorm mates.

James, who had been complaining about the cold and not wanting to get of bed, sat up and looked across the round room to the lonely bed. A frown crossing his face before he jumped out of bed and crossed over to where Sirius was still slumbering.

"Wake up!" James pulled the blankets off his best friend, ducking before he was punched by the easily angered Black.

"Wake up, Sirius, Remus snuck out last night."

"So? He's a big wolf, can take care of 'imself." Sirius mumbled into the pillow, reaching to pull his curtains back or find his lost blankets. James huffed, moving fast and pushing Sirius onto the hard, cold stone floor of the dorm.

"He left, though, he said he would wait till after classes."

Sirius slowly rose up from where he had fallen on the other side of the bed, a very annoyed expression on his face.

"I am sure Moony is fine, James. Now, since you disturbed my sleep I get first shower."

With that, Sirius left the dorm; an annoyed expression on his face. Leaving James almost equally annoyed and Peter very confused on why this was such an important thing to James. Throughout the day James and Peter, eventually Sirius too, would do their best to sneak into the Hospital Wing but Madam had it locked down tight and Remus well hidden.

* * *

_**Friday  
**__**19 January, 1973**_

This was it, the finale straw; the moon had come and gone and James wasn't going to take the denial of entrance kindly. The morning sun had barely dawned before James was out of bed and shoving his feet into his shoes, rummaging around in his trunk for the invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing, James? It is five in the morning?" Sirius rubbed his eyes and squinted at his best friend, an annoyed look on his aristocratic face.

"Going to see Remus."

"He probably isn't eve up by now," Sirius yawned, looking out the window, "The sun has barely even risen not even fully out of wolf mode."

The light fabric of the invisibility cloak fell to the stone floor as James pulled it out, slamming the trunk lid closed and startling Peter from his sleep.

"That is why I want to be there when he wakes up, this is the first time he has changed, us knowing, and him being in the castle. We can't help with the actual change but we can help when he wakes up."

James moved over to the bed and picked up the ragged dog toy from under Remus' pillow, seemed like a good thing to give his friend in need. The sound of feet hitting stone caught his ears and he looked back at Sirius and Peter who were also getting their feet into their shoes.

"You aren't leaving us behind then," Sirius stated, stern look on his face as his hands grabbed the cloak. "Now come on, before I change my mind and bury this under the willow so you can't wake me up looking for it."

James grinned and helped draped the cloth over them all, leading them carefully down the spiral stair case that lead to the dorms and out of Gryffindor tower. Feet moving carefully to avoid trick stairs, and keep the two boys behind him under the enchanted fabric.

They had almost run into Flitch once, but since the caretaker couldn't see them Sirius felt it justified to trip him and laugh quietly to themselves as they turned the corridor fast. The shouted insults and threats following them by echoing off the walls and not because the old man had found their location.

The sun was hovering a good measure above the horizon when they got to the doors of the Hospital Wing, staring at the closed doors wondering if it was safe for them to open by themselves without anyone noticing. Sirius was the one that got bored staring at the carefully carved doorway, pulling it open after getting his hand free of the fabric and pushing James inside while pulling Peter behind him.

The white wing was quiet, the other beds mostly empty as Quidditch was paused for the winter holidays and would restart next month with Ravenclaw against Slytherin. Also there was a lack of backfiring pranks from the Prewett twins since they graduated last year, and Professor Sprout had gotten kids to spot playing around the Whomping Willow.

The back of the room is where they heard movement, all three of them moving as one under the cloak to keep from sight. The barrier was up despite the lack of people; at the sound of the heavy door closing Poppy Pomfrey's head peaked out and looked around the Hospital Wing confusion on the young matron's face.

Not seeing anyone, she went back to who she was working on.

They all tried their best to see Remus, a pang of worry running through all of them as realization dawned on their heads. Those first year cuts were not from Bart the Slytherin, those scars got their somewhere; what Remus had said to them on Monday clicking into understanding.

James through off the cloak before Sirius could react and stood behind the block, clutching Remus' dog toy tightly. The curtain opening again after a few more minutes, the second year not even caring at the just scared the matron.

"I want to see Remus."

"He is resting James, I don't think-"

"Ja'm's?" A weak mumbled word came from behind Madam and she cringed, unable to stop James from squeezing past her and hurrying over to his friend's bedside.

Remus' eyes were hazy from the potions he had just been given, a swatch of cotton stuck to his cheek to hide bleeding. A foot propped up onto some pillows at the end of the bed, and bandages that laced up his arms and circled around one shoulder as well as secured in a sling to keep the boy from moving it.

"Hey Rem, I brought you your little toy." James carefully laid the dog toy under Remus good arm, trying to not stare at the lattice work of old and new scars that crossed over Remus' chest; hazel eyes staying locked onto the sleepy smile the boy in the white hospital bed gave.

"Thanks…didn' have ta' bring it."

"Course I did, what is the might Moony without his stuffed protector?" James teased, voice for somehow not wanting to leave the soft, gentle tone though. The teasing did earn him a small, weak laugh even as hazy brown eyes began to droop.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Hey, you rest, I'll come back later to make sure you are still kicking and well enough to help us nab Snivel's undies so we can hang them all over the Great Hall."

"Promise?" Remus' eyes were closed fully but he got out that small mumbled word.

"Promise," James whispered, moving a hand to weakly mess up the shaggy curls that were Remus' hair. "I'll always come to see you, nothing in the world could stop me."

James was pretty sure that Remus had fallen asleep after this promise, but it felt good to finish the vow out loud and nice to see a small smile playing on the twelve year old's face. He sat there for a few moments, his own smile fading as he observed the bandages and lattice work of old scars.

He hazel eyed boy didn't even glance at Madam Pomfrey as he made his way back to the doors, holding them open long enough to let the other two slip out unnoticed by the matron. Gears were already turning in James' head to solve a problem he found the most important.

How can he help Remus?

* * *

**A/N: I actually am proud of this chapter, this happens so little. And now that Remus' secret is out of the way I would like A LOT of prank ideas from you guys cause I suck at coming up with things most of the time. I have a few in stash, but I have to fill about five and a half more years with trick and treats.**


	96. Book 3: Chapter 29

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Tuesday  
30 January, 1973**_

Remus was annoyed, this weekend had been nice not having to do anything as the guys wanted to just finish their homework and practice a few simple charms. They had let him read and sleep, and eat when he wanted but now they were just getting annoying.

James was constantly hovering around him, Peter asking if he was alright as he resting while going up the stairs; the cold in the castle making his bad leg ache and making climbing stairs hard. Sirius constantly offering to give him a piggy back ride to the next class. They were treating him like he was broken and it annoyed Remus to no end.

Now, he was trying to get away from them at least long enough to spend some time with Lily on her birthday and they would not let him out of their sight. It took everything in his will power to not crush the messily wrapped gift in his hand as he heard another question about how he was from Peter.

"Can you guys leave me alone for, like, five minutes!? I am not dying! I can handle myself, like I have always had!" He wanted to shout, but kept the words in; swallowing them painfully. He looked at Lily Evans with pleading eyes, hoping she would see that he needed a break even though her back was to him as she talked to one of her friends at the front of the Defense classroom before the professor came in to start the lesson.

It was a relief when the teacher came in, and lifted his spirits saying they would have to partner up to practice defensive charms. Remus hurried away from his three friends and made sure he was partnered with Lily, ignoring her confused expression.

"I just needed to get away from them,' he whispered to her as he pulled her to a corner of the large classroom.

"They finally bugging you as much as they bug me?" Lily teased, a smile on her freckled face.

"I am so sorry for our annoyance if that is the case," Remus sighed, drawing his wand from his robe pocket as she did the same. "They just won't leave me alone since-"

He cut himself off, deflecting a spell she sent at him easily; knowing on his lip as he mentally berated himself for almost spilling his secret. Lily didn't seemed fazed by his cut off, only tried again with the disarming charm, successfully knocking Remus' wand from his hand and catching it.

"Yeah, I have noticed them hovering more than usual."

"Why didn't you help me then?" Remus pouted, taking his wand back from her when she handed it over. Casting his charm, though she blocked the weak spell ever time; he wasn't really trying. "I have been trying to talk to you all day, Lily."

"You have?" A red eyebrow when up in confusion just as her wand fell from her hands and fell with a clatter to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't know that is why you kept staring at my back."

Remus reached and picked up her wand before she could, not moving to hand it over to her.

"Well, I want to tell my first friend happy birthday. Sue me if that isn't a justification to stare at said human being's back in a silent plea for them to save them from their crazy roommates."

A faint blush was on Lily's check, but her smile seemed to broaden, "You remembered!"

"Course I did, you said it enough times to me before winter break." He reached into his pocket and held out the little package. Shy smile suddenly coming onto his face.

"Sorry it is a little messy, and in Christmas paper…all I had."

"You really shouldn't apologize when you give gifts, Remus, it isn't befitting." Lily smiled at him, practicing of the spells forgotten as she ripped the Christmas paper off and opened the small box.

"Oh Remus, it is lovely."

She pulled out a small necklace, the chain looking old but still had some shine. At the end of the chain was a golden 'L' that had a lily flower engraved into it. Green eyes locked onto his before he found himself drawn into a hug.

The hug was broken at the flash of a camera, making both of them look to see Sirius had his camera and was smirking. Shoving the device into his pocket as the professor came over to find out where that flash had come from, only to have to help Sirius up from Peter's charm hitting him and not his wand.

Lily turned her attention back to Remus, kind smile on her face.

"I'm going to kill him later, I hope you know that and whomever gave him that camera."

Remus laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…he is an idiot."

Lily didn't sense the tension and held the necklace out, "Help me with this?"

She unhooked the little fastening clip and turned around, Remus taking the necklace by the chain and carefully fastening it around her neck. Smiling at her when she turned back around.

"We should probably get back to trying to disarm each other."

She laughed, and nodded, "Yeah probably."

Remus handed her wand back to her, the witch wasting no time to flick it and send Remus to the floor with a thud. Laughing at the shocked expression on his face as he laid there staring at the ceiling in stunned silence.

"Oh…is this how we are playing now? I give you a birthday gift and you do this?"

Lily only giggled, mischief easy to see in her bright green eyes. The rest of the class time being spent trying their best to hit the other either by disarming them or landing them flat on their back.

* * *

"Moony's got a girlfriend! Moony's got a girlfriend!"

"Shut up! Lily is not my girlfriend, she is just my friend alright?" Remus huffed, throwing his pillow at James' laughing face. "Will you stop calling her that, already?"

"But it is true, Moons, you don't give any just girl jewelry," Sirius teased, jumping onto the twelve year old's bed.

"I can give my friend who is a girl a necklace I found if I want, she liked it too. So I don't see why you are all convinced she is my girlfriend."

Remus huffed.

"Well, who else do you give jewelry too? Or other girls you talk to?" Peter inquired, dirty blond eyebrow raised.

Remus' mouth just puckered up like he had ate a lemon and glared at them all. Lily was not his girlfriend, he didn't like her in that way. If anything she was like a best friend, maybe even a sister if he let this close relationship continue as it was.

"She just isn't my girlfriend, okay? I don't even think dating is on my agenda ever in my life."

The comment went unnoticed by James, who was furiously talking about the wedding.

"I can see it now, an autumn wedding matching Remus' slightly icy personality and Evans' hair. Me and best man, crying out of joy as our little Moony marries and grows up."

"Oh, Lily Lupin," Sirius laughed, "Sounds like a perfect fit, double L's can't go wrong with that!"

James nodded, wiping a fake tear from his eye, "It is perfect, we should be wedding planners when we grow up. I already have the idea for their cake. Little flowers and moons all over it, and red velvet because everyone likes red velvet."

"I am not dating Lily and I am certainly not marrying her or anyone!"

James and Sirius only cracked up laughing seeing how red they had made Remus' face turn, the mortified boy burying his face in his hands and shoving Sirius off his bed roughly. Not carrying about the hard thump the teen gave as he hit the hard, stone floor of the dormitory.

Remus rose to his feet and made a bee line for the door.

"Oh come on, Remus, don't run off because of a little teasing," James interjected.

Remus just glared at him, stern expression on his face before opening the dorm door and leaving. Glad they weren't following. He didn't make it far before he sat next to Lily with a huff, the plushness of the couch pulling him in. The red head just patting his shoulder, not looking up from her book.

"Let me guess, we are dating now?"

"Yep."

"Despite your protests against such an idea?"

"Uh-huh."

Lily sighed and closed her book, leaning against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Arm circling around his shoulder as she pulled him into a side hug. Both of them staring at the fire, the silence between them ringing before Lily started to giggle.

"What?"

Remus looked at her with confusion written all over his face. She only shook her head and tried to muffle the sound.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Just…if we did get married. I'd be Lily Lupin, it isn't that funny but the idea of us…"

Remus snorted, the craziness of it coming to him now. Marriage seemed like such a silly thing to both of them, his laughter mingling with hers. Their laughter went unnoticed from the noise of the Gryffindor common room, both content with just laughing at such a silly idea. Lily's blush going unnoticed by the two of them as they settled into a comfortable and happy silence.


	97. Book 3: Chapter 30

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
10 February, 1973**_

"Why are we standing in front of the one-eyed witch statue?" Remus asked, an eyebrow raised. The darkness around them showing the late hour the boys were sneaking around in. Remus pulled his gloves so they were more secure on his hands, the castle was just too cold at night.

"Because, Moony, me and Pete found something, remember?" James grinned like a mad man. "It took us forever to figure it out."

"Meaning, James just said a lot of things that came to his head."

Sirius and Remus gave both of them confused looks. Remus wanted to go back to bed, Sirius just wanted to get this thing over with so he could see the surprise.

"Dissendium," James stated the word with confidence, taping his wand on the hump of the witch. Nothing happened for a second before slowly the statue's hump slid away.

"Whoa!" Sirius laughed, running over and peeking into the passage. "Where does it go?"

"Just going to have to let you two find out," James laughed, not waiting before pushing Sirius all the way up and letting him be lost to the darkness of the passage.

"Can't we do this in the morning?" Remus groaned, it was cold and that place would certainly be colder.

"No," Peter stated, pushing Remus forward, "So come on, we have waited long enough to show you this."

James' wicked grin and Peter pushing on him gave the young werewolf no choice, with a huff he climbed up onto the statue and found himself sliding down into the darkness landing with a thump on the dirt ground.

Wand light shining in his face, as he was helped up by Sirius. James and Peter landing next to them both soon after, Peter sadly being smooshed by James who had come down the slide last.

"Lumos," James whispered the incantation and looked around the dirt passage, a big grin on his face.

"Isn't this cool?"

"Yeah, exploring cold and dirty passages late into the night, just what I want to be doing."

"Shut up, Moony, you know you love it," Sirius teased, already making his way down the passage. Wand raised and casting weird shadows around the passage. Peter hurrying past the reluctant werewolf to follow Sirius.

"Come on, I am sure you will love this," James smiled at Remus, an arm being thrown over the smaller's shoulders. The messy haired wizard casually leading Remus along the twisting passage as they made their way to where ever it may lead.

* * *

They had been walking for hours it seemed though his watch told him it had only been one; Peter and James refusing to tell them exactly where they were heading. Remus had considered starting to journey back alone plenty of times but that option never seemed to be done as many things kept him from turning around.

One was the arm around his shoulders, which had left not too long after and was no longer a good excuse. Another was the fact he left his wand in the haste to grab his gloves and scarf, but what could really get him in the passageway? There were no signs of anyone down there with them. A third was being caught while getting back to the tower, but he could hear anyone coming before they turned the corner so that wasn't too big of an option.

The real probable though was the fact that he really did want to see what Peter and James were so excited about. Wanted to find out why they were so eager and giggling ahead of them as they lead both of their friends down the dirty passage.

"Alrighty, who wants to go up first?"

James was standing near the base of a trap door, a smirk on his face.

"Me! Me!" Sirius hurried over and started to climb, not even questioning where his best friend had lead them. All too soon Sirius was out of Remus' line of vision, somewhere into the dark room that he had found.

"Okay, Moony, your turn," Peter said with a little push to the werewolf to start his journey up.

"Me…uh…can't James go first?"

"I already know what is up there, you don't so up you go. Sirius will help you get in there."

Remus looked between their smiling faces and sighed, he was already this far into the journey. With a small huff he climbed up and pulled himself into the darkness of the new space, swatting away Sirius' helping hands.

"I'm fine. I'm fi…whoa…"

His eyes adjusted fast to the darkening surroundings, to show what was clearly a cellar. The wooden shelves stocked wall to floor with candy in different jars and boxes.

"Where…?"

"Honeydukes! The candy shop in Hogsmede! Can you believe it?"

James laughed from behind the werewolf making him jump, Peter climbing up and closing the door behind the messy haired pre-teen. James moving fast towards the stairs up out of the center, smiling as he unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly.

"Come on, free exploration of Hogsmede. Pete and I only went as far as up here last time we came here."

Sirius grinned following behind James, Peter coming next and Remus following behind slowly. The four boys easily weaving their way around the silent shop, candy lining every shelf.

"Don't see why we have to wait till next year to come here, think every year should be allowed," Peter muttered, observing some acid pops as he waited for James to get the front door unlocked.

"Know what you mean, like, we are only a year under the third years. What is the difference?" Sirius agreed, grabbing a box of Bertie Botts just as James got the door to unlock.

"It is for the teenagers, I guess, wait till everyone is of that age before letting us out into the village," Remus whispered. Holding his breath as James pushed the door open, when nothing happened they sighed in relief. Creeping out carefully into the snow, and silent village of Hogsmede.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late, I got sick this weekened and with that came writers block because my head felt so weird. Got this out, though it is not my favorite chapter. *most transition ones are not cause I want to get onto something exciting* But yeah, here you go. **


	98. Book 3: Chapter 31

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
10 February, 1973**_

The crunching of the snow beneath their feet was loud to the werewolf's ears as they made their way further into the village. The snow covered shops dark and asleep; showing their reflections in them as they walked passed. The street lights their only source of light.

James and Sirius ran ahead, giant smiles on their faces as they looked at every building like a birthday present; pressing their faces to the glass and leaving an imprint on the once clean surface. Peter strangling behind them, an equally large smile on his face as he worked with the snow he had scooped up and tried molding it into a snow ball.

Laughter was the only sound that truly stood out in the sleeping village of Hogsmede.

"Moony? You there, stop thinking about Evans and hurry up!"

Remus took his eyes from the night sky, and narrowed his eyes at the messy haired wizard that had just spoken.

"I wasn't thinking about Evans, Potter."

"Yeah, sure you weren't," Sirius teased, "And you weren't trying to figure out what to get her for Valentine's Day either."

"I swear to God, Sirius, I will bite you," Remus growled; a small flash of satisfaction when Sirius raised his hands in surrender.

"Kind of boring without people around isn't it?" Peter brought in after a few awkward lapses of silence.

"Yeah…" James trailed off, eyes catching a sign. Hazel eyes squinted at it before widening and sparkling with mirth.

Moving fast he pushed Peter hard and started running, "Race you to the Shrieking Shack!"

Peter stumbled, his carefully crafted snow ball dropping; blue eyes watching as Sirius raced to catch up with him shouting petty insults at his best friend.

"Wait! That isn't fair you pushed me!" Peter huffed, started to chase after them. All of them leaving Remus in their smoke.

The boy too busy reading the sign with a frown. It looked new, barely two years old; the old wood it was painted on didn't trick him much. He let a glove covered finger trace over the words before looking away and following the footprints his friends had made with his eyes.

Taking a few steps back from the sign he rolled his shoulders, and sprinted. Though he was a few paces behind he easily passed Peter. Gold speckled eyes locking onto Sirius next as the boy started to struggle at running up the hill.

He caught up to the teen, and moved fast; pushing Sirius into a snow drift. With a laugh he left his stunned friend behind and continued up passing James. His head turned to laugh at the stunned look on James Potter's face as he got to the top of the hill first.

Turning back around and spotting The Shack made the smile disappear instantly; feet sliding and run coming to a halt. The young werewolf not even making it to the fence that made sure no one fell down the steep hill side that looked over the sad little house.

James came up next, huffing up white puffs of air as he stopped next to Remus.

"How the….bloody hell…did you…run so fast, Rem?"

James kept his hands on his knees as he tried to get the stinging feeling of the dry air out of his lungs. A few minutes passed and there was no answer, only the crunch of snow beside and behind him.

Looking up, he found Remus slowly walking to the fence line. The young werewolf staring at the Shrieking Shack with confusion all over his scarred face.

"What the heck Rem-oof!" A snow-covered Sirius Black' accusation was cut off with an arm to the stomach from his best friend.

James slowly moving forward till he was staring at The Shack and then back to Remus. The story the Prewett twins told to him coming back.

"_Yeah, they say some violent spirits moved into the shack this summer." Gideon explained casually, flipping through the Daily Prophet. "Make the whole house so loud at night." _

"_We used to play there too, all the time. Old houses are fun to mess around in, you know," Fabian continued; wand twirling in his hand. "Funny thing is, we went over there to try and see these invaders of our secret base but the door wouldn't budge-"_

"_Just wouldn't! Like it suddenly became stuck over summer. Sucks too-"_

"_Really wanted to send our nephew a gift. William does have potential to be as great as us, you know." _

James' head whipped around, staring straight at Remus. It couldn't be that…was Remus the cause for all those screams?

"Remus-"

Out of the corner of his eyes there was movement; whatever he was going to say to his friend stopped as he turned his head. Taking a few moments to process the blurry figures that were heading down the steed and icy pathway were Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Guys! Wait!" James rushed to follow, dragging Remus along. Seeming to shock the Lycanthrope out of his stupor.

Remus slipping and sliding behind them as he was pulled down the icy path closer to the run down home that was the Shrieking Shack.

"Guys!" James' calls seemed to have no effect on Sirius' or Peter's advancement toward the building. They only stopped when standing in front of the broken gate that served as the entrance to the yard of the building.

"Not as impressive as the Prewetts made it out to be," Sirius huffed; white puffs of air escaping his mouth.

Grey eyes picking every flaw; the house was two stories it seemed and crooked. Whatever color it once was now was washed away leaving it the wooden brown, almost a worn grey. There was a whole in the roof that probably would let in a lot of cold air. He thought he saw cracks in the window but the half-moon in the sky did little for lighting to see that clearly.

The front year was a wreck too, even though it was coved in snow it was easy to see the once nicely tended yard was overgrown.

"Dare you to knock on the door, Pete."

"What!?"

James and Remus slid to a stop behind them, staring up at the crooked building in both awe and confusion.

"Guys," James tired again, "Maybe we should head bac-"

"Hold on, Pete is going to knock on the door," Sirius cut his friend off. Smiling at Peter, "Go on, I'll give you ten Knuts."

Peter shifted nervously in the cold, not ready to take a step. The younger Gryffindor didn't; the first person to walk toward the front step was Remus. Wide eyes observing every crevice and detail about the house in front of him as he walked across the yard.

The boy leading his three friends behind him, even if that wasn't the plan.

Remus' walk only stopping once he was in front of the door.

"Didn't think I was that loud…to give it such a name…"

The words were whispered, barely existent, but Sirius heard them. Grey eyes losing their mirth and widening as he looked at the house.

"You…this is where…?"

Peter tried to turn the door handle but found it wouldn't budge; as if some other force was keeping it from moving.

A cold wind blew across the empty field and the lone house suddenly seemed creepy and foreboding to all except one of them. James, Sirius, and Peter hurrying of the font step and across the icy yard fast.

Remus let his hand touch the door knob, turning it slowly just enough so he could push the old door a crack, eyes widening finding he could.

"Come on, Remus!"

The young werewolf jumped, handing leaving the door knob.

"Coming." The cold seemed to press around him as he left The Shack, his mind already forgetting that the door was open a crack.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday but I got hit with whatever I had hard, it passed after that though so it all good. And then today I had school to catch up with, got a paper due in a week that I need to 'finish' *cough*start*cough*verydistracted*cough* **

**So yeah, here you go. Hope you like it.**


	99. Book 3: Chapter 32

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Wednesday  
14 February, 1973**_

Remus curled into his pillow with a groan, the noises around him at whatever time it was in the morning were not welcome to the twelve year old Lycanthrope. He pulled the red blanket over his head to fight off the growing cold and noise that were starting to attack his awakening senses. His mind started to drift back to sleep, vaguely hearing a door open.

The grating sound of his curtains being drawn back and the blankets being torn away made him growl low.

"Remmy, your girlfriend is here."

"James, for the last time we aren't dating…" Remus groaned, reaching around blindly for the blanket. He could talk to Lily when it was a good time to get up and there was no full moon at the end of the week.

"Lily!" James must have turned and called over to the red head, "Help me get your boyfriend up, he is being unreasonable!"

"I just came in here to return a book, not help you bother him."

Lily's voice got louder as she walked closer to his bed, the sound of a book being set down on his trunk came next. He opened his eyes a crack when he felt a gentle hand rest on his face, the brown eyes moving up the from it was attached to and coming in contact with red hair and kind green orbs.

"You look terrible, by the way."

"Good morning to you too, Lily," he muttered; moving to close his eyes again.

"You do realize that class starts in about thirty minutes."

Her sentence had barely ended before she had to pull her hand back as the young wizard sat bolt upright and started to scramble for his trunk.

"Why did no one wake me up for breakfast!?"

"You said to not bother you until necessary last night after we all-"Peter was cut off by Sirius slapping his hand over his friend's mouth.

"You all what?" Lily's tone was accusing.

Remus barely heard the accusing tone; too busy scrambling to get out of the dorm and into the bathroom to change into his robes. Not like the second year Gryffindor could do much to stop something that had already happened.

When he came back in Lily was already lecturing James, Sirius, and Peter. Peter looking the most guilty, Sirius glaring at the blond boy, and James staring at the ceiling every once in a while opening his mouth to say something to defend himself but thinking better and not.

"…and the fact you all thought that it is a good idea! How could you!"

"In our defense, you haven't even seen the masterpiece we made so you can't say it was that bad," Sirius huffed.

"You snuck into another house's common room and stole possessions of the student members!"

"Lily…" Remus decided it best to try and let her see reason that this was probably the most harmless thing his friends had done.

Lily seemed to not be taking any of it, spinning around and pointing her finger at the scared boy, "And you! I thought you were the sane one here. How could you go along with this!?"

Remus blinked dumbly, a pathetic shrug was all he gave as an answer.

"It didn't seem that bad, we could have flooded the dungeons but I stopped that from happening."

"Yeah," James grinned, "You should be thanking, Moony, for keeping Snivellus and his snaky friends above water and out of the loving embrace of the giant squid."

Lily's face was almost matching the shade of her hair as she looked at all of them; her eyes landing on all four of them individually. With a turn of her heel she grabbed the book she had come in to return and left the boys' dorm room. Slamming the wooden door behind her.

The four of them stood in silence for a few moments, the joyful chaos of the morning suddenly stripped away.

"She is going to tell isn't she?" Peter's voice was quiet, hand twisting in the front of his robe.

"No," Sirius threw up his hands moving with angry footsteps to get his school bag. "She is going to have tea with the queen, what do you think she is going to do!?"

"Calm down, Sirius, we don't know if she will…" James pleaded.

Remus stood silently, bag resting on his shoulder as he stared at the wooden door. The argument behind him not finding importance in his mind.

"Remus, you okay?"

James' hand landed on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"…just Lily telling a teacher doesn't necessarily mean that we will get in trouble," Remus muttered, "We just need a good alibi."

The room was silent again before Sirius barked out a laugh, "And here I thought he was torn up because his girl was mad at him!"

"Will you shut up with the girlfriend stuff! Me and her aren't in a relationship!"

James joined in on the laughing as they all left the dorm, Peter trailing behind. Their small group headed to the Great Hall to get a nice glimpse at last night's decorating.

After all, they couldn't just steal and turn Slytherin pants pink and covered in sparkly hearts and not enjoy the way they shimmered in the morning light of the enchanted ceiling. What kind of Valentine's Day would that be?

* * *

"Three day detention with Filch! Filch of all people! I thought our story was convincing and we had each other to back it up!"

Sirius groaned, staring at the detention slip in his hands; a sad frown on his face. The dark haired teen flopping back into his seat on the couch, head resting in James' lap. James gave him an annoyed expression but didn't move the dramatic teen.

"Well, next time, don't deny the crime and then five minutes after go boasting about the accomplishment in the range of that teacher's hearing," Remus sighed. Rubbing his temple with a frown on his face.

"You would say that, being the only one that got out of it. No idea how, you are the one that planned the whole heist."

Peter sighed, "Bet it is because Saturday."

Remus chuckled, "Nah, I just bat my eyes and look innocently confused and they believe that I am the innocent one."

To emphasize the statement, he lowered his book and made his already wide eyes wider. Blinking them dramatically at Sirius making the sulking aristocrat snort.

"Yeah, whatever, Moons. I think you just like to see us get in trouble," Sirius retorted.

"Hey, it was James' idea I go make up to Lily at that time. I was away because of that; if I knew you were going to blab to a few third year girls about that accomplishment I would have put a silencing charm on you," Remus closed his book; looking coolly at Sirius.

Sirius answered the look with his own stormy glare. James taking that as the moment to push Sirius to the ground.

"We just need to take this and be more subtle, is all." The messy haired wizard nodded, "I just wish we did something cooler to get this detention. As fun as breaking into the Slytherin common room was, I would have rather we have done something so stupendous that it went don't in history to get this detention."

Remus picked up his History of Magic text book and flipped through it calmly, "Give me a week, I am sure I can figure out something to fill that need."

James laughed, "Moony, have I ever told you how much I love you."

"No, but you should do that more often, you get rewarded with things like on how to get around Filch's muggle task policy."

With a flick of his wrist, Remus handed over some folded up parchment. On it a copied page in his messy hand writing of a spell that will automatically make any wizards wand reappear in his hand with repeating the incantation wandless.

"Man, if saying I love you gets you that what does kissing him give you," Sirius whistled.

"You try that and you find yourself at the bottom of the Great Lake."


	100. Book 3: Chapter 33

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
17 February, 1973**_

The winter nights were always long, the moon taking its time to travel across the expanse of the sky. Remus felt every muscle spasm and every twinge of pain in his muscles as he was led silently out of the tunnel and into the dusty shack. Madam making sure he was settled in before disappearing herself.

The shack was colder today it seemed, or it could be the sweaty shakes he had been having all day. His brown curls sticking to his forehead from them. Shaking hands removing his clothes to keep them safe and storing them under the stairs.

A cold draft blew through the home, making him shiver. Sitting on the matted carpet and hugging his knees to his chest when he felt another shiver run down his spine.

Brown eyes scanned the room for the source of the draft that was making his shack colder but he didn't have time to further investigate. A sharp pain running down his spine making the young boy cry out in shock; fingernails digging into the exposed flesh of his legs.

The moon was rising as the sun finished its lazy descent in the winter sky.

Remus scrambled to hold onto something else but another stab of pain in the ribs made him add to the pain with his finger nails, scratching red welt down the scarred surface of his legs. His eyes caught sight of a sliver of light that had never been there before in the shack just as he head a bone snap and he gave into the pain and cries of the wolf.

Hoping in the back of his mind that isn't what he thinks it means.

* * *

_**Sunday  
**__**18 February, 1973**_

Cold, so very cold.

_Am I dead? Did it finally kill me?_

Slowly, and painfully Remus Lupin opened his eyes to find white surrounding him. Freezing cold white that was numbing almost every nerve from the pain. Maybe he had thought right? That all this was true, he had died at the mere age of twelve. It was a miracle he had lasted this long actually.

Eight years of growing from a toddler to a pre-teen did put more strain on oneself than being an adult when turned.

Light shimmered on the white surface he woke up on, almost making him smile but he found it hurt to do that. The way the colors of the morning sky reflected, it was just so-

Remus froze, staring at the light. His mind coming out of the post-moon daze fast as he looked at it. The morning light was reflecting off the snow crystals that surrounded him. There was no cold feeling in Heaven, least he would like to believe, and there certainly wasn't the feeling of dread.

More importantly, he knew there was no snow in the Shrieking Shack.

Gritting his chattering teeth he raised his head and looked up and at his surroundings. Fighting his blurry vision to focus, the dread only settling like a hard stone in the pit of his stomach when he found his location and saw the damage.

The adrenaline spike and the cold of the snow seemed to be playing big factors in keeping him awake.

He rested by the gate of the shack, away now from the scratched up and crooked door on the front step. Fear made his chest pound as he started to drag himself back to that safety.

_I could have killed someone. How did the house charms even allow me to leave? What if someone saw me? How did-_

His arm gave out not even half way back and black danced in his line of vision. Cheek pressed down into the cold crystals of the snowy wonderland that was marred with red splotches of his own blood. Sensitive ears heard running in the house just as he let his eyes take him to oblivion.

* * *

"…Think he is going to wake up?"

"'Course he is, why wouldn't he?"

"Shush, don't be so loud."

"I am being quiet, stop shushing us James."

Voices bubbled in and out of his hearing range, each one louder than the last. The noise making him grimace as he tried his best to move a hand to pull up the blanket over his head but found the hand he had chosen wouldn't move. A spike of pain answering his request to move.

Groaning in pain he buried his face in the pillow.

A soothing hand rested in his hair and played with the shaggy curls, coaxing him away while relaxing him at the same time.

Brown eyes blinking open slowly, staring at the three blurry figures as they slowly transformed into James, Peter, and Sirius. Eyes traveling up to the arm that was attached to the hand playing with his hair confused.

"Hey, you." James' spoke softly, smile on his face, "Gave us a right good scare you know."

"Huh?"

"All blue lipped, and cut up. Thought you died on us, Lupin."

Sirius' turn to speak, Remus vaguely finding that he was the one petting him comforting. Still, what they were saying wasn't clicking in his head fully. Why did he feel like he is forgetting something important? Some very important fact that cannot be forgotten.

Remus grimaced as he tried to find the words but Peter just gave him a kind smile, "Don't talk, can see you are still out of it. Rest, Moony."

Remus' eyes were already drifting closed, as much as he tried to fight them. The blurry figures of his friends leaving him as he once again joined the comfort of oblivion.

* * *

The next time he woke up he found it easier to grasp the strings of full consciousness but his three friends were not there to greet him. There wasn't anyone there, just him and the afternoon winter sun in his small corner of the Hospital Wing.

The light warming his toes, giving him a better light to observe the damage. It shouldn't be as bad as it was, the signs didn't show it was a bad moon. But bandages around his wrist, ankle, and torso seemed to plead otherwise.

"No idea how he got out but I swear, Albus, I found him laying outside in the cold."

Madam Pomfrey's voice floated in pasted the white barrier that separated him from the rest of the Hospital Wing. Her footsteps showing how anxious she was.

What she said reminded him of this early morning, finding himself in the cold of the yard of the Shrieking Shack; lying face down in the cold snow covered Earth.

"The safety measures did keep him in the range of the shack, I do trust," the Headmaster's voice came through next. The sound making Remus shiver with guilt and sadness.

He didn't know how it happened, but for some reason he felt the things that played out last night were his fault. Remus closed his eyes to surpass tears, trying hard to find the answer.

The sound of the barrier moving came next, he could feel thoughtful eyes watching him as he kept his eyes closed. All too soon the people left him with the peace of the hospital bed.

"Long as no one saw, for his safety, then we are find. Just have to make the charms stronger and fix the door."

The voices drifted off as Remus found the answer. His hand on the door knob on that weekend, weakening the hold of the charms holding the wolf in and giving the beast a mode of escape. He was lucky Dumbledore made that failsafe line around the perimeter.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Remus felt he had failed the Headmaster, failed his parents. He had escaped the safety of the shack out of stupidity of a midnight journey with his friends.

If he wasn't in so much pain he would curl up on his side, but all he could do was let a hot tear fall down his face and try and let sleep take him again.

* * *

**A/N: 100 CHAPTERS! *blows air horn of celebration* And still more to come till second year ends and we move onto the next fic. *got to come up with a good name for years 3-5 ug* **

**Till then, enjoy what is left to enjoy, not much left till they are on the train home.**


	101. Book 3: Chapter 34

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Friday  
9 March, 1973**_

"I don't get it, it has been three weeks and he still is just…." Sirius waves his hands in the air as if trying to pull the right word from the invisible word bank that floated around his head. "Can a moon really mess someone up that bad?"

"Well, he looked pretty bad when Madam let us see him," Peter muttered.

"By let us, you mean her walking away so we could slip in with the cloak?" James cut in an eyebrow raised.

Peter shrugged as if to say 'same thing'.

"Well, he better be up for the best birthday ever or I am tossing him the Great Lake, books and all," Sirius muttered. Grey eyes locking onto the small figure that was hurrying in the opposite direction of him.

With a quick hand, Sirius grabbed the thin wrist and dragged Remus over to the group. The werewolf not giving much resistance, just trying to wiggle his hand out of the grip.

"I would appreciate some kind of hello before you walk past us, Moony. You are wounding my heart with all this silence," James pouted.

"Not silence, just busy. The year is about to end and we have tests soon. Not to mention the fact that at the end of the year we get to choose extra classes to take."

"You're babbling, Remus." Peter put a hand on his friend's shoulder, a kind smile on his face. Slightly relieved when the werewolf did shut up, and a blush rose on the boy's face that went straight to his ears.

"Sorry."

Sirius wormed his arms around and grabbed the books and the bag his friend was carrying. Taking them and putting a hand up to stop the protests, "No, tomorrow is your birthday and we would like some kind of idea on what you planned on doing so we can make it ten times better."

"My birthday?" Remus' expression read confusion, rubbing the back of his neck, "Didn't realize it was already near the weekend…I…"

James frowned, forgetting your own birthday seemed like a crime to him in his mind. How had had Remus really been working and how hard had the boy been stressing over something he refused to talk about?

"Say no more, we will take care of it for you," Sirius grinned. "Be sure to have the best birthday of your life."

Instead of smiling Remus paled, "Don't do anything to big, I don't really need a whole celebration."

"You are turning thirteen that deserves the celebration of stupendous measures," James smiles, "And I expect the same amount of joy for my birthday."

The messy haired wizard pulled Remus into a smile, face up in a smirk. Sirius joining, soon enough they had squished Remus into the middle of a group hug in the middle of the corridor. Peter laughing as he tried to stretch his arms to hug them all.

"Guys! Can't! Breathe!"

James started to laugh as he loosened the embrace enough to let Remus out of this hold. Stray hair sticking up at odd angles on the werewolf's head as he glared at all of them.

"Oh I hate you all."

"I love you too~" Sirius teased, poking his friend's cheek.

"Admit it, you would be so sad if you didn't know us," Peter laughed; not missing the soft smile Remus was trying to hide. The boy just rolling his brown eyes and shoving James as he tried to squish the older Gryffindor's face.

"Think I would have a better chance at living."

"Come off it, you know you love us. So much you are going to love what happened this morning," James grinned dragging Remus down the corridor to one of the small court yards. Hand dramatically waving up and showing his creation.

"I like to call it, Ode to Greatness," James laughed.

"I call it 'Don't try and Hex James with His Back is Turned'," Sirius shrugged, "But that is shorted and catchier."

Snape hung by his pants from the wand of a wizard statue in the middle of the fountain. The Slytherin glaring down at them all as James started to laugh.

"Potter! Let me down this instant!"

"Why should I do that? I am trying to teach you a lesson about hexing people when they are off guard. Very important lesson, you see," James laughed.

Snape cursed at them all, making Remus snort.

"My, my Severus, didn't know you knew such language," Remus tutted, shaking his head at the boy.

"Come on boys," James waved, heading in the direction of the corridor, "I am feeling puckish and it would be terrible to miss lunch."

"What about Severus?" Peter asked, glancing at the Slytherin who was struggling.

"If he doesn't get down in an hour we'll just have to rescue him I guess," James shrugged. "Hope he appreciates that."

"Doubt he will being as you are the one that put him up there in the first place," Remus pointed out. His eyes lightening with laughter for the first time in the silent three weeks.

"Ah, details. Only details that we need to focus on are how many fireworks do you want tomorrow and how many tiers the cake needs to be," Sirius mused.

"You have a day, I doubt anything extravagant can be done which I am fine with." Remus reached for the book Sirius was carrying but the taller Gryffindor held it out of reach, smirking at his friend.

"No reading, you are on a no read diet until the end of tomorrow. Enjoy the outside and nature."

"My allergies will act up before I know it," Remus groaned.

All he got in response was the laughter of the three boys around him; his own joining it too soon.

* * *

Remus lay in his bed, staring at the red canopy that hid his view of the tower's ceiling. The laughter and teasing of the day disappearing fast as he let the cold darkness circle him. The room around him was silent, no snores or nose whistles or shifting of springs.

He assumed the three boys were out, probably creating havoc for Filch or setting something that will embarrass him tomorrow morning. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the 'what ifs'. What could have happened that moon if there had been no fail safe?

Forget the post-moon nightmares of the memories slowly coming back in fragments, bringing back some details of what the night had given him. Pushing those dreams to the back of his mind to hopefully forget, thankfully letting details becoming fuzzy and just feel the pain.

Calling on the pain whenever he needed it.

A shift of weight on his bed made him open his eyes, fighting back the uneasy sleep he was falling into; squinting into the darkness before he could see the figure clearly. James was laying at the end of his bed. Curled up, and already starting to fall asleep.

Remus turned his head to find Peter beside him, the faint sound of a snore already escaping the boy. His blond friend rolling over and hugging Remus' pillow. Sirius was on his other side, one arm across his chest, the boy obviously not asleep but trying to pretend to be.

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered, hoping Sirius would drop the act and answer.

"Sleepover, first part of the birthday," Sirius mumbled, "So shush, and sleep."

The Black heir turned over so he back was to the werewolf, his breathing falling into rhythm with James' as he too fell asleep.

Remus laid their sandwiched between two of his dorm mates and trapped beyond escape with James at his feet. Peter rolled closer trapping Remus against Sirius; the familiar sounds amplified with being in the small bed with him.

"You guys are such girls," Remus muttered, a whispered chuckle escaping him as he did his best to roll onto his stomach and get comfortable. Falling into a very easy sleep.


	102. Book 3: Chapter 35

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
10 March, 1973**_

Remus woke up to movement of one of the people in his bed, groaning and clinging to the one that moved. It was bad enough that they were here, but he was naturally always cold and they were an excellent source of body heat.

"He's so cute when he is sleepy," James' voice cooed from somewhere above him.

"James, hand me the camera," Sirius whispered. Pointing his hand at the device that was sitting on top of his trunk. The Black heir grinning when he was given it and snapping a picture at the werewolf curled into his side.

"…I hate you…" Remus muttered into Sirius' side, sleeping eyes squinting open and slowly raising to look at the grinning Sirius and James.

"Happy Birthday, Remus," Peter laughed, crooked smile on his boyish face as he messed up the already bad bed head.

"Up and at 'em, we got surprises and celebrations to be had!" James bounced around on the floor of the tower, excited grin plastered on his face.

"I just wanna sleep…can' we wait?" Remus groaned, rolling away from Sirius and hugging the pillow. Eyes closing only for a second before he found himself dragged from the bed by his ankles. Arms grabbing onto the headboard fast to keep his head from hitting the floor.

Sirius smiling at him innocently, "No sleeping, only birthday fun."

"Sleeping is fun, it is a Saturday. I am not supposed to be up will Lunch is almost over," Remus huffed, jerking his ankles free and standing up fully. Almost falling over when James shoved clothes into his arms.

"No talking and whining, only dressing."

Peter and Sirius seemed to agree with their messy haired companion as they turned and started to dig through their trunks, pulling out their clothes for the day.

Remus just shook his head and sighed, trudging away from them so he could change in the bathroom and tackle his wayward hair into something more presentable.

* * *

Oversized sleeves rolled up to his elbows so he could eat easier, he kept glancing at the three boys that were sitting near him at the Gryffindor table. All of them sharing the same expression, one of excitement and joy.

Remus wasn't sure if the feeling in his gut was one of excitement, fear, or if the steak from last night was a little too cooked for his pallet. Maybe it was a combination of all three; he just knew that they had to have planned on something.

"Will you stop whispering and tell me what you are talking about so excitedly?" Remus growled, slamming his fork on the table.

Sirius and James only grinned, ignoring how Peter jumped in fight.

"Nothing, just got ideas for next year."

"Next year!? You haven't even done anything today yet, which I am thankful for."

"That is because it is breakfast," Sirius laughed, "You have to wait till dinner for the best part of today."

Remus groaned, burying his face in his hands, "Can't you just put me out of my misery and not do anything? A slice of cake and a happy birthday is all I need."

"But you are thirteen, joining the rank of the teenagers!" Sirius stood on his seat tall and proud, "We are superior. Nothing can stop us now."

"Mr. Black, sit in your seat properly," McGonagall quipped from behind the boy.

"Yes, Minnie!" Sirius plopped down back into his seat, turning his head to smile up at the Transfiguration professor. The witch's face pursed up like she had sucked on a lemon and looking at Sirius with disapproval.

Seemingly finding nothing to incriminate him for she kept on her journey to the staff table, leaving the three boys in peace.

"Nothing can stop you," Remus teased, "Except McGonagall."

"What can I say, I am a sucker for a woman in green," Sirius smirked, leaning back on his bench.

James taking the chance and pushing Sirius off and onto the stone floor of the hall. Peter taking the chance and grabbing the camera, snapping a picture of the stunned teen on the floor.

Remus pushing a hand to his mouth to keep the laughter that wanted to bubble out in.

"Come on, we got present to find, pranks to be had, and adventures to be found," James said, jumping from his seat and dragging Remus away from the table.

Peter toddling along behind, leaving Sirius to cry out and try his best to keep up with the four of them.

* * *

After a day of trying to get the Giant Squid to come to the surface, finding his presents strewn across the castle, and being dragged away from Lily on many occasions as they had an important matter to handle. Meaning tripping first years, or trying hunt Peeves and being rained on by the poltergeist.

Remus now stood wandering along in the library, told not to leave the room by the three boys before they ran off. Not giving a specific time on their return, making his stomach protest the thought of missing dinner.

He stopped in front of Magical Creature's shelf and ran his fingers along the spines of a few books. Boggarts, Cornish Pixies, Trolls; his fingers itched to pull them out and glance through them. Maybe check them out, but he already had his maximum amount with trying to figure out which subjects he should take next year.

Really was stuck between Arthimacy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. Maybe he could take all three if they had opening spots?

He let his hand fall away from the Boggart book and turned when he heard footsteps approaching him, "Well, leave me waiting around long eno-"

His words died in his throat seeing Bart standing there, the Slytherin's eyes widening then hardening into a darkened glare.

"Lupin, come to find which creature is best suited to be around you?"

Remus turned his back on the boy, shoulders stiffening, "Go away Bart."

"Why should I? You freak."

Remus felt his hands shake as they formed into fists, constantly repeating to himself that it didn't matter. They already knew, so Bart held nothing over him anymore.

"I am talking to you."

Bart was right behind him now, Remus could sense him. His hand continued to shake with the feelings he was trying to hide with the new found presence of his childhood friend.

"Turn around and look at me, I will tell the-"

Bart was cut off fast, the sound of fist connecting to jaw echoing through the quiet library. The third year Slytherin on the floor staring up in fear as his lip began to bleed. Remus standing over him, fist still raised and eyes glowing.

"I said, go away. Keep quiet, and never bother me again."

Remus didn't have a growl, just a deadly quiet whisper as he stared down at his tormentor. Watching with a scary calm as the Slytherin scrambled up and started to scamper away.

"I-I'll tell…I will…"

"You really want to risk that, Bart Schmidt?"

At the sound of his name being growled out by Remus, Bart sprinted away leaving Remus alone in his small corner of the library.

"Nice work, Lupin."

Remus jumped and spun around, staring at the red head that was behind him. The intense rage he had felt disappearing and embarrassment replacing it.

"I…uh…"

Lily giggled, walking over and hugging him tight.

"Now, before they get back, open your present."

She pulled out a neatly wrapped package from her robe pocket, smiling at him with excitement in her eyes. Bouncing on her heels as Remus took it and slowly unwrapped the paper, staring at the leather bound book.

"I know how many pictures Black is taking and I thought…well, you all need a place to keep them safe."

Remus' finger traced the word memories that was printed on the front, a smile falling onto his lips.

"I love it, Lily. I really do."

The girl giggled, blush rising to her cheeks, "I know it wasn't as great as my birthday present…"

"I don't think I would look that fetching in a necklace, I do love this."

He set it on the table and drew her into a hug, barely pulling her close before the blinding flash of a camera and the click of a picture being taken caught his ears.

"So cute, Remmy, but it is dinner time. Hate for you to miss the surprise," Sirius grinned. "Sorry Lily, got to steal your boyfriend."

"He's not-"

"She's not-"

"Shut it, lover boy." Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist tightly and dragged the birthday boy off. Barely pausing for Remus to grab his photo album.

* * *

It happened right at the end of supper, the candles starting to make a high pitched squee before suddenly spinning upside-down and rocketing into the night sky of the enchanted ceiling all above the Gryffindor table.

Remus' face getting red before the sparks the little explosions made spelled out on the enchanted ceiling, 'Happy Birthday, Remus!'

Sirius snapping away pictures like he had been all day, Remus slightly grateful that his father had figure out unlimited film. Peter proudly presenting Remus with the last present of his search, and the plates vanishing around where they sat so a large cake could replace it in front of him.

James starting to sing Happy Birthday way off key, laughing away as the hall started to clap.

Remus' ears a birth red, but a large smile on his face showed he wasn't too terribly embarrassed by the show. His eyes looking over at the staff table to finger Dumbledore laughing, wise blue eyes locking onto the young Gryffindor's for a second before the headmaster winter and tilted his goblet to him.

"Oi, it may be your birthday but don't go stealing my Dumbledore's winks," Sirius teased. Pushing Remus a little as he set a slice of cake down in front of him.

"Sorry, hard to turn off my attractive personality."

James snorted, licking icing off his fingers, "As if you have a personality."

"Hey, day isn't over yet. No making fun of me till the day is up," Remus stuck out his tongue, getting a good wad of cake and sticking it in James' face. Soon enough all four boys were covered in icing, cake; and laughing loudly.

Best birthday ever.


	103. Book 3: Chapter 36

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Wednesday  
28 March, 1973**_

"Stop stressing about it, Moony," James sighed. "You think he would be more distraught on giving me a book for my birthday but nope."

"You liked the book, Quidditch through the Ages is something you would enjoy and you did enjoy since I see it is already been read through." Remus didn't look up from the Ancient Runes book, biting on his lip absent mindedly.

"Not the point," James huffed, "I will make you get down you know. No reading on this ride."

Remus huffed and closed the book with a snap, glaring at the messy head of hair that belonged to the person piggy backing him to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"You were the one complaining about my limping, I was perfectly content walking beside Peter and complaining about the choices then."

James tightened his hold on the boy's legs as the made their way up the stairs, "What kind of friend would I be if I let my little fluff ball of death limp everywhere."

Remus only growled and rest his chin on top of the messy hair, pout becoming easily seen on his face. Sirius, who was walking beside them, laughed at the expression; finger coming up to poke at the scarred and freckled cheek. Pulling his finger back when Remus snapped at him warningly.

"Why don't you just take the classes we are going to take? Save you the trouble," Peter shrugged.

"Because you are taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I can smell the Divination room from the bottom step and get woozy from the incense, and animals don't normally like me."

"What do you mean?" James asked, "Thought you said stray dogs liked to follow you around and stuff."

"Canines like me just find long as...it's farther away from the time they meet me. But my cat scratched me after the attack, birds are demons, and I haven't even gotten the chance to test this on magical creatures."

Remus waved his arms around while talking, almost losing balance and grabbing James' head tightly.

"Come on, just one extra class together," Sirius begged. Grey eyes getting wider, "If you don't like it you can ask Professor McGonagall if you can switch. Say it is a threat to the secret or whatever."

Remus sighed and shook his head, "I'll think about it and add it to my considerations."

"Yay!"

"Doesn't mean I will take it, Sirius."

James opened the door clumsily to the classroom, leading his group in. Goofy grin sent up to the professor as he slid Remus into a chair.

"Morning, Professor Allan, what shall thee be teaching our minds today?"

* * *

"You know, I don't want to say what I am thinking but I think it is justified. I told you not to, but you did it anyway," Remus tuts."

"Must you badger the poor man, he is injured Moony. We may lose him today," Sirius pouted, dragging James along to the Hospital Wing.

"He is the one that attacked Severus with a leg locking jinx in the middle of class, he must suffer the consequences of the revenge jinx for at least another twenty minutes."

James glared, trying to say something but still finding his mouth stuck together from the spell. His feet tripping over themselves as Sirius treated him like a wounded animal.

"Well…he is quiet for once," Peter shrugged, looking away from James when the boy glared at him.

Remus snorted, a smile coming onto his face, "Yes, I can finally hear myself think. It is a lovely peace we have found ourselves in."

Sirius stopped walking, looking at the mute form of his best friend. A wicked grin started to spread on that aristocratic face, "You are right, it is nice to get a word in here or there."

Peter grinned, happy that is point was taking into account. Smiling at Remus as the werewolf linked arms with him.

"Come Peter, we must enjoy this while it lasts," Remus grinned. Taking Sirius' arm as well as they walked away from James. All three of them laughing and ignoring the silent companion chasing them down the corridor.

Eventually giving in and helping him before they had to head to potions.

* * *

Most attention in the Gryffindor common room was trained on the little skeptical that was going on in front of the fire. The second years in question sitting there were not much importance but on such a boring day this seemed like a good way to end it. Watching these mismatched friends squabble.

"I hate you, I hate you all," James grumbled.

"No you don't, you love us Jamie," Sirius teased, poking James' face.

"You made me sit through all of potions unable to speak!" James exploded, knocking the hand away. The loud exclamation ruined by a crack in his voice.

"Don't strain yourself, James, you may break your voice in as loud and squeaky," Remus laughed; enjoying the red flush that James' face was getting as he looked away from them to hide it.

"You heard nothing but pure manliness."

"You say that about your hair too," Peter pointed out, motioning to the mess that James called hair. "Your dad invented that potion for a reason, you know."

James sent a glare to Peter, "Is this just pick on me day?"

"Well, yesterday was praise you day so...oof-"Sirius was knocked off his perch on the armrest of the red couch and fell to the floor with a groan.

"By now, he had brain damage from how many times you have knocked him to the floor," Remus tutted looking down at the form. The werewolf not moving from his seat by the fire to help him up.

"You are losing the point that none of you helped me," James pouted, crossing his arms.

"Did you hear something Pete?" Remus tilted his head to the side, as if trying to hear something.

"Huh? Oh…no. No, I don't think I did," Peter smiled catching on.

"Guys!" James waved his hands in the air, "Come on!"

"Wait there it is again…are you hungry? My stomach much be grumbling," Remus chuckled, standing up.

"Kitchens, my dear Moony?"

"Guys!"

"Yes, I like that idea."

Peter and Remus left, arms links and laughing. Leaving a fuming James Potter and a laughing Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: GOOD NEWS! College paper done so now I have more time to focus on this, and maybe I will be less stressed as well. **

**Also, with this story wrapping up soon, I just want to thank all of you that have stuck this long, or have come in and read every chapter no matter how boring or how badly you wanted to skip ahead. Thank you, I love you all, I read all the reviews, and I wouldn't be so motivated to write if it wasn't for you. **


	104. Book 3: Chapter 37

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Tuesday  
24 April, 1973**_

The three boys circled around James, frowns on their faces as they inspected him. Easter break had come and gone, and James had been the only one to leave for it. Sirius' parents writing and saying his presence was not needed, Remus asking to stay to keep Sirius company and Peter doing the same.

Now James was back, and with something extra as well.

"Did you have to get the one's that look like…that?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Jams blinked from behind his new glasses, large wire-framed aviator style. His young face making the glasses look bigger then they probably were.

"What's wrong with them? I think they look cool," the young Potter crossed his arms and puffed out his chest.

"They…uh…they look a little big…" Peter pointed out, trying to put it as delicately as possible.

"And, cheesy?" Remus shrugged slowly, biting his lower lip nervously.

James blinked, lips pursing out, "I will have you know these are the height of fashion in the muggle world!"

Remus had to agree, least his friend didn't get cat eye or really think frames or square ones. This was probably the most subtle that James Potter could be.

"Well, at least you can see," Remus nodded, already moving over to his bed and pulling off his shoes.

Sirius kept staring before snatching them off his friend's face and putting them on. Grey eyes magnified behind the think glass, "Mate, you are blind as a bat!"

Peter moved out of Sirius' way as the Black heir started to wobble around the tower room, hands out in front of him. "Everything is all blurry."

"Sirius! Give them back!" James darted after his friend, trying to swipe the glasses off.

"Sirius, take them off, you are going to damage your own eyesight if you leave them on too long," Remus said. Not looking at the two boys as he pulled off the jumper he had been wearing and put his pajama shirt over the t-shirt that had been underneath.

Both James and Sirius fell to the ground with a clatter after James tackled his best friend. The wire framed glasses sliding across the stone floor and to Peter's feet. The boy just picking them up and putting them on himself, eyes widening.

"Man, Sirius wasn't kidding when he said you were blind James! How did you go a whole year like this?"

James got up and snatched the glasses off Peter's face, "I didn't go a full year; I went most of one. Now don't take them!"

The messy haired wizard marched over to his bed and flopped down on top of it, setting his glasses on the bedside table, "Now, if we are done talking about my terrible eyesight I am going to get some rest. We have class in the morning."

With a flick of his wand the curtains around the bed closed.

"Wow, you give the guy some glasses and he thinks he is all that, "Sirius snorted, "Can you believe him Moony?"

The boy looked over at the bed by the window and sighed, finding Remus already curled up under the blankets and snoring softly.

"I swear, he could sleep through the apocalypse," Peter shook his head, "Though you two running around is the same as that."

"Hey!" Sirius laughed, pushing his friend a little roughly. Both him and Peter ending up wrestling on the floor till James shouted at them and threw a pillow telling them to get some sleep.

* * *

_**Wednesday  
**__**25 April, 1973**_

"Nice glasses, Potter."

"Sweet Specs."

It had been nothing but a constant stream of compliments since this morning at breakfast. The early morning nerves that James for some reason had had been replaced by the widest smile ever. As they walked to their first class of the day, the young teen was raving about how he was going to get onto the Quidditch team so fast now, and how amazingly fashion forward he was for choosing these glasses.

"Four eyes," the voice cut through the happy atmosphere like a knife. All four of the boys stopping their walking and turning to the voice behind them.

Remus felt his blood run cold, Bart stood there arms crossed and head high. Next to him was almost an exact copy of Sirius, the werewolf's brain putting together the facts as it being Sirius' brother.

Sirius took a small step in front of his friends, hand twitching like it was about to grab his wand.

"Regulus, didn't mother tell you to find better friends?"

"Was about to say the same to you, Sirius. You don't seem to have listened to that advice, and Bart is a pureblood unlike your pets," the younger boy sneered. The only evidence that he did not have a lot of scorn in his words were the small waver in his voice and the grey eyes that weren't as cold as they could have been.

The effect was still there, and Sirius drew his wand; eyes narrowed in a glare.

James reached a hand and laid it on his best friend's arm, "Come on, they are just dumb Slytherins. Not worth it."

Sirius' eyes narrowed even more, wand slowly narrowing. Some pain slowly flitting across the Black heir's face. Grey eyes never leaving Regulus' face.

"I see which side you have taken."

"You could change, Sirius, do as your told-"

Sirius didn't give him a chance to finish, spinning on his heel and pushing past his friends. James hurrying to catch up with him, Peter following behind. Remus left standing there longer, face pale and hands shaking as he looked at Bart.

The Slytherin smirking as he strode forward and grabbed Remus' wrist tightly, pulling him close and whispering into his ear.

"Need to repay you for that shiner," his hissed, grip getting tighter. Remus' eyes widening as he felt his shirt sleeve go up and something metal and burning touch his skin. Brown eyes locking onto the confused face of Regulus Black before he looked away and pried his wrist away before it became to unbearable. Backing away from Bart with fear in his eyes.

"I'm watching you, Lupin. You do that again, I will tell, and not just your friends. You come as called like a good dog, got it?"

Bart turned on his heel and led a confused Regulus away, leaving Remus clutched his arm to his chest and breathing fast. The corridor, though emptying, seemed too crowded and tight. He gulped down a few breaths of air before slowly turning and making his way to class. The burn sending shocks of pain up his arm every time he moved, but he ignored it the best he could.

Sirius didn't ask him where he had been when he sat down next to him, only angrily scribbled on spare parchment. James was too busy cleaning his glasses to notice, and Peter was doodling the framework of the window he was seated by.

Remus would just keep this a secret, last thing they needed was to deal with this as well. He could deal with this on his own. He put on his gloves as Professor Sprout walked in, smiling happily at the students.

He was fine, he was fine.

* * *

**A/N: Need drama.**


	105. Book 3: Chapter 38

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
5 May, 1973**_

"Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff!" The chants started way too early that morning for it to be legal on a weekend. Remus groaned and tried to cover his head with a pillow. Curse Quidditch season for picking up again.

"Why must you be so loud in the morning? We aren't even playing today," Remus groaned, swatting at the person that had just opened his curtains weakly. Struggling a little when he found his swatting arm pinned to his back and then the other when he tried to use that.

"But Moony! If Hufflepuff beats the Slytherins then Slytherins will have no chance on winning the Quidditch cup," James' voice said excitedly.

Remus opened his eyes to glare at the messy haired wizard that was holding his arms down, "And?"

"And…" Sirius said as he popped up behind James' shoulder, "That means all Gryffindor has to do is beat Ravenclaw next week with enough points and we can get the cup! Gryffindor gets the cup after so long of losing!"

The Black heir's face was painted like a bumble bee, hair glittering in yellow dust. James was no better, his new glasses' wire frame were now bright yellow and black, a big 'H' pained across his face, and hair with matching dust.

"Wake me up when I care," Remus huffed, sighing when his arms were released and he could go back to hugging the red pillow to his chest. He hadn't been getting much restful sleep since the meeting with Bart, the burn on his wrist still hurt from time to time. He was just waiting for the third year to call him like a pet and make him do something terrible.

He was just nodding off again when he felt arms wrap around his waist and yank him out of the bed.

"No way, you are getting dressed and supporting the Huffles!" Sirius laughed loudly behind him, already carrying him out of the dorm.

"Wha- Sirius put me down! Let me at least get changed into something more appropriate!"

"Nah, we already got you covered," James laughed, running to his trunk and pulling out a yellow and black stripped jumper. "Had this forever and I refuse to wear it."

Sirius put Remus on the ground, and Remus barely had time to get his balance before the jumper was forced over his head. Head popping out of the head-hole with messier hair then before.

"I am changing so I can be a little more presentable. When I come back, I expect you all to not try and force me to glitterfy my hair."

Remus moved around them and got everything he needed for his trunk, leaving the dorm still in the slightly too big jumper. A smile creeping onto his face as an amused laugh escaped him.

* * *

The quidditch stands were packed with people, most of the other houses dawning the Hufflepuff colors as they withstood the last of the April showers that came with the beginning of May. The face paint on James' and Peter's face starting to run off as the water hit their faces.

Remus pulling out his wand and fixing that before they started whining, the fact that Peter had happily agreed to be a part of the mayhem that was Sirius and James wearing off. The gold and black glitter in his own hair a sad thing he had decided to give into just to please the pouting faces he was greeted with in the dorm when he got back.

He pulled the jumper's sleeves over his hands as a wind blew, the warm humid hair not helping with the cold of the rain drops on his skin.

"Hello, hello ladies and gents…and Slytherins," Sirius' voice rang out over the crowd as the two teams appeared onto the pitch, Madam Hooch standing between the two captains on the ground while the teams lines up over them.

Quidditch had been a passing dream when Remus was a kid, finding a fear of heights had been more of a downfall then the Lycanthropy. He just refused to get into it again without good reason and the reason stood next to him on either side, one of them grumbling as he tried to wipe the water away from his glasses.

"Here," Remus took the glasses off his friend's face, and carefully wiped them clean using the jumper sleeve. Taking his wand out he placed a small dispelling charm over them to keep the water off.

James took them and put them on, face lighting up like a Christmas tree, "Wow, thanks Rem!"

Remus just shrugged and sat back in his seat, being one of the few people actually sitting. His fingers playing with his wand as he listened to his friend tell the game and constantly apologize to an unseen professor, mostly McGonagall.

"…Snart takes the ball, heading toward the goal. Man she is a fast one, Hufflepuff did good snatching her up for the team. Like a little ball of yellow lightening that one…course thinking about it there is no other color of lightening I guess…"

Remus snorted, wiping fresh rain drops off his face. Cupping his hands over his ears when most of the stadium started to cheer. Protecting his sensitive ears seemed more important than seeing the goal being scored.

"And Hufflepuff takes the lead with 10 to 0. You go Hufflepuff, I will never call you all lame again if you beat these Slytherin arses!" Laughter rang through the stadium, before it went silent. A few moments later an apology to McGonagall rang through the crowd and more of the Gryffindor's laughed.

Ten goals later, and a lot of apologies to McGonagall, Slytherin as Hufflepuff seeker, Lindsey Wright caught the Snitch seconds before the Slytherin seeker could.

Remus finding himself pulled into a gigantic hug before he could cover his ears, James shouting loudly with happiness as he jumped up and down. Peter joining in, both of them laughing loudly with happiness.

"They won! They won!"

"Yes…yes I see that…can you please stop jumping you are going to make me sick…" Remus chuckled, trying to squirm out of the hold. James and Peter only hugging tighter, but stopped their bouncing.

"This called for a celebration," James grinned madly, hair sticking up wildly despite the rain.

"What do you have in mind?" Remus asked cautiously, glancing around at the already retreating for of his classmates as they left the stands and started to head out of the rain and towards the warmth and dryness of the castle.

James only laughed, getting between both his shorter friends and slinging his arms over their shoulders.

"Let's nab Sirius away from his darling 'Minnie', and then I will disclose my most genius of plans."

Peter's grin got wider, nodding his head along, eager to figure out what the plan was. Remus only rolled his eyes but let himself be led, what he did to keep these guys happy.


	106. Book 3: Chapter 39

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Saturday  
5 May, 1973**_

"I hate you, I hate you so much right now," Remus muttered under his breath. His hand clenched into fists as they walked down the dark hall way.

"Oh come on, this won't be that bad," James whispered back, the light from his wand barely lighting the darkened corridor.

"You could have told us you didn't have the cloak, I could have come up with a better way to disguise us or a better route so we don't get caught," Remus hissed back, eyes getting a dangerous golden hue.

James only shrugged, and peaked around the corner, concealing a small sigh of relief when he didn't spot any prefects or teachers patrolling the hall. He motioned for the three boys behind him to follow and they all headed around the bend. Stopping in front of the statue of the One-eyed Witch.

"How are you even planning on getting into Zonko's anyway? The door is locked and probably has alarms," Remus huffed, crossing his arms as he watched Sirius help Peter up into the hump of the statue. The blond boy disappearing fast.

"That is why we have you, Moons," Sirius grinned, pulling himself up and balancing by the opening. Arms reaching down so James could boost Remus up onto the back of the statue, both of them ignoring the angry red blush that was coating the werewolf's neck and ears.

Remus balanced on the opening, looking down at the stone slide that disappeared into nothingness.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," he groaned quietly to himself before letting himself slide down into the inky blackness of the tunnel below.

* * *

_**Sunday  
**__**6 May, 1973**_

Climbing back up the tunnel, with pockets full of random objects, was probably the hardest thing that had ever could be. Candy was easier and slightly safer to do with then dung bombs and other objects that could easily blow up if there was the slightest touch.

Remus ended up being the one that had to sit at the entrance and take all the items before helping Peter up and then James and Sirius. All four of them grateful there wasn't anyone coming down the corridor at that time or they would have been caught.

Hurrying as fast as they dared, they started the journey back towards the Gryffindor dorms. Remus having won the debate on saving this prank for another date when he saw the time through the window in one of the Hogsmede buildings, two in the morning was pushing it for the tired werewolf.

Remus skidded to a stop just at one of the corners, his ears picking up footsteps before any of this friends. Glancing around the torch lit corridor he grabbed Peter's wrist and dragged him into an empty classroom trusting the other two to follow him.

The door closing just in time, but the noise would certainly have been heard by whomever was stalking the halls.

James' eyes darted around the dark classroom, already hurrying over to a closet behind where the teacher's desk would normally stand. Probably used for storage of books or other items the teacher would need to be used.

He grabbed Sirius' wrist, and Sirius grabbed Remus'; Remus still holding onto Peter as they rushed into the closet and closed the door. James taking out his wand and locking it just as they heard the door to the classroom open. Steady footfalls carefully walking around the desks.

"Know you're in here," Filch's voice echoed off the barren walls, sending shivers down the second year's spines. All four of them backing up from the door as quietly as they could, glancing around the pitch black closet they found themselves in.

"We're dead meat," Peter groaned, pulling at his hair. Blue eyes darting around the darkness trying to find a way out of being caught.

"Not if we just stay quiet and hope he doesn't come over here," Remus whispered back.

His hand stayed on Peter's wrist, hoping to calm the boy with the knowledge he wasn't alone in this. The werewolf's heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of being caught, while he helped with a lot of pranks he hadn't yet been caught in that part of his adventure. The most detentions that any of them had gotten was ten, and that was James. Sirius right behind him at eight.

Worst was they complained about the record being too low.

Remus' eyes darted around the dark room, having the best bet of finding a way to hide them with his slightly better vision. There had to be some way out of this, just some way.

The footsteps were getting closer as they all backed up further from the door, watching as a sliver of light from the lantern the caretaker was holding cut through the darkness through the cracks in the door. All four boys held their breath as their backs hit the wall.

Peter was shaking badly, Sirius had pushed himself to the front of them all looking ready to spring into attack. James was gnawing on the inside of his cheek, hands pressing into the stone of the wall. Their breathe hitching as they heard the door knob be tested and the jingling of keys as the man started to search for the right one.

James' hand pressed more on a brick, and suddenly the wall behind them vanished. James fell back with a shout, along with Remus who dragged Peter with him. Falling back, head first into a hidden passage Peter's hand had darted out and grabbed Sirius' robe for balance. The only outcome being sending the Black heir back with them.

The wall reappearing near their feet as they all laid there on the dirty stone floor; groaning and clutching their heads from the impact. Peter the only one safe as he landed on top of Remus much to add to the werewolf's pain.

"Peter…if you would be so kind to move," Remus groaned, barely moving. Taking in a grateful gasp of air when Peter moved off with a mumbled apology. James fumbling with his wand, as he cast lumos.

The passageway they found themselves in was dirty, dusty, and full of cobwebs that moved in an unseen draft. Remus shivered, pulling his jumper over his hands and hugging himself.

"Come on, no use turning back," James motioned, leading the way with his wand. Peter following James quickly, grabbing the back of his friend's shirt. Sirius walking forward, keeping Remus at a close distance as they silently trekked through the passage.

The walls were barren of anything but the stones of the castle, the passage narrow showing how it was between the walls. The draft probably coming from cracks between the masonry, their footsteps echoing in the passage.

It took what felt like an hours before the came to separation in paths, one having stairs going down gently the other having stairs that lead up. James peered into each passage as far as he dared, letting the wand light show him which way he should go but the dim brightness didn't give him much answers.

"We may have to split up," James frowned.

"Alright," Sirius nodded, taking out his wand and lighting it. The brightness of his glow illuminated the paths more. Grey eyes looking at them both before he seemed to come to a decision.

"Me and Moony with go left, you go right with Peter," Sirius motioned to the downward path first before motioning to the upward path for the other two Gryffindors.

James nodded, glancing at the other two to make sure they were on board with the plan. Remus and Peter nodded, both glancing warily at their respective path ways.

"If one of us finds a way out, we'll send one back to the tower with the supplies we have on us and the other will come back to find the other group," James decided.

They both nodded again and the two groups split, taking their respective paths with their respective partners.

* * *

Sirius and Remus walked carefully down the slow decline, Sirius constantly observing the surroundings with the light from his wand. Making sure to glance at the werewolf every so often to see how the teen was holding up.

The passage seemed to be getting narrower, more crooked, and steep as they walked. Remus had been glancing back at the way they came when it happened, Sirius cried out and the light around him went out. Startled, Remus hurried to where he last saw the Black heir but his foot slipped on something he felt himself falling.

Falling much farther then what should be normal for a passage he had been walking on. His stomach hit a something making his groan from the force of the impact, too weak to stop the rolling that landed him on the dirt floor.

Remus groaned, searching around weakly for the wand he still had in his pocket; amazed it hadn't broken yet.

"_Lumos_," he muttered and looked around with the new light source, finding Sirius laying right next to him.

"Sirius!" Remus got up, still holding his wand tightly and rolled the boy over. Relieved when he got a cough and a groan in response.

"…Remus?"

"Shush, don't talk…we have fallen into a pitfall or something," Remus looked up from where he assumed he fell. Standing slowly and holding his wand light up to find the top of the ledge. It wasn't that high up, the range of the light easily finding the stone.

Remus didn't even glance back as Sirius stood up, the boy brushing off his clothes and staring up at the ledge.

"Don't think I could lift you up to there," he mumbled, "Wouldn't be high enough."

Remus frowned, a fall enough to hurt or stun but not kill. He kept his arm raised for a few more seconds before bringing it back to a normal height so he could observe the wall that made up the fall. Observing it carefully, and more so the stone ledge he had landed on.

"Seems this was once a slide, guess it eroded," He mumbled. The stone wall had a few crevices and places for holding.

"Sirius, you got your wand right?"

"Yeah?"

"Light it, I am going to see if I can climb the wall."

Remus put out his wand light and pocketed the object just as Sirius lit his. Rolling up the jumped sleeves Remus moved over to the wall and grabbed hold of a few stones pulling himself up and finding a spot for his feet. He searched for a good hand hold before continuing his upward journey; nearing the middle point when the stone under his foot loosened and sent him off balance.

The wand light from below going out just as he landed on top of Sirius, the boy obviously had been trying to catch him but the weight and the fall had been sent the boy off balance.

Both of them groaning, wincing when Remus lit his wand and rolled off Sirius.

"Sorry…"

"Least you tried," Sirius shrugged, looking up at the wall before stopping and staring at Remus' scarred arm.

The werewolf caught the stair, and followed the line of sight to a mark on his skin. The boy quickly moving to cover it up but Sirius' hand closed over it.

"What is that?"

Black's voice was low and dangerous, eyes narrowed as he yanked Remus' arm closer to his person. Lighting his own wand so he could see the mark he had spotted.

The mark was not a werewolf scar, too smooth and set to be that. It looked blistered and a little swollen from the lack of care that is obviously needed, and was shaped in the way of a carefully carved 'S' that showed whomever owned the most likely sliver object came from or knew someone in high places.

Remus whined in a dog like manner when Sirius' fingers brushed over the make, trying his best to pull his arm away.

"It's nothing, just let go."

Sirius' grip only tightened, stormy grey eyes looking up at the boy in front of him.

"Who did this to you?"

Remus shook his head, biting his lip and looking away. Trying to break free of the hold the wizard had on his arm, yelping when the hold only tightened and a finger pressed onto the burn make sending a shock of pain over him.

"Who. Did this. Remus?"

"Sirius please…"

"WHO DID THIS?"

The shout echoed off the barren walls of the little area they were trapped in and send shivers of fears down the werewolf's spine. The famed Black madness had let itself shown in Sirius as the boy's grip tightened impossibly and popped one of the formed blisters sending a rush of pain over Remus.

"…B-Bart…Schmidt…I-I punched him…o-on my birthday…a-and he…"

Remus didn't want to move his wrist, knowing once the pressure left there would be more pain. Brown eyes locked onto a dark corner by what had once been a slide, cursing himself for not hiding the injury better.

"I thought the secrets were over Remus. Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you; this is infected now Remus. It could get much worse if nobody tends to it."

Sirius shook the boney wrist for emphasis, only stopping when he saw the pained expression on Remus' face in the dim wand light.

"Look at me, Lupin."

Remus didn't raise his head, fighting back tears. Whether they were from pain of the hurt he was feeling his gut for getting caught he couldn't say at the moment.

"I said, look at me!"

Sirius' voice raised and Remus raised his head fast, scared for the wrath that may be inflicted on him if he didn't listen. Tears slowly leaking down his scarred cheeks and he fought to keep his eyes on Sirius Black.

"You should have told us. Told us as soon as it happened, Remus. We are your friends, and your safety is important to us."

"B-but-"

"Shut up, no talking. No excuses, I want you to get this through your head."

Sirius' grip on the wrist was loosening, as he looked at the tear stained boy in front of him. The storm of anger inside him being fought back into the box that it had come out of.

"You don't deserve this kind of treatment. You deserve to be helped, and cared for. I know you can certainly take care of yourself, Remus, but not when your version of caring is hurting yourself. When something like this happens you tell someone, get someone to heal the wound no ignore it.

"He is hurting you, Moony," Sirius huffed, breaking the eye contact, "And I don't want you to get more scars especially from a no good Slytherin."

Sirius stared at the angry red burn on Remus' wrist, anger flaring up inside him again but not directed at the werewolf that donned the burn but to the student that put it there. It took all of the little will power that Sirius had to keep from crushing Remus' wrist and making it worse.

The Gryffindor just slowly letting go, ignoring the gunk that had come out of the burn, and ripped some cloth off his robe. Tying it tightly around his friend's wrist.

"When we get out of here, we will sneak some ointment from Madam's stores. Don't have to tell her about this and we can heal it," Sirius said it out loud but he didn't seem to be telling Remus the decision. More reassuring himself that this was an easily fixed problem to his breakable friend.

Silence hung in the air around them as Sirius stared at the arm and Remus stared at the ground. The thought that they may be stuck in there forever still on their minds. Wingardium Leviosa seeming a little too difficult to try in the dark and with no idea where to head after that.

Sirius closed his eyes for what he could have sworn was a second before he heard footfalls, the sound jolting him from his 'eye rest'. The situation hadn't changed much, they were still trapped down there and the room was still dark. Only difference was the werewolf's head that was resting in his lap and he was leaning against the war away.

"Sirius? Remus?"

The voice whispered from above them, and Sirius almost jumped up.

"James! Over here, mate!"

The footsteps hurried and James' head illuminated in wand light appeared at the edge of the ledge. The glasses wearing wizard smiling a relieved grin.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah," Sirius jostled Remus awake, and stood up. Moving over to where he was right by the ledge's edge, "Think you can reach Remus if I lift him up to you?"

"What about you?" James asked.

"Levitate me up, you both will be up there so one can have the light so you don't crack my head on the ceiling.

James nodded, "Alright, let's try this."

Remus didn't protest when Sirius grabbed him and shakily lifted him up so he could grab James' hand. The werewolf constantly apologizing as he stood on Sirius' shoulders and after James got him fully up. Getting Sirius out of the pit had been easier with Remus holding the light and James levitating the wizard out.

"Come on, exit is this way," James motioned.

"Where does it lead to?" Sirius asked, trotting to keep up with his best friend though the path was so narrow and crooked he had to keep falling back.

"Fifth floor, very close to the prefects' bath."

"Huh," Sirius laughed, the walk to the exit not taking as long as they thought it would. The windows lining the corridor showing the first rays of sunrise over the forbidden forest. James started to walk toward the quickest route to Gryffindor tower stopping when he heard, hurried retreating footsteps.

"Sirius, where are you going?" James hissed, moving to stand next to Remus.

"Got to grab something, see you later." With that Sirius turned the corner and ran off, without another word. James only sighed, and threw an arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Come on, Moony, let's go sleep."

Remus nodded, letting himself be led. Glancing back time to time at where he had last seen Sirius and at the picture that had covered the passage so well. In the part of his mind that he was a little thrilled to have found a passage that led from one part of the castle to another instead of somewhere outside it, on the other side of that small part of his thinking. Filch probably would find it soon, and that would be the end of it. Not like they were being discrete about it.

Most of his mind was focused on what kind of wrath Sirius would inflict on Bart, and how much he had disappointed his friend for not trusting him with that less then 'werewolf sized'.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Break to me, and to my American fans eat everything at the dinner table so no one else can have anything. To everyone else in the world, I hope your week is going great, that you are getting enough to eat, enough rest, and still have time to relax. Enjoy this longer than normal chapter because you all deserve it for working so hard and gettign through life. **

**Love you all, and you all are part of what I am truly thankful for. I could not have asked for a better group of loyal followers whether you leave a review or not. **


	107. Book 3: Chapter 40

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Thursday  
10 May, 1973**_

"Sirius, stop it my arm is practically drenched now," Remus muttered, a small scowl on his face as he sat in his bed in the early morning light. Yesterday morning, the werewolf assumed, he had been asleep when Sirius had come back and rubbed the ointment on the burn. Remus doing it every other day since, just to avoid Sirius in the smallest way possible.

This morning, he was awake and having just got dressed after a shower Sirius had grabbed him and dragged him over to his bed so he could put more of that stuff he nabbed onto the angry red 'S' that was on his wrist.

"I just want to make sure it heals enough to let the scar fades," Sirius grumbled, gently rubbing in the weird smelling stuff onto the burn. "Hate for this to be another one."

Remus bit his lip and kept quiet after that, staring at the red sheets so he wouldn't have to look at Sirius or the scars that ran up his arm already. Pulling the arm back when Sirius let go of it and moved to get off the bed.

"Take your time getting ready for class today, Moony," Sirius said, not moving from his spot on Remus' bed.

Remus just gave his friend a confused look and nodded slowly, sinking feeling in his gut that Sirius had enacted his revenge a little sooner than the young werewolf had thought possible for the heir of the Black house. Gold flecked eyes watching Sirius closely as he boy got off the bed and made his way over to James', the grey eyed boy jumping on his best friend like an excited dog to wake him up.

Maybe he was just imagining it, Sirius was a little over protective was all. Remus turned his back and started to search the 'organized mess' around his bed for his Charms textbook.

* * *

'_You shouldn't have thought he was innocent. Damn it I am stupid,' _Remus kept his glare on the wood work of the table trying not to look up and see the result of what Sirius was really doing last night. The dark haired boy has smirked when he saw Slughorn hurrying up to the teacher's table with a student following behind him.

A student Remus recognized easily; Bart. The Slytherin third year looked livid as he followed his head of house, standing behind Slughorn as the man talked to McGonagall. The boy still in his pajamas and making most of the Hall giggle at how pink and frilly they were. The witch stood up after whatever the potions teacher had said and following him out of the Great Hall.

James had been watching the seen more closely then Remus had, leaning over and whispering to his friend.

"What did you do?"

"Simply a little joke, don't see what is so bad about it," Sirius smirked, biting on the spoon he had been eating his oatmeal with and grinning as innocently as he could manage.

His 'innocent' grin disappeared when McGonagall and Slughorn entered the hall again, without Bart following. Her eyes narrowed behind the square glasses as she marched over to where the four trouble makers were sitting.

"Four of you, in my office."

Remus' head shot up and she stared at his head of house in shock, a sickening feeling settling in his gut as his mind processed her words. He was joined into his mess somehow, he was being dragged into a revenge plot that he hadn't been a part of planning.

Peter chocked on the muffin he had been eating, looking at James and Sirius as if expecting them to give him an answer on why he was being dragged into this mess. Whatever the mess was.

James had the same expression as he stared at Sirius, watching as the wizard stood up slowly.

"Minnie, I can assure you they had nothing-"

"Do be quiet, and follow me. I am in no mood to hear your pleas until you are all in my office."

She turned on her heal, the green robes she was wearing swirling with her. The four boys standing fully and following her out in a small line of shame. Remus' ears burning brightly as he felt the eyes all on them; his feet walking robotically as he tried to piece together what he was going to say.

James was trying his best to get Sirius to confess silently what he had done, but he could get nothing out of the teenager. The doors to McGonagall's office closed with a thud behind them, the noise ringing loudly in Remus' ears and making his hands shake.

The Deputy-Headmistress sat in her desk and summoned four chairs for them to sit in. Remus and Peter slumping into their seat, Remus to keep himself from panicking and Peter to keep from shaking.

James stood tall behind Peter's chair, face full of defiance and confusion while Sirius stood closest to the desk in front of them three, ready to take any blow that could come at full force.

"I really am surprised that all of you would go so far," McGonagall began, "I had hoped that our talks had gotten into your brains."

Her eyes looked at James and Sirius, mouth still in a stern frown.

"Yeah, they did enough, but there is one problem with your accusations. I have no idea what he did," James stated, eyes moving to look at Sirius.

"All of a student's belongings were thrown into the Great Lake and his bed vandalized," McGonagall stated, her tone call but stern.

"He's a Slytherin, we can't get into the dorm," Peter squeaked out, hands wringing together nervously.

"I strictly remember that being the case earlier this year until it was proven that other houses can get into other common rooms."

Peter looked down at his lap, ears turning pink; James looking up at the ceiling before looking at the teacher in front of them.

"We still didn't do it-"

"They are telling the truth, Professor," Sirius finally spoke up, "I did it, but on good grounds."

"And what grounds are that?" McGonagall turned her eyes onto Sirius, looking like she was waiting for an excuse. "If you give me some lie I will be forced to revoke your position as the announcer at the games."

"But it is good, Schmidt was…"

Sirius stuttered to a stop and he turned his gaze to Remus, the werewolf still staring at his lap and not saying a word. The Black heir stood up straighter, a thin line replacing where his smirk usually was care-free nature disappearing.

"Schmidt was bullying and harming Remus, and I wasn't going to stand for that. Telling a teacher wasn't going to stop him so I took matters into my own hands. If you think that is enough to take away my role in the quidditch games than do as you must."

McGonagall's eyes widened slightly, as she turned her gaze to the quietest in the room. James and Peter staring at their friend with shocked expressions, James' merging into rage.

"He did what to you! Why didn't you tell us!? Let me see, what did he do?"

Remus shook his head and slowly looked up at the Professor in the room, shifting in his seat. McGonagall seemed to get the message, the witch standing.

"You are getting off easy with this, Mr. Black. Two weeks detention, and a written apology for ruining the students school supplies with a letter home for your actions."

Sirius' eyes widened only a second before he nodded slowly, "Yes Ma'am."

"You may all leave then," McGonagall nodded, "Except you, Mr. Lupin, I would like to discuss somethings with you."

Remus just nodded, not moving from his seat as the three boys around him hesitantly left him in the office. The sound of the doors closing gave him a small signal that they were gone and on their way back to breakfast.

"I would like to see what he did to you if there is any physical harm, Remus."

Remus looked up at the kind voice of his head of house, a guilty expression on his face for hiding this from the teachers. Slowly he pulled up the robe sleeve and showed her the healing mark that used to be the silver burn.

"May I?"

Her hands were stretched out to take the arm, and he nodded. Her cool hands resting his wrist as she observer the make, "Remus this is a-"

"I know…"

"And Mr. Schmidt did this to you?"

Remus nodded, _'Though in fairness I did punch him…not that I am going to tell you that.' _

"This is serious, bullying and physical harm-"

"It is fine, really…I can handle this, Professor," Remus insisted, pulling his arm back to his person.

McGonagall's mouth went into a stern line, as she sat next to him in one of the empty seats.

"Remus, if this has been happening or he knows and is abusing you over this I think Headmaster Dumbledore or me has a right to know so we can help you."

"I just didn't want to bother you with…"

"We are your instructors," She placed a hand on his shoulder, a kind smile on her face as he turned his head to look at her. "It is your job to bother us with things like this, because they are not as big of a bother as you think they are."

Remus nodded, playing with the frayed hem of his robe sleeve.

Satisfied that she got through to him at least a little the professor stood, fixing her hat.

"Now, I am sure Madam Pomfrey can fix this burn easier then rubbing stolen ointment on it every day."

Remus' head went back up and stared at her with wide eyes, a guilty expression crossing her face.

"I-I didn't-"

She held up a hand to stop him, "No need, Mr. Lupin. I am sure she will let it slide, but I do think you should get down there quickly before you miss class."

Remus stood up fast, and fixed his bag more securely on his shoulder, "Yes, Professor...and thank you."

McGonagall smiled at him, waving her wand to put the chairs back into their proper spots, "Do stay out of trouble, Mr. Lupin."

"No promises, Professor. Not with the friends I have," the young student chuckled, making his way out of the room just as a few students started to trickle in for their first class.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload, this break didn't go as planned so I didn't get a lot of writing or thinking of the next three-parter. Yesterday my cat was put down so I am a little numb to a lot of things, tried to keep that out of the story. Next chapter will most likely be the last but I won't post it till I post the first thing of the next book so you guys can just go there and read it. **

**Just going to try and think of a new name for the next novel. Keeping the Moony since it is the name of the series. Moony: Phases of the Wolf? I dunno... :/ Just be patient with me if there is no update next week, I wont abandon this before I get to the fun times of pure teenageness**


	108. Book 3: Chapter 41

_**Psst: **_**_Moony: Rise of the Pack (next story...go check it out)_**

* * *

**Moony: Year 2**

_**Thursday  
14 June, 1973**_

Remus was shaking as he packed up the last of his things into his trunk, the results of his exams laying on his bed. He had turned in what electives he wanted the week earlier to make sure McGonagall got them and understood the courses he wished to take. A part of him internally groaning about giving up one just so he wouldn't be over booked, and being convinced to take Care of Magical Creatures.

A year of dealing with animals that will probably hate him, joy.

Clumsy fingers got the latch on the trunk done as a shout of excitement floated through the open tower window. Remus looking up and slowly walking toward the glass, looking down at the summer day he was missing.

Tomorrow night was the full moon, tonight was the feast. He was missing the End-of-Term feast over the issue of his health, the thought made him frown. Internally cursing his problem making him go home early instead of enjoying the last day of school with his friends.

He threw the ragged stuff dog into his other open trunk and sighed, laying back on the bed. He didn't want to go home, not yet at least. This year seemed to be a roller coaster that went way too fast for him to keep up with every detail that blurred by.

A knock on the door made him raise his head, confusion spreading over his face. Slowly he got up and opened it, a small kind smile replacing the look of aching pain he had been carrying since Tuesday.

"Hello Ms. Evans, and what do I owe this pleasure?" He teased, grimacing when she pushed him with a teasing smirk on her face.

She looked good, out of her school robes. The medium length hair put into two twin-ponytails, green shirt and jeans making her look more relaxed then the scrambling student she had been before the exams.

"Shut it, can't a girl visit her best friend when he is hiding in his room?"

Lily pushed her way in, a frown appearing on her face seeing the bags already packed, and Remus looking ready to leave.

"You are leaving today?"

Remus shifted awkwardly, closing the door slowly, "Yeah…I…my mum…"

Lily shook her head, "Remus…I know that is a lie."

Remus' eyes looked up at her with a little bit of alarm, had James told her? Peter sometimes lets things slip when he is nervous, or maybe Sirius-

Lily's placed her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down, Remus. Look at me; right in the eyes, just look at me."

Remus did as she was told, taking slow steady breaths to calm his racing heart. Her hand moving up to gently trace the scar on right cheek.

"I've known since the middle of first year, and I don't care. You are doing something that seemed impossible for all but you. You are still Remus Lupin, and I still…I still like you."

Her freckled cheeks dusted into a blush as she moved her hand away, a shy smile appearing on her face as she stepped back.

"You don't care?"

Lily shrugged, stepping back from him, "Not really, you are still Remus Lupin biggest dork I have ever known, my supposed boyfriend, and master of terrible lies."

Remus snorted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "They weren't that bad."

"No? I think I remember you saying one month that you couldn't study with me because you said someone had a dragon to save and you had to help."

Remus crossed his arms, relaxing as she kept teasing him like there was nothing different between them, "And how do you know that wasn't true? It was a secret mission after all."

Lily snorted, sitting on his bed, "Yeah right, where did you even get the dragon, hm?"

"Yee of little faith, I cannot give all my secrets."

Remus laughed and Lily joined in, the quiet of the boy's dorm filling with their merriment. The laughter slowly dying into giggling and shy glances at each other.

"So," Remus said after a little while, staring at a loose thread on his worn jeans, "You like me huh?"

Lily's face went red fast, "Didn't think you picked up on that…and I don't mean like like…just _like. _Kind of, like, if you were interested I may go on a date with you and it would be fun and all."

Lily trailed off, staring at the stone floor a silence filling the space between them. Remus' cheeks were painted a light pink as he tried to figure out the words he wanted to say.

"Sorry, if that was awkward just…" Lily rambled, making a wild gesture with her hands to emphasize the words she couldn't figure out. Chuckling weakly at herself, "Just me and you are you and-"

Remus leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, face still dusted pink with embarrassment, "I am honored you _like _me, Ms. Evans and if you wish to go on an outing I will not hesitate to agree."

Lily's face almost matched the shade of her hair as she quickly moved to hide behind her fringe; a little giggle escaping her.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Well that is just cute, about time you two got together," James laughed as he watched them scramble to sit on the opposite corners of the bed. Both of their faces going red as they stared at the ground or a wall.

The messy haired wizard continued grinning as he plopped down between them and threw his arms over their shoulders pulling them close to him. "My little Moony and Evans, together at last. I am so happy, now we can put those rude things you said to me behind us."

"In your dreams, Potter, and we are not dating…" Lily pushed his arm off her and stood up, fixing her hair. She turned her gaze fully to Remus and smiled, "I'll write to you this summer, do write back a little more than last year."

"Alright, have a good summer," Remus smiled shyly back, watching her go. The arm around his shoulders tightening as James pulled him closer till he was almost on his lap and pressing hard against his side.

"James…this…hurts…"

"I am just so proud," James sniffles, fake tears in his eyes. "My little werewolf is growing up so fast."

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed James hard enough to the boy to let go and almost tumble off the bed. The moon being close gave him a little more strength then he normally had. James only laughed, balancing himself and hopping up.

"Girls aside, I request you come with me."

"Why? I think sleeping sounds nicer before I have to go home and transform into a killer beast-OW!"

James knocked the werewolf on the head with his glasses, a frown on his face as he slipped them back on. Hazel eyes locked on the werewolf that was rubbing his head and glaring up at him.

"No talking like that about yourself, and I can't tell you till you get up and follow me. You don't get picked up will four so we have three hours. I am going to make those hours worthwhile."

His hand locked around the werewolf's wrist and he dragged him up and out of the dormitory.

* * *

The warm summer air hit Remus fast as they walked out of the cool air of the castle; the young teen having to squint and blink to get his eyes to adjust to the new light. James didn't stop dragging him, not even to adjust his eyes. The stupid glasses having got a charm on them to slowly tint into sunglasses.

Remus got his vision back just as James got him to the lake, a picnic blanket spread out with Peter sitting on it in his swim trunks struggling a little to open a bottle.

"Need some help Pete?" James laughed, letting go of Remus' wrist and walking over to help the boy with the bottle. Opening it after a few minutes of struggling.

"Thanks, James."

Remus just stared, the heat of the sun starting to make the jumper he was wearing feel sweltering. His eyes taking in the sight of two out of three of his friends near the lake.

"What is all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius' voice came from behind the werewolf, making the teen jump and whip around. Sirius was dripping wet in a t-shirt he had borrowed from James and shorts he stole from Peter; the yellow of the shirt and the grey of the shorts making him a little hard to look at. The whole look of him clashed with the bright apparel with the dark hair that was staring to grow a little longer then it had been first year, and the red on his usually pale cheeks from the beginning of sunburn.

"You can't be at the feast so we brought the feast to you, least our version of it. So more junk food less actual food," Sirius shrugged, gently leading Remus over to the small feast his friends had got.

"Why though?"

"We want to spend the last day with you, even if you are feeling too ill to eat and enjoy life, since the train gets back to the station too late it is kind of unfair that that is the only reason you are missing the best feast of the year," James rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His hand reaching up and dragging the boy down to sit next to him.

"I would think the Halloween feast is the best, with the candy and all but…" Peter shrugged, drinking the content of the bottle and grinning. His skin tanner from being out in the sun making his freckles stand our more.

Sirius plopped down next to Peter, and brought out everything in the basket. Most of it being candy and bottle of butter beer that could easily be identified to be taken from the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede.

James reached in and pulled out a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean, opening it clumsily and almost spilling the beans all over the ground around himself. Remus smiling at them all and pulling off the jumper to fight back at the heat.

"Whoa, look at that Moony does wear something other than his uniform and jumpers," Sirius teased, poking Remus' arm.

"Shut it," Remus swatted at him, "Least I have sense; those shorts do not go with that shirt."

Sirius clutched put a hand over his heart with a wounded look on his face, "I cannot believe you just insulted me that way. I didn't even get to pick this outfit, I will have you know. If I was wearing something of mine I would be dying of heat stroke right now."

Remus smiled at him kindly, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He didn't come back with a retort as James interrupt with a loud exclamation and furiously whipping at his tongue.

"Ack-! Get if off! Why is this a flavor!?"

"What did you get?" Peter asked as he took the box of beans before it could be abused, looking at the multicolored candies with distrust.

"I don't know but….ug." James shuddered, guzzling down some butter beer in an attempt to get the taste out of his mouth.

Remus pressed a hand to his mouth to hold back the laughter but Sirius broke him when the boy started cracking up laughing. Both of them falling to the ground from where they sat and laughing.

"The look on your face!" Sirius roared, clutching his stomach.

Remus snorting and laughing loudly as he tried to keep it hidden, nodding along in agreement to what Sirius was saying. His bones hurt, and head ached but he was happy. The sound of Peter joining in and James throwing a handful of beans at Sirius made this last day even better.

* * *

**A/N: _Moony: Rise of the Pack_ is up if you want to go read third year chapter after this :D. We made it guys! We made it to part 2 of 3 I am so happy. I didn't think I would get here so soon. **

**Note: Lily/Remus are going to kinda be a thing but this will stick to known canon and I know one thing is that girls and guys go through so many awkward relationships before find the one and you have the relationships that turn to friendships, awkward first crushes that may go somewhere, and all that stuff. Thus dawns the age of the awkward hormonal teen years. **

**(plus them as a pairing is cute I mean, come on. And it gets her closer to the other mischief makers) Love you all, this has been a great journey. **


End file.
